InuYasha: Continuation of the Series
by mer-may
Summary: A continuation of the InuYasha series after the Final Act, delving into things I want answered. What happens in the 3 years Kagome's gone? What happens when Rin grows up? Will the demon bros ever be cool with each other? etc. Then everything will eventually tie into a slight crossover with Takahashi's other work "Mermaid Saga". MirSan InuKag SessRin. Based mostly on anime canon.
1. Chapter 1 - When Kagome Didn't Return

**PART1 - Kagome****'s Three Years of Absence**

Chapter 1

When Kagome Didn't Return

**A/N: I encourage skipping around to whatever chapter catches your interest! No need to read linearly if you don****'t want to. I've titled all of my chapters for an easier navigation, so skip to whatever scene you want. 01/2016**

Kagome's mother, grandfather, and brother Sota had been waiting on their side of the Bone Eater's Well for an entire three days after it had vanished. There was nothing there anymore, except the dirt floor of the little wooden shrine.

All seemed lost, and the thoughts that they may never see Kagome again enveloped their minds—when suddenly, a bright pillar of light emerged from the very spot the well used to be. Kagome's family stared in a stunned awe when the decrepit, rickety structure rematerialized right before their eyes with Kagome sitting on its edge and InuYasha perched on the back.

Sota stepped forward eagerly. "Sis, you're back!"

Kagome's grandfather and mother called her name in a plea, stricken with worry, "Kagome!"

The 15-year-old immediately swung her feet off the well and ran for her mother. "Mom!"

"Kagome! I was so worried about you!" her mother cradled her daughter's head to her body.

Kagome's eyes glistened as she began crying in deep relief into her mother's chest. "InuYasha saved my life," she told her mom and released their embrace.

Then she turned to the half-demon with a deeply grateful expression, tears still in her eyes. "InuYasha, thank you so—" But she was stopped mid-sentence when she heard the well making a worrisome whooshing noise, and both she and her mother gaped in alarm at what they were witnessing.

InuYasha was slowly being sucked back down into the well into another, new pillar of light—and he couldn't stop it.

"Huh?!" he gasped, his silver hair hovering above his head as if without gravity, and then he disappeared. The well remained but InuYasha was gone.

Kagome ran to the orifice of the well and called down into it urgently. "InuYasha!"

* * *

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo waited on their knees at the exact spot the Bone-Eater's Well had completely vanished. Not even a pit remained to show where it had been. All of the plants and grass in the area were either gone or withered to wilts thanks to Naraku's heavy miasma, with everything barren and desolate where it used to be lush and woodsy far around the Bone-Eater's Well.

Then suddenly, a column of light appeared, and the well reemerged. And almost as immediately as it appeared, InuYasha jumped out of it and landed skillfully on his feet in front of them.

His demeanor was sullen and serious. He looked away from his friends with firm acceptance then stated calmly, "Kagome is safe."

Sango ran up to him straightaway. "InuYasha!" She hugged him, and everyone else did so after her.

"You were gone for three whole days!" Shippo exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

InuYasha could only think of the relief he felt now that he knew with certainty that Kagome was okay. Though, consequently, he couldn't get Kagome's family's faces out of his mind either. They were just as relieved as he was to see her safe. They were even crying.

"I'm fine…" he finally said. "I'm just glad this is all finally over."

He continued to ponder Kagome's family with melancholy, knowing, with reluctant forbearing, that he wasn't the only person that cared about her and needed her in their life.

"What happened?" Miroku finally asked.

"The Shikon Jewel is gone forever. Kagome made the 'one correct wish' on it: To disappear forever."

"The one correct wish?" Sango questioned with interest.

"And it's gone now?" Shippo asked.

"Yes. Forever," InuYasha replied sulkily. "It will never bother us, or manipulate people like Naraku, ever again."

"We're so happy you two are safe now, InuYasha," Sango smiled, wrapping her hands around him again.

"Me too…" he agreed. "I'm going to let Kagome be with her family. She needs that right now." InuYasha began walking away from them.

"Where are you going?" Miroku examined.

"The village."

"Okay, we'll come with you," Sango assured.

"Wait for us!" Shippo called.

* * *

Everyone sat around a nice warm fire in Kaede's hut, sharing a small silent celebration of true relief and relaxation since the death of Naraku and the Shikon Jewel.

"I can't believe this is all actually over," Sango uttered somberly, staring at the flames. "It seems so surreal. We've been tormented by the Shikon Jewel's corruption for so long…"

Miroku opened and closed his hand that used to possess the Wind Tunnel, now whole and perfect, as it had never been before in his entire life. "It is surreal… But it is over."

Sango scooted close to the monk and carefully leaned her head onto his shoulder.

Miroku turned to her now lying on his chest and presented his flirtatious smile. "Why, Sango, we finally have some peace and quiet." He maneuvered his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes," Sango beamed tranquilly at the floor, bashfully reaching up to touch his arm around her body.

The monk gazed contentedly at the woman he loved comfortably leaning against his chest. "So why don't we get started planning our wedding?"

Sango cheerfully sat up in revelation. She was so happy, so relieved right now, and the thought of planning her wedding with Miroku sent her to absolute bliss. "Yes," she turned and smiled up at her fiancé, "I think that is a great idea, Miroku."

InuYasha couldn't help himself. Though he kept it low-key, he released a tiny smirk for the couple. His thoughts drifted to Kagome, and the kiss that they shared, and he wondered how soon he would get to see her again.

* * *

Three days past. Kagome had not returned. But that was perfectly normal.

The villagers had been working together to get the village back into shape and to help the farmlands and fertile plants that used to thrive around their forest to grow back again. Sango and Miroku had been busy planning their wedding. It was coming along nicely and they wanted to do the ceremony within the week.

"I wonder when Kagome will come back to visit," Sango smiled to InuYasha.

He didn't look at her. He was already thinking the same thing. "Yeah," he replied distractedly and gazed off into the direction of the Bone Eater's Well.

Once Sango walked away, InuYasha ran as fast as he could through the barren valley that used to be the forest.

_It__'s been long enough,_ he thought to himself. _Kagome has had plenty of time to be with her family. I__'m sure nobody is even going to bat an eye if I come and visit._

InuYasha reached the well and jumped straight into it. He landed at the bottom and— _Wait. I landed at the bottom?_ He instantly dropped to all fours and began sniffing around. _Why didn__'t I go through?_ He jumped back out, landing on the desolate ground where the soft grass used to be, then jumped right back into the well straight-away. And nothing happened again.

He began panicking. _No, no, no, no__… This has to work. It has to!_

He jumped in and out again and again, over and over. But it never worked; he never went through.

InuYasha sat at the bottom of the well in a depressing slump.

_Maybe__… Maybe I just have to wait until she comes through._

Trusting of this idea, InuYasha hopped out of the well and headed back to the village.

* * *

"Now that Naraku's dead, and the Shikon Jewel is gone, what are your guys' life-plans?" Sango asked her friends as they all sat around a neat, small patch of grass that just began growing back.

Shippo announced to the group, "I'm going to continue my training to become a full-fledged fox-demon!"

"That's wonderful news, Shippo," Sango sang to him. "Will you be going on trips for that?"

"Yes. But I'm going to wait until after your guys' wedding."

Lying down in the small green lawn, Kohaku spoke next, propping up his head with his hand, "I think I'm going to start training too. I want to leave and help other villages with demon problems."

"That's very noble, Kohaku…" Sango smiled down at the grass, hiding the enormous big-sister pride she felt for her little brother right now. She was just so grateful he was no longer reliant on a Shikon Jewel shard to sustain his life, and that even though he had many terrible sins he committed under demonic possession, he was eager to set out on a mission to become strong and right his wrongs.

"Well, everyone already knows our plans," Miroku motioned to himself and Sango. "We're going to get married and have our big family." He looked to InuYasha who had been silent this entire conversation, standing off to the side, staring into the distance. "What about you, InuYasha?"

He turned to his name. "Oh? I dunno. I'm sure when Kagome gets back we'll find plenty of demons to vanquish together."

"Sounds nice," Miroku pleasantly closed his eyes above his supportive grin.

* * *

As the date was drawing near, Sango approached InuYasha and asked him conversationally, "Have you visited Kagome yet and asked her to come to our wedding?"

InuYasha wouldn't look at her. He was glaring off at the sky, his hands folded into each of his red kimono sleeves.

"InuYasha…? Are you okay?" Sango carefully put a hand on his shoulder.

He took a step away from her so she couldn't touch him. "I'm fine," he said too harshly.

"Obviously not. What's going on, InuYasha?"

He continued to stare off into the distance, his back facing her. He let out a massive exhale then admitted reluctantly, "The well doesn't work for me anymore, Sango. Okay? I've already tried going back to Kagome's world many times. And it never works."

"What…? Really? It really stopped working?" she asked with much concern.

"Yes. Absolutely nothing I do will allow me to go through."

"Maybe it will work if Kagome tries."

"I don't know. But I hope you're right."

"Well… Do you think I should wait a few more days for Kagome's return?"

"Do whatever you want. I honestly have no idea when Kagome is coming back…" he said it bitterly, but also sounded hurt. He just kept thinking about Kagome's crying family.

"InuYasha…" Sango went up to him, despite his refusals, and put her hand on his shoulder again. "Don't become so hopeless yet. We have no idea when she'll decide to visit. She's stayed on the other side of the well much longer than this before."

"I know."

"Well, I'm going to postpone the date for a little while," Sango decided gladly, "for Kagome."

InuYasha nodded sullenly without looking at her.

* * *

They waited another week, and still no Kagome. InuYasha didn't tell anyone, but he visited the well every single day, trying to make it work, each time failing. At this point, it became evident to him that she wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"I don't know… Should we keep waiting?" Sango inquired of her friends after lunch that day.

InuYasha was livid that Sango was even considering having her wedding before Kagome retuned, but mostly he was upset because Kagome had been gone for so long now it looked like she would never be _able_ to return.

"No. Don't keep postponing it," InuYasha stated decisively. "You two should get married—Kagome or not." And he walked off from the group in a meek frustration.

"Oh, InuYasha…" Sango mumbled as they all watched the half-demon wander off with pity.

**A/N: **

**Ep. Reference****—**

**(1) Episode 26 of InuYasha: The Final Act ****"Toward Tomorrow" **(At the beginning of this chapter I use direct dialogue and scenes from this episode.)


	2. Chapter 2 - Left in the Human Village

Chapter 2

Left in the Human Village

Rin had been pestering Lord Sesshomaru for a few days now to let her go visit the village to see how everyone was doing. She and her two demon companions had not returned since the death of Naraku—after Kagome was sucked into the Meido and InuYasha jumped in after her. Kohaku had insisted on staying back in the village during this time, to stay with his sister, so Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin left without him. Rin was now eager to learn the current state of her friends.

The forest no longer existed, but the plants and trees were beginning to sprout again. Rin road A-Un through the sky above the land of Musashi, over mixed patches of newly growing plants and barren ground, until she could see the village up ahead. In her excitement, she sprinted straight for the structures of the village the moment after she landed.

"Hey, look guys! It's Rin," Shippo announced as he spotted the trio approaching.

Master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru leisurely followed behind Rin at their own paces. At the edge of town, they each took a smug seat upon a rock and a tree stump next to A-Un, waiting for Rin to have her visits.

She skipped right up to Shippo and the others. "I came back to see how everyone was doing!" she told the group energetically.

Sango smiled down to the little girl, eyeing Sesshomaru's and Jaken's refusal to come any further into the village. "Well that was just perfect timing, Rin. Today is mine and Miroku's wedding day."

"You guys are getting married!?" Rin squealed with such excitement. Then she clapped her hands to her cheeks in admiration. "How sweet!"

"Would you like to join us for the ceremony?" Sango asked.

"Yes! Just let me tell Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken first!" she exclaimed.

"They're invited too, if they'd like to join us," Sango offered, then thought, _If they__'d ever succumb to such a nice thing—I doubt it._

"Okay, I'll let them know!" Rin grinned and frolicked off.

"There is no way Sesshomaru is going to show up to your wedding," InuYasha scoffed.

"Well, that invitation was mostly to show Rin that we're accepting of her and her companions."

"Keh. Whatever."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at the boulder wearing his stern glare and apathetic expression. It was simply his resting face. Then he saw Rin approaching.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken!" Without shame, Rin stood enthusiastically in front of them. "Miroku and Sango are getting married today. Can I stay?"

Allowing her request, Lord Sesshomaru uttered passively, "Do as you please," then stood to leave.

"And you guys are invited too!" Rin added with her smile.

Unbothered, Sesshomaru did not stop and did not bother to answer. However, Jaken did speak on his behalf, "What makes you think Lord Sesshomaru would attend such a trivial human celebration?!"

"Will you come back for me tomorrow?" she asked instead.

Sesshomaru simply grunted, "Hn," while he quietly continued on in his uneffected, expressionless way.

When Sesshomaru, with Jaken on A-Un, jumped into the sky and flew away, Rin turned around to rejoin her friends in the village.

Everyone was smiling and happy while mingling and helping with the preparations. InuYasha seemed distracted. And after a while Rin realized something.

"Where is Kagome?" She looked around innocently. "InuYasha saved her, didn't he?"

"Oh, yes. But she's back in her world," Sango informed Rin considerately.

"Is she going to come to your wedding?"

Sango brought her lips to one side disappointedly. "Well, for some reason, the well she uses to travel to our time isn't working on our side right now… So we have to wait for her to come back here on her own. We don't know when that will be."

"Oh," Rin didn't completely understand, but she wished for the best anyway. "Well, I hope she comes back soon."

* * *

While some of the women attended to Sango's dressing preparations before the ceremony, Rin gleefully offered to help.

"It has been so nice not having to deal with demons lately," Sango smiled blissfully in the hut, donning her shiromuku bridal kimono. "I haven't seen a single one since we defeated Naraku."

Kaede adjusted Sango's wedding clothes. "Nobody is after you guys because the Shikon Jewel is gone and no one has a reason to bother us anymore."

Rin innocently looked up at Sango while she held the bride's train. "Lord Sesshomaru still has to deal with demons. Just the other day one confronted him, but Lord Sesshomaru beat him easily."

"I'm willing to bet Sesshomaru's considered the strongest demon in all the land," Sango replied. "So I'm sure he'll have that coming to him for the rest of his life."

"I believe that's exactly the way he desires it," Kaede responded. "He wants the confrontations."

Rin expounded, "He just wants to be the strongest. That's all."

Sango spun for everyone after the last adjustments to her apparel. "Well, I'm needed up front. See you guys at the end of the ceremony."

"You look beautiful," the women agreed.

"Good luck, Sango!" Rin applauded.

* * *

The ceremony went smoothly and beautifully. Kaede conducted the service in front of the village's Shinto shrine. Sango wore the bride's traditional shiromuku and Miroku wore the groom's traditional montsuki kimono, haori jacket, and hakama pants.

Miroku and Sango were now husband and wife. Afterwards, Sango changed into her colorful uchikake kimono for the reception, and the villagers gathered together for a small feast and socializing. InuYasha congratulated them but remained distant, Shippo played with Kirara, Kohaku chatted with Rin, and Kaede watched the village festivities in Miroku and Sango's honor, pleased.

Then Kaede eyed Rin. Lord Sesshomaru would be returning for her tomorrow. Kaede pondered on the logic of this pattern. Would Rin remain under the demon lord's care forever? The little girl really needed to be amongst those of her own kind to grow up healthy and flourishing. She was too young to understand this for herself, but Rin needed to know the difference so she could choose which life she wanted to lead on her own.

* * *

The next day, Lord Sesshomaru returned, with Jaken on A-Un.

Rin danced right up to the demon lord with excitement. "Lord Sesshomaru, the wedding was so beautiful!" She spun in a circle and landed in a small patch of grass that just recently started growing back. "Thank you for letting me stay."

Lord Sesshomaru remained still and patient. He didn't say anything.

Rin stared up at the sky then glanced over to A-Un. "Lord Sesshomaru, before I fetch supplies to leave, may I take a ride on A-Un?"

"Do as you wish."

"Yay!" Rin squealed and jumped up onto the two-headed dragon-horse demon, and took a little joy ride. She disappeared into the sky, deciding that she wanted to find something good for A-Un to eat before they left the village.

Kaede, seeing her chance, approached Sesshomaru and Jaken, ready to speak with the demon lord. "Lord Sesshomaru," she said with much authority upon her arrival.

He barely gave the priestess a forbearing glance before turning away again. "What is it?" he said with impatience.

Kaede stood there unapologetically, letting the wind blow through her grey hair. "You've been leaving Rin here quite frequently of late," she simply stated, hands behind her back.

Lord Sesshomaru knew it. This was at least the second time. He would not bring his young human ward on his dangerous, demon infested journeys. It was unwise and brought unnecessary attention. And if he could avoid making Jaken Rin's caretaker so the little demon could aid him on his trips, he would.

"So why don't you just actually _leave_ her here?" Kaede continued. "Surely you are not actually planning to have Rin trounce around you for the rest of her life?" The priestess made an inquiring face.

In Lord Sesshomaru's prideful way, he heightened an incredulous eyebrow with a self-righteous, sidelong glare. "Hn," he manifested disinterest and displeasure. He wouldn't even direct his body toward her, let alone a consistent eye contact. "I simply let Rin do as she pleases."

Kaede continued, "Well, it is true she needs to be with her own kind—especially as she goes through the blossoming of womanhood. I am sure you don't want to be her leading role model as she is going through _that_. Surely, you don't want to be the one to enlighten her of these things? She needs to be around humans, and women she can look up to. You've already left her in the village before, why don't you just leave her here permanently?"

_Prideful woman. _Sesshomaru didn't reply to her. He was too prideful himself to acknowledge her legitimate point that he had already been contemplating himself.

"Let Rin practice living among those of her own kind, so as she grows up, she can make the decision herself when the time comes," Kaede continued her offer.

Sesshomaru remembered back to the time Rin was kidnapped by Ongokuki, the demon that lured children with a flute in their sleep, then afterwards those self-righteous monks that tried to rescue her and take her back to a human village. Rin absolutely refused to go with them, and she continued to resist them until he himself had rescued her from them, returning to Rin her freedom to choose as she will. Sesshomaru knew that little girl was determined to stay with him as long as she could.

"She will not go easily," Sesshomaru simply stated. Nor did he truly want her to. He would never admit he actually enjoyed the rush of having someone helpless to save in the face of danger—someone that truly needed his protection—and her blissful, cheery demeanor and innocence that was the exact opposite of his own quietly proud and reserved personality. Rin was quite entertaining, and created more interesting battles for him when he was motivated to focus on her safety on top of his triumph. However, he would never display that her presence and her need for his security indulged him.

"Don't tell her you're leaving her here," Kaede went on. "I think you should consider this. Don't continue this pattern of dropping her off only to pick her back up again."

Sesshomaru was aware of the extreme dangers involving Rin if other demons noticed the attachment he had to her. And many of his past enemies easily learned of this attachment by simple observation of her presence, using it to their advantage at the risk of Rin's life (especially with his recent undertakings involving the deceased Naraku). Though he was confident in his ability to protect her, he could not deny that, sometimes, it was somebody else that had to intervene to save Rin. Sometimes it was his despicable half-demon brother, or his brother's scantily clad priestess companion, Kagome.

Rin had died twice now, and she was kidnapped often under his care as opponents tried to lure him into traps. He couldn't always successfully avoid these when all his enemies just loved to use that helpless girl as leverage. And recently, since the death of Naraku, Sesshomaru had been generously seeking other worthy opponents, which would make his wide-ranged presence a more dangerous zone for anyone to be around. Fights and battles would potentially erupt at any moment.

"Just leave her here. It is only logical," Kaede asserted.

Lord Sesshomaru pondered on the old woman's words, and despite his best efforts to pridefully ignore what she was saying, they struck him with much vigor.

He knew she was right.

He had already been considering this option before today, anyway. After the dreadful events in the underworld at his mother's castle in the sky, it pressed into his mind. If he had just left Rin in a village from the start, she wouldn't have experienced death yet a second time. He recalled the time and remembered how he had absolutely no power in the situation. Rin was dead. His mother had to intervene. And she said she would never intervene again.

He would never let Rin die again.

Naraku was gone now, the Sacred Jewel gone, too. There was much less havoc and demons running amok. He trusted the village to be fine under InuYasha's watch; he was more than capable of protecting every single person in that little community, despite that half-demon being a rash imbecile. So Rin would be safe here. And though Lord Sesshomaru was confident InuYasha would guard Rin just as well as he did the rest of his comrades, he wouldn't leave it all up to him. Sesshomaru was aware the moment his half-brother would have to choose between Kagome and anyone else, it would always be Kagome. Though, now that he thought of it, he couldn't smell the priestess' scent anywhere in the village right now.

To indefinitely keep Rin from any unnecessary risks, Sesshomaru would spend a few days combing the surrounding perimeter, miles out, exterminating any demons thriving there. He'd be on his way and never speak of these acts.

"Visit her if you feel the need to do so," Kaede continued her persuasions.

He wanted to scowl at her. But being bothered by this would suggest weakness.

He also wanted to agree with her. But showing Kaede that her words affected him right now would be just as terrible as letting an enemy see something affected him. Because reaction showed weakness, and he believed that was the biggest mistake he could ever make. Therefore, apathy to every situation was the best way to thwart, discourage, and conquer his enemies. He always remained stoic and still, with emotionless dignity. So, he would, too, just as well, in this situation.

"Very well." Sesshomaru simply turned away from her, signifying his end to the discussion. He spoke not another word.

Kaede took his aloof acceptance, and satisfyingly ventured back into the village.

Soon after, Rin returned on A-Un and landed right in front of Lord Sesshomaru. She gave A-Un the rest of the fruits she had picked up for him on their short little trip (wondering if the two-headed demon would ever be treated this nicely without her company and care) and hopped off to skip up to Sesshomaru's towering presence, smiling inquiringly.

"I was wondering, Lord Sesshomaru. Will _you_ ever get married?" She peered up at the dog-demon with her big, innocent eyes.

He turned his head to her a bit quicker than he normally would, cocking a disapproving eyebrow. "I have never desired such a frivolous bond," he said with composed defiance.

"Never?"

Lord Sesshomaru was done with this conversation. He turned and paced toward A-Un, thinking of precisely what to say to Rin before he was to leave her for the longest amount of time he ever will have had.

Rin finished her thoughts to Jaken when Sesshomaru did not answer her. "But Lord Sesshomaru is so handsome, Master Jaken!" She clasped her hands together in admiration. "I thought for sure he would get married to a pretty lady! It would be so romantic!"

"First of all, you ignorant child," Jaken obtruded in an angry frustration, "dog-demons don't call it '_marriage_' they call it mating!"

Rin cocked her head to the side. "What's 'mating'?"

Hearing her ignorance and interest to know, Jaken eagerly dropped his annoyance to snobbishly enlighten Rin instead. "Well," he began with haughty enthusiasm, "mating is a much deeper union than humans' sad, little weak 'marriage'. Dog-demons are much more faithful to their mates; whereas, humans are so much more dishonorable with betrayal, infidelity, disloyalty, and adultery. Dog-demons mate for life and their scents even meld with each other's, able to be recognized by all demons who sense them—while _humans_ have nothing recognizable with their joining besides some verbal declaration that they are supposedly 'united'."

Rin hardly ever listened to Jaken's long rants, but she actually paused and took heed to this one. She didn't understand every bit, but she beamed brightly. "That sounds wonderful!" she mused innocently. "I want to be Lord Sesshomaru's mate. I want to stay with Lord Sesshomaru forever." She sighed peacefully at the blue sky, wishing for things to never change.

Jaken dropped to the ground in flabbergasted alarm, his eyebrow twitching in agitated unease. He jumped back onto his feet before he howled, "What are you saying, you foolish child?!"

"Oh, Master Jaken, you're so silly…" Rin giggled, putting a hand to her smiling mouth.

She looked ahead to Lord Sesshomaru standing stoically next to A-Un in the distance, his long shaft of fur and silver hair blowing in the wind. Rin hopped ahead, humming a song, then danced up to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she called.

"Rin." He turned to peer down at her.

She tilted her head up at him, still beaming.

"I'm leaving now. I will make my return in three weeks' time," Sesshomaru then said. "Farewell." And he bounded into the sky and flew away without another word.

Rin's eyes widened. "Three _weeks_?!" She ran after him when he jumped into the air. "No! I want to go with you, Lord Sesshomaru!" Futile, she stopped in her tracks and called up to him, "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"

He continued to glide farther and farther away.

Jaken panicked. "Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me!" He frantically jumped upon A-Un and flew off past Rin after his lord.

Rin slouched where she stood. "I've never been away from Lord Sesshomaru for so long before…" she moaned, knowing there was no stopping him, staring up to the place in the sky Sesshomaru and Jaken disappeared. "I don't want this."

He had never, ever left her for such a lengthy period of time. Rin disappointedly looked back to the village and knew she had better get comfortable. There was no changing Lord Sesshomaru's mind when he decided to leave her behind for his dangerous business.

Then she smiled optimistically. She did love it here. She would just have to pass the time until she could say hello to her lord again.

Rin walked, semi-glad, back into the village. She reached Kaede's hut when the old priestess poked her head out.

"Did Sesshomaru leave you here, child?" Kaede asked with nonchalance.

"Yes he did." Rin had already accepted it, confident he would return when he said.

"You may stay with me if you'd like, Rin," Kaede welcomed her, opening the flap of her hut door.

"Thank you, Lady Kaede!" Rin grinned gratefully.

* * *

"I think I'm ready to take my long journey, train hard, and help other villages in need of demon-slaying assistance," Kohaku announced over dinner one night.

It had been about a week since Miroku and Sango's wedding and the day Sesshomaru left Rin unbeknownst in the village.

"Oh, Kohaku," Sango spoke with emotional praise. "You'll become a mighty demon-slayer."

"When exactly will you leave, Kohaku?" Miroku inquired.

"I'd like to leave tomorrow."

"Don't go, Kohaku." Rin fell sadly into his arms at the sound of this statement. She hugged him and added, "I'll miss you." She nuzzled her face into his body and a tear formed in the corner of her eye, remembering all of the adventures and hardships they shared together, a lot of them alongside Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry, Rin, you'll see me again." Kohaku smiled graciously as he bent his head toward her face hiding in his chest.

She sniffed in her cry, forcing a peppy smile of acceptance.

"By the way," Kohaku turned to his older sister, "can I borrow Kirara for my journey?"

"Of course." Sango was tearing up as well. "I'm going to miss you too, Kohaku." She held a controlled fist near her trembling mouth.

"Don't worry, Sister. I'll come back." He hugged Sango tenderly.

She held him dearly in return, a proud, closed smile along her lips.

"I think I'm gonna head out too," Shippo announced next.

"You too, Shippo?" Rin exclaimed with disappointment. It seemed she had just arrived for her three-week stay and everyone was leaving.

"Yes! But I'll be back sooner than Kohaku. And more often," Shippo promised. "I'll only leave a few times a month for a little bit."

"That's not so bad," Rin commented under her sadness with optimism. With that kind of schedule, she'd definitely get to see Shippo every time she visited the village.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing your progress, Shippo and Kohaku!" Miroku encouraged.

"Don't worry, Miroku. I'll be sure to return and show it." Kohaku confidently clenched a fist in the air, bending his arm at the elbow.

"Rin," Shippo began, "do you want to help me pack?"

"Yes!" she shot up excitedly, her mood immediately changing at the thought of helping out, and followed him out the door.

InuYasha walked in after her, eyeing the little girl's enthusiasm as she ran off with Shippo. "She seems a bit _too_ over-excited to do work." He looked to Kaede who had been housing her this whole time. "How long is she staying here anyway?"

"I told Sesshomaru she needs to practice living among humans as she grows up. Then when the time comes, she can choose where to go herself."

"Wait. So she's _living_ here?" InuYasha looked to the swaying door flap Rin just ran out of. Then he turned back to Kaede when he realized something. "And he _listened_ to you?"

"It seemed he had been contemplating it already himself."

InuYasha leaned back against the wall. "Hm. Well I'll be damned."

As the half-demon sat there, distracted and silent, Sango ponderingly gazed at InuYasha, concerned of his indifference lately. Since Kagome's absence, her heart filled with pity and understanding for him. He hardly yelled at anyone. He never made careless, thoughtless remarks. He was inattentive when it came to beating up Shippo. Not that those things were bad to be rid of, it just showed how much emotional turmoil was going on inside him.

Miroku wasn't unaware of this either. When things were silent for a while longer, he pulled InuYasha aside in the hut to quietly ask him, "Hey InuYasha, can I talk to you?"

InuYasha cocked a questioning eyebrow at the monk, but accepted, allowing Miroku to lead him outside to talk.

"InuYasha, how are you doing?" Miroku spoke seriously, out in the nighttime air.

"I'm fine," he responded immediately, irritatedly staring off to the side.

"I don't think you are. This is absolutely the very longest Kagome has ever been absent. Ever."

He didn't respond.

"InuYasha, why hasn't Kagome returned? Is there something you aren't telling us?"

He spoke without energy, "You know just as much as I do, Miroku."

Miroku ensured, "You can talk about this with me. You don't have to bottle it up. We all miss Kagome. But I know it's affecting you the most."

InuYasha groaned in surrender and glared at the sky. "You didn't see the looks from Kagome's family when they saw her safe," he admitted with hindrance. "And she was so glad to be home, she was even to tears. So I can't just feel angry or bad for myself about it… There are others that care about Kagome and need her too. I can't just be selfish and want her here all to myself."

Miroku was a bit shocked at the humility he just heard coming out of the half-demon's mouth. Before he could comment, InuYasha started again, "But honestly, I really don't want to talk about it, Miroku. Thanks for the concern, but I'm done with this conversation."

"Oh…Okay," Miroku uttered and InuYasha sluggishly walked away.

* * *

A few weeks later, while Miroku was helping with the chores in their new little home, Sango couldn't help but commenting, "Miroku…I've never seen InuYasha sulk so much. This is serious."

They both glanced out the front door to the half-demon in the distance, leaning his head and shoulder against a tree facing away from them. He was gazing out into the forest—arms folded, head sullen—in the direction of the well.

"We've got to do something to help him. I wish we could bring Kagome back already," Sango continued.

"Me too…" Miroku agreed. He folded some more linen then got an idea. "Actually, I'll be right back, my dear Sango."

Sango smirked questioningly as her husband kissed her on the cheek then determinedly sauntered off toward InuYasha lingering outside.

"InuYasha, my dear friend!" Miroku came up and slapped him on the back.

"Oh, hey, Miroku," he said without even trying to hide his dejected mood. He didn't even look over at him.

Miroku stood under the tree with InuYasha. "Let's put ourselves to good use! What do you say, my friend? I'm sure to have a growing family soon, and you haven't put Tetsusaiga to use for too long! What do you say we join forces and go help neighboring towns with demonic problems for some hefty sums?"

"I'm not in the mood to get involved in any of your scams, Miroku." He only continued to stare off into the distance.

"No, no, my demonic friend, no scams! Pure, whole, honest service to villages in need. Come on, it'll be fun. Get us out of this village and experience some good-old demon-slaying action. Let's do it!"

This perked InuYasha's irritation. "How are you supposed to fight when you don't even have your Wind Tunnel anymore? Sounds like I'll be doing all the work."

Miroku leaned back, unimpressed. "Surely you haven't disregarded my spiritual powers all this time."

"Keh. Of course not, but most of the time, your 'monk' front really just seems like an act to help attain your lecherous goals." InuYasha dropped to the grass with disinterest, resting on his side. He deliberately faced away from Miroku.

"Come now, I am a married man! And I can be lots of help. With my sutras and spiritual powers, I can make demons come out of hiding, and exorcise possessions, then you can finish the job by slaying them with Tetsusaiga! We'll be the perfect team. And there'll be rewards."

InuYasha sighed, his annoyed face resting against his hand as he picked at some grass he really should be leaving alone to let grow. "Fine."

"Alright! We shall leave for our first run in the morning."

"Whatever."

Miroku walked back to his house, completely satisfied with himself.

"What did you say to him?" Sango asked with interest.

"I got us both jobs. He and I leave in the morning for some much needed demon-slaying."

* * *

"Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru stated in the silence. It had been nearly three weeks since they left Rin in InuYasha's village in the land of Musashi.

"Yes, m'lord?" Jaken replied.

"Go into that village over there and purchase Rin a new kimono."

"What?!" Jaken was disapproving of this idea. "Why would you ask me, your long servile trusty ward, to do such a ridiculously heinous thing?!"

Jaken was instantly hit upside the head.

"I will go immediately, my lord…" Jaken bowed obediently with a swelling welt over his eye.

This was just like the first time. Sometime after Rin initially started travelling with them, Lord Sesshomaru had commanded Jaken to go with Rin to fetch her a new kimono to replace the ratty, dingy, orphan one they met her in.

And now, Jaken hobbled into the little town with the same old man disguise he wore when attempting to steal Tetsusaiga from InuYasha, back in the day when their gangs were rivals.

_Such humiliation. He won__'t even let me use my Staff of Two Heads to force the humans to hand over their wares—he's making me _buy_ it, and from HUMANS! Lord Sesshomaru__…_

Jaken found a luxurious shop, and purchased the nicest kimono in—what he guessed was—Rin's current size, and brought it back to his lord.

Lord Sesshomaru did not take it from him. "We're leaving," he simply stated, and jumped into the clouds, heading back to the land of Musashi.

* * *

The next day, after Miroku left with InuYasha on their journey, Sango waved the two companions off, and upon doing so she noticed a certain dog-demon coming this way from the sky. She turned her squinting eyes from the bright sky, and ventured for Kaede's hut.

Upon her arrival, she popped her head inside. "I just saw Sesshomaru coming into the village, Rin," she informed the little girl considerately.

Rin's face grew into a huge smile of excitement. "Lord Sesshomaru!" And she burst through the door and broke into a sprint. Sesshomaru had finally returned, and right on the three-week mark. She ran past many villagers, some huts, and there he was, standing idly in the pathway, Jaken seeming frantic as always next to him.

"Rin," he greeted aloofly.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin sprang for him.

His dispassionate face never changing, he simply stood at Rin's arrival to his body. She gripped his leg affectionately and he silently let her hold it while idly pondering at the sky.

"I've missed you, Lord Sesshomaru." She gripped his white pant leg tighter.

He said nothing to that. Instead he informed her, "I have brought you a gift."

She pulled back and smiled brightly. "A gift?" She clasped her hands together, energetically popping one of her little feet behind her. "For Rin?"

But suddenly, Jaken was kicked from behind by an impatient Sesshomaru.

"Ow!" he squawked. "Oh, yes…" Jaken was suddenly alert. "Rin," he held open his arms, presenting a gifted box above his short head, "I present this to you in Lord Sesshomaru's stead. A gift. For his trusty ward."

She grinned with pleasant enthusiasm. "Wow, Lord Sesshomaru! I'm so happy!"

Jaken handed her the box.

"Thank you, Master Jaken." Rin took it graciously, her bright smile never fading, and carefully opened it. "Oh, I love it!" She held the beautiful kimono up and admired it. "Thank you so, so much, Lord Sesshomaru!"

He was still looking off in the distance. "Hn," was all he uttered. Then right as he did, he began walking off.

"Wait! Lord Sesshomaru! I want to come with you!" She even dropped the box containing her newly presented gift, out of fear he was about to leave her for a very long time again.

But he jumped into the sky, Jaken trailing behind on his fur boa shaft.

"He will return!" Jaken declared. "And with more gifts!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called again, hand in the air, running toward him.

But there was no point. She couldn't possibly keep up with his demonic speed. And they had already disappeared back into the clouds.

Rin slouched into a slumping sigh, her bright smile completely gone now. She disappointedly trudged over to the box with her new kimono and depressingly walked back to the village with it taking all the time she could.

Upon walking back into Kaede's hut, the old woman immediately noticed something was out of place. "Rin, what is wrong, child?"

"I wanted to go with Lord Sesshomaru…but he wouldn't let me." Rin dropped the box to the floor and sunk to the ground against the wall. She put her face into huddled knees, resting her head on her arms.

"I'm sure he meant well, Rin. He told you he'd return, yes?"

"Uh-hm," she nodded sadly. "I've just never been away from Lord Sesshomaru for _so_ long before, though."

"Rin," Kaede started, realizing Sesshomaru was too prideful to ever explain this to the poor girl, "I've been meaning to tell you. We had previously spoken and decided a few things that I want to discuss with you. We thought it would be best if you stayed here and grew up in the village. He wants you to grow up as a normal human child. _Then_, when you are old enough, you can decide if you want to return with Sesshomaru, and choose to travel with him again if you want. I think it is only fair you grow up as a normal girl among humans, and I think this is a reasonable deal."

Rin popped her head up, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "He said this? Lord Sesshomaru said that?" She had never heard a word of this plan.

"He didn't disagree."

"But that is so far away! I don't want to never see him again until I grow up."

"You'll still see him. Isn't that right, Rin? He said he'd return."

"Master Jaken said…" Rin was so depressed.

This wouldn't have been much different from when Lord Sesshomaru would leave her and Jaken alone in the woods (if it were only for a few days and he came back to let her journey with him again) but he was planning on leaving her here in the village to live alone without him.

Rin finally gave into her cries, stood, and ran out of the hut. Kaede frowned in sadness for the child, but let her go.

Rin didn't understand. Did she do something wrong? Did she do something that made him angry with her—to want her to leave? She was so scared right now. She felt more scared than all of the times demons had kidnapped her, including all of times Naraku did. She feared Sesshomaru was only doing this to try and slowly be rid of her permanently.

Nothing scared her more than being left by Sesshomaru; nothing scared her more than losing her companionship with him. He was the one who saved and protected her. He was the closest friend she had, and the closest thing she had to a family. Ever since she lost her brothers and parents, he was the only thing that truly comforted her. So nothing scared her more than being away from him—nothing scared her more than a life without him.

She always imagined she'd spend forever with Lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru returned after another three weeks. Rin had already removed her white and orange checkered kimono and donned the new one of blue with green designs.

Rin had a long time to think about how he simply abandoned her without even a consideration of what she wanted, and she couldn't find it in herself to be perfectly peppy when she was greeted by him. This time, she remained timid and low-spirited when put in front of him.

She was slouching on the rock she knew Sesshomaru would come by when he ambled into the village. The demon lord approached her and simply stood in her presence, staring down at the girl that would not look up at him.

Jaken road up on A-Un next, unaware of Rin's mood, but Lord Sesshomaru silently acknowledged it.

Jaken jumped off the creature and revealed to Rin a new present. "Lord Sesshomaru has brought you yet another gift. These were found upon the body of the demon he last slayed. The demon seemed to target small humans, for he had many items belonging to children. My lord salvaged the nicest pair and here they are." Master Jaken presented them to her.

Rin took them and peered down at the beautiful pair of shoes in her open lap. After a moment of comprehension, she realized these fancy gifts would never be a worthy equivalent to traveling with her lord. She dropped the substitutions for his time with her and glanced away sadly. Nothing could replace that.

Jaken grumbled to himself about her ungratefulness as he wobbled back to A-Un, but Lord Sesshomaru remained in her presence. After a while of silence and no eye-contact, he finally uttered, "What is wrong."

Rin nervously fidgeted and looked up at him with carefulness. "You didn't tell me you wanted to leave me here forever…"

He looked down at her with acknowledgement, but no expression, then looked away. He did not comment.

Rin was afraid of that. She quietly, self-consciously stared down at her feet. "Lord Sesshomaru…" she began timidly. "I want to stay with you." She was so worried about what he was going to say next. She feared for the worst: That he didn't want her around him anymore.

He simply replied expectantly, "It is imperative you grow up amongst humans."

Rin glanced up at him in utter dismay. Her worst fear came true: He was going to leave her here anyway.

Composedly dropping her head, she started to sniffle into a cry. "But why?" she tried not to whine. "Why can't I stay with you?"

"I do not repeat myself," he stated firmly.

She dropped her head again, trying so hard not to break into that cry. "I don't want this, Lord Sesshomaru," she told him honestly. "I don't."

He couldn't stand the terrible self-pitied look in her eyes. He slightly narrowed his gaze and convinced himself to avert his eyes to the grass instead, in contemplation. "You're staying here," he said unyieldingly.

Rin couldn't stand his commitment to these unsympathetic answers. She turned from him and finally gave into the cry she was so desperately trying to hold back, releasing those tears with reluctant, aching pants.

Jaken squinted an eye of disapproval at her display. She just spurt into the most unestablished set of waterworks he had ever witnessed from her in their entire time of travel together. Rin was usually so self-aware and levelheaded under her energetic, positive personality. Breaking down was not like her.

So it was not strange that Sesshomaru had never seen her this upset before either. He was nearly stunned by her ease to surrender to it, but he did not demonstrate this on his face.

"You tricked me," Rin sniffled this accusation. "You tricked me into staying at the village." She buried her face into folded arms as she choked on her sobs and whimpers.

Sesshomaru immediately felt a need to ease her suffering, but executed his best efforts to ignore the foreign emotion. He would not change his mind.

He simply stood there expressionlessly, patiently waiting for her to stop.

But she didn't.

Jaken could not remain silent though. "Rin! Cease your hideous crying in front of my lord!"

It only made Rin gasp then cry more.

"Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru commanded dangerously. "Leave."

Jaken was surprised by this command. "B-but…my lord?"

"Or I'll kill you," Sesshomaru added.

Jaken immediately stuttered, "Y-yes, m'lord!" And he jumped on A-Un and flew away.

Rin was not relenting. Her weeping only continued. She was so distraught.

A pain Sesshomaru had never felt before twinged through his stomach. It was similar to the dread he felt when Rin's life was forfeit to the demon beast of the underworld. He realized this current emotion was concern that she was in pain, distress that she was suffering, and fear that he had caused it. Surely she felt he had betrayed her.

However, he would never show it. His appearance remained as stoic as ever.

Rin continued to sob under her arms, "I want to stay with you; I don't ever like to be away from you. You're my best friend, Lord Sesshomaru."

He tilted his head to this information, unwillingly feeling some form of affection toward the girl. Maybe even captivation. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but feel she possessed a misconception of their relationship. He was a cold, dangerous demon and she was a helpless, human child, after all.

He adjusted his stance, shifting his footing, and stared off to the outskirts of town as the wind blew through his hair. "It is strange to me that I have always been one you should fear, yet you desire to be with me so."

Rin gradually dropped her hands from her face, slowing her cries, enlightened by his words. She ignored her wounded heart to explain something to him, "I'm not scared of you, Lord Sesshomaru…"And she had to catch a broken breath caused from her previous emotional outburst.

Tiptoeing to his side, Rin cautiously took his sleeve in both of her little hands, and looking down at the ground, she continued, "Lord Sesshomaru, you're my hero. All I want is to be with you. Being without you is the scariest feeling in the world. You've saved my life so many times, so I never _have_ to be scared when I'm with you. I trust you," she said as the little girl that innocently just wanted to stay with him, "and I love you."

Sesshomaru faltered. He involuntarily collapsed to the ground on one knee, his legs unable to hold him up any longer. His blood was pumping differently and he felt this unexpected lightheadedness. He did not in the least bit understand the power that was overwhelming him right now, stronger than any other force or creature he had ever been up against in his life. And it was inside him. It had literally brought the Great Demon Lord Sesshomaru down to his knees.

Collecting himself, he played it off like he crouched down to face her. Regaining his composure, he assured her, "Rin, I will never trick you."

Rin lifted her chin, her eye-level close to his. "But you won't let me come with you again," she convulsively inhaled another staggered breath, returning to tears again, yet silently.

"Where I am going is dangerous and it's unnecessary to risk your life."

"I know you just want to keep me safe…" Rin calmly expounded, still clinging to his long kimono sleeve, "but all I want is to travel with you again..."She gazed up at him with the saddest look of hopelessness on her face. The tears continued trailing down her cheeks, her body still lightly shivering with the heartbreak and woe.

He paused. Something dreadfully deep struck his heart. An undeniable, uncontrollable need to please her rushed over him. He sought for a solution and quickly found one. "Rin," he began with sureness. "I will grant you what you desire," he promised. "However, you still have to live here."

"But—" Rin stammered.

He clarified, "Next time, we will travel somewhere together, just like you want. Again."

Rin's head lifted cautiously with childlike interest. "Where will we go?"

He carefully stood up, sliding free from her grip on his sleeve. "You can decide."

Her face lit up a little bit. "I can decide?" Her mood was finally changing.

"Hn," he assured.

She grinned with eager excitement. "Really? When?"

"Next time I visit." He walked away, satisfied by the smile he now saw on her face.

She clasped her hands together under her chin. "How often will you visit?" she beamed enthusiastically.

He already intended to continue this pattern he had already begun. And though he never planned to voice it (for its obviousness) he felt it necessary to let Rin know this for sure, now. "Regularly. Every three weeks or so." Or even when it came to his whim.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you really will?" Rin emanated her bright smile again, even through the sticky tears that previously stained her cheeks.

He couldn't deny her happiness. "I, Sesshomaru, shall."

She clung to his pant leg and hugged it. "Okay. I will stay in the village if you make sure to visit me and take me on trips," Rin promised.

"Hn."

"Please don't be late, Lord Sesshomaru."

"When have I ever?" And he was about to bound back into the sky when he heard Rin say his name again.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He stopped, readjusting his step on shifted weight to let her to speak again.

"It doesn't matter if I grow up with humans, when I'm older, I'm going to choose 'yes'."

" 'Yes'?" he barely lifted an eyebrow.

" 'Yes' to being with you again," Rin grinned optimistically.

"Hn." He looked down with contemplation. That was what he had discussed with Kaede. And the day Rin grew up seemed like eons away. "Well, until then, you will stay here." Then he bounded into the sky and disappeared.

Rin confidently held her head up, cavorting back into the village. That conversation made her feel even more competent and independent than she already was. She was hoping to ask Sango if she could train under her soon—surely that would be a great way to prep for future. And until then, she was just looking forward to the day she would be able to choose to travel with Lord Sesshomaru once again.

**A/N: **

**This last scene was **_**entirely**_** inspired by a little comic book I read on deviantART by one of my favorite fan-artists: Animaker131. Please look at it! It****'s so beautiful, it made me cry. It's called Aftermath, a doujinshi, and there are two chapters. Read them both ;) **

**Ep. References****—**

**(1) Episode 25 of InuYasha: The Final Act ****"Thoughts Fall Short"** (when Kagome is sucked into the Meido and InuYasha jumps in after her)

**(2) Episode 162 of InuYasha ****"Forever with Lord Sesshomaru" **(when Rin is kidnapped by Ongokuki and the monks try to take her back to a human village—I'm making the "Do as you please" quote from this episode a running theme in my fic.)

**(3) Episode 9 of InuYasha: The Final Act ****"Sesshomaru in the Underworld"** (when Rin dies a second time)

**(4) Episode 79 of InuYasha ****"Jaken's Plan to Steal Tetsusaiga"** (when Jaken wore his old man disguise to steal Tetsusaiga)


	3. Chapter 3 - Sango's Twins

Chapter 3

Sango's Twins

Nothing emotional had ever brought Sesshomaru to his knees before. He could only name a few physical events that had ever accomplished that task, so this instance seemed exorbitantly infeasible. He could not fathom how something so discarnate could achieve this now when he had fought and defeated so many terrifying adversaries in his long lifetime, and yet somehow this one human child could get to him. He tried to comprehend how this could be. He realized this was some great, yet puzzling, power.

This affection he held toward Rin was dangerously at risk of downplaying his demonic image of predominance and superiority. If one person saw past his faceless mask of expressionlessness, and discovered what he really thought, his intimidating reputation would be dwindled to nothingness. But he couldn't just simply cut the fondness he held toward Rin and he couldn't seem to control this weakness she seized on him either. He already knew if she was gone, his level of efficacy would drop significantly. Without her alive his pursuit of power would feel pointless. The moment her little life—the sound of her heartbeat fluttering in his ears—ceased, he knew he would lose his will to improve and advance. He already knew this from experience. Nothing was worth the cost of Rin's life. And nothing would relentlessly go through his head more, for the rest of his life, than the fact that he wasn't able to prevent Rin's death for the third time. He would simply have to make this weakness become his strength; otherwise, it would only hinder him.

Then in a heavy, deep, epic moment of enlightenment, he suddenly realized what his father was trying to teach him all those years ago. To this day he disregarded it, finding the notion rather redundant, though it echoed in his head quite often, as the sentiment was the last thing Sesshomaru heard from him. "_Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power? Tell me Sesshomaru__… Have you someone to protect?_" In response to this Sesshomaru told him that he had no need of such. And when his father transformed and left, bleeding and wounded from his last battle with Ryukotsusei, to save that mortal woman—Izayoi—InuYasha's mother, Sesshomaru scoffed it was ridiculous and turned and left.

However, now he realized _exactly _what his father meant.

Until now, Sesshomaru never recognized he had already been doing this all along—no, he was just too proud to admit it. He had been protecting others for quite some time now, especially Rin. She was specifically someone he had to protect. And what his father was trying to convey to him all those years ago was exactly what InuYasha bothered to express over and over again: Caring for another's well-being so much that it literally determines your ability to fight and protect, bringing forth your power exponentially—more so than you ever could if you were simply fighting for your own welfares—and if they were gone, you'd lose that power completely.

Sesshomaru could not deny this was precisely his situation with Rin now.

This was what his father meant. And he knew he could not deny this. It was this that brought forth true power. This: The power to protect.

Sesshomaru would never, ever lose Rin's life. She was too helpless, too innocent, and too young for him to ever allow that. He would see to it that she lived her entire, healthy, human life. She would grow up comfy and happy in a human village, and gain all the human experiences she was supposed to. He would always protect Rin no matter what, and on top of it, he would be the most powerful demon in all the land.

No one yet could prove that he wasn't.

He knew it was Rin's life that gave him this drive to harness his ultimate power. He decided no one could possibly achieve the greatness he had. No one.

* * *

Miroku toppled on top of Sango, pressing his body against hers. He leaned down to kiss her and Sango immediately blocked his mouth with her hand, looking unamused.

He paused, feeling an ominous dread from the interruption, worried it conveyed some sort of disapproval in his behavior. A strange reminiscence fell over him, reminding him of the times before they were married, to every rejection Sango granted because of all of his affectionate groping. Though at least this time it wasn't a slap in his face.

"Hold on. Before you kiss me I have to tell you something," Sango informed him.

Miroku's expression displayed confusion. "What is it, dear Sango?" He pulled back, feeling a bit of concern.

"I'm pregnant." After she pushed the words out, she slowly let her mouth curl into a smile.

Miroku stared at her with now happy speechlessness.

"Our first child, good monk." She placed a hand on her flat stomach.

Miroku embraced her, pulling her on top of him. "Oh, this is wonderful news!" he chanted. "It quite seems like a dream; I am the luckiest man in the world to be married to you. I am so full of joy that you are finally bearing my child, Sango."

She gently stroked a hand over the crest of her husband's cheek. "It's funny how unimpressed I was the first time you asked me that," Sango mocked merrily, "and now here I am actually doing it."

"Like I said: Luckiest man in the world." He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

Then they went back to their warm cuddling.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned!" Rin bounded to his side as he ventured into the village with Jaken leading A-Un by his reigns.

"Hn," he simply replied.

Jaken contended, "Of course he has, you ungrateful girl!"

In response to Jaken's uncouth behavior, Lord Sesshomaru stepped on him instead of around him on his way to greet Rin. Jaken squawked underneath his lord's foot.

"Rin. Have you fared well?" Sesshomaru wondered if she was comfortably settled into the village yet.

"Yes! Everyone is very kind to me." She clasped her hands together below her waist, smiling brightly. "Everyone is so welcoming, and they help me with all I need. It's easy to live here. I even live with Lady Kaede near all of my friends."

"Hn."

Rin looked down at the grass unsurely, then back up at her lord. "Will we be going on a trip this time?"

"Yes," he simply replied as he began to walk.

After a few more steps, Rin added, "And I can still decide where we get to go?"

"Yes," he simply stated again.

Rin was beside herself. "Yay! I think I know where I want to go." And as she exclaimed it, she threw her arms open wide, spun, then tripped over her own foot, smacking face-first into the ground. Luckily it wasn't that hard, but she rolled over onto her back whining, "Ow…" and then sat up.

Sesshomaru was already in front of her. He knelt down to her level and Rin could already feel the scrape on her forehead. The blood was about to trickle into her eye, and she winced feeling it coming, but Sesshomaru quickly licked it up before it hit its mark.

Rin giggled hysterically. "Why did you lick me!"

Sesshomaru only stood back up, narrowing his eyes in disapproval of her amusement in him.

"I forgot; it's because you're a dog-demon! You're just like a puppy," Rin snickered some more; it wasn't the first time he had done something like this either.

Sesshomaru growled warningly, chin raised condescendingly.

Rin covered her mouth and giggled again. "Sorry." She knew he hated that comparison.

The blood was trickling down into her eye again, so Sesshomaru told her, "You can't be bleeding before I take you on a long trip. Go and take care of that."

She smiled compliantly, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" and she ran back to Kaede's hut.

While the old priestess bandaged her up, Rin explained, "Kaede, I'm leaving with Lord Sesshomaru now. I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Alright, Rin." Kaede already knew about this plan from previous conversations with her. "Make sure you have enough things packed up for your trip."

"I will!" she smiled excitedly then gathered up her things to leave.

* * *

These trips became a regular habit, and Sesshomaru held the decency of uttering more words to her than he was normally accustomed to. The journeys would usually only last a couple of days, depending on the trip, and he would always take Rin wherever she wanted.

Sesshomaru took her to the mountains, the beach, and the snow over the course of his next visits, all of them starting with one of his habitual questions about her well-being, _"Were you good?" "Did you fare well?" "Have you settled into the village yet?" _

On occasion he would present her with one of his customary gifts—a fancy folding fan Jaken found in a demolished village invaded by demons, shoes (though Rin never wore shoes, she gratefully accepted them anyway), a ribbon for her hair, a hanging scroll with a painting, so on. Most of these items came from the demons he killed. Though, some were items Jaken was forced to go out and buy. But all of them were given to Rin through Jaken's delivery.

Eventually he found her a trunk to put it all in and it became Rin's favorite gift because she could keep everything he had ever given to her, close. And she dearly treasured that. On days back in the village when she was missing him, she could just peek into the box and remember all of the trips they'd been on together. She even kept her old white and orange checkered kimono in it. It was the first gift she had ever received from Lord Sesshomaru.

Though these trips were short, and didn't always happen, Rin enjoyed and appreciated them more than anything. When she wanted to go somewhere, he took her there—every single time—simply because she asked for it.

He'd occasionally let her climb up onto his shoulders to reach or see something high up when they were out travelling. Today he did so when she asked to pick the pink sakura blossoms from the trees. Another time he did so to help her see the shooting stars they had spotted, or for a meteor shower they caught in the sky. On the trip to the beach, she had climbed up into his arms to better feel the moist breeze blowing past them as they peered up into the clear blue sky.

Very often Rin would sprawl out on her stomach, holding her face up on her elbows, kicking her legs as she told him stories. She'd fall asleep on his lap or knee while he rested against a tree or a boulder, after telling him a long expressive story, exhausting her hands and face muscles, talking about her stay in the village with her friends.

Unintentionally, Rin would still innocently insult Jaken, simply by stating the truth, and he would predictably become mad, never failing to yell at her when he disapproved of something. Sesshomaru would unhesitantly punish Jaken every time for being so insolent toward the little girl, but she continued on happily like she always did, playing with Jaken anyway, even though he was not amused by it.

If a demon ever appeared, Sesshomaru would firmly command Jaken to protect Rin—and in a fluster, Jaken would never fail to obey, out of fear that his lord would kill him if she got hurt. Sesshomaru would always slay the demon with ease, and Rin would watch him with awe as he simply met her eyes with his expressionless gaze while replacing his sword in the still calm of the aftermath.

Whenever Sesshomaru would start to leave without announcing it, she would run up beside him, with that bright smile of hers, and maintain a skip along next him. She'd follow him around everywhere with that dance in her step and he'd just stroll on idly with precision.

Other times, he would apathetically tread alongside A-Un, with Rin and Jaken riding atop. Rin always took heed to feed and care for the creature on their trips, with her mindfulness and attentiveness—and she was really the only one who made an effort to thoroughly care for the creature.

Sesshomaru would often bring her through fields of flowers—sometimes even through her favorite of giant sunflowers—and she would pick selective little bouquets from the smaller breeds of floras.

Rin would still scavenge for her food (just as she always did with him) in the gardens and fields of the villages they passed by, picking melons, potatoes, and other fruits and vegetables.

She would approach Sesshomaru optimistically whenever she found something neat to tell him or show him, and whisper secrets in his ear, or squeeze his fur boa with playfulness to lead him on to the rivers and ponds they passed by so he could hold her up on his knee allowing her to hang over and peek in at the frogs and fish in the waters.

She was just filled with so much admiration for him. She had a constant—though not reliant—desire for his attention, that radiated in her sweet, innocent love for him.

She would kiss him on the cheek whenever she was grateful for something (though he never showed reciprocation or appreciation for these little gestures at all) and she'd hug him with friendliness (usually while he was sitting down) so she could hang onto him devotedly—and he'd just simply allow it.

Often times, when Rin was frolicking about, giggling and having her fun, Sesshomaru would just stand there in passive observation. Upon taking her to the snow, he sat idly by as she danced and played in the icy landscape. When taking her to open clearings in the dark to dance among the fireflies, he'd watch her with silent focus. But Jaken always glared on unamusingly.

They built fires at night and on the evenings she'd fall asleep in his lap after telling him stories for so long, he'd just let her stay there since it was the simplest way to protect her. He knew she was safest within reach in his arms.

If she ever sleepwalked from the group (which she did do on occasion, though usually she crawled) he would stand up, fetch her, and carry her back over to them, all without waking her—like retrieving a lost puppy. During the day, if she ever fell asleep in inconvenient places, he'd simply pick her up and place her atop of A-Un, where she could rest undisturbed no matter where they traveled.

Sesshomaru never usually slept—as a dog-demon he didn't need as much—mostly he just rested, so his ears and nose missed nothing. He was always alerted when Rin was awry.

Tonight Rin was shuttering and whimpering in her sleep. He glanced over to her distress submissively.

"Mama… Papa…" she whimpered. "Lord Sesshomaru, please help."

To the sound of his name he stood, ambled over, and leisurely knelt down by her side. He put his hand on her and gently spoke, "Rin."

She burst awake from her nightmare, sitting up in a startled gasp. She scanned the forest in a panic, breathing heavily and strained, facing the opposite direction from Sesshomaru, so she was unaware of his presence. She shuddered and quivered, looking as if she were ready to make a run for it.

Sesshomaru stated with composure, "Rin. Look at me."

She turned to his voice urgently. "Lord Sesshomaru…?" A tear formed in her eye as she melted with relief.

"It was just a dream," he confirmed to her. "It's over now."

Then decisively she jumped into his arms with her full-on tears. He gazed down at her indifferently, permitting her to do as she pleased as he let her cry against his chest.

Rin was mumbling into his armor. "I was so scared," she sobbed, "I saw those bandits attack my family again… And then those wolves came and tried to eat me."

He said to her, "You were having a nightmare."

Rin only sniffled and shook in his arms.

Sesshomaru stood, picking Rin up with him, and carried her back to where he was sitting before. Rin continued to nuzzle into his chest, eyes still wet, and he peered down at her little body as he sat back down, watching as she, with ease, comfortingly and slowly fell back into sleep in his arms.

Later, Sesshomaru was disturbed from his rest by the recognition that Rin felt unusually warm. And it was only accelerating. With a simple touch to her skin she was burning up. Without even touching her body, she radiated with heat.

His touch seemed to wake her and she opened her eyes weakly and sleepily. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

When he peered down at her sleepy-eyed red face, he knew it. She was sick. She looked so helpless and weak with her sad little pout. He wasn't used to dealing with sickness, so he didn't realize it earlier even when he could sense a difference in her body's aura.

"I don't feel good…" she finally stated.

Sesshomaru felt it was unfortunate that the poor child had woken up once from a nightmare and now she had again from a heavy fever. "We'll take you back to the village tomorrow. For now, get some sleep." He gazed back up at the starry night sky.

She nodded her head groggily then curled back into his arms and fell back to sleep. He found himself gently squeezing her shoulder with regard and consideration.

Nearing morning, but before the sun came up, Rin rolled onto his fur boa and asked woozily, "Lord Sesshomaru, what if one day you and I got married?"

Excusing the odd question because of her sickness, Sesshomaru unenthusiastically cocked an eyebrow at her challengingly.

She grinned with sickly closed eyes, and without shame, added, "Oh wait, I forgot—sorry. I mean '_mates_'."

He briefly imagined uniting himself with a human before blotting the absurd and abominable notion out, as Rin innocently imagined having a giant cuddly dog-demon as a pet for the rest of her life.

When she came to, Sesshomaru helped Rin onto A-Un, and somehow upon her arrival to the saddle, she hurt herself.

She softly breathed out in pain from a splinter in her finger.

He jumped gracefully into the sky and landed elegantly next to her on A-Un's saddle. He knelt down to her level, and with careful claws, began reaching for the splinter in her skin.

But Rin gasped before he even touched her. "Don't make it hurt more!"

He looked at her questioningly then back down to her tiny wound. Regardless of her warning, he plucked the sliver from her skin with ease.

Rin melted with relief. "_Oh_ thank you, Lord Sesshomaru…"

Still gripping her hand, as a small bead of blood accumulated from the tiny opening, he quickly leaned over and swiftly licked it up. She giggled at his dog-like behavior then went on to resting upon A-Un's saddle due to her sickly fatigue.

Upon returning Rin to the village, Sesshomaru crossed by InuYasha relaxing in his favorite tree, and with scowls, they each made eye contact with the other.

"Sesshomaru…" he grumbled.

"_InuYasha_," he glared.

Rin stumbled into Kaede's hut, and knowing the sick girl was in good hands, Sesshomaru soared back into the sky, followed by Jaken and A-Un, and left.

* * *

Months had passed, and some of the older women were sitting around Kaede's hut, talking.

"Sango, have you picked out a midwife yet?" a village woman chatted with Sango, wearing a friendly grin.

"Oh, yes," Sango replied happily, about five months pregnant now. "Kaede of course. And I was thinking about asking Rin. I first helped deliver a baby at about her age, and I think it'd be nice if she had a chance to be involved in helping with mine."

Another woman appeared concerned suddenly. "You know, Rin was orphaned so young, I doubt anyone has ever talked to her about…_that_." She looked to Kaede, as if to ask the old woman if she already had.

"I certainly have not," Kaede established. "But, this is why she is here with us. So we can help her grow up among humans as normal as possible. I suppose she needs this talk, just like everyone does."

"How should we do it? Should we do it together?" another lady wondered inquiringly.

"No, no, no…" Kaede disagreed. "That may be too awkward. Just one-on-one."

"Who should do it?" she asked.

"Let's have Sango do it," the old priestess looked to the young woman. "She's the one that wants Rin as a midwife. Plus, you are closest to Rin. You'll be a good role model, like a mother to her. It will be perfect."

"Oh… Okay…" Sango agreed hesitantly. "I've never done something like that before… What if I do it wrong?" she worried.

"You'll be fine."

Sometime later, Sango left to go find Rin and attempt to have this conversation with her. She found the young girl playing with some of the other village children, including Shippo.

Sango politely interrupted the ruckus, "Hey, Rin?"

She popped her little head up in the middle of their game. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if we could go for a walk? Woman-to-woman. I have some important big-girl questions to ask you." Sango indicated by holding her rounding stomach.

" 'Big-girl' questions?" Shippo teased. "What are you, Sango—Rin's mom?"

"Well, if she needs a motherly figure in her life, then yes," Sango retorted confidently.

Feeling valuable, Rin smiled eagerly, and joined Sango for a walk. "Okay! I'll come."

They began walking toward the farmlands into a more open area where less people thrived. They traveled a path lined with no homes that displayed the wide vast expanse of the rice fields on either side of them. Occasionally a horse and carriage would pull past them on the road.

"So, as a growing girl, I'm sure you have some important questions about life," Sango began as they strolled. "You're about nine now, right?"

"That's right," Rin smiled, speaking bubbly like she always did.

"When I was about the same age as you, my mother had this talk with me."

Rin cocked her head curiously, that happy smile never leaving her face.

"It's about something you will one day share with someone you really care about," Sango stated.

"Like with Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked so innocently.

Sango blushed. "Oh, my…" She wondered if she could really do this after all. "No, I don't think so." Though she _really_ didn't think so. Sango paused for a moment, processing the audacity of Rin's comment, and her blissful ignorance to it all.

Then Rin was quite embarrassed when Sango explained everything to her.

The little girl remembered back to that comment she made to Jaken so many months ago, about wanting to be Sesshomaru's mate. Suddenly the little demon's reaction made so much more sense now. And the comment she made to Sesshomaru that night she was sick seemed all that much more appalling. She quickly got over it though, because he never brought it back up anyway. Knowing the apathy of Sesshomaru, he probably already forgot.

"That being said," Sango began again, "would you like to do me the honor of being one of my midwives?"

Rin gasped excitedly, a wide smile spreading across her face. "And help you deliver the baby when it comes? Yes! I would very much love that!"

"Well, great! Thank you, Rin. I first helped deliver a baby at your age. I think this is the perfect time for you, too. I'm really happy I'll have your support during my time of need."

Rin hugged her. "Of course, Sango! I love babies."

Rin felt enlightened as they walked back together, slowly feeling more entitled to womanhood, now knowing how everything about her female body worked. Sango reassured Rin that if she ever had any other questions on the topic, to come straight to her and she would answer any of them. Rin felt like an older person, looking at things in a deeper more profound way, viewing life just that much more differently. Her mind crept to curious places, pondering the various experiences her life would hold as she grew older. It was common knowledge that 16 was a reasonable age for marriage. Rin contemplated on that upcoming part of her life and what it would entail, including the intimate part of the relationship she would share with her future husband.

And when she first saw Sesshomaru again, she almost blushed and turned away, embarrassed just to look at him. But Sesshomaru clearly couldn't care less about the comments she made in the past. It wasn't as if he could see right through her now and know she just learned this intriguing rite-of-passage. So she got over it quickly. Nothing was different; everything was exactly the same between them. And she knew she shouldn't feel ashamed. Everyone else lived life perfectly normally after learning these life details. Nobody else was embarrassed for knowing them or made a big deal about it. Rin was just immediately excited to see him, acting as she always did, remaining precisely as happy as ever—full of her energetic laughter, vibrant smiles, and her completely innocent and unconditional love for him.

* * *

Eventually the time came around where Sango was about ready to give birth. Her belly was so huge it looked like it was about to pop.

Rin prepared herself in every way possible, asking many questions to Sango and Kaede periodically, making sure she was prepared for every situation when the time came. Though Kaede informed her she would mostly be an assistant, Rin found it important she knew everything beforehand. She even planned to be available for Sango if her water happened to break in the middle of the night.

Which it did.

Kaede and Rin woke up to Miroku leading Sango into their hut, waddling uncomfortably and breathing heavily, gripping her belly firmly.

"Come lie down, Sango," Kaede helped the laboring woman to a prepared area on the floor. "Rin, go fetch the towels and boil the water. Get the bucket for cool water, too."

"Yes, Lady Kaede." Rin jumped into action immediately.

"Miroku, you'll have to wait outside," Kaede held her door flap open for him.

"Yes, yes. I know." He went outside. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Of course we will."

Sango was in labor for quite some time. Rin continually dabbed her forehead with a cool wet cloth, and whenever they felt the warmed water was getting too cold, Rin would start the fire again and keep it at a good temperature. They needed it to bathe and clean the baby in the wooden tub when the time came.

Eventually, as daylight began breaking, the time came to push, and Rin held Sango's hand, and Kaede caught the baby.

"It's a beautiful, baby girl," Kaede held the crying child up to show the new mother.

Sango smiled faintly. "Our first child. Where is Miroku, where is he?"

Then she wailed in pain again.

"What's happening, Lady Kaede?" Rin asked worriedly.

"There is another!" Kaede informed her. "Here, Rin. Take the baby."

Rin hurried over with a towel and wrapped the baby in her arms. The cord was not cut yet, so she stayed near Sango's body.

"You're doing fine, Sango. Keep pushing," Kaede coached.

The baby came out and Kaede caught it. "Another girl," she stated.

But this one wasn't crying.

"Kaede, why isn't she crying?" Sango began panicking.

"Sango…I am so sorry," Kaede began with much remorse.

Rin saw it; the umbilical cord wrapped around the little girl's neck. Kaede was already quickly untangling it, but it seemed it was too late.

Sango wailed again, but this time it was not in pain, it was in grieving bereavement. "Give her to me," Sango bawled. "Let me hold her."

Kaede grabbed a towel with her free arm and wrapped the lifeless baby girl in the cloth and handed her to Sango.

Rin was still holding the living baby, tears in her eyes. "Kaede…is she really dead?" she barely whispered.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, child."

Sango held the deceased baby firmly to her chest and continued to sob.

Rin stood up determinedly. "Kaede, take her." She handed the living baby girl to the priestess.

"Where are you going, Rin?"

"I'll be right back." And Rin ran out of the hut eagerly.

* * *

InuYasha had been pretty jaded lately since Kagome was trapped on the other side of the well, but he took care to acknowledge his friends at this time. He sat around with Miroku, some distance from the hut, who was waiting for his baby to be born.

Then suddenly, InuYasha stood, and Miroku did the same almost just as soon as he did, when they could no longer hear Sango's labor pains and instead heard distraught sounds of lamentation. InuYasha could already smell the cause of her emotional turmoil. He ran to the hut with Miroku immediately, right after Rin had run out.

"Sango, what is going on?" Miroku came in worriedly, and his eyes widened with immediate understanding when he saw the scene.

"I'm so sorry, Miroku…" InuYasha muttered with real sympathy and concern. He didn't bother addressing Sango; she was wailing too loudly and wasn't paying attention to anything else anyway.

The minutes dragged on, and InuYasha had no idea what to do. Kaede seemed to have everything handled, Miroku was comforting Sango, and InuYasha just felt like dead weight. He couldn't do anything about this situation, and he felt bad being in the way. After a while of hanging around, InuYasha returned to the well to wait for Kagome, hopelessly.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaruuuu! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out in the forest. "Lord Sesshomaruuu!"

Realizing it was probably much too pointless, he wasn't scheduled to arrive for at least a few more days, she dropped to her knees with a grief-stricken flop and gave up.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" she whined quietly to herself in melancholy despondence, staring down to the grass near to full tears.

Suddenly she heard the disturbance of wind and looked up, and there was Lord Sesshomaru, landing gracefully from the sky to the ground right in front of her.

"Oh! My lord!" Rin stood and bounded toward him, throwing her arms around his leg desperately.

He looked down at the small girl indifferently. "What is it, Rin?" He silenced Tenseiga with his hand as it started to pulsate and rattle at his hip.

She looked up at him in urgency, "It's Sango, Lord Sesshomaru! She just gave birth! To twins! But one of them didn't make it."

Lord Sesshomaru gradually looked up toward the village at his own leisured pace of contemplation, realizing what was causing the fuss from Tenseiga. He could smell the scent of birth and new life, and the slightest hint of fresh death. He had already smelled the scent of birth around Rin, knowing she helped in the delivery, and it made him even more content with his decision to leave her in the village. She was experiencing much needed human experiences, experiences she would have never been able to get if she continued travelling with him.

"Come on! Please, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin grabbed one of his long, clawed fingers, and with her little body, started trying pulling him.

He took a few willful steps forward from her weak human tug, then politely regained the rights to his own hand and promised her, "I will see to it," as he unhurriedly began heading toward the village.

When they entered the village, Rin didn't need to tell Sesshomaru where to go. He could smell it. And with his usual poised demeanor, he ignored all looks directed at him from passing villagers as he gained distance to the scent. He could hear the cries of Sango and the meaningless words of comfort Miroku was lovingly trying to give her, but there were no words to comfort Sango right now.

When Lord Sesshomaru entered the hut uninvited, Miroku was urging Sango, "But Sango, my dear, you really should relax. And rest. You just gave birth, and—"

But they both stopped and looked up to the tall silver-haired demon that just entered the hut.

Sango was clutching the lifeless baby in her arms, Miroku lovingly cradling the other one that was living.

"Sesshomaru…?" Sango barely uttered with wide-eyes, evidence of the pain-stricken grief all over her face.

The presence of Lord Sesshomaru's pride and indifference was nothing the couple could bear right now. They would have rebuked such an act of rudely entering the room without permission or announcement, during such a distressing and delicately heart-rending event in their lives, but they knew they desperately required a skill he possessed right at this very moment. And they knew that was the only reason he came into the village and walked in here unannounced. So they didn't rebuke his entry at all. They could even see the little girl responsible peeking through the hanging bamboo flap of the doorway behind him.

"Know that it only works once," Sesshomaru told the couple as he clutched the hilt of Tenseiga. It had been continually pulsating at his side since he arrived, restless and ready, urging him to use it.

"Oh, please, Lord Sesshomaru," Sango begged.

"Once is all we'll need," Miroku promised.

Miroku carefully laid the living baby on Sango's lap and gently took the dead baby from her arms. Sango eyed the lifeless child desperately as she watched her husband lay the baby on the mat in front of the demon lord, scoot back, and wait before the child on his knees.

Lord Sesshomaru's indifferent expression of apathy to this situation never changed, even as he pulled Tenseiga from his side and searched for the little minions of the underworld over the infant's corpse. And there they were.

In one skilled slash, the underworld demons around the infant were cut and destroyed, and the child instantly started crying, as if it had just been born at that moment.

"She's alive," Miroku breathed as he bundled up the child and took her into his arms.

"Miroku, please, bring her to me." Sango's stressful expression was finally gone, replaced with a face of tranquility—evidence she had finally relaxed.

Rin was absolutely reassured and ecstatic, her little hands clasped together under her chin in adoration and relief for the little baby.

Sango clutched both of her twins in each arms, smiling down to them in awe and happiness as new mothers did, and a tear of gratitude and joy strolled down her tired face.

Sesshomaru replaced his sword and was already leaving.

"Wait! Lord Sesshomaru," Sango called out.

He stopped at the door, but he did not turn around.

"Thank you…" she breathed so gratefully.

He paused before he grunted, "Hn," then continued on his way out the doorway.

He was heading back to where he came from when Rin was instantly by his side again, following him along in a skip.

"Lord Sesshomaru! That was so noble of you! You saved Sango's baby." And Rin consciously dropped her eagerness when she said reverently, "I think that was very honorable of you. You are so kind and brave."

Besides a glance of acknowledgement he didn't say anything to her compliment as he continued on at his measured pace.

Rin smiled, pleased, as she persisted on her way next to him.

They reached the edge of the woods, when Lord Sesshomaru turned to the young girl and told her, "Be good, Rin," then jumped off into the sky and gracefully glided away.

Rin waved goodbye to him wearing such a delighted grin then returned to the village.

She danced back to Kaede's hut, contemplating her progress on growing up. Even though she was still relatively the same size as she was a year ago, she felt much older. She just helped deliver Sango's babies, then aided in the effort to save one when it died. She felt like a true woman now. She knew more things. She really felt like she was growing up and gaining new experiences she never would have gained if she was traveling amongst demons. She felt ready to assist in delivering more babies and knew it would help prepare her one day for when she would have a child of her own.

Rin entered Kaede's hut with a wide smile that matched her glowing aura of cheerfulness.

Sango stopped Rin with words when she entered through the door. "Rin. Thank you… Thank you for bringing Sesshomaru here and asking him to do that for us." She leaned against Miroku while still lying down on her mat.

"Of course, Sango! I wouldn't have just let that go when my best friend has the ability to bring others back from the dead." Rin paused then added, "So what are you going to name them?"

"Well, we had already decided on Toshie if we were going to have a girl." Sango looked down at the twins in her arms with adoration. "But we weren't expecting twins…"

Miroku joined in, "So since this lucky child just made it through the worst, and was saved by Sesshomaru's grace, we think we will name her Rena, meaning 'reborn'."

"Those are beautiful names," Rin smiled upon Toshie and Rena.

Sango gazed upon Rin and thought of her regard and benevolence. "Rin, you are wonderful," she stated with loveliness.

Rin lifted her head with a shy simper. "Lord Sesshomaru is the wonderful one. Not me," she smiled happily, completely believing of her own words.

Sango let out a short, light giggle. "I don't know, Rin. I doubt he would have done this if you didn't ask him first. Even if he knew about it."

Sango was pretty sure Sesshomaru still had sour feelings toward her for risking Rin's life in order to save Miroku back when they defeated Naraku with Kagome.

"He still would have," Rin grinned insistently.

* * *

Later that day, InuYasha ventured back into the village without any success at the Bone Eater's Well. He ran into Miroku, and the monk immediately told his half-demon friend the wonderful news of what happened earlier that day.

"Sesshomaru, huh?" InuYasha began indolently. "I thought I smelt his scent in the air. I wouldn't suppose Rin had anything to do with it?"

"Rin believes Sesshomaru can do no wrong. But yes. She had everything to do with it."

"Hm. Good thing Sango asked her to be a midwife. Otherwise Rin wouldn't have been so attached."

"I _heard_ that, InuYasha!" Sango called out firmly from inside Kaede's hut.

InuYasha shrunk unexpectedly from Sango's keen response.

Miroku chuckled then muttered covertly to the half-demon, "Of course Rin would have done it anyway."

"Oh, yes. I definitely would have," Rin was suddenly saying behind them.

The two men turned to her as she walked up behind them carrying a little basket of food—clearly on her way to bring it in to Sango.

"Don't you see?" Rin continued to explain to them. "Lord Sesshomaru_ is_ the good guy. He always does good deeds. He is the greatest hero in the world…" She seemed to have stars in her eyes as she stared off into the distance admiringly.

"Wow, someone's obsessed." Shippo commented quietly to everyone else.

"No kidding," Miroku added with quiet but teasing humor. "It must be torture for her to wait for all those visits from him."

"Hold on, Rin." InuYasha stood in front of her assertively. "I really don't understand all of this adoration. What do you see in that self-righteous bastard anyway? He's in no way a friendly person, on top of the fact that he's a powerful, deadly demon."

"I know he cares about me," Rin debated with a smile as she began walking around InuYasha and back toward Kaede's hut.

InuYasha followed her and groaned. "Oh yeah? Well, how do you _know_ he cares about you, huh? He never expresses anything but his desire to kill."

"Well, I _do_ know," Rin stated confidently as she entered the hut. "He only wants what's best for me, and that's why I'm here in the village. Now he brings me gifts and visits me, so I know that means he doesn't want me out of his life."

They both looked to where Sango sat resting and nursing both of her babies against the wall of Kaede's home.

"I don't think that really shows anything," InuYasha argued. "Maybe that was his way of getting rid of you."

"Oh stop lecturing her, InuYasha," Sango interrupted as Rin brought the basket of food over to her. "You know she's right. How many times was Sesshomaru prepared to hurt anyone, including us, for the prospect of Rin's life?"

Rin smiled up at InuYasha. "See. Sango knows." She set the basket down and walked contently over to the side of the house she normally liked to sit. She felt no offense by InuYasha's reluctance because she knew it simply stemmed from his difficulty to accept the fact that Sesshomaru could possibly care for any humans at all—not just her alone.

"Besides," Sango continued to InuYasha, "didn't you know? Sesshomaru saved Rin with Tenseiga when they first met. And he actually tried again later, a second time, but discovered it only works on a person once."

InuYasha became instantly angry, confused, and irritated by this. "Wait. How the hell would know this, Sango?"

"Kohaku told me a little bit about it before he left," Sango explained. "Then when Rin and I got closer, she gave me more details."

InuYasha wasn't buying it. He turned to Rin accusingly. "That can't be true. Why the hell did he try to save you? What made you so significant?"

Rin explained her story. "I found him wounded in the forest near the village I was living in back then. I tried to bring him food and water, but he wouldn't take it. It surprised him when he made me smile, then my village got attacked by wolf-demons and they killed me."

InuYasha immediately recognized that was Koga and his pack, because he was there that day in that village and was the reason Sesshomaru was wounded in that forest.

Rin continued, "Lord Sesshomaru found me dead in the road and decided to save me. He didn't say a word, he just walked away—but I followed him and he let me. Master Jaken said he was only 'testing' Tenseiga, but I know it was because I was nice to him when he was hurt. Lord Sesshomaru is the most amazing person I've ever met."

InuYasha was still annoyed and unconvinced. "Okay, sure. But Sango said he saved you _twice_? And it didn't _work_?"

"Yeah. Another time right after Kohaku joined us. Lord Sesshomaru visited his mother to help master Tenseiga, but a hound from the underworld came and killed me. He tried to save me, but it wouldn't work, so his mother had to save me with a similar ability she has through this necklace."

"Keh," InuYasha only scoffed, turning from her obnoxiously. "Regardless, it still doesn't explain why the hell he let you follow him around all this time. Were you really the first person he ever tested Tenseiga on?"

"As far as I know, yeah," Rin beamed.

"_Look_, InuYasha," Sango interrupted. "I _just_ gave birth. To _twins_. I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop fighting with Rin and just accept the fact that it's all true. Though you're right—Sesshomaru isn't verbally expressive about it—but it should be obvious to at least _us_ that he cares about her. He was simply curious that day he rescued her, then found he actually liked her company."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. He had just about enough of this conversation.

_Rin crawled up to Master Jaken not long after she was saved by Tenseiga and muttered her first words ever to the group, __"What's…your name?" _

"_It speaks!" Jaken exclaimed, jumping out of his resting place._

_She already knew Lord Sesshomaru__'s name because the little green demon had already obsessively stated it so many times. "I'm Rin." She looked over to Lord Sesshomaru carefully. "Thank you for saving me."_

_He didn__'t reply to her._

_This silver-haired demon was the only reason she built up the courage to speak again after all this time, ever since she became mute from witnessing her family being viciously murdered right in front of her. _

_Jaken told her, __"I am Master Jaken and this is Lord Sesshomaru. I have no idea why my lord saved you, but you best be on your way, girl. Shoo! Shoo!"_

"_Let her be," Sesshomaru commanded lowly without even looking at them._

_Jaken was stunned, flabbergasted. _

_Rin giggled. __"Sorry, Master Jaken. I won't be in the way, I promise."_

_Jaken folded his arms and grumbled to himself negatively._

_Rin looked over to the demon lord who saved her life. He stood away from them, staring off over a cliff. He was so handsome and tall. She could tell he was strong too, and she knew she would always feel safe in his presence. She walked up to him timidly. __"Lord Sesshomaru, while you two stop and rest here, do you mind if I go visit a nearby village and pick up some food?"_

_He didn__'t answer her. He turned and leisurely headed for A-Un, pulling open a pouch at the side of the two-headed demon's saddle, and tossed Rin a small sack of coins. "Here. Buy yourself of a new kimono. Yours looks old."_

_Rin lit up, clutching the money. __"Wow, thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" And she skipped off in the direction of the town._

_Jaken gawked at the scene in shock. He immediately expressed his astonished disapproval, __"My lord, why are you coddling this small human girl?! And waiting for her to come back? Why aren't we just leaving her there?!"_

"_Jaken," Sesshomaru said so sternly._

"_Eh…?" Jaken was now fearful._

"_Silence. Or I'll kill you."_

_Jaken widened his eyes in a panicked scramble, reluctantly abstaining from delving into the subject further._

"_And Jaken," Sesshomaru continued._

"_Er…yes? M'lord."_

"_Go with her and make sure she is not attacked again."_

"_But m'lord!"_

_Sesshomaru then threw a rock at his head._

_So Jaken obeyed and said nothing else of it the rest of the day. He even made sure to complement Rin__'s new orange and white checkered kimono in front of Lord Sesshomaru when they returned, hoping to appease his strange actions of late._

So despite InuYasha's doubtfulness, Rin knew Lord Sesshomaru cared about her.

* * *

Toshie and Rena were now over one year old. Rin sat down and played with the little girls with short cropped hair, and bangs cut like their mother. Toshie wore a pink kimono and Rena wore a lime green, each with red obis tied at their waists and bows knotted in the back. Rin insisted on babysitting Sango's two twin girls whenever the young mother was in need of it, after Sango had agreed to train Rin in the arts of demon-slaying when she was free. It was a good deal for both of them.

As Rin was growing up, she thought long and hard about her need to train to defend herself, for she never wanted Lord Sesshomaru to feel like he ever needed to drop her off in a village again. She was continually preparing herself for the day she would became a woman and could choose to leave with him once more. She already sustained herself, knew how to get her own food, and now she was learning how to better protect herself by Sango. Rin was becoming quite independent—more so than she already was. She already knew what her choice would be the day she would be given the option to travel with Sesshomaru again, and he would only have to protect her as company if wanted, not as a necessity.

Though now, Sango recently found out she was pregnant again, so they had to put Rin's training on hold. Sango was about four months along now and wasn't quite starting to show yet.

Before Sango went out to meet her husband today after his long trip of demon-slaying, she asked Rin to help her do the girls' hair this morning. Rin happily did so. She always liked adding little ponies to their hair—just like hers—only she did theirs in the back instead of on the side, tying them back with a tiny hair cord.

"How was demon slaying?" Sango smiled at InuYasha and Miroku as they meandered back into town.

"It took us awhile to find another town in need, but we finally did," Miroku informed.

InuYasha was distracted and jaded, leaning his expanded Tetsusaiga idly over his shoulder.

Suddenly their attention was averted to the wolf-demon desperately running into the village followed by his slower consorts Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Koga?" Sango noticed questioningly.

Koga ran up to the group but stopped in his tracks upon looking at Sango's body. "Whoa." He placed a hand on his hip as he stood before her, scrutinizing her up and down. "Demon slayer. Are you pregnant?"

Sango glared at him, and it was as if fire would burst from her eyes. "What's it to ya?"

He backed up. "Yeesh, sorry. You just look sort of fatter."

"So I'm fat now?!"

Koga looked scared enough to run. "Eh—!"

"Okay. Calm down now, Sango," Miroku calmly intervened. "You are not fat. He knew you were pregnant. That's why he asked that first."

"Whatever," Sango murmured. "I'm not even that far along." She glared at the wolf-demon.

"Anyway, so where's Kagome?" Koga looked around frantically. "It's urgent! I need to talk to her."

InuYasha's ears twitched to the statement of Kagome's name. "What's it to you? _Skinny_ _wolf_." He glared perniciously at the wolf-demon.

"It doesn't matter to you, mutt-face," he brushed InuYasha off. "Just, where is she?"

"Well, too bad for you she isn't here," InuYasha stated boorishly, not letting anyone else speak.

"When will she return?" he asked eagerly.

"Like I'd ever tell you!" InuYasha barked.

Sango stepped in cautiously. "Koga… Kagome's been gone for over two years."

"_That_ long?" Koga was astonished by this information. The few other times he had run into InuYasha and his gang since the defeat of Naraku, he just assumed he had missed Kagome's visits. "What happened to her?"

They briefly explained to Koga what happened to the well and Kagome.

With hands on his hips, Koga gloomily examined the ground and kicked up some dirt with one of his heals, acceptingly. "I guess it can't be helped then…"

Shippo popped over Sango's shoulder. "What can't be helped?"

Koga straightened nonchalantly. "My marriage to Ayame."

"You two are finally getting married?" Sango smiled genuinely for him. "How wonderful!"

Ginta agreed, "Right? That's what we were telling him!" He had the gray hair and a black tuft in the front.

Hakkaku jumped in and encouraged his leader, "Just settle down and marry her already, Koga! Don't make her wait any longer." He was the bald one with the white mohawk.

Koga sighed. "I was hoping Kagome could stop the wedding…" he informed the group. "And tell Ayame that my heart is hers. But if Kagome hasn't returned…"

"Hey, wolf boy!" InuYasha finally jumped in front of him and confronted Koga. "What makes you think Kagome would ever profess her love to _you_?!"

Koga became challenging. "Because she loves me! That's why!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" InuYasha took an aggressive step closer to him. "When has she ever done anything to suggest that she _loves_ you?"

"All of time! Keeping you from me, giving me food, saving my life—I know you have nothing better!"

"Oh yeah?" InuYasha stood there seriously and confidently. "Before she left—she kissed me."

Koga's eyes shot wide. "She _kissed_ you?"

"That's right, wolf boy. So run along with your marriage to Ayame, because if Kagome ever returns, she won't be professing her love to _you_."

"So Kagome really did always have her heart set on you…" Koga stared up into the sky with a hand to the back of his head. Then he seemed to get over it immediately. "Well. Oh, well. No use crying over that. I suppose it was inevitable. At least I'll officially become the chief of this wolf-demon tribe after this marriage. Let me know if Kagome ever comes back! See ya!" And he smiled smugly before he ran off.

Ginta and Hakkaku scrambled to keep up with his pace, even without the Shikon shards in their leader's legs any longer.

InuYasha pouted glaringly. "Keh. Stupid, mangy wolf."

"InuYasha…" Sango approached him solemnly, "Kagome kissed you before she got trapped on the other side of the well?"

InuYasha turned to Sango with an expression of gravity and contemplation. "Yeah. When we were finally reunited—after each of our three-day excursions. But…" He looked away and didn't continue. Sango was about to say something else, but InuYasha brushed her off in a huff and walked away from everyone dolefully.

"Oh, InuYasha…" Sango sighed for the half-demon.

Shippo and Miroku agreed with the same look of pity in InuYasha's direction.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin danced right up to him and hugged him. She was almost eleven-years-old now.

He did not reciprocate the embrace, instead, he simply touched the crown of her head over her hair. "Rin, have you been good?"

"Yes!" she beamed.

"Jaken." Lord Sesshomaru kicked him without even a glance at the little demon.

"Oh! Yes!" Jaken clumsily and sporadically scrambled into place as if he had been knocked over and shattered across the ground.

His edgy, jumpy personality was the result of his deep desire to please Sesshomaru, and it made Rin giggle every time it sent him into panics.

"In Lord Sesshomaru's stead, I present to you a gift, Rin. From my lord." Jaken held it out.

"Another one so soon?" Rin politely held her hands together below her hips. "Thank you!" She untied the ribbon wrapped around the elaborate fabric and unfolded it. "It's beautiful…" she admired it with a bright grin.

It was a purple kimono with a few thick, lavender stripes throughout, and gold butterflies all over.

She smiled up at Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken. "I'm going to go put it on."

Rin pranced back to Kaede's hut, quickly donned the new outfit, then returned to Sesshomaru's and Jaken's presence. "I love it so much," she announced gratefully.

"It suits you," Jaken allowed himself to say nicely.

Rin wasn't really sure, but Lord Sesshomaru's fleeting gaze seemed to agree with the little demon, even against his expressionless face.

Sesshomaru began walking on his way and Rin kept up with him next to Jaken riding A-Un.

"So I was hoping we could go find one of the butterfly migrations," Rin proposed to Lord Sesshomaru, the designs on her new kimono reminding her of this. "Someone in the village told me they happen at this time of the year."

"Very well," Sesshomaru uttered.

Rin smirked to herself excitedly. She loved that he never denounced her suggestions, and he was always able to take her exactly where she wanted to go every time.

More importantly, Rin was astonished at how quickly he found a place with the migration. But then again, she wasn't; she knew Sesshomaru's nose could sniff out anything.

He brought her to a forest near a cliff that overlooked a gorge she couldn't see behind all the plants, and wherever she looked amongst the trees and bushes there were chrysalises everywhere, hundreds of them already opened, and more importantly, butterflies _everywhere_.

Rin spun in a circle, surrounded by the beauty and color of it all. "This is so amazing, Lord Sesshomaru! Thank you so much," she smiled at him thankfully, completely admiring the stunning scenery.

"What are you so grateful for?" Sesshomaru was leisurely sitting under a tree away from the one Jaken and A-Un were under. He seemed irritated yet informative. "You haven't even seen the migration yet."

"What do you mean?" She cocked her head puzzlingly. The butterflies continued to flutter all around her.

"You're missing it." He indicated to the gorge behind the bushes with a glance.

Rin ran to the bushes with a smile of excitement—excitement that there was more to see—but soon discovered the foliage was just a little too high for her to look over. "Oh, I can't see," she realized as she stood on her tiptoes.

Sesshomaru stood, sauntered over, and knelt down to her level to offer her his hand.

She looked at it with a smile and then took it.

Sesshomaru carefully picked her up into his arms, placed her on his right shoulder, and showed her the view over the bushes. And there it was: the gorge filled with the migration of thousands and thousands of butterflies migrating west toward the mainland.

Rin's face lit up immediately. This was much more breathtaking than the cluster of butterflies fluttering around her in the forest. The butterflies seemed to flow in an intense wave through the gorge like a massive river. And held up on Sesshomaru's shoulder, she felt like a tower overlooking the gorgeous scene.

"Wow, this is so incredible!" she chimed with bright mesmerization that matched the amazed expression on her face.

He simply continued to hold her as Rin gawked with animated eyes.

After some time, she spotted a poor butterfly in the bush below her with a wounded wing. She watched it with perseverance as it struggled, but eventually, it conquered, and with a bit of effort, it made its way into the sky and flew away with the rest of them. Rin felt relieved and was confident it would safely make its journey with the rest of them.

However, the butterfly's little handicap suddenly reminded her of Sesshomaru.

She looked down at the demon below her, and idle expression of tolerance on his face as he stared off uninterestedly into the distance. Rin initially knew Sesshomaru as a man with one arm (and she smiled to herself as she reminisced her first meeting with him) and right now he was holding her up on his shoulder with two arms. A hand stabilizing her side, the other arm wrapped over her ankles. He earned the arm back when he became worthy for his new sword, Bakusaiga and she remembered how thrilled she was for him at that time and how different it was afterward to see him use both appendages. His long kimono sleeve used to always hide the fact that it was missing, and only if one paid close enough attention was it noticeable that the sleeve was flat and hollow, always blowing in the wind, never moving as a sleeve should if an arm were actually under its empty, hanging spot at his left side.

She was just delighted for him that he now had both his arms back. He looked nice with both of them. And not that it was ever a handicap for him in the first place; he was still an extremely powerful opponent against anyone even without it. She wondered how she would have handled losing an arm. She knew she wouldn't have handled it nearly as well and as elegantly as he did. She decided the ordeal, if it happened to her, would likely kill her. And if not, she'd at least be severely hindered the rest of her life. It was hardly something anyone could ever notice on Sesshomaru.

"Humans are so fragile," Rin began thinking out loud. "We're probably just like these butterflies to you. We don't live very long and could just as easily be killed from a simple accident."

To Rin's comment, Sesshomaru saw she was distracted, so he set her back down and returned to where he was previously sitting. He never said a word to her.

But Jaken did. "Wait a minute," he stated leisurely as he sat underneath his tree. "Are you saying you won't live as long as Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Well, of course I won't," Rin responded logically. "I'm human."

Jaken derisively raised his eyes. "I thought you said you would '_live_ _forever__'_ with Lord Sesshomaru," he mocked her statement from the past.

Rin sat down next to him and leaned back on her hands to tease him back, "Come on, Master Jaken, we both know _that__'s_ not realistic." But she meant what she said.

He gave her a fully assertive and speculative look, realizing she actually had been maturing these last couple of years.

"Hm. I wasn't sure you'd ever come to terms with it," he expressed aloud. "I remember back when you were younger and asked him if he'd remember you after you died. But even then I could tell you weren't completely letting go of your hope to one day miraculously live as long as he will. But you are a human, and your pathetically short lifespan prevents you from that."

Rin knew this. And as she was growing up, she understood more and more how truly unrealistic "forever" with Sesshomaru really was. She knew she couldn't be with him for his whole life, but he could at least be with her for hers. She could live a full, happy lifespan, have a family, grow old, and he would still be her dear friend. She would die an old woman and he'd barely look a few years older, but she knew she could be satisfied without eternity as long as Lord Sesshomaru remained her lifelong friend. She couldn't see why he would not. He didn't have a reason to leave her and it seemed he never would. She knew he cared too much about her.

"I know this. I'm not a little kid anymore with a wild imagination," Rin admitted without shame. She leaned forward over her knees where she sat, thoughtfully. "I'll at least live my full life with him in it, but you guys will have to go on without me once I'm gone."

She stared across the way at the spot Sesshomaru was idly sitting by himself, looking at nothing in particular, with one of his arms resting atop one of his lifted knees.

"I'm glad I will at least have you guys for the rest of my life…" Rin muttered, secretly despondent.

**A/N:**

**For anyone who doesn****'t know, the pronunciation of Toshie is (toh shee eh) and Rena is (reh nah).**

**Ep. References****—**

**(1) InuYasha the Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler** (The Inu no Taisho asks a younger Sesshomaru if he has someone to protect, then he dies saving Izayoi and baby InuYasha)

**(2) Episode 35 of InuYasha ****"True Owner of the Great Sword"** (when Koga attacks Rin's village and kills her, then Sesshomaru saves her with Tenseiga)

**(3) Episode 9 of InuYasha: The Final Act ****"Sesshomaru in the Underworld"** (Kohaku's first real adventure with Sesshomaru after he joins them when Rin dies a second time)

**(4) Episode 26 of InuYasha: The Final Act ****"Toward Tomorrow" **(The kimono Rin is seen wearing in this episode is the one she is given in that last scene of this chapter)

**(5) Episode 17 of InuYasha: The Final Act ****"Magatsuhi's Evil Will"** (when Sesshomaru gets Bakusaiga and his arm back)

**(6) Episode 162 of InuYasha ****"Forever with Lord Sesshomaru" **(Rin tells Jaken she will live forever with Sesshomaru)


	4. Chapter 4 - When the Well Worked

**PART 2 - Kagome****'s Return**

Chapter 4

When the Well Worked

Now that the forest had completely grown back, InuYasha would often impulsively wander the woods alone until he found a quiet place to lie down in the grass to think of Kagome. He'd sullenly reminisce all of the adventures and experiences they had together when she was here—and he'd remember them and sigh with longing. He pondered their discovery of Kagome being the reincarnation Kikyo, all the times they stood up to Sesshomaru, upgrading Tetsusaiga, and defeating terrifying foes, like the Band of Seven, and then finally, Naraku.

He also recalled every time he traveled back with Kagome to her other-world. Her world was not as dangerous as it was here in the Feudal Era, but there were always important things she was rushing back there all the time to get done. "School." "Exams." "Grades." He wondered if that was what Kagome was doing over there right now. He wondered if that was why she never returned. Maybe she loved her other life more and didn't want anything to do with this one anymore. But…he wouldn't let himself believe that. He knew that wasn't true.

Even if it were true it wouldn't explain why the well wasn't working now. There had to be something else involved with its malfunction. At first he thought it was Naraku's wish, but when Kagome made the Jewel disappear forever, everything involving the wish was reverted. He knew it wasn't because Kagome had died, because her world was much safer than this one. An untimely death didn't suit her and she was much stronger than most from her world anyway. She even put the finishing blow on terrifying Naraku. So InuYasha knew she was still alive and well on the other side in her time.

Consequently, every time he wished that the well would work again, he'd immediately feel guilty for ever wanting her to come back in the first place. He'd remember the pain in Kagome's mother's eyes. Then her grandpa's. Then her brother's. And this was the reason he couldn't find himself to completely forget, accept, or get over the fact that Kagome had been gone for these past three years—because he'd just kept feeling guilty for _wanting_ her to return. And since he couldn't shirk those feelings, it was impossible to accommodate to the fact that she was gone, making him constantly depressed about it.

Something important was missing from him.

InuYasha couldn't stand the loneliness. His significant other was gone. He'd miss her so much it hurt—so much he would ache.

It helped knowing without a doubt in his mind that she missed him too, but regardless of that fact, he'd still lie there feeling like nothing without her. Like half of him was missing and never came back. Nothing could fill that hole, not Tetsusaiga, not any of his friends—no one but her. He wanted her to come back so bad. At this point, after all these years, he would do anything to make the well work again. Anything.

Life over here was going on without her. Sango already had two babies with Miroku and another on the way. InuYasha didn't know how he got through these three years without her, but he did. All he knew was that he loved her. InuYasha loved her. He missed her. And he feared he would forever have to live without being with her.

It only seemed fitting.

Having Kagome always seemed too good to be true. Life had always been hard for him as a half-demon, and he always had to fight to get anything.

But then this wonderful girl crawled out of the Bone-Eater's Well, unsealed him from the Sacred Tree, and accepted him exactly the way he was.

He had missed out on a lot in life before she came along, and then Kagome gave him back what he felt he was always missing.

And now she was gone even though he wanted her to return more than anything in the world.

He had always been an outcast. A loner. A _half-demon._

To him, this fate only seemed fitting.

* * *

Rin was helping Sango with the twins when the young mother's water broke, and the little girl immediately bolted out the door to fetch Lady Kaede. Miroku was already on his way out with InuYasha, heading to a village they had scheduled to rid demons of. Sango assured him it was alright to leave, but to hurry back as soon as they finished.

Rin found Kaede atop of a hill and told her straightaway what was going on, excitedly leading the aged woman in a hurry around the corner of the stairs carved into the hill. She stopped in her tracks and ran in place with edgy anticipation when the old priestess wasn't moving fast enough. "Hurry, Lady Kaede!"

"Don't rush me so, child!" the old priestess admonished as she went onward at her own pace.

"But the baby's about to be born!" Rin encouraged as she pulled Kaede down the stairs by one hand to move faster.

Kaede was cradling a green, wrapped package to her chest. "Is the master of the house out?"

"He had to go to work," Rin explained.

"Ah, well I guess it is their third child after all," Kaede stated, then thought, _That__'s right… Three years have passed already._

The two of them trailed past the Bone Eater's Well and headed toward the hut where Sango laid in labor.

* * *

InuYasha and Miroku were working in a wealthier, neighboring village.

The monk announced in front of the mansion they were exorcising, "Not to worry gentlemen, soon your houses will be rid of demons."

A villager seemed reluctant. "But a whole bale of rice for each charm?"

Another voiced in, "Isn't that expensive?"

Miroku slapped three sutras on the door of the large home.

"Huh! He used three!" the first villager gasped in distress.

An area of the door lit up where the sutras were, opening a portal, and a demon flew out.

Miroku nonchalantly directed his attention to his half-demon companion. "InuYasha, coming your way."

InuYasha was distracted as he gazed off into the distance, holding his massive already-transformed sword over his shoulder. "Huh? Yeah…" he became alert as the red-eyed white wolf demon came flying his way. "Tetsusaiga!" he jumped in the air and skillfully slashed the beast in two and it disappeared.

Afterward, the two headed back through the forest to the village, InuYasha caring the giant three bales of rice Miroku earned—one in his arm and two stacked on his other shoulder.

"Man, you totally ripped those people off," InuYasha started to say while they walked. "You were always greedy, but this is a whole new level."

Miroku smiled at his friend then turned back to the front. "I have to take what I can get, my friend. I have a lot of expenses now."

InuYasha lifted his chin, remember something, "Speaking of which, shouldn't your baby be coming at any moment now?"

* * *

Back in the village, the cries of a newborn baby could be heard from Sango's home.

"There. You did well, Sango." Kaede was cleaning off the new baby in a wooden tub of warm water, her sleeves pulled up to her shoulders. "It's a healthy baby boy."

Rin was kneeling next to Kaede with a towel ready. "A safe delivery," the young girl beamed happily, remembering the events of Sango's last childbirth.

Kaede passed the baby into the towel and Rin wrapped him up.

Suddenly Miroku opened up the wooden sliding door and entered with a bright smile. "Everyone okay?"

Sango was lying on the ground under a blanket in a casual white kimono, wearing a tired, blissful smile. "Come hold your son," she told Miroku.

Toshie and Rena sat around her, admiring their new baby brother cradled at their mother's side. Rin and Kaede were kneeling nearby too, Rin happily admiring Sango's motherly gaze on her new son with a contemplative bright open-mouth smile.

* * *

The three bales of rice Miroku earned that day sat in the background of their home with their other food supplies and small baskets and heavy barrels. It was nighttime, and Sango was resting in bed with her children curled up next to her. Miroku was lying beside them on the outside of the blanket, an arm across her belly, propping his head up with his other hand as he listened to Sango speak.

"I wonder how Kagome's doing these days," she voiced.

Sango's giant demon-bone boomerang, Hiraikotsu, sat behind them against the wall, hardly needed since the death of Naraku—though she continually practiced with it, especially when she trained Rin in defense.

"Yes. Three years is a long time," Miroku pointed out sympathetically. "I remember waiting for three days right in the spot where the Bone Eater's Well had been. Then there was that pillar of light and the well just reappeared. And there was InuYasha without Kagome."

Sango added, "I wonder if she returned to the other world InuYasha spoke of."

Miroku was looking contemplatively across the blanket covering Sango and their kids. "InuYasha doesn't like to talk about it, but he did say, once," he paused to pull the blanket back up over his twin girls after one of them accidentally pushed it off, "as much as he needs her here, there are others who need her. And love her as he does."

Sango suddenly held pity for InuYasha. "I feel for him. InuYasha must be lonely."

Somewhere on the outskirts of the village, InuYasha stood off on a cliff side, his hands casually crossed into his kimono sleeves, while he stared up into the night sky with a contemplative, serious face. His silver hair blew in the wind, and a shooting star shot across the sky.

* * *

Kaede finally buckled down, getting ready to confront InuYasha about his intermittent depression of the last three years, but she was surprised when he so readily approached her while she was gathering herbs and began to vent everything to her himself. But he wouldn't sit next to her, and his back faced the priestess. They spoke for quite some time, the sky coloring with purples and orange.

"After returning Kagome to her world and being relieved…" InuYasha continued to tell his story, sitting cross-legged on the grass ponderingly, a hand on his chin as he stared away into the distance.

Kaede finished his sentence, "You found yourself back on this side?"

InuYasha replied, still without facing her. "Yeah, just like that. I remember how Kagome's mother, brother, and grandpa were crying."

Kaede was gathering plants into her basket, on her knees. "Hm…" she acknowledged.

InuYasha removed his hand from his face and sat up more, gazing up into the sky with consideration. "I realized that I wasn't the only one who cared about Kagome," he stated calmly.

Kaede sat straighter. "InuYasha, you… When did you become such an understanding person?"

Suddenly, the bouncing, rubbery noise of Shippo's balloon form was heard in the air above. "I know!" And he descended down to the priestess and half-demon from the sky.

InuYasha's face broke into an agitated, embarrassed, unimpressed expression.

"Oh, Shippo," Kaede acknowledged his arrival. "You were taking the Fox Demon Exam, right?"

Shippo exploded into his true from and showed off a slip of paper. "I was promoted!" It read, _Senior 7__th__ rank._

Kaede mumbled a short, enlightened, "Oh," laugh of acceptance and Shippo jumped onto InuYasha's head who was still extremely irritated with him.

Shippo accused him, "InuYasha, you're still going to the well once every three days, aren't you?"

InuYasha angrily averted his eyes to the ground as his cheeks turn slightly red.

Kaede asked the half-demon with astonishment, "Once every three days? What remarkable passion."

InuYasha stood immediately and kicked Shippo straight into the sky, his foot straight in the air. Stars burst where Shippo had once been as he cried out in pain.

The conversation over, InuYasha distractedly wandered off. Kaede turned away sadly with a sigh as she headed back to her hut with her basket of herbs, thinking, _Yet they still cannot meet. Kagome was cast into this world, with the Shikon Jewel, and cast from it the moment it ceased to exist. She came here to destroy the Shikon Jewel. Though I wish it were not so, it may be that Kagome__'s role in this world is over._

InuYasha stared into the sky with contemplation, the wind silently blowing through his hair.

* * *

It had been a long three years for Kagome. She just recently graduated and was accepted into university with her friends. But even now, she was still constantly wondering if she would ever see her friends from the Feudal Era again. And the part that saddened her the very most was that she couldn't see InuYasha anymore. It deeply wounded her heart and soul. She remembered crying many times after discovering the well didn't work on her side any longer.

Kagome ventured outside her home and wandered toward the wooden shrine that held the Bone-Eater's Well. She was wearing casual clothes today, a dark maroon shirt tucked into a short, blue, high-waisted skirt with a white V-design patterned along the hem. A pink cardigan buttoned closed at her neck and her flat slip-on shoes matched her maroon shirt.

Kagome walked up to the well, holding her hands reticently in front of her, and stopped to stare down at it sadly.

She thought to herself with regret, _Did the well stop working because of my feelings? When the Bone Eater__'s Well disappeared and I was left stranded in the darkness, I was so scared and sad. But I didn't realize…that I'd been in the darkness for three whole days. I made Mom, Grandpa, and Sota all feel as scared and sad as I was. I felt really bad about that. And I was so happy to make it back here. Then the well closed. _

She thought deeply about the half-demon boy she missed so much. _InuYasha, I__'ve been thinking this whole time…the reason I was sent to the Feudal Era…the reason the well stopped working once the Shikon Jewel disappeared… My job is done, and I'll spend the rest of my life in my own world._

Kagome leaned the palms of her hands on the edge of the well. _A world without you__… _she contemplated with remorseful recognition. _But, InuYasha__… _She closed her eyes. _I want__…to see you!_

Then suddenly her hair started blowing. She lightly gasped, as if she dared to believe it were true, and opened her eyes, gazing down into the well.

Kagome's mother walked up to the shrine and noticed her inside, down below. "Kagome?" And she walked down the steps and stood next to her distracted daughter. "What's wrong?"

Kagome was weakly gaping down into the well. "Mom…" she muttered with disbelief. "The sky."

Her mother peered down into the well with her.

Kagome straightened sadly and indecisively, "Mom, I've been thinking…"

Her mother carefully took her daughter's shoulders, holding them out in front of her. "Kagome…" she smiled supportively. "I understand."

To the words, Kagome smiled graciously then nodded with tears.

* * *

InuYasha was sitting idly by while Sango and Miroku were hanging their laundry.

Toshie and Rena were hanging on InuYasha and pulling on his ears chanting, "Doggy! Doggy!" He just sat there and took it, but it was evident he was annoyed.

Shippo taunted InuYasha, "You make a good toy."

InuYasha sounded like he was on the verge of exploding from irritation and helplessness. "Hey, would you do something about the twins?" he directed at their parents.

Miroku turned from hanging up laundry on the line. "Girls, leave his ears alone," he said seriously.

Sango apologized pleasantly, "Sorry, InuYasha." Her new baby boy, Norio, was strapped onto her back.

Then suddenly InuYasha's ears perked up when he heard something. He stood instantly, looking up into the sky with earnest. He lifted the twins from his body by the backs of their kimonos and tossed them at Shippo. "Go slay the fox," he told the girls, and they giggled as they made contact with Shippo's body and knocked him over.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Shippo expressed distressingly as both girls happily tugged at his prostrate body.

"Oh, Shippo!" Toshie, in her pink kimono, giggled.

Rena, in her green, smiled and added, "We slayed you!"

InuYasha was already running through the forest determinedly. He thought to himself urgently, _This scent__…! There's no mistake!_

He ran right up to the Bone-Eater's Well, grunting as he stopped at it. He stood only for a moment, gazing at it nervously and anxiously. He exhaled with hope and reached down into the well.

And Kagome reached out and grasped his hand.

InuYasha immediately pulled her out.

Kagome smiled as she found her footing on the well's ledge, placing her free hand on his shoulder. InuYasha peered up at her like it was a dream, and they continued to clasp hands as they stared at each other for another sentimental moment.

Kagome started to tear up with gratefulness. "InuYasha, I'm so sorry. Were you waiting here for me?"

He only continued to gaze up at her softly. "Kagome…" Then he helped her down off of the well and pulled her into a gentle hug. "You idiot," he said more with concern than any admonition. "What have you been doing all this time?"

Kagome nuzzled into his arms comfortingly and they held each other longer, keenly.

Many footsteps came running up from behind them, and there were Miroku (holding the twins) and Sango with Norio on her back.

Shippo called out in excitement from atop Miroku's shoulder, "Kagome!"

Sango stated with surprise, "You made it back!"

Miroku added, "It's been much too long, Kagome!"

Kagome and InuYasha finally let go of their embrace to look at their audience; he looked so content and Kagome smiled excitedly. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo! It's good to see you!" she exclaimed and blissfully lifted her head, thinking gratefully, _I__'m back!_

"Kagome, how did you get the well to work?!" Sango questioned, overjoyed.

"I'm not totally sure; the well just decided to work today!" Kagome paused, seeing the baby on Sango's back and the twins in Miroku's hold. "Are these…your guys' kids?"

They nodded, happy to share this with her.

Kagome squealed, holding onto InuYasha's hand, "Oh my, how romantic! When did you two get married?"

"A little while after you left. Nearly three years ago," Miroku answered. "This is so wonderful that you are back, Kagome."

Kagome did not leave the range of InuYasha's arms. The warmth of his body, the comfort of his touch was exhilarating after all these years. She didn't realize she had missed him this much and that she was aching for him now.

InuYasha let go of her hand to stand back and let her talk to everyone so that she could immerse herself with catching up with them. He put his hands in his sleeves and watched as Kagome excitedly greeted and spoke to everyone, a bright happy smile on her face. Her smile made him smile. He was so happy right now. She was back. She was actually back.

Before Kagome could answer any of their questions about the well or what she was doing all this time, Shippo noticed something. "InuYasha, are you _smiling_? I can't remember the last time you did that," he taunted.

InuYasha immediately became defensive as everyone turned to him, including Kagome. "What the hell are you talking about, moron? I smile all of the time!" He lifted Shippo by his tail to punch him.

But before he could, Kagome sang, "InuYasha…!" and giggled so teasingly.

He stopped to turn to her. "What?" he said curtly.

"Sit."

And he was pulled to the ground on his face by the subjugation beads.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo broke into happy, cheering, reminiscent laughter.

"I almost completely forgot what that looked like!" Sango laughed.

The twins crawled out of Miroku's hands and poked at InuYasha's ears while his face was dug into the ground. "Doggy funny, doggy fall boom," they giggled to each other.

"Kagome, we've missed you so much!" Sango repeated to match the mood.

InuYasha jolted himself back up, about to throw some jerky snide remark about doing that to him again after all of this time, but the moment he looked into Kagome's eyes he stopped, and his expression became absolutely softer.

Kagome stared back at him with grateful bliss and longing, and they held each other's gaze unrelentingly.

Miroku caught the cue and gathered up his twins to leave. "We'll…let you two catch up."

Sango turned to go too, while holding Miroku's sleeve. "Come on, Shippo," she ordered when the little demon wasn't coming with them.

"What? Why!? I want to talk to Kagome!" the fox-demon squealed.

"We'll have time later, dear Shippo," Miroku explained. "But right now we need to," then he whispered, "leave them _be_."

Before Shippo turned to leave, he called to InuYasha, "Don't forget to tell Kagome how you checked the well every three days after she disappeared!"

InuYasha jolted straight up in anger at him revealing that, making his guard rise more. But he didn't do anything like he normally would, except look irked.

Kagome, for the moment, ignored the comment as the group walked away, and said to the half-demon sweetly, calmly, nostalgically, "InuYasha… I missed you so much. I went to the well at least every week, just hoping, just _wanting_, it to work again."

"Kagome…" he faced her and gripped both her hands in his, "I missed you, too."

"Did you really go to the well on your side every three days?" Kagome asked in a chime, sitting down together in the grass with him.

"I did," he said casually with no shame.

Kagome squeezed his hand with a yearning smile.

"How did the well work today? What were you doing all this time?" InuYasha asked.

"I graduated high school. It was so easy when I didn't have the responsibility of being over here all of the time to help find Jewel shards and defeat Naraku…but it was also awful."

"Awful?"

Kagome nodded. Then she looked up into InuYasha's eyes again. "There wasn't a single day that went by that I didn't miss you guys. And you, InuYasha..._so_ much."

InuYasha gently pulled Kagome's hands up, near his chest-level, comfortingly. "I didn't stop thinking about you either, Kagome."

Kagome smiled under getting all choked up. "And the well," she continued. "I tried it often and it never worked. I couldn't help but wonder if I had something to do with it—if my _feelings_ had something to do with it. One day—today—I finally realized I was willing to sacrifice my entire life, my family, everything, just to see you again—to be with you. And that was when the well decided to work."

InuYasha only continued to listen to her, with patient, caring interest.

"I think I finally understand how the well works," Kagome continued. "It is connected to us InuYasha, and that is why we are the only two that have ever been able to use it. And when both our wills are in sync, it allows each of us to pass through.

"The first time I went through—I don't believe it had anything to do with that centipede demon that pulled me into your time at all—I think it had everything to do with _you_. As for the Sacred Jewel, it was like a gateway. It was an item that transcended time and space, and it was reborn into my body. So the first time I fell to the bottom of my family's well, it wanted back in the Feudal Era because it had more of a chance to find the evil it was seeking—the evil that had corrupted it when Onigumo convinced you and Kikyo to betray each other—so it used the well to return to this time period.

"And since the Jewel was reborn into my body, it pulled me through the time-warp too, and this is where I believe your will was also involved: You were pinned to that tree, you wanted to be unsealed, and I was the only one who could possibly do it—being Kikyo's reincarnation. We were connected to each other because my past life was in love with you, and now we were reunited again.

"As time went on there were moments the well did not work; for example, that one time you sent me home to never return, when you shoved an entire tree down the well. I thought at first it was because you took my Jewel fragment, but no, I think it was more because you no longer _wanted_ me to return. You wanted me to stay in my own time period so I could never get hurt again, on top of the fact I was mad at you too, and I didn't want to see you so soon again yet either. Then Shippo brought the Jewel fragment to the bottom of the well, and I could sense the presence of it on my side. Even though the Jewel was within my reach, the well didn't decide to work in that moment that I sensed the fragment, it worked when I consciously stated in my head that I wanted to see you again. At the time, I thought maybe it was the Jewel that pulled me through—and maybe it was part of the reason—but we have both traveled through the well without any piece of the Jewel before. And if you actually wanted me to return that time I feel like I still could have, even if Shippo hadn't dropped a piece of it at the bottom of the well. I think my passing had more to do with _my_ determination to come back, and it wasn't until my will to return became stronger than your desire to keep me on the other side that it allowed me to go through again. That's what I believe happened that day. Then we made up, and your will to allow me to come and go as I pleased returned, so there was no more interference. The well has always seemed to work dependent on if either of us feel I should or deserve to be on this side or not.

"Then we defeated Naraku. And after being trapped in that darkness for three whole days, being tempted with aspects of reuniting with my family after all of my suffering, I was torn between two worlds. When I finally returned home to my family and you were sucked down the well to never be seen again, I missed you terribly, but I never wanted to make my family fret or fear losing me again. I didn't want to feel that ever again either. And I wanted to graduate; I had worked so hard. In a way I didn't want to return. At least not completely. Not yet. And because of my will—this desire in my heart—the well did not work. I think you may have had a part in it this time too."

"Yeah, I think I did," InuYasha realized. "Though I wanted to see you again—terribly—I remembered the look in your family's eyes when they saw you return, and I couldn't bear to tear them from you when they love you so much. Because…I wouldn't be able to bear it if someone tore you from me."

Kagome blushed, averting her eyes for a moment then returning them. "You're so…selfless, InuYasha."

"No… I'm not," he asserted with a touch of timidness.

Kagome sighed a sweet smile then continued her discussion, "So then, clearly, both our wills were foggy. We weren't both completely sure we wanted me to pass through the well again. At least, not until these three years had passed. After my graduation, I thought long and hard and deeply about how much I had missed you all of these years, and in that moment hanging over the well, pondering everything and all we went through, I decided I would trade everything to see you again. And suddenly the well worked…"

"I had already gotten to that point too, Kagome. I suppose I was just waiting on you to feel the same," he squeezed her hand tighter.

"I'm so glad it worked again. I'm so glad we finally understand it."

"Do you think this means you will be able to return again?"

"I hope so. But right now, I only want to see you, InuYasha. I've weighed it out in my head that I would rather be here with you than back in my old world ever again, so I don't think the well would work right now."

"You'd for sure rather be here with me?" he said with questioning enthusiasm.

"Yes," Kagome smiled without hesitation.

It comforted InuYasha that she was so confident about her decision to return here—to return to him. It assured him so much that he felt confident enough to do the thing he wanted to do the moment he pulled her back out of the well earlier.

InuYasha carefully leaned into Kagome's face, and he was happy to see she inched toward him too, to meet him halfway. Their lips met in a soft, comforting, greeting reuniting deep close friends that hadn't touched in a long time.

It felt so nice, Kagome thought she could cry. Soft, moist, and tender. It felt like coming home.

When they released, they stared at each other again, in excited bliss.

"I'm so _happy_ to be back," Kagome repeated to him in a whisper.

InuYasha touched his forehead to hers. "I am so happy that you are here, too." He held her hand more fervently with protecting poise and need, and then they laid in the grass and talked for a bit longer about what each of them did over the past three years and how much they missed each other—repeatedly kissing more, genuinely enjoying each touch and embrace. It had been so long since the last time they held each other close, but how they felt about each other never diminished over the time they spent apart.

When they were ready to go back into town to go see everybody, Kagome expressed the thing she was most surprised about—"I can't believe they have three kids!"—though she was also not so surprised at all. "I need to catch up with everyone. I'm so happy they are living their happily ever after."

InuYasha held Kagome's hand as they began making their way back toward the village. "And now we can." He looked right at her.

She smiled generously in return.

When they arrived at the village so that Kagome could catch up with the rest of her friends, the entire little community was already informed of her arrival.

"Kagome! Kagome's really back!" Rin greeted with much energy as InuYasha and Kagome sauntered for Kaede's hut hand-in-hand.

"Rin! It's so good to see you! How have you been?" Kagome beamed welcomingly.

"I've been wonderful!" She led them into the home and everyone stood and greeted Kagome.

Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Shippo all exchanged hugs with Kagome, elatedly telling her their excitement for her return, their love of her presence, and their joy that she was here.

After the jubilant greetings and welcomes subsided, every sat down and Kagome immediately slapped her hands down on her lap determinedly. "So teach me the names of your kids, Sango and Miroku," she stated animatedly, ready to memorize.

"Well, this is Norio," Sango held out her wrapped-up baby cradled in her arms, "he was just born a handful of days ago."

Kagome wiggled a finger in his face with a blissful grin, "How are you, Norio?"

"And the girls," Miroku indicated his twin daughters, "Toshie and Rena. Toshie is the one in green and Rena is in pink. You girls come say hello to Kagome."

"Hello, Kagome!" the two little girls chimed together.

Kagome giggled at their absolute cuteness. "Rena and Toshie," she repeated their names with a ring.

"Rena was actually saved by Tenseiga after she was born, by Sesshomaru," Miroku enlightened.

Kagome's eyes widened, quite interested by this. "Well, that sounds like an exciting story; you definitely have to tell it to me."

Sango and Miroku explained what happened that day and Rin even added a few details, especially about how amazing she thought Lord Sesshomaru was.

"Wow. What a special experience for Rena," Kagome voiced.

"It is a special experience," Rin agreed with knowing, gazing at the little girl. "Rena doesn't understand it yet, but we're the same."

"The same?" Kagome looked at Rin for clarification.

Miroku elaborated, "I don't think any of us really knew this before, but Sesshomaru saved Rin with Tenseiga the first time they met."

"He did?" Kagome wasn't necessarily surprised, but she was a bit baffled she didn't already know.

Everyone nodded.

"I never knew this!" Kagome turned to Rin with astonishment. "But I guess that explains why he let you follow him. You were the first person he ever used Tenseiga on, weren't you?"

"That's right," Rin smirked innocently. "He's so amazing."

Kagome giggled at her enthusiasm. "Well, I guess you can understand Rena's situation. I'm sure you two will become close friends as she grows older."

"We already are," Rin hugged Rena. Then she put another arm around Toshie. "I'm actually very close to the twins. I babysit them all the time, and in exchange Sango trains me with weapons."

Kagome raised her eyebrows, impressed. "That's awesome! By the way, Rin, where are Sesshomaru and Jaken?" she glanced around in wonder.

"Oh, I live here now! They visit me though," Rin explained as she smoothed out her purple kimono with the gold butterflies.

"Well that's quite a different adjustment. How long has that been going on now?"

"Well… I was eight then, and I'm eleven now, Kagome."

"You're getting so old," Kagome smiled. "And what about Kohaku? Is he around, I'd like to say hi to him, too."

"Kohaku has been on a journey, training with Kirara, slaying demons for other villages," Sango explained. "He's visited _once _since he left three years ago, and that was to meet his two nieces." Sango indicated her twins. "He's yet to visit to meet his new nephew."

"Wow, I bet he's much more powerful than he already was back in the day," Kagome awed. "And I'm sure he's helped many people."

"He has indeed," Sango agreed, quietly proud.

Kagome looked about the room at the rest of her friends. "What else has been going on?"

Shippo jumped up. "I've been repeatedly taking the Fox Demon Exam. I'm very highly ranked now!"

"Wow, Shippo! How important! What's your rank?"

"Senior 7th rank."

Sango elaborated, "So we haven't seen much of Totosai lately, but that's to be expected. Though Kohaku told us he's been working with him for weaponry."

"That's nice," Kagome smiled. "I'm sure we'll run into him again in no time."

"And Myoga still hangs around every now and then," Miroku added. "To get a good taste of InuYasha's blood and to see how everything is going."

"Sounds about right," Kagome chuckled.

"Hm… I can't think of anyone else really," Sango pondered. "Oh! That's right. Several months ago Koga showed up here looking for YOU!" She laughed a little bit at the memory.

Kagome laughed back, too. "Really? What was he looking for me for? What did he want?"

InuYasha was suddenly seething silently in the back of the hut as he eyed the conversation with annoyance and jealousy.

"He was about to be married to Ayame," Sango explained, "and he wanted _you_ to stop the wedding and proclaim your love to him!"

Kagome laughed harder. "What! No way! How funny! I mean, he's a good friend, and I'll do anything for him. But…not that." She smirked guiltlessly.

"I know," Sango assured. "InuYasha actually explained that to him. He got Koga to shut up when he gloated about the kiss you two shared before you were trapped on the other side of the well."

Kagome blushed with a simper. InuYasha seemed to relax a bit more from this topic, but he also looked angry at Sango for casually mentioning details of their love life.

Sango continued, "InuYasha was all, 'If Kagome is ever going to be proclaiming her love to anyone, it's definitely not going to be _you_.' He said it to Koga all dominantly and what not."

Kagome turned to InuYasha with a blushing smirk. "You really said that, InuYasha?"

He decided to just accept it. He huffed a lazy sigh and put his hands behind his head. "Keh. Yeah I did. So what."

"I actually find it really sweet, InuYasha," Kagome leaned her shoulder closer to him, shyly staring down at the floor.

He wasn't expecting that response as he glanced at her in surprise. He stated kind of calmly, "Oh. Thanks."

**A/N:**

**I made a handful of edits in the previous chapters. And I****'ll try and have the next chapter out in about a month. 02/2015**

**Ep. References****—**

**(1) Episode 26 of InuYasha: The Final Act ****"Toward Tomorrow" **(I used direct scenes and dialogue from this episode throughout this chapter—with translations from both the English and Japanese versions)

**(2) Episode 19 of InuYasha ****"Go Home To Your Own Time, Kagome" **(when InuYasha sends Kagome back and shoves a tree down the well)

**(3) Episode 21 of InuYasha ****"Naraku's True Identity Revealed" **(when Kagome is finally able to return after InuYasha sent her home)


	5. Chapter 5 - The Proposal

Chapter 5

The Proposal

**A/N: So funny story. I was wondering why this chapter was taking me so long****… It was because I was writing like THREE chapters worth. I didn't realize because I never checked my word count. When I finished writing it and cut it out of the document with the rest of my story I discovered its length! So…I split it into two. This is the first part. I'll post the other one like this weekend. Sorry for the long wait! ENJOY ;) 05/2015**

**(Also, I eventually plan to revise this chapter. But not yet****… I want to move onto future stuff.) **

**UPDATE: I****'ve revised this chapter a bit more, as of 01/2016**

Rin energetically asked Kagome if she would be living in Kaede's hut with them during the duration of her stay. Kagome hadn't exactly told anyone yet except InuYasha that she would be staying here permanently, but she would get to that later. At least for now she could live with the two women until she figured out her own living situation here.

Kagome asked Kaede if the red and white priestess outfit she used to wear back when she visited the Feudal Era regularly was still around. Kaede happily fetched it for her and Kagome donned it, graciously thanking the old woman. Rin let Kagome store her other-world clothes in the trunk she kept all of her gifts from Sesshomaru in while proudly showing off all of her presents ranging from clothes, to trinkets, to battle prizes. Kagome kindly thanked the young girl for sharing this special storage chest with her and was determined to be a good roommate to her until she worked out her own housing here in the village.

Now that Kagome was dressed for this world, she was ready to become more a part of it. Today she didn't want to focus on settling in though (nobody even knew that was part of her plan yet anyway) she just wanted to spend as much time as possible with InuYasha.

She met up with the half-demon soon after at the edge of town, and he was waiting for her with a content smirk on his face. Kagome's heart fluttered when she knew that smile was for her.

"Oh, you changed," he noticed.

"Yeah." Kagome held out her arms looking down at her priestess ensemble. "Thought I might as well."

"Oh?" he said sweetly and curiously. "What for?" It wasn't like she normally changed when she was here. Not unless she was washing her regular clothes.

"Well, if I'm going to be staying here for a while…" she stated reflectively, smiling off to the side.

He folded his arms into his sleeves and indicated brusquely, "Hm. Okay. Well, there's nothin' wrong with wearing your weird clothes."

Kagome wasn't sure she liked the way he worded that. "My 'weird' clothes?"

"Yeah." He waved his hand once, dismissively. "You already knew they were weird."

"Did I now?" she muttered unimpressed, pausing to give him the chance to correct himself—but he never did. "I think you should consider restating that. How can you still call my clothes weird after all the times you've visited my world? You know they are completely normal."

"Well I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something from your world."

Kagome exhaled lightly in surprise. "Wow. You're still a jerk," she stated tolerantly. "And for some reason I was just starting to believe that you weren't anymore."

That knocked him out of his tactless and inconsiderate nonchalance. He turned to her in upset astonishment. "What! What did you say?"

"I _said_," she stared straight into his eyes unforgivingly, "You're. A. Jerk. And you can't do a thing without me."

He glared at her for an astounded angry moment before he challenged threateningly, "I dare you to say that again. Take that back."

"Why? What are you gonna do about it?" she tilted her head competitively.

"You're a weak little mortal girl. I'm a demon!"

"If I'm _so_ weak, why does it matter so much that I take back some stupid words?"

"It should matter to you. I can literally do whatever I want to you and you don't have the strength to stop me." He paused with a wild smirk of second-meaning. "_Whatever _I want to you."

Kagome opened her mouth in appall. "InuYasha!" she gasped. "What are you implying?"

Hands up, with mock innocence on his face, he took a step back. "You can take that however you want."

Kagome groaned and glared in high disapproval. "Well, there's just one simple word I can say that will literally stop you in your tracks, and I'm about one second from saying it."

InuYasha paused for that one second, just for the dramatic effect to challenge what she just said. "So then," he smirked cruelly and defiantly, "why haven't you said it yet?"

She opened her mouth, completely caught off-guard. "Don't _test_ me, InuYasha!" she warned, defensively.

"You're not going to do it," he accused. "You _want _me. You don't want to reject me."

She reddened deeply and furiously. "You…!" but she never finished that sentence, balling her fists in frustration.

InuYasha smugly folded his arms, putting all his weight on one step. "Hah, I'm right," he lightly chuckled to himself.

Kagome inhaled, opening her mouth to say something again in retort, but nothing came out in her fluster of anger and shock.

"I'll wait for when you're ready to suck up your pride and apologize to me." He shifted his stance, still crossing his arms, completely satisfied with what he had just done.

Kagome squealed angrily, "I'm NOT apologizing to you! You're the worst!"

To that, he glanced up with realization. "You know what—you're right," he spoke with loftiness. "You won't apologize to me, Kagome, because you're way too stubborn for that. But what I do know is that you still haven't said 'sit' yet, so that must mean one of two things."

Kagome cocked an unamused eyebrow of impatience as he stood there smugly before her.

"Either: One," InuYasha began listing, "you've become stupid and forgot how to say it—_though that__'s highly unlikely_. Or: Two—" he didn't even finish; he just stepped right up to her and kissed her smack on the mouth, pulling her waist into his body.

At first, Kagome tensed up, but then she immediately melted right into him.

He was expecting that.

InuYasha brought his hands up to Kagome's face, pressing his thumbs into her cheeks, cradling the back of her head in his palms. He kneaded his fingers tenderly into the scalp of her hair and held her affectionately like the fragile human being she was under his demon grip, but also cherishingly like she was the most precious thing he ever held in his hands. And to him, she was.

Kagome knew she could never stay mad at him. They were both completely over their stupid argument in that instant.

He released their kiss. "Hey, come on, let's go wander," InuYasha smiled then pulled her along.

"Uh…Oh, where?" she mumbled, still dazed by the whiplash of being angry with him from one moment then absolutely in love with him the next.

"I don't know," InuYasha replied. "But I want to go somewhere away from everybody else. I want to be alone with you."

Kagome blushed excitedly, pushing her shoulders to her ears. "Okay."

She couldn't believe she already forgot about their effortlessness in screaming and fighting—and its fundamental prominence to their relationship. It was right then that she realized how much she had missed it. It wasn't because she liked the contention; it was because she knew it meant they were absolutely comfortable with each other. And as far as she was concerned, that was the most important thing. Because the day they stopped arguing, was the day something was really wrong between them.

InuYasha knelt down a little so Kagome could hop on his back, and she did so readily and naturally (just like she always used to) and then he pulled her through the forest. She forgot how fun it was to ride on InuYasha's back; she felt like she was flying.

He broke through the trees in a sprint, running until they hit the Sacred Tree. He paused before the massive monument and set her down in front of it.

"So, I don't know," he voiced frankly, looking up at the branches, "I thought this could be a good spot to be alone."

Kagome put a hand on the tree's bark with a reminiscent smile. "It's good. This tree is where I first met you."

He smiled sweetly and nodded.

She touched the scar on the tree, where the arrow that sealed InuYasha for fifty years penetrated him. "I'll never forget how we met. It honestly feels like only yesterday, even though we've been through so much together since then." She looked over her shoulder at him with contemplation, then after a pause of silence she decided to tell him, "Did you know my father asked my mother to marry him under this tree? In the future."

InuYasha shrugged contently. "I guess there are just many ties we both have to this tree."

Then he towered over her, touching the underneath of her jaw with upturned fingertips and leaned into her face. He waited for her to reciprocate, and when she did, he kissed her soft lips.

It was fun sneaking off together, wandering these familiar places until nostalgia filled them with so many shared memories that they found themselves kissing passionately, embracing each other, over and over again. It consumed them with the gratefulness to be back in each other's arms after all these years.

When they broke apart, InuYasha gazed up at the tree above them, the broken shadows and fragments of light scattering across their bodies, and he slid down its trunk till he sat at its base right snug next to Kagome, their shoulders touching.

"Back then," InuYasha began, "when we first met—it was…it was pretty awkward, huh?" He turned to her while leaned up against the tree. "I mean, we really didn't make it easy to become friends at first. We were harsh and only tolerating each other. It took time. We both got hurt a bunch."

"Yes." She leaned onto his shoulder with a tilted smile. "But we got there in the end." She took his hand and squeezed it affirmatively.

He agreeably took her entire body into his arms and Kagome quickly maneuvered in front of him so she could sit with her back against his chest, between his legs.

"I'm never going to lose my way again," InuYasha twisted his head down to her ear and whispered into it. "Not with you by my side." He wrapped his arms tighter around her, turning his lips into the side of her cheek, brushing them against the edge of her jaw.

She giggled when his breath tickled her skin, pushing her chin into his arms ticklishly. She held onto him supportively, clutching his sleeve wrapped around her body with her clenched fingers.

"Now that we're together again in the same world, we can create a future together and go anywhere," InuYasha murmured, resting his chin in the crook of her neck and shoulder. He pulled her body closer, one arm around her waist, and the other up under her armpit to grip her shoulder. He burrowed his head into the curve of her neck and held her there tightly and did not let go.

"Yes… I really want that," she reassuringly clasped his hand that was on her shoulder, blissfully staring down at her feet. "Since I'm going to be living here with you guys, will I have to build my own hut? Or are there some empty places available around the village?"

"Don't do that yet," InuYasha took her hand down onto his lap, staring at it.

Kagome smirked down at it too, happily surprised by his readiness and zeal, entangling his fingers with her own. "Oh? And why not?" she asked with inquisitive poise in his arms.

"Because I have a place." He pressed his cheek to her ear.

Kagome tilted her head knowingly. "And what exactly do you mean by that?" she urged playfully.

He rubbed his thumb along the row of her knuckles, holding her hand more firmly. "It means I want you to live with me."

Kagome smiled outrageously. "Is that a marriage proposal?" she allowed herself to say flirtatiously (and with complete composure despite her internal excitement).

"Well…sort of. I mean, if you want," he babbled nervously. Then after collecting himself he added unsurely, "Would you even say yes?" He tilted his face into hers with a questioning, self-conscious brow and careful, pursed lips.

It was nice for her to hear he finally considered himself an official resident to the village and took ownership to a place of his own. He was always more of an outside wandering person, but now that he was contemplating marrying her, she trusted he'd be using this new home a lot more now that she was here.

"I—" Kagome began favorably.

"Hey guys!" Shippo popped up suddenly, effectively interrupting them.

Kagome nearly jumped out of InuYasha's limbs, but managed to remain seated.

"Kagome, what's up!?" the young fox-demon beamed, completely unaware of his little disruption.

InuYasha glared.

Kagome smiled pleasantly. "Hey, Shippo." But she still gave InuYasha a knowing glance behind her. He looked absolutely annoyed.

"Everyone told me to come get you two!" Shippo explained. "Food is about ready at Kaede's."

InuYasha groaned, his annoyance still firmly present, as Shippo began heading back to the village without them.

"I could smell his scent earlier," InuYasha voiced to Kagome as she remained seated against him, "but I didn't think he'd actually come bug us."

She smiled at him. "Come on," she stood out of his arms and held out her hand. "We can talk more later."

InuYasha sighed acceptingly then took it, and they walked back to Kaede's together.

* * *

"It's so nice having Kagome back," Sango voiced over their meal with everyone in Kaede's hut. "She brings such a special aura to the village and InuYasha is in such a better mood."

He glared irritatedly over at her to that.

Sango made an unimpressed frown. "Though obviously not right now…" she muttered.

"There really hasn't been a descent priestess here since Kikyo," Kaede expounded. "I am very pleased you were able to return to us as well, Kagome."

Kagome pulled her chopsticks out of her mouth. "Well what about you, Kaede?"

"Oh my, no. You are the reincarnation of my sister. I've never been able to match her power. But yours is just as powerful, if not more now."

Kagome politely simpered. "Well, thank you."

Shippo joined in, "You know, I never thought InuYasha would ever get over Kikyo, but here he is, completely over her now."

InuYasha leered silently over at the fox-demon, still firmly annoyed with him from earlier.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably.

Then much to her relief Shippo bounced to a new comment. "Hey, Kagome," he glanced between her and InuYasha, "I wanted to know since you two are lovers now and all—"

Kagome immediately spurted a smiling, embarrassed, "Whhhaaatttt…?" out of blushing awkwardness, though happy he changed the subject. She looked over to InuYasha for support, but he was still ignoring everyone, peeved.

Shippo innocently continued his inquiry, "So the whole Kikyo issue is in the past now since she's been gone all these years and you're back now, right?"

Kagome inhaled with hesitant patience. She thought he was changing the subject not continuing it, and she wasn't exactly sure how to respond to Shippo inappropriately bringing that up in front of everybody.

Miroku and Sango carefully eyed Kagome and InuYasha with concerning caution, anticipating the oncoming response, and Kaede did the same with a calm, patient expression braced with raised eyebrows.

Rin happily kept to herself, occasionally picking at her food while tending to the twins, choosing to be inattentive to the situation out of respect.

"Course it is," InuYasha stated curtly, finally ending the silence.

Kagome wasn't expecting the rising displeasure that suddenly erupted in her stomach when InuYasha responded so surely to that without even regarding her thoughts. She discreetly glanced over at the half-demon in silent disapproval and—though she never wanted this subject to be brought up here to begin with—decided to delve further into the subject since his certainty struck her so disobligingly.

With calm but noticeable poise, she spitefully directed her gaze on InuYasha, with the complete intention to draw attention to their conversation, and stated composedly, "Actually…I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

Though this was never how she planned to bring this discussion up. At this point, she just wanted him to accept responsibility. She never got the chance to talk with him about this before, when they were so focused on defeating Naraku and he was still silently mourning Kikyo. Then she got trapped on the other side of the well for those three years preventing her from talking to him anyway, so it just never got brought up.

"What's there to talk about?" he responded thoughtlessly, idly taking a bite of food.

She glared at him, suddenly offended. "Well, lots. Actually." His clipped disregard to her serious concern irked her.

"She's gone now. It shouldn't matter," InuYasha stated flat and shamelessly.

"But, of course it does, InuYasha," Kagome insisted, broiling on the inside that he obviously wasn't thinking about her at all. "You _loved_ her," she emphasized. "And not very long before you kissed me, you were kissing her goodbye."

Kaede started eating somewhat faster, Sango pushed Norio to her breast to distract herself, and Miroku suddenly focused on keeping the twins from making a mess though Rin was already doing that—all to avoid being pulled into the awkwardness of this conversation.

"Okay?" InuYasha frowned in annoyed misunderstanding. "So what? I'm with you now."

"Is that really all you have to say about that?" Kagome snarked.

"Yeah," he stated flagrantly.

Kagome finally exploded, slamming her bowl down. "Really, I don't understand you at all! I may have only been back for a couple of days, but I really thought you were smarter than that."

InuYasha leaned back, unexpectedly terrified by her quick anger, petrified and confused like he always was when she was suddenly yelling at him. "Kagome, I—" But he immediately knocked himself out of it, getting angry at her himself. "If you really feel like that…you're as dumb as he is!"

"So I'm _dumb_ now?!" she shouted.

He cruelly leaned toward her with sureness. "YES."

"You _senseless_ JERK!" she yelled.

"Keh!" he turned away from her, ignoring that same insult he received from her earlier.

"Don't talk to me right now!" Kagome stood. "I don't want to see your face!"

The instruction shocked him unexpectedly—clearly displayed on his ignorantly dumbfounded face.

"I'm going on a walk. DON'T follow me." Kagome marched off immediately.

"Hey now, wait a minute!" InuYasha stood determinedly, next. "You can't just get all irritable and bad-tempered all of sudden. Kagome—!" But she was already gone.

Miroku shook his head with a smug, entertained, but stern look of reprimand. "Next time, don't try anything fancy, just say, 'I love you,' or 'I'm in love with you.'"

Sango made a sighing expression of ironic gratefulness, wishing Miroku's relationship awareness stemmed back to their own before they were married.

InuYasha didn't respond; he only remained standing there stubbornly torn.

* * *

Kagome didn't mean to get so angry; she was just so heartbroken.

She stopped many times to look over her shoulder to see if he was coming after her, but he was never there. Her stomps turned into timid footfalls as she gained a farther and farther distance from the village, only the light of the afternoon sun watching her lone figure wander through the forest.

With every step she took, she kept wishing, just hoping he'd come running after her. But his absence continued behind her and it seemed the memories they shared together were falling away as well.

_I__'m not Kikyo; of course he won't run after me. _

Kagome pondered this disturbing thought.

_It__'s not like I was ever unaware that all I ever have been was his second choice. What makes that any different now just because she's gone? I completely understand that Kikyo meant a lot to InuYasha when she was alive…but why does it have to hurt so much? _

Kagome lifted her chin to the trees as she walked humbly through the foliage.

_I was always so selfless because of how much I love InuYasha. I always lied and said it was okay even when I was really not. I sucked up my pain because I wanted him to be happy. But now I wish that just for once I could have been selfish back then. I wish I would have told him how I felt instead of hiding my feelings. I wish I told him how much I loved him. But I was too scared. I regret that I didn__'t say anything and wish that I had. Maybe one day I can be honest so I never have to look back and have such deep regrets. But here, it's too late. I let him run after Kikyo over and over again even though it made me really hurt and angry—because I knew he deeply, truly loved her. But now I can't even feel good about that because I did nothing when I had the chance to tell him how I felt about him when she was still around. I thought I was just doing the right thing bottling up my feelings for him and letting him chase after the other girl. But… _

_What am I doing? _Kagome scoffed at herself, suddenly. _Maybe coming back was a mistake._

_How could I have been so stupid? I missed him so much while I was gone, but if Kikyo was here right now he wouldn__'t be with me, I know this… He never once instigated any sort of romantic relationship with me until after she was gone._

Kagome paused and turned her head over her shoulder in the direction of the well. _Maybe I should just go back home. I was stupid for coming here__…_ She began heading for it. _The more I think about it though, I don__'t want to go back. My city is way too big without him. I always felt so alone walking amongst the crowd when he was no longer in my life._

She reached the edge of the deep well and gripped her hands on its ledge, staring down it, becoming so sad.

_These last three years__…I missed him so much. I only wanted to see him._ She squeezed her eyes shut in pain. _I just don__'t know how to tell him I love him without getting hurt. I wish I had the strength to take whatever truth he'd throw at me next, but I just cannot endure it if he says loved Kikyo more. And I know that is the case. The reason he didn't think to talk about any of this with me is because it's not a big deal to him; I am just the other girl._

_I was such a fool. He may have kissed me, but I am not as special to him. He doesn__'t love me like he did her._

She thought about going back to say goodbye to him, but she didn't want to; it would be like saying she never wanted to see him again. She just wanted him to come after her. She wanted it so bad.

"This is the ultimate test," she muttered to herself, peering over the edge of the well. If it worked, it would be all the proof she needed to know she shouldn't be here right now.

Kagome swung her legs over, jumped in, and landed at the bottom.

And she didn't go through.

She plopped down in a slump and sighed to herself in irony. "Of course I can't make it through, you dummy." Kagome's sudden tears glistened as they slid down her cheeks. "InuYasha, I'm so angry right now…but there is nothing I want more in this world than to be with you."

She curled up in a ball on the dirt floor of the Bone-Eater's Well and cried.

* * *

Miroku suggested to InuYasha, "For the time being, why don't you leave her alone, hm? Maybe wait until she wants to come talk to _you_?"

InuYasha jumped to his own conclusions. "Bah! What's with your weak-minded advice?" He went for the door. "I'm going to go get her and _make_ _her_ apologize to me."

Miroku quickly conked him on the head with his staff and stopped him cold. "Hold on a minute there." He pulled InuYasha back into the room. "I understand your past in stringing along two girls at once—I would have done it too—but…"

Sango nonchalantly made the most casual yet frightening face at the back of her husband's head.

Miroku didn't even glance back at her. Instead, he was smiling at everyone else with nervous concern. "I feel as if Sango is shooting daggers at me with her eyes right now…"

Shippo muttered expectantly, "It's not your imagination."

Miroku waved his hand to brush it off. "Well, what I'm trying to say—InuYasha—is that though I do understand, I _don__'t_ agree with the things you said to Kagome. I think you could have executed that conversation in a whole better way than you did." Sango's angry seething seemed to fizzle out due to her husband's understanding words. "Think of this situation from Kagome's point of view."

"I _am_ thinking about this from Kagome's point of view," InuYasha stated bluntly.

"I don't know…" Shippo sang suspiciously. "What's actually going on in InuYasha's head? It's a serious question to ask ourselves."

"Feh! _Nothing__'s_ going on in my head!" InuYasha got angry. "Nothing. I mean, why did Kagome have to get all cranky like that?! It's not like she's second best to me."

"Ohhh that's how you say it is," Sango sighed distrustfully, drinking from her cup.

"_Okay_," Shippo muttered unconvincingly.

"You don't believe me!" InuYasha accused defensively.

"I mean, you see Kagome's dilemma don't you?" Miroku continued. "It's true that you were always leaving her in the dust, running off to Kikyo whenever she was around. And even though every time it broke Kagome's heart, she let you do it anyway because she has always loved you."

InuYasha looked down sullenly, guiltily. "I…I just… It was just impossible to get over Kikyo while she was still in the world of the living. But I knew I still had to. She was dead…"

"Still, I can see why Kagome would feel second best," Miroku defended. "She's probably wondering if things would be different if Kikyo never died. You probably wouldn't choose her."

"That's _not_ true," InuYasha emphasized seriously. He meant it, he knew it. "I love her. I even loved her when Kikyo was alive."

Miroku sighed. "I do remember your moral dilemma in that. Once you even said you wanted both of them while Kagome was listening, and then she told you to sit."

Shippo added, "That's right! Miroku asked you which girl you would choose and you said, 'Can't I choose both?' "

InuYasha was getting frustrated. "It's more complicated than that," he turned his head from them in anger.

"I think I understand," Kaede piped in, and everyone looked to the old woman. "Kikyo visited me once asking about Onigumo. On her way out, she mentioned you, InuYasha, and how you had changed, but not because of her—because of Kagome. She said your face had a softness to it unlike back when she knew you. She said then you trusted no one and your eyes were cold. So, both women mean very special things to you, InuYasha, but Kagome changed your heart. And though it took you awhile to let go of Kikyo—because she feigned life walking around our world in a borrowed body—you still loved Kagome then, and you love her more, now."

"_Yes_. Kaede gets it. See?" InuYasha groaned in annoyance that nobody else did.

"Well, you need to go tell HER that. Not us," Sango informed firmly.

"Absolutely…" Miroku consoled next. "Tell your complex story to Kagome. She needs to hear it from you."

"Make sure to let her know how much you love her," Rin smiled pleasantly, now holding baby Norio.

"Well. Go already, idiot," Shippo pushed.

InuYasha shook his head reticently (while resisting the urge to knock Shippo out cold) and after a moment of reprieve ran out the door after Kagome.

* * *

InuYasha followed Kagome's scent and found her at the bottom of the Bone-Eater's Well. She was sitting up against the corner with her knees huddled to her chest.

"Kagome…" he stated gently, leaning over the well's opening. "What are you doing down there?"

She looked up at his arrival. "InuYasha," she sounded so pleased, but also so miserable. "I…I guess I was trying to return home," she admitted sadly, looking down at the gravel of the well distantly.

"I… You were?" He looked concerned. "But you couldn't?" He looked so sad.

He couldn't remember exactly when it had happened, but before he knew it, having Kagome by his side became so natural. It became his home. He never wanted her to leave his side again.

"No…" she responded, shaking her head, then peered back up at him. "I already knew this before I jumped down here, but I want nothing more than to stay here with you for the rest of my life."

"Kagome…" he breathed, unexpectedly flattered. He was just surprised she still felt that way after their angry outbursts in the village.

After a brief silence from Kagome and InuYasha gazing awkwardly to the side, he finally leaned over the well and reached his hand out for her. "Here. Let me help you out," he said.

Kagome nodded and climbed up by his hand. He pulled her out over the well's ledge and back onto the grass.

She stood there quietly, facing away from him, pondering undecidedly.

InuYasha found himself staring at the back of her head, deeply worried to say something wrong. He wanted to lean beside her condolingly, or carefully put a hand on her shoulder, but instead he asked cautiously, "Kagome… Can we talk?"

She paused hesitantly before nodding receptively.

"Kagome, you need to know. And you need to know truthfully," he explained, taking a step closer to her. "You were _never_ my second choice."

She finally turned to face him. "But how can you say that so full-heartedly when you loved Kikyo first? When you actually _did_ choose her over me once?"

"That's not what happened, Kagome—you weren't. You know it's not true," he warmly took her hand.

She carefully slipped it away and took a step back from him. "Don't…" she started to say, turning her cheek from him doubtfully, "don't just tell me it's not true. Show me. Because evidence proves otherwise."

Now that they were alone, Kagome knew there was nothing that could help her now. She could already tell where this conversation was going, and—no matter how much she wanted it to go her way—she knew she couldn't stay away from him even if it ended badly.

If she didn't control her emotions soon, and just say exactly what she felt, everything was dangerously at risk of going outside of her favor—and she was just going to end up accepting it because she loved InuYasha more than her pride.

He came up to her side again despite her refusals and affectionately touched her face. "I keep thinking about you, Kagome. I never stop. I never have."

She found it somewhat difficult to look directly at him just yet. "But you're thinking about her, too."

"I…" He looked down. He honestly couldn't deny that. He couldn't. But Kagome didn't quite understand.

Kagome shuffled her foot reticently. She already knew that InuYasha cared about her—deeply, truly cared about her. It was just that he had stronger feelings for a dead woman she could no longer compete with.

So, if this situation was a lot simpler than it appeared, she couldn't tell at all right now. She just didn't want to be coddled by her worries and hesitations anymore. She couldn't allow herself to remain silent any longer. If she didn't just say what she wanted to now, and force herself to speak right at this moment, she knew she'd never be able to do it.

Staring down at the grass, she paused momentarily before gaining the courage to say, "InuYasha, we were all hurt by Kikyo's death. But it was obvious it hurt you the most. I know she meant a lot to you when she was alive, but that still doesn't justify the fact that you were always running after her at the expense of my feelings. It doesn't make it any different now that she's gone and you're with me now. Back when she was alive, it was always Kikyo, never me—not until she was gone. I really want to believe that I'm not just your second choice, but you never showed any sort of romantic interest toward me until after Kikyo was dead. You continued to love her all the way up until she died and the only thing I regret is not telling you how I actually felt about you when Kikyo was still around. Maybe then I could have actually vied for your love instead of standing back in the shadows and letting her have her way, but now it's too late for that. Now I will forever have to wonder…if Kikyo was here right now, would you still be pursuing me, or would you be running after her?"

There was an extremely long pause from InuYasha trying to construe how to properly explicate that. It was just such a hard question to answer simply.

Putting a hand behind his head awkwardly, he looked to the side uncertainly. "I really don't know what to say…" he finally muttered.

She sighed dismally. "I knew it. I thought so." She looked at him accusingly. "It would be her. Wouldn't it?"

"Kagome," he stated offensively.

She crooked her face up to the sky in pure regret, trying so hard not to cry. "It just hurts so much that I fought so hard to get back to you, and now that I'm here I'm actually just your second option."

"Kagome, stop. Please stop." She was jumping to way too many conclusions. "I know everything I said before at Kaede's was wrong and thoughtless, but I wasn't thinking from your perspective. I wasn't expecting you to run from me like you did either, but when you did it hurt like _hell_," his voice trembled.

"Then explain. _Please_," she spoke a bit firmly. The things he was saying were very sweet but she needed more than that. "Explain to me how you feel. About me. About her."

When he didn't respond immediately, she sheepishly looked away from him, rubbing her arm.

"I…don't really know how," he finally admitted. _Not without making everything WORSE_, he thought in addition. He loved both of them, but it was more complicated than that.

Kagome sighed firmly at the ground. "Well, then let me help you. Because I know there has to be more to this than you're giving to me," she groaned irritatedly.

She was pretty sure she already knew how InuYasha felt about her and Kikyo—but since he wasn't giving her much, that wasn't exactly going to help anything unless she could successfully pry something out of him she didn't already know.

InuYasha nodded uncertainly but compliantly.

"InuYasha, do you love me?" she asked plainly.

"Yes," he said easily.

She was happy to hear it, but she knew there was more to it. "And you love Kikyo."

He looked away elusively. "You already know the answer to that."

Kagome inhaled all emotions away, bracingly, and moved on. "Let me ask a different question." She looked around about, thinking of a different way to take this that would make him more receptive. Then, when she met his eyes she thought of it. "How come you've never told me you loved me before just now?"

"I guess…I thought it went without saying… The way I feel for you is just so pure and simple in my head."

This was the first time he ever spoke out loud about his emotions for her before, and it made Kagome look up at him with hopeful expressionlessness. "So, because it was so easy for you, you just didn't think it needed explaining," she restated.

"Yeah."

"Well…" she rubbed her arm tentatively, looking away, "thank you for explaining it now anyway." She meant it.

He nodded softly.

She couldn't blame him for bottling up his emotions for so long when she was doing it too. Especially since it was already known to be inherently part of his personality. But even though it helped that he was finally verbally admitting these things to her, and that she was finally able to hear what she always wanted to from him, it wasn't enough to make her feel perfectly better about this difficult situation. She was, however, open to probing him more about it.

"InuYasha," she began seriously but positively, tilting her head with guarded folded arms, "when did you start having these feelings for me?" She needed to know this. She looked him straight in the eye so unavoidably that he couldn't deny her.

"Honestly?" he shuffled his foot awkwardly, "not very long after we met. You were changing me, Kagome. I was growing fonder of you every day."

She wasn't expecting him to open up with that. She wasn't entirely aware that was what was going on back then either.

"But…it didn't stay that way did it?" She was thinking of when Kikyo came along.

"Well, no," he disagreed, "it did stay that way."

Kagome had to counter, "But something else changed." She was trying to get him to say _Kikyo, _the woman that was causing all of these problems right now.

"Well…yeah," he said, tossing his hands up a little like it was obvious.

He wasn't saying it so she just said it for him. "Kikyo," Kagome simply said. "When that mountain witch Urasue brought Kikyo back from the dead."

He nodded with pursed lips like he didn't want to agree. "Yeah."

Kagome tried to be sympathetic. "I bet that was hard."

"Yeah… Yeah it was really hard." He loosened up since she seemed understanding about it. "Suddenly all of that hurt and pain I was just starting to get over was thrown right back in my face."

"I guess, at that point, getting over her wasn't an option anymore, huh?" It hurt to say it, but Kagome knew it was true. If she were in that same situation with InuYasha, she knew she wouldn't be able to just simply get over him, either.

"Not an option," he slowly agreed, shaking his head. "In fact," he began more energetically, "it was impossible." Kagome obviously hit a soft spot. "With every meet and every touch, I was reminded of these feelings I held for her in the past. And every time I saw her back in this world it made me relive the memories of our past, bringing our relationship back to life—just _teasing_ me with this dream long past. I couldn't resist or forget that when she standing there right in front of me."

"I'm sorry…" Kagome meant it, even though it hurt. She just knew she'd hate to go through that with InuYasha. "Was that the hardest part?"

"No," he admitted. "Wanting more than anything to fix what was torn apart from us was the hardest part, because I knew it was impossible to do it. But I understood her, I pitied her, and I felt her same pain. She did not deserve the death she received and I felt an obligation to do whatever it took to mend her broken soul."

"I know. You made it pretty obvious to all of us that you had to do that. And I understand. The day I woke you up from the Sacred Tree, I bet you were so sad and heartbroken to learn she was dead. At that point, I'm sure it was really hard for you to come to terms with the fact that you could never be with her again and that you had to get over her and move on. And when you learned what really happened to her on the day she sealed you to the tree, how could you not feel the need to appease her broken soul when her resurrection literally allowed you the opportunity to do just that?"

He nodded slowly in agreement, appearing regretful as he gazed off to the side, and glad Kagome was understanding all this.

"Kikyo continually told you that the only thing that would appease her was if you jumped into the depths of hell with her. But you never did it. You wanted nothing more than to appease her, but what stopped you from actually jumping in with her like she wanted?"

"It was you, Kagome. It was always you."

She let herself smirk discreetly into her own shoulder, but she knew it wasn't that simple. "But you were still hesitant. I'm glad I was always the reason you never did it, but you still wanted to be with her."

He looked at Kagome again. "Well, yes, Kagome, but I knew unless I decided to delve into those depths of hell with her I couldn't ever _truly _be with her again."

" 'Truly'?"

"Kagome. She was dead. And I was constantly reminded of that," he looked a little shocked he had to explain this. "Her scent was not that of a living person—she smelt of graveyard soil and death—she was literally a walking corpse in her borrowed body of clay, and I knew there was nothing that would change that. Eventually, she would inevitably go back to the afterlife and never walk this earth again."

"That's true..." Kagome put her fingers to her chin. "But you still didn't let her go, InuYasha."

"Well, no. Even though I knew all of this—knew it every single time I ran after her, every single time that I kissed her—I just _could not_ let her go until her tormented image was gone from this world."

"You needed to help put her soul be at peace before you could let her go," Kagome reiterated, mostly for herself.

"Yes."

"And eventually she did get peace."

"Yes. When she finally died, saying goodbye to me in my arms, telling me that coming to her side was enough. That was when I could feel her closure, and I was able to let her go. It definitely took a while to heal afterward, but I had finally let her go." He looked down at his hands distantly.

"And that was when you were finally able to pursue me as an actual romantic interest," Kagome recognized.

"Yes."

This was all starting to make more sense. But something was missing.

There was a pause for a bit, Kagome glancing around, not sure what to say next—and that was when InuYasha decided to add something.

"Kagome," he began softly as he took a step closer to her. "You know, I may have ran after Kikyo, but whenever you needed me I always came straight to you when you were in trouble. And the times Kikyo tried to hurt you, I got mad at her. At the times your needs were more important, I left her and went to you. I didn't just leave you in the dust the whole time. Kikyo even questioned me many times if you were more precious to me… I was simply torn between the two of you in an inconvenient situation."

"Yeah?" Kagome sounded hopeful.

"Yes. And it was never because I was choosing her over you. There was one thing I always knew for sure, even while running after Kikyo over and over again. I loved you too. But just because I felt this responsibility to nullify her restless soul, didn't mean I was choosing her over you. I was prepared to do whatever it took to repay her sacrifice, but I couldn't ask you to stay with me when I was so focused on her."

"Yeah…" Kagome seriously deliberated this. "I understand that. How could you full-heartedly progress any sort of relationship with me until Kikyo was gone? She had to stop haunting you with the sufferings of her unsettled soul or else you could never get over it. How could you fully and unremittingly begin a relationship with me until you were able to let go of that ghost from your past?"

"Exactly," he was relieved Kagome got it. "I couldn't." Then he added, "Kikyo wasn't meant to be in this world any longer anyway. But when she finally left with her closure and peace, I was able to let her go, and being with you immediately became possible. It finally left the room I needed to begin my relationship with you without any more skeletons in my closet."

Kagome was listening carefully. She absorbed everything he said with impartiality and consideration. It all made sense to her. But she still had a slight problem. "Yes... That all makes sense," she offered cautiously with pursed lips. "And I'm glad to hear it. But it still doesn't show how I am more special to you than her..." she shook her head.

He stepped a little closer, feeling a bit upset that she needed to hear more reassurance, but then he realized exactly what she needed to hear. "Kagome, I may have loved Kikyo first, but she didn't teach me how to trust. Youdid that. And Kikyo didn't change me from the closed, broken person I was. You did. Kikyo never taught me how to accept myself for exactly the way I was. That wasn't her. _You_ did that."

Kagome inhaled eagerly, realizing she _did_ do all those things for him.

Kikyo wanted him to turn human so they could live together as an ordinary man and woman, but Kagome never asked him to do any such thing. And he didn't trust anyone before Kagome came along. He ended up branching out and making lifelong friends when she showed him how to rely on others.

Everything InuYasha just said was true.

And Kikyo didn't have a thing to do with it.

"I guess I did…" Kagome let herself be flattered.

"So, do you see now? Do you see how invaluable you are to me?" InuYasha asked fervently. "I never gained those things from Kikyo."

"InuYasha…" Kagome unwillingly flushed, shyly putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"But besides all this, Kagome, there's something even more important that you need to know."

She peered up at him trustingly. "Okay…" Kagome mumbled questioningly, listening carefully.

He leaned closer to her face, gazing straight into her eyes earnestly. "I love you more, right now, than I _ever_ loved Kikyo," he said.

Kagome gasped involuntarily.

She was so scared it wasn't even possible anymore, but right now she could not deny the sheer truth in his eyes as he blatantly pronounced the words right to her face—so purely and shamelessly. That was exactly what she needed to hear. She didn't realize it until he said it, but that was it.

"I guess I know you can't ever forget Kikyo, InuYasha…" Kagome looked down happily, but guiltily. "She was a very important person to you and getting over her may have been the hardest thing you've ever done."

"Ignore all that, Kagome, because whenever I see your face, my strength returns and I just want to be with you. I feel like I can do anything with you, Kagome, and I love you. I want you to know I've always felt this way."

Kagome smiled brightly. "It almost seems too good to be true, but I love everything I'm hearing."

"You know those last three years were awful for me, right? Spending all that time worrying if you'd ever come back to me. And now that you have, I can finally relax. I can't bear to think what would have happed if the well worked just now and you left me again. Even if it was just for one day."

"I couldn't make the well work right now even if I tried," Kagome admitted breathlessly, leaning on the well just then, knowing it was completely true.

"I'm honestly relieved..." he sat on it next to her. "I was so worried you were going to run off to your own world and I wouldn't see you for a long time again."

"InuYasha," she turned her head to him conclusively. "We were torn from each other in the worst way—suddenly, unexpectedly, without any preparation at all—and then we were separated for _years_. I never want to leave you again."

His eyes exposed sure relief. "Then _please_ know," InuYasha felt confident enough now to take her hands again, "you are definitely not second best. You are the single most precious, most important person in the world to me, now and forever—and I don't know what I'll do without you. And, Kagome, for my whole life that will never change. I loved you second. Isn't that better? Doesn't that mean I loved you more? That I wouldn't have fallen in love with you if I was truly in love with her in the first place?"

She genuinely smiled this time, with closed lips. "Yes," she nodded.

He looked down the wooden orifice behind them. "How many times have I gone marching down into your world through this damned well and demanded that you return without any regard to your feelings? Now, I would literally do whatever you asked. Even if you wanted to stay in your world forever. Because I want nothing more than exactly what you want."

Kagome inhaled with raised brows. "I never thought I'd hear the day when you'd say _that_," she admitted good-humoredly.

"I honestly just wish I didn't yell at you."

She had no idea when he became so considerate, or so willingly sentimental, but she wasn't going to question it. Maybe three years without the person you love really changes you.

Kagome grinned, feeling such a comfort from all of this sweetness that was actually coming from him. "InuYasha…" Kagome breathed. "Can I kiss you?"

He puffed out a silent chuckle and a smirk. "Yeah. Of course."

She turned her lips up to him and waited for him to lean in. As she sat on the well with InuYasha, he touched his lips to hers and they shared a pleasing kiss.

Kagome begged cutely in between breaths, "Tell me more how much you care about me."

He breathed out in amusement. He was just so happy she wasn't mad at him anymore. "Well, I wish I took you into my arms right then and there and told you I cared about you instead of having you annoyingly interrogate me—demanding it out of me."

Kagome pushed out a laugh against his mouth the moment he turned that into a teasing insult.

"Well I wouldn't have to interrogate you if you were just more open," Kagome countered more playfully.

"Maybe you need to trust me more."

"You better know I trust you. Why else would I have put up for you for this long if I didn't?"

He chuckled on her lips. "Well, I hope you know how much I missed you these last three years, too much to care about winning some stupid argument."

"Yeah? How much," she smiled coyly and mischievously into his mouth.

Under his smirk, he breathed out an exasperated sigh through his nose. "Kagome… You better know how much you mean to me. I honestly don't even know how I ever made it through a single day without you… I can't live without you; I'll always come running for you."

Kagome muttered dazedly, "I just can't believe how happy I am right now."

"Yeah?"

She exhaled in irony, laughing at herself a little. "It just makes me feel like such an idiot. I'm sorry I got mad at you…"

He seemed confused. "Why are you calling yourself an idiot? You don't need to apologize to me."

She turned up to him while still in his grasp. "I know you'll never be able to forget Kikyo, and you shouldn't be asked to. She is an important person to both of us, and I'm ashamed I doubted your feelings for me."

"Well, you needed to hear how I felt about you," he shook his head. "I never told you before."

Kagome hopped off the well and pulled herself to his front, never removing herself from his arms. "I know everything you said is true." She held him tightly around the waist and nuzzled herself into his strong, comforting chest. "I love you too, InuYasha."

"Finally…" he muttered with sarcastic admonition, but mostly with relief for himself, "you said it back." He tilted his face to her level.

She peered up at his body perched on the well and nodded blissfully. "Yes. I love you," her arms were still wrapped around his waist, "I have always loved you. Despite all of our arguments and differences, you're everything I need and everything that drives me insane. I didn't understand how special that was at first—with our constant rollercoaster of ups and downs—but I'd never change it for the world. Since the day we first met, I was falling more and more in love with you, and you're the only person I want to be with. I'll sacrifice my whole world to be with you. I love you, InuYasha."

He gripped her upper arms affectionately, casually rubbing them up and down, smiling down at her appreciatively, lovingly. "I'm so relieved you don't want to go home—that you just want to stay here with me." He brought her into that close embrace again, steadying the small of her back with his hand. "Losing Kikyo may have been hard, but losing you was unbearable. I had to live with this constant regret, always wondering what we could have shared if I just said the things I never did before you left."

"Well, you've said them now." Kagome pulled back and put a hand on his cheek. "Let's just start by making up for lost time."

"Alright." InuYasha pushed himself off the well without letting go of her. "Let's start by going back to the Sacred Tree." He stepped out of their embrace and held his hand out to her. "Will you come with me?"

She glanced down at it then took it cheerily. "Yes."

He started a question as he effortlessly pulled her along. "Kagome, do you remember what I said to you…" he began to ask, "that time in your world in your bedroom?"

She could never forget that day. "That time…you almost kissed me?" Then Sota barged in and ruined the whole moment.

"Yes. Do you remember what I said?" he continued to lead her through the forest.

"You said, 'I'll protect you with my life,' " Kagome stated as she kept up with him.

Then they reached the Sacred Tree.

InuYasha stopped for a moment to gaze up at it while Kagome watched him, and then he turned back to her and took both her hands.

"Kagome, I know I'm not very elegant with words, and sometimes I'm a jerk, but all I know is I'm better with you."

Her heart started pounding. She already knew where this was going. She was filled with unrelenting anticipation. "You were pretty elegant with your words today," she shrugged and forced an ironic chuckle.

"That's because you forced it out of me."

Kagome laughed. "That doesn't matter. You still said some really sweet things, and that's not like you at all."

"Kagome. That's because you make me crazy." He leaned his face into hers, gently pushing her toward the tree.

She smirked up at him coyly.

"Kagome…" He could hear the thumping of her heart as he held her against the tree trunk, and it made him so excited. "You said your father asked your mother to marry him under this tree, right?" He glanced up at the leaves above them.

"Yeah," she nodded, feeling like her heart was swelling up into her throat.

"Well," he began, his palms pressed against the bark around her head, "that's exactly what I'm going to do you right now."

Kagome inhaled with ecstatic joy.

"I don't know what you've done to me, Kagome,"—he gazed in content as she beamed up at him delightfully—"but now that you're standing here right in front of me after all of these years, _damn_, it's really hitting me now."

He took her face into his hands and rubbed his thumbs along her cheeks. "You don't have to be just a memory anymore…"

He gazed deeply into her eyes as if she could just disappear at any moment, and she peered affectionately back into each of his. "Please, Kagome," he pressed his forehead to hers, "become my bride."

Kagome was swimming in happiness; she smiled in such an uncontrollable way. "Yes," she was choking up, filled with such gratifying affection, "yes I will." She was going to be InuYasha's wife.

"Kagome…" he said more earnestly. "Kagome, I love you."

"InuYasha…" Kagome finally started crying, blinking back tears of ecstatic joy. "InuYasha, I love you, too."

The sunlight was behind them through the trees and InuYasha looked into her eyes so gently. A soft happy smile dressed his lips as he bent down his head to hers and contentedly but worriedly asked, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not sad, InuYasha," Kagome wept with a grin, wiping her eyes. "I'm just so happy I feel like I could fly."

He pulled her into a protective embrace. "Oh. I normally get so flustered when you cry." He held her tighter, pushing his nose into her neck. "But I promise,"—he held her there with such carefulness: the object of his affection in his arms—"whenever you're sad, I'll hold you and comfort you. You can always lean on me. I'll be the best husband ever, Kagome, I promise."

She closed her eyes with such gratefulness, but she couldn't control it, his words only made her cry more. She smiled up at him under her tears with gentle, closed lips and held him tightly and fondly in return. She never wanted to ever let go of him again.

They remained there for long minutes, enjoying the feel of having each other, knowing they'd never have to be without the other again, now betrothed to be married.

He pulled apart from their hug, carefully lifting her chin, staring straight into her eyes mere inches from his own. "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better," she chortled with a grin.

After a few gentle kisses, moving to the ground, sitting next to each other at the base of the Sacred Tree, Kagome leaned her head on InuYasha, and InuYasha held onto her affectionately. They shared another long, uninterrupted succession of passion and peace—embracing and kissing many more times—then Kagome started a serious question.

"When should we tell our friends?" She stared ahead in their direction. "And the village?"

He only wanted to please her. "Whenever you want."

She expressed elatedly, "Let's tell them now."

Devotedly, he nodded his head once.

When Kagome stood to go back to the village with him, she immediately brought the mood back to upbeat casualness. She teasingly nudged him to the side from where he stood next to her, smirking as she took his entire arm into both of hers as they began making their way back to town. "You know, why _did_ you have to go say all those rude things to me anyway?"

"Whaddaya mean?" He gave her a slightly vexed expression.

"It could've been a lot easier. All you had to do was say, 'Kagome, what do you want to talk about?' Then we could have gone somewhere else and talked about it," she flirtatiously sung, still clinging to his side as they strolled along. "It didn't have to turn into all of _this_," she waved her hand out.

He gave her a more irritated glance this time. "Well, you didn't have to bring it up in front of everyone."

"Shippo brought it up," Kagome retorted.

"All I know is you drove us into that argument." He frowned at her resolutely. "You pushed it farther even when I was obviously trying to drop what Shippo started."

"Now let me remind you," Kagome got prissy, "that you were the one acting like there wasn't a problem with the issue when there was. _You_ were asking for it."

He stopped in his tracks to glare at her. "Sometimes I really hate you." And he pulled her onto his back and began running toward the village instead.

Kagome smiled to herself as she hung onto his shoulders.

Everything was absolutely perfect between them.

**A/N: I want all you awesome people reading this to know that I****'m having a lot of fun writing this, and that no matter how long this takes to finish, I will finish it. I am always working on this whenever I find the time, and I have an entire plot written out, so I am not giving up on the story until it is complete. Don't be shocked if it takes a long time though...**

**And I****'ll still post the other chapter this weekend!**

**PS: I just celebrated my 3 year anniversary with my wonderful husband! He was actually the one who introduced me to InuYasha while we were dating, and little did he know I was going to become more obsessed with it than he was. (3 So if it weren****'t for him, I wouldn't be here! (heart emoji) He inspires a lot of the romance scenes in all my writing. 05/2015**

**References:**

**(1) Episode 48 ****"Return To the Place Where We First Met"** (Kagome's mom says she was proposed to under the Sacred Tree, and when InuYasha chooses Kikyo over Kagome)

**(2) Chapter 89 of the manga (**Miroku's line: "Don't try anything fancy, just say, 'I love you,' or 'I'm in love with you.'") Technically episode 25 but this part isn't in the anime.

**(3) Episode 23 ****"Kagome's Voice and Kikyo's Kiss" **(When InuYasha says, "Can't I choose both?" and Kikyo talks to Kaede about how InuYasha changed because of Kagome)

**(4) Episode 22 ****"A Wicked Smile; Kikyo's Wandering Soul" **(When Kikyo first asks if Kagome is more precious to InuYasha)

**(5) Episode 31 ****"Jinenji, Kind Yet Sad"** (When InuYasha realizes it became so natural to have Kagome by his side)

**(6) Episode 8 of The Final Act ****"Among the Twinkling Stars"** (Kikyo died with closure and peace)


	6. Chapter 6 - The Wedding

Chapter 6

The Wedding

**A/N: Soooo I cut out their wedding night scene because I****'m PRETTY sure it's rated M—I don't think I'm really graphic or anything, but I don't think it's appropriate for rated T. So I made it a one-shot for anyone that's interested. To know when you're supposed to go read it, it starts when you get to the XXX's.**

Everyone had long dispersed from eating at Kaede's and Sango was hanging up wet clothing on her laundry line. She looked up from her work when she noticed Kagome and InuYasha break through the trees of the forest, making their way back into the village. The half-demon stopped to set Kagome down and they began walking through the grass field together, cheerfully conversing, completely preoccupied in their good moods.

Sango smiled to herself. "Oh, they made up."

They looked a lot happier than earlier, in fact, happier than they were even when Kagome had first arrived.

Sango stood with baby Norio strapped on her back and headed in their direction. "Kagome! InuYasha!" she called over.

The couple stopped and looked up at her and smiled.

"Sango!" Kagome called back ecstatically, waving her free hand. "We have some news for you!"

Sango's heart jumped. She knew exactly what Kagome was going to say next.

The demon-slayer approached them filled with excited expectancy, unable to hide the unrelenting smile on her face. "So what's this news?" Sango asked with a sly smirk of knowing.

"Well…" Kagome turned to InuYasha with childish flirtation.

"Well…?" he repeated to her questioningly. Then he realized, slightly irritated. "What—you're gonna make _me_ say it?"

"Why not! You're the one that instigated this event," Kagome grinned convincingly.

InuYasha suddenly became edgy and guarded, dropping his firm expression to the ground. "We're getting married. But that's the only time I'm gonna say it," he muttered.

Sango squealed immediately, ignoring InuYasha and grabbed Kagome's hands. "I knew it! I'm so excited for you two! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Sango!" Kagome smiled at the woman she felt closest to in this time period.

InuYasha nodded his head once as acknowledgment then placed his hands into opposite sleeves.

"Let's go tell Miroku!" Sango pulled Kagome's hand toward the house.

"Okay!" Kagome went along delightedly.

InuYasha followed behind silently. Even though he felt kind of out of place, he couldn't help but grin at Kagome's excitement.

"Miroku! We have news for you!" Sango called out when she entered her home.

"What is it, dear Sango?" He stood when she entered and set down the twins. He confidently sauntered over to his wife to kiss her on the cheek and then openly grabbed her rear end.

"Miroku, _not_ _here_!" Sango commanded icily.

He laughed and removed his hand. "Dear friends, come in!" Miroku invited InuYasha and Kagome to get comfortable.

"Kagome, tell him," Sango urged enthusiastically.

"InuYasha and I are getting married," Kagome announced gleefully.

Miroku beamed. "Well, about time, my good man!" he turned to InuYasha and patted him on the back in manly congratulatory.

InuYasha was short with him, "What do you mean 'about time'? Kagome's only been back for two days."

"Better sooner than later, I always say!" Miroku proclaimed assuredly.

"When have you _ever_ said that?" InuYasha accused.

"This is great news, Kagome," Miroku held Kagome's hands in good wishes. "How many children will you bear with InuYasha?"

"_Miroku_," Sango reprimanded.

Kagome closed her eyes embarrassedly and waved her hand up and down, "Oh, Miroku, stop—we haven't even began to discuss those things yet."

InuYasha appeared resolute in his noninvolvement to this conversation, and simply observed the gabble with folded arms.

"Okay, so after you go and tell everyone else," Sango told Kagome, "come back over here and I'll help you plan everything!"

"Oh, that sounds great," Kagome said appreciatively, "thank you, Sango!"

"Well, I'm sure you want to go—so hurry, hurry!" she pushed her out the door.

Kagome chuckled and took InuYasha in hand and left, heading for Kaede's place to tell the old woman and Rin next.

Rin seemed the most enthusiastic. "So does this mean you're going to stay here with us in our time, Kagome?" she asked, beaming.

"Yep. I'm here to stay," Kagome smiled.

Shippo was there, too. "For how long?" he asked eagerly.

"Well, I'm going to be living with InuYasha, so, a very long time," she kind of chuckled at him.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Rin declared delightfully. "I always wanted you to live in the village with us!"

"So, InuYasha, you decided Kikyo isn't important anymore?" Shippo sneered.

InuYasha hit him upside the head.

Shippo squealed and ran away.

"InuYasha…" Kagome chided.

"Just let it go," InuYasha said lowly. "I can't even remember the last time I hit him."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. But she still disapproved.

* * *

Rin found it so cute how everything happened so quickly. It had been so long since InuYasha had seen Kagome, and it was very evident to Rin that they were very much in love. So she wasn't surprised at all when that wedding announcement came along.

Whenever she saw them together it brought a small, secret smile to her face. The hesitant, innocent way InuYasha would look down and hold Kagome's hand as they walked over to the shrine together, despite all his aggressive and loudmouth traits. That blissful, comfortable smile on Kagome's face as she'd relievedly lay her head on InuYasha's shoulder in peace. And ever since Kagome had returned from the future, InuYasha had been much less tense, much less distracted, and so much more pleasant.

It made Rin long for a relationship like that in her future. She wanted a comfort and security like that.

"So I want to go on a honeymoon. Are you cool with that?" Kagome asked as she walked hand-in-hand with InuYasha to the shrine.

"What's a 'honeymoon'?" he asked indifferently.

"Oh." She realized that term wasn't familiarized yet. "Well, instead of staying here right after we get married, we go on a long vacation somewhere as newlyweds. Just the two of us."

"Oh yeah, we can totally do that," he stated without trouble. "But first, I'd like to consummate our marriage inside my house. I really want to make it _ours_."

She blushed without warning, "Oh…!" And stammering with unprepared comprehension, she added, "Uh, yeah. We can totally do that." Then she smiled in that thought. "I'd really like that." Then all she could imagine was being tangled up with InuYasha all night.

He snapped her out of her brief daydream. "Where do you want to go?"

"Oh. Um." She tried to contain her fervent blush. "Somewhere near warm springs. Somewhere beautiful. Somewhere alone."

"Alright." He gave her a contented grin. "I can find us a place. I'll sniff it out."

* * *

As the wedding date drew nearer, and the plans were settling in, Sango brought Kagome over to the home of the village's previous bride.

"Kagome, you know Minako," Sango introduced. "She was just a bride last year."

"Thanks for having us over, Minako," Kagome bowed her head, adjusting a covered pot she held at her hips.

Minako bowed in return. "Of course. Welcome, Kagome." She indicated to some cushions on the floor after greeting the women. "Here, sit." And they all knelt down together.

"So we have this tradition here in the village," Sango began to explain to Kagome. "Since it's not like any of us are marrying lords, and it's so much cheaper than going all the way out to the capital to buy your own, we just pass _this_ down to each bride instead." She directed Kagome's attention to Minako, as Minako opened a trunk and slipped out an entire pure white bridal ensemble and laid it out in front of Kagome.

Kagome lightly gasped with awe and realization. "Wow… It's beautiful," she admired it.

"It's just something special we do for the young women here in the village since we're not as well-off as others," Minako went on. "I was the last bride, just last year, and Sango was three years ago, before a few others. Of course it's your choice, but would you like me to pass it onto you next, Kagome?"

Kagome grinned brightly, nodding. "I would love that very much. That is so special. Thank you so much, Minako."

Minako smiled graciously as she began carefully folding up the pure white fabric and placing it back inside the trunk. "Of course. You'll have to pass it onto the next bride as well. You can leave it here until the day of your wedding if you'd like. Would you like to try it on?"

"Oh, I would love to, but unfortunately I don't have time." Kagome held out the pot she had carried inside. "I was just bringing this soup Kaede and Rin made to a sick woman across the village. I'll come by another time."

"Of course," Minako smiled and nodded. "But before you go, can I tell you something?"

Kagome waited. "Oh, sure."

"I'd like to give you my best wishes and say just how happy I am for you and InuYasha. He's done so much for this village and has worked so hard to protect every single person in it. Though he's a half-demon, he's very much appreciated and accepted here. It was so obvious how heartbroken he was when you left three years ago, so I'm glad you're back; he deserves some happiness."

Everything she just said made Kagome's heart melt. "Thank you, Minako…" she grinned so receptively. "I really hope to make him happy. He does deserve happiness. He's lived a hard life as a half-demon and I'm glad everyone here appreciates him. He _is_ half-human after all and relates more to humans than demons anyway."

Minako agreed. "Yes. Some people were hesitant about letting a half-demon live in the village with us, but no one could deny that we feel safer when he's around. Everyone knows how you guys defeated Naraku and saved the whole village. We all know the story of Kikyo and the Sacred Jewel, too, and how you got trapped on the other side of the well. InuYasha is treated very much like a hero. Along with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo," she ended that but then added, "And now you, too."

"Well," Kagome smiled around the room, "that's wonderful. And I'm glad his efforts weren't overlooked. Along with his past. He deserves to be here just as much as everybody else. And I'm grateful to be here as well."

"Yes. Well I'll let you get going," Minako stood to lead her out. "I'd be happy to help you with whatever you need for your wedding day."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. And for the bridal attire. I hope you don't mind that I have to get going so soon."

"Not a problem." Minako smilingly pulled open the door. "Come back whenever you can and try it on."

Kagome nodded and was walking out the door with her soup when Sango voiced, "Hey, wait, Kagome. We're still going to do our laundry together later, right?"

"Oh yeah," Kagome totally forgot. "How about I meet you at the river right after I drop this off?"

"Okay, I'll see you there." Sango waved her off and Kagome hurried out.

Kagome waddled down the roads with the heavy pot in her hands, continuing down the paths, when she clumsily bumped into InuYasha as he was walking up behind her to give her a hug. She accidentally spilled a good portion of the soup all over his chest when she turned around with a start.

"Oh, no—I'm so sorry," Kagome apologized with a humored smirk. "Here," she held out her hand, "I was just on my way to go do some laundry with, Sango. Let me wash that out. You smell like miso."

"Okay." InuYasha swiftly whipped off both red and white layers of his shirt, untucking them from his pants, and handed them to her. "Here."

At the sight of his bare chest and abs she hadn't seen in three years, Kagome blushed and turned unexpectedly. She blushed even harder when she noted her own peculiar behavior. _What am I doing?_ _It__'s not like I haven't already seen this before. Why am I acting so embarrassed…? _

She realized it was because they were getting married.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha's asked, unrestrained. "Here." He pushed it toward her again.

Kagome turned back to him and smiled. "Right." She took his clothing. "I'll go get to washing this then."

Before she turned and left, InuYasha grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back around to face him. "Hey. I love you, Kagome." He held her close, the pot of soup carefully pressed between them—his bare chest and all. His heavenly smile manifested his esteem.

Kagome flushed but grinned calmly in return. "I love you, too, InuYasha."

And he leaned in and they kissed each other.

"Have fun with, Sango," he told her when they let go.

"I'll come back and hang out with you when I'm finished," Kagome promised with a simper and sauntered off.

He nodded his head and went back to the streets completely topless, without a single hint of conscious concern.

* * *

"You know, I always found this little piece of clothing of yours interesting." Sango held up the little article from Kagome's time period as they laid out their laundry in a disclosed recess by the river.

"Oh, my bra?" Kagome smirked with humor.

"Is there an actual purpose for it?" Sango inquired curiously.

"It just gives you extra support." Kagome made a lifting motion under breasts.

"Oh, okay." Then Sango caught attention to Kagome's laundry. "Hey, isn't that InuYasha's kimono?"

"Yeah…" Kagome pursed her lips sheepishly. "I accidentally spilled miso on it. So I told him I'd wash it."

"So now he's running about topless around here," Sango stated glibly, looking around.

"Pretty much." Kagome laughed normally, but she was actually completely distracted fantasizing about that image Sango just described. "And I'm going to wash my priestess attire too. It's just been sitting in storage at Kaede's for three years."

"Okay," Sango went back to her dirty rags and clothing.

"So…" Kagome began to ask, "how often do you have to do laundry, Sango? Weren't you just doing it the other day?"

"With three kids, I'm always doing laundry," Sango explained drolly. Then she picked up Kagome's bra again and began examining.

"Too bad you weren't born in the future." Kagome began to strip down out of her priestess attire. "You could buy disposable diapers and rags for cheap. And anything else you needed washed could be done quickly in a machine."

"Your world sounds so convenient," Sango sighed, holding up the bra higher to get a better look at it.

"You know, you can try it on if you want to," Kagome smirked at Sango's fixation. "I think we're about the same size."

"Actually, you know what you should do?" Sango flipped the conversation. "You should wear this on your wedding night. It's a pretty provocative piece of clothing."

Kagome peeked down at it in Sango's hands before she looked back up at the demon-slayer and smirked. She started putting on her other-world clothing over her nakedness.

"He'd die," Sango winked.

Kagome knelt down next to Sango by the water's edge in only her blue high-waisted skirt. "You know, I think I will. Give him a little taste of what lingerie looks like." She grinned to herself secretly.

"Lingerie?" Sango tilted her head.

"Sexy underwear," Kagome clarified. Though she knew it wasn't exactly 'lingerie' but it was more so than anything else that existed in this time period.

Sango giggled. "Oh. Well, he'll love it. I know Miroku would just die."

Kagome sat on her knees next to Sango after putting on the rest of her other-world clothing (minus the bra) to wash her priestess ensemble and InuYasha's kimono. She lifted the red jacket to her face and it smelt like him (despite the miso) and she remembered how she got shy earlier with him earlier when he stripped it off. While she started washing his clothes among the others, she was determined to never have an awkward moment like that with him again. Sango had such a good idea. On her wedding night, she would be taunting, seductive, and alluring. Confident—the complete opposite of shy. She imagined his familiar voice in her ear, his lips pressed against hers, their bodies close. Their clothes on the floor. His hands all over her.

Kagome blushed to herself when Sango snapped her out of it.

"You know," the young mother began, the bra now sitting next to her, "I can see why that thing would be useful when you were fighting in that loose green outfit of yours. My demon-slayer attire was at least tight enough to keep everything together." Sango framed her boobs as an example.

"Yeah," Kagome mused, "and I suppose support isn't necessarily expected in this time period under everyday clothes anyway, so I don't really need to worry about it. But as for a girl in my time, we're expected to wear one of these all of the time."

"Really? Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"I mean, I guess," Kagome never really thought about it before. "You don't really think about it, honestly. In my time, I'd feel _un_comfortable without it. But here, I guess I don't have to worry about it. Nobody wears anything like that here."

"That's right. Nothing like that here. So just be comfortable." Sango handed it back to her.

Kagome quickly slipped it on under her shirt, after pulling her arms out of her sleeves, and hooked the bra in the back.

"Ready to go?" Sango asked.

Kagome readjusted her shirt and stood completely dressed in her ensemble from her world—the maroon shirt, blue skirt, and pink cardigan—and placed her woven laundry basket filled with wet clothes at her hips. "Yeah."

Sango picked up her basket too.

And when they began walking back together, Kagome started telling Sango the story of her first experience here at this river.

* * *

As the girls made it back into the village, they ran right into half-dressed InuYasha.

Sango smirked slyly. "Oh, hey, InuYasha." She walked past him with cunning, cradling her laundry basket of wet clothes at her side. "Kagome was just telling me about the first time you saw her naked here at this river." She glanced back at it's direction smoothly. "I can't believe it was before she was even able to return home the first time!" Then she teased him with a grin, "You've seen Kagome naked a lot, huh?"

"What!?" InuYasha angrily blushed in exclamation. "No! I mean, I don't know…" he realized the truth, "a few times, I guess."

"Oh, I _know_ it was more than a few times," Sango said breezily, "because a handful of those times _I _was involved too."

InuYasha pursed his lips uncomfortably. He knew he just got pushed into a corner and he had no idea how to get out of it. "Yeah…" he muttered yieldingly. Then he gave Kagome an accusatory sneer. "I didn't see you naked before you were even able to return home!"

"Yes you did!" Kagome retorted. "Remember?"

Sango chuckled with amusement. "It's just been way to many times now for you to tell the differences, huh?" Then realizing what she said, she turned her head with regret. "Oh gross, I'm starting to act like Miroku…"

Kagome burst into laughter.

InuYasha wasn't amused. "I don't remember."

Kagome exhaled irritatedly. "Really? You were watching me while I was bathing—"

InuYasha butt in immediately, "I have never '_watched_'you while—"

Kagome interrupted him, "Yes you have. I had the only Sacred Jewel shard at the time and you wanted it. You were up in a tree then on that little cliff while I was bathing."

He glared at the grass. "Oh…" he suddenly remembered, "yeah…"

Then Kagome chuckled, suddenly recalling her favorite part of the story that she failed to tell Sango. "Oh, I forgot the best part!" she turned to her demon-slayer friend enthusiastically. "When I finally got out and got dressed, he immediately told me to take off my clothes once we were alone," she laughed again. "So I hit him with a rock."

InuYasha glared at Kagome for illustrating that part so misleadingly. "I wasn't asking you to get naked! I just wanted you to change back into your weird clothes!"

"Right," Sango teased. "Because that's exactly what you meant."

"Yes! That was exactly what I meant!" he insisted ardently.

"Sorry, InuYasha," Kagome chuckled good-humoredly then turned back to Sango to relieve the tension by explaining the rest. "It was just because I looked like Kikyo when I got dressed in priestess attire. That's why he told me to take it off."

Sango casually nodded with accepting acknowledgment.

InuYasha calmed down a bit.

"But, it is true, InuYasha," Kagome continued pleasantly, leaning toward him in a toying manner. "You have seen me naked more times than you should have."

"Well—_sorry_," he stated agitatedly. "That's not exactly something I can take back."

"At least they were all accidents," Kagome shrugged sweetly.

"All of them but the first time…" Sango muttered.

InuYasha scowled at her.

Kagome jumped onto him and clung to his bare arm joyfully, balancing her laundry basket on her hip. "Come on, InuYasha. I'm just going to go hang up these clothes and then we can hang out."

To save time, he offered, "You can just hang them up at my house."

* * *

Kagome hung up all of the wet clothing with InuYasha on the clothing line outside of his house. The wind was blowing pretty hard, flapping the clothes in the breeze, and she was continually eyeing his toplessness without shame as they worked.

"Alright, all hung up," Kagome proudly observed their job-well-done.

"Hey," InuYasha started a question. "You've only seen the outside of my house, right?"

Kagome brushed some of her hair behind her ear as it was blowing around her face. "Yeah, why?"

"You can come inside now…if you want."

She looked over. "Is that okay?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Why shouldn't it be?"

She realized what she was saying. "You're right," she nodded. "I'd love to see your house! Give me the tour." Kagome began strutting for his door.

She took off her shoes before she stepped onto the leveled floor, even though it wasn't like InuYasha ever wore shoes outside to keep his floors clean anyway.

"Well, here it is," he opened his arms to the inside.

Kagome gave one good look around at everything.

"So here's the first room…" he pointed out each one as he began listing them, "and the other room…the unofficial kitchen." He looked back at her to take her hand and guide her through his home. "Here's the table. And sitting cushions," he took her around the room.

"You have a lot of furniture," Kagome voiced, admiring all of his household pieces. "More so than I've seen in any other villager's home."

"Miroku and I get paid a lot with stuff," he said. "So I have a lot of things in here I don't even use."

Kagome bent down. "Like these little random empty vases?"

"Especially those ones." He seemed kind of annoyed at himself for even having them.

"Oh, is that your bed?" Kagome spotted it, not put away, on the floor on the other side of the next room. "I don't think I've ever seen you sleep in a bed." She paused in remembrance. "Except, maybe that one time at my house." She could only imagine him perched up against a wall somewhere, clutching Tetsusaiga like he always did when he slept.

"No, I don't really sleep in it," he admitted. But then he turned to her charmingly. "But I'd sleep in it with you."

She found herself blushing excitedly. "Oh…?" she was unprepared, but she carefully leaned against him cheerily.

"Of course," he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "When you're my wife, I'll sleep in it with you every night." He bent his face down to her cheek.

She pressed against him idly. "What about…right now?" She gazed at the floor dreamily.

He flipped her around and smirked down at her with humor. "Do you wanna lie in my bed, Kagome?" Then he gently walked her toward it by her shoulders. "Because I'll let you."

Kagome smiled, her hands pressed against his bare chest as he pushed against her, her elbows bent against his stomach as he marched her backwards into the next room. "If…you lie in it with me…" she proposed.

He urged her down onto the bed and pressed himself on top of her.

"Okay," he exhaled.

She gazed up at him while on her back, playing with the beads around his neck as she stared at his lips mere millimeters from hers. Strands of his silver hair fell around her head as he hovered over her, and she trailed her hands carefully down his bare chest and torso, slowly feeling every groove to his abs, all the while desperately hoping he would just kiss her right now like she desired.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered softly, gazing down at her studiously.

She pushed some of his falling silver hair away from his face. "You're so handsome and strong," she breathed back.

"Kagome…" he began breathlessly, tilting his head to her ear, "sometimes I wonder what it'll be like to have you in this bed."

Her heart jumped. She completely understood now that InuYasha was having the same fantasies that she was.

She kissed his taunting lips. He immediately let his weight press against her and he kissed her more heatedly. His elbows and forearms pressed into the sheets around her head and the comforting warmth of his bare skin surged against Kagome, making her wonder what it would feel like if she were half-dressed too. Pinned between him.

She strung her fingers into his hair, and he held onto her face more fiercely as he kissed it; she trailed her hand down his back, and he took her leg over his body. They had never kissed this intensely before. And now that they were all alone, in InuYasha's house, in his bed, anything could happen.

Kagome remembered when she was shy with him earlier, and now, she wasn't shy at all. If he were to strip down right now she wouldn't look away.

"InuYasha…" she mumbled in between kisses, "we should stop."

"Why?" he only kissed her more, feeling the bare skin of her thigh near the hem of her skirt, stringing his fingers more intensely through her hair.

"Because we both know where this is going," Kagome managed in between breaths.

"You were the one…" he didn't finish as he proceeded to press his soft lips to hers.

"Well…I'm not going to wanna stop if we continue," Kagome was honest, but continued to kiss him.

He puffed an arguably disagreeing scoff. "We're not gonna go that far."

Then she asked him more seriously, "Will you stop then?"

He pulled back briefly, realizing her logic. "No," he admitted.

"Our wedding day isn't that far away…" she encouragingly reminded.

"We haven't gone _that_ far yet. Are we really going to stop right there?" he practically whined.

She was loving this, passionately making out with him on his bed, but she knew they could wait a few more days. So she apologetically smirked up at him.

"Fine…" he muttered. "But just let me hold you a while longer." He clutched her to his chest, lifting her up with one arm under her shoulder blades. "I really don't wanna let you go."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hanging onto his elevated frame. "Me neither," she grappled onto him tightly.

"But I'm not going to let you talk me out of this stuff like it's wrong when we're married," he said. "When you're my wife, everything goes."

"Deal," she smiled. "I promise you we'll pick up right where we left off."

He set her back down onto the bed and Kagome peered up at her future husband hovering above her.

Though he could become a dangerous, scary demon, InuYasha was attractive as hell. He had this serious, protective look to his eyes, and a firm defensiveness toward her. He was quite literally her prince. Strong, shielding arms. Long, wild hair. Exotic gold eyes. But there was still the issue of…

"You know, you're so strong. What if you accidentally hurt me?" Kagome voiced openly. "I'm a little worried about _that_."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm _not_ going to hurt you," he assured firmly.

"No, seriously though," Kagome was not being nonsensical.

He sighed consolingly. "Kagome, I love you. I'm not going to go crazy on you." He protectively pressed himself onto her chest. "I'm going to treat you gently."

"Yeah?" she said hopefully.

"Yes. Don't worry." He continued to embrace her comfortingly. "We're going to take it slowly." He pressed his fingers softly through her hair. "I want to cherish you and hold you. I don't want to do anything that'll hurt you."

"Well, I just want you to love me so hard you make my head spin," she said simply.

"_Kagome_," he grinned wildly with humor and surprise.

She smirked up at him guiltlessly.

And they didn't push things any farther the rest of the day.

* * *

One night Rin listened to Kagome and InuYasha going over all of their wedding preparations in Kaede's hut, making sure they didn't miss anything. Rin was doing her own thing near her side of the room as she heard the couple discussing things like the list of people they had invited. Especially those who were out of town, like Kohaku and Totosai.

"You know, I still don't see why we couldn't have invited Sesshomaru," Kagome pressed.

"No," InuYasha simply said.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow at his simplicity but continued on positively anyway, "Well, I know you're not very fond of him, but he's your brother. I feel like we should have. I mean, he helped us in so many of our endeavors."

"_Hell _no," InuYasha emphasized.

Rin voiced up to comfort Kagome, "He didn't go to Miroku and Sango's wedding either. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't seem very interested in weddings. Besides, he isn't planning on visiting the village for at least a few more weeks anyway."

InuYasha snapped, "That's _definitely_ not the reason he didn't show at Sango's wedding."

Rin pursed her lips, already knowing that. She was just trying to be polite. Sesshomaru was too prideful to do anything involving this village (unless it directly correlated with her) on top of the fact that she already knew Sesshomaru's relationship with InuYasha was broken and dysfunctional. But she couldn't help but feel there was a very possible, future potential between them.

Though Sesshomaru often stated he didn't consider InuYasha his brother, Rin could see there was a level of tolerance Sesshomaru held toward the half-demon that he held for no other. And there were definitely times InuYasha showed respect toward Sesshomaru. One day, things would be different between the brothers. And she knew Kagome felt the same.

When InuYasha was about to part for the night, Rin secretly watched as Kagome and the half-demon tenderly kissed each other goodbye and he left for his house.

Kagome seemed to swoon as she danced back into the hut, twirling before she dropped down onto her futon on the floor next to Rin.

"You and InuYasha are really cute," Rin told her, already snuggled up under her covers. "I can tell how in love you guys are. He's so much happier now that you're back."

Kagome smiled at that, tucking herself into her own bed. "Well, Rin, one day I'll help you with your wedding. Thank you for all your help."

Rin gleefully nodded. "Good night, Kagome. Tomorrow you'll be a bride," she beamed ecstatically.

"I'm so overwhelmed." Kagome grinned in return. "Good night, Rin."

* * *

"Kagome—there you are." InuYasha strode into Kaede's hut, dressed in his groom's attire.

Kagome turned to her name, surrounded by Kaede, Rin, Minako and a few other village women helping her get ready, and she smiled at him.

"You know," Kagome started to say as she stood from the stool she was getting ready on, completely donned in her bridal shiromuku, "it's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony."

He stood a few feet in front of her, looking innocently confused. "What? Since when?" Then he cocked an eyebrow in good humor. "You're always saying the weirdest things."

Kagome looked up at the ceiling. "I guess you're right. That doesn't apply in this time," she laughed at herself.

He took a step closer and spoke condescendingly, "Well, _of course_, I want to talk to you before we get married."

"Well," she motioned her head welcomingly, "what do you want to talk about?"

InuYasha glanced around the room. "Do you guys mind if I have Kagome to myself for a moment?" he asked the women.

The village women giggled, and Rin smilingly left with Kaede and the others.

When they were gone, InuYasha looked down to pull something out of his sleeve. "I wanted to give you something," he glanced back up at Kagome.

She angled her head pleasantly, and he pulled out a beautiful hair stick decorated with a white lily.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Kagome smiled brightly.

"I thought maybe you could put it in your hair or something."

"Thank you, I will." She happily took it and admired it. "Where did you get this?"

"It was one of the random things in my house that I don't use," he explained.

She smiled. "Oh. Well, will you help me?" she pointed it toward her styled-up hair under her bridal headdress.

"Yeah," he took charge.

"InuYasha," she spoke while he slid it somewhere under her white hooded veil. "Where do people as reckless as us end up in the future? I mean, I imagine we'll do great things in our lives. Change the world. Those types of things."

"_Really_?" he smiled challengingly.

"Yeah. I mean, look at all we have accomplished so far. I mean, we defeated _Naraku_. We destroyed the Sacred Jewel. I know our lives have something great in store for us in the future."

"Hm. Well, whatever it is, I'm glad I'll have you by my side. As long as we're together, I don't care where we go."

She took his hand and smiled up at him. "Yeah. Me too."

"You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you."

"Well?" he held his arm out to her. "Ready?"

She replied noddingly. "Yes."

He took her arm and led her out the door, the brightness of the day shedding upon them.

InuYasha thought of all the good and the bad they'd been through together. Kagome had always been able to pick him back up when he fell. Nothing had ever been too difficult with her by his side. He found where he truly belonged when he met her, and now he would never have to be without her again.

"I can't believe this day is actually happening," InuYasha expressed as he led her to the stairs leading up to the village shrine on top of the hill.

"What makes you say that?" Kagome cocked her head curiously as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again," he admitted despondently.

She paused, looking down at his hand in hers. "I wasn't sure either," she added with the same degree of hopelessness.

"Honestly…if you never came when you did…" he continued, "I probably would have waited for you at the well for the rest of my life. How miserable would that have been? I'd still be waiting for you—if you never came…"

Kagome perked up. "Well, you don't have to worry about that, InuYasha. Now you'll have be by your side all the time. You get me today. _Tonight._ And the rest of the days to come."

He breathed out through his nose, smirking meekly at the ground. "Yes," he mumbled gratefully.

"This is the best day of my life, InuYasha," Kagome assured with bright eyes.

He smiled delightedly, nodding in agreement, feeling the same. "Well," he looked up at the top of the stairs, "everyone's waiting."

Kagome nodded as she took his arm and they marched up the stairs to the shrine together. They met the procession at the top, and everyone _was_ already waiting—literally the entire village was there.

This was just the beginning of their new adventure.

Their wedding ceremony was beautiful. Kaede conducted, and Kagome and InuYasha drank the ritualistic sake cups, and when they were married Kagome eagerly kissed InuYasha right afterward and everybody cheered.

The gathering dispersed for the reception and Kagome barely got the chance to happily whisper to InuYasha that she was now his wife before they got separated in the crowds of excitement, everyone congratulating them.

As everyone was making it down the steps of the hill, she was drowned by the noise of other's congratulations and her own distracted _thank-you_'s by the time she made it to the bottom of the stairs—and InuYasha was nowhere to be seen among the crowds. She was supposed to change out of her bridal kimono for the reception anyway, so she left for Kaede's hut with a couple of the village women and changed out of few layers, donning a more colorful kimono with their help.

And to Kagome, their separation seemed like forever. She eagerly walked outside to head over to the reception and looked around everywhere for InuYasha, anxious to be by his side again.

Kagome thought about all of the emotional turmoil she went through these last three years when she couldn't be with InuYasha. The aches and sighs. All of the tortuous nights staring at her ceiling wondering if she'd ever be able to see him again. Just a few moments separated from him now, right when she wanted to see him most, felt very similar to these experiences. She just wanted to be with him right now.

But they weren't separated for long.

The crowds slightly parted, and she saw him—all her negative memories faded away.

After all this time, he was now her husband.

She realized that drawn-out awful pain was worth it all these years—because she would have willingly suffered much more if she had to, just to return to him. She had to hold herself back just so she didn't run across the yard and jump straight into his arms when she spotted him across the way—but what was the point? She ran for him anyway. And they both knew where this reception was going to lead later anyway. She honestly couldn't focus on anything else now because she was just drowning in the thought of being with him tonight.

Kagome squeezed through the multitudes of people socializing and celebrating in their honor and jumped into his arms. "InuYasha!"

"Kagome," he happily received her, smiling down as she clung onto him.

"I just wanna run away with you right now." She looked around at the crowds, just wishing the festivities could end early.

"I know. I can't believe how crazy everyone got. You're changed?" he acknowledged her new apparel.

"Yeah."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she beamed up at him. Then she remembered, "Oh, InuYasha, I have a gift for you, too."

"Oh, yeah?" he said sweetly, happy to receive any sort of gift from her. "What of?" he asked curiously.

She leaned into his ear. "But it's for later," she whispered.

He leaned back and smirked. "Well, alright then," he chuckled lowly.

"Kagome! InuYasha!" Kaede approached.

The couple turned to the old priestess.

"Congratulations," she took each of their hands.

"Thank you, Kaede," they both chorused.

"Now, Kagome," the old woman began, "I expect you understand that you have taken over my sister's role. One day when I am gone, you will be the chief priestess in this village everyone will look up to."

"Oh—I mean, yes. Of course," Kagome agreed, a little unexpectedly, but happy to submit herself to such a role.

"That being said," Kaede pulled a bow from her back and presented it to her, "I give you back the bow from Mount Azusa. Kikyo left everything to you, including this. I expect you will once again do great things with it."

Kagome respectfully accepted it, the weapon that helped her defeat Naraku. "Kaede… Thank you." She held it comfortingly in her hands squeezing the familiar bow between her fingers. "You've kept it in such good condition all this time. It feels just like it did three years ago. The string is just as sturdy," she tugged it.

Kaede nodded. "Hm. Please continue to practice with it."

Kaede walked away, and when Kagome turned from the old woman she immediately noticed Jinenji and his mother among other guests.

"Jinenji! You came!" Kagome ran up to the large half-demon and hugged him right away. He blushed almost entirely beat red.

"Y-yes…" he said.

"So I wanted to ask you! In a few weeks would you mind giving me some lessons on herbs and medicinal plants?"

"Uh… Sure," the round blue-eyed demon agreed.

"Since I'm going to be living here now, I want to become more useful in this time period," Kagome smiled.

Jinenji nodded and blushed again.

Kagome turned back to InuYasha smilingly, and noticed a certain flea-demon hop onto his cheek. "Myoga?!" she exclaimed.

InuYasha promptly smacked him away and seized him between his fingers.

"My congratulations, Lady Kagome and Master InuYasha," Myoga mumbled with restriction as InuYasha rolled him between his thumb and finger.

"Thank you, Myoga," Kagome smiled, even though InuYasha continued to assault him. "It's been so long since I've seen you! Have you married Shoga finally?"

InuYasha stopped squishing Myoga to get his undivided attention and response.

"Uh…no…" the little demon glanced away sheepishly. "Not exactly."

"_Still_, Myoga?" InuYasha exclaimed. "You've made that woman wait WAY too long. You need to marry her _now_."

"I just… I just can't, Master InuYasha!" Myoga became flustered in his fingers.

"Ugh. You're despicable. Even Kagome and I beat you, and you're much older than the both of us! Stop being a cold-footed, spineless flea."

"You don't understand!" he squealed pathetically.

InuYasha wasn't taking it. "Keh! Don't stay near me. Go over there!" he finally squished Myoga flat then flicked him away.

"I'll just drink away my sorrroooowwwssss…!" Myoga called out as he blew away in the wind.

Rin finally found the married couple and ran right up to them excitedly. "I can't believe you guys are married now! I'm so excited to tell Lord Sesshomaru the next time he visits!"

InuYasha made a disapproving face behind Kagome who was smiling brightly at Rin, so she didn't even see it. "That sounds like a wonderful thing to do!" Kagome bent down to her level. "How often does Sesshomaru visit you by the way?"

"Just about every month," InuYasha scoffed.

"That's right," Rin beamed. "Kagome?" she started another question.

"Yes?" the new bride was still bent over the young girl.

"I want to know. What's your favorite part about being with InuYasha?"

The half-demon kind of awkwardly looked up at the sky.

Kagome giggled. "Well, he's delightful and attractive," she began to tell. "But most importantly being with him is as easy as breathing, so I'm very comfortable. I know we're going to stay together no matter what we go through, so I don't have to stress about losing our relationship. We will fight our very hardest to get through whatever comes our way."

"Oh, Kagome," Rin idolized her words, "one day, I'm going to have a relationship just like that." She smiled optimistically.

Kagome straightened and smiled back down at her. "I know you will, Rin."

Rin grinned in response and frolicked off to enjoy the rest of the festivities to let the couple socialize with others.

InuYasha discreetly took Kagome's hand and rubbed the top comfortingly between his thumb and finger as thanks to the kind words she just said about him. Kagome smiled adoringly back up at him even though he wasn't looking at her—but at the ground by her feet.

Sango and Miroku approached next with all their kids—and with Kohaku.

"Look who came into town for your wedding!" Sango exclaimed.

"Kohaku!" Kagome threw her arms around him. "It's been so long! How are you?"

"Just out righin' my wrongs, getting stronger, helping other villages with demon problems," he explained modestly.

"Kohaku, that's so cool!" Kagome complimented. "And thanks for coming to the ceremony."

"Of course! It also let me meet my new nephew." Kohaku tickled the little baby in Sango's arms. "Hey there, little Norio…"

Totosai came riding in through the crowds on his three-eyed bull. "InuYasha! Kagome!"

"Totosai!" Kagome grinned brightly.

"Congratulations on the marriage," Totosai commended. "Now InuYasha, let me see that sword of yours."

Kagome didn't even notice until now, but InuYasha totally had Tetsusaiga at his side during the entire ceremony. But of course he did.

InuYasha pulled it from its sheath and handed it to him.

Totosai held it up. He eyed it, he listened to it, he licked it. Then he handed it back to InuYasha. "You've been treating Tetsusaiga well! Keep putting it to good use! Very good!"

That was when Kohaku noticed the old man. "Oh! Totosai! Perfect! I have a request for a new weapon."

"Oh-ho! Very well, my boy. What'll it be?" Totosai responded.

Kagome observed this exchange. "Do you guys…work together often?"

"Oh yes!" Totosai replied to Kagome. "Kohaku comes to me all the time for upgrades on his weapons. He's getting stronger all the time and wants bigger, heavier oomph for his battles!"

"That's really awesome," Kagome grinned, but then let the two get on with their conversation.

"You know," Kagome went back to Miroku and Sango, "I haven't seen a single demon since I've been here. Have you guys had many demons problems since I've left?"

"No, not really. But we really have to thank InuYasha for that," Sango explained.

"To be honest," Miroku added, "we haven't really had many demons encounters since the death of Naraku and the Sacred Jewel. InuYasha and I have to go out looking for them, or wait for appeals."

"But we're so busy with our growing family anyway," Sango smiled. "It keeps us busier than demons ever did. And Rin has been such a blessing with all of her help. Occasionally I'll teach her some basic demon-slaying in return. She's not big enough to handle big weaponry yet, but once she is, I'm going to train her to be really competent and strong."

"Wow, everybody's been doing so much since I've been gone," Kagome commended her friends. "I'm so glad to be back, and to be back in everyone's lives."

"We're happy too," Sango hugged her with one arm while holding Norio in the other. "I missed you so much, Kagome; you were like my sister."

Kagome embraced her sincerely in return. "You, too!"

More and more people came up to congratulate them, and it seemed there was never a break in between. Dusk was hitting the sky when InuYasha and Kagome were finally able to sneak away to the food table.

"Finally. A moment to ourselves," InuYasha groaned. "I'm getting sick and tired of these people." He took a drink from the table.

"Oh InuYasha, stop being so unpleasant." Kagome leaned against his shoulder agreeably.

"Can't I be annoyed?" he said irritatedly.

"Look how many people care about you. They're just congratulating us. It's our _wedding_ _day_."

"_Exactly_. It's our wedding day. I just want to be alone with you." He pushed his nose to hers.

Kagome was shot with unexpected butterflies, simpering with flushing cheeks. Then she knew exactly what to say to keep him going through the evening. "Don't worry." She carefully took his collar in her hands then pressed them flat against his chest. "I can already tell, but right now, you can't keep your roaming eyes off me. And soon, it's going to be dark, and we'll have that house of yours all to ourselves. You'll be taking off your clothes, and I'm going to be stunned breathless, then we're going to be tangled up in each other's arms all night."

He smirked with closed eyes and pushed his forehead against hers. "Stoppp…" he murmured pleasingly.

"I'm sure that'll get through the rest of the 'congratulations'," Kagome chuckled.

He nodded against her forehead.

"So now, I'm going to celebrate for all that we've been through," Kagome went on. "Because if those last three years did anything, it made me realize I'm never leaving you again. Today is worth celebrating, InuYasha, because I'm finally reunited with you."

"Alright," he surrendered. "I don't even know how to properly express to you enough how hard it was for me when you were gone, so I'll celebrate happily with you, too."

Soon the reception faded away into the night, with much socializing and drinking and eating, and when the celebrating was dying down and things were dispersing, Kaede finally announced it was time for everyone to go home and to let the newlyweds go on their way as well.

Kagome turned to InuYasha. "_Finally_," she whispered to him eagerly.

He smirked back at her amorously.

Everyone began dispersing and cheering for Kagome and InuYasha as they walked off arm-in-arm, smilingly and cheerily, into the night.

It was just her and InuYasha now, going on their way to his house.

To make it _theirs._

* * *

X X X

* * *

When the sun came up the next morning, Kagome felt great. Everything went wonderfully last night. They went slowly, so it wasn't too much, it was just sweet.

She looked over at InuYasha and he was still sound asleep. With a hand laid across his forehead, he looked so gentle and peaceful. She adoringly watched his bare chest rise and fall with his inhales and exhales, feeling the tranquility of his undisturbed peace next to her. He slept through the whole night (at least, the rest of the night they did sleep for) and it comforted and relieved her. He was always so alert and unrelaxed at night. He would sit up against the wall, refusing to lie down. But now he was contentedly snuggled up next to her, serene as a little baby, and she really appreciated that he stayed next to her on his back for the first time she'd ever really seen him do that in her whole life.

When she heard him stirring, she knew he was waking up. She watched him roll over drowsily under the covers and look over at her, pausing for a moment as if he forgot where he was, and then he smiled. "Good morning, beautiful." He moaned pleasantly and scooched closer. "To wake up and find you alone with me in my bed. This is a dream, isn't it?"

"Good morning, InuYasha," Kagome giggled at her husband, positioning herself onto an elbow to pull his face toward her by his cheek.

He smirked up at her, and then with a chipper jump, pushed her back down and spiritedly hovered over her. He smiled down at her, his necklace pressed between him and her, and he peered down into her eyes, as everything was suddenly silent and perfect.

They went on to enjoy each other in intimate ways again. Afterward, InuYasha held her close.

"When you were gone, I remembered what it felt like to always have by my side, and it just ached when you weren't anymore…" he mumbled against her ear. "And now to have been able to have you…like _this_. This was a dream, Kagome." He slid off of her torso and pressed against her side. "I missed the warmth of your body." He held onto her tightly, wrapping a leg around her middle. "Nothing has ever come into comparison to that." He gently cradled one of her fists against her chest, nuzzling his nose into her neck and hair. "Last night was amazing," his deep voice vibrated against her neck.

It was definitely the best night of her life. She couldn't even remember the faces of her friends at their reception (she was just so fixated on her new husband) but she'd never forget what she shared with InuYasha last night for as long as she lived.

"Well, it's officially _our_ house now," Kagome leaned into his face while pushing some of his silver hair out of the way.

He chuckled lightly in his grin, "Yeah, it is." He nodded against her forehead.

They were beaming, and much closer now.

They went about their morning, getting ready to leave for their honeymoon, and they couldn't relinquish their smiles or stop holding each other's hands, or distracting each other with little touches and sighs.

When InuYasha ventured outside without Kagome (because she said she'd be just a few more seconds) to his dismay, he was immediately greeted by Shippo.

"Hey, InuYasha! What's up?" the fox-demon popped up and immediately invaded his space.

InuYasha scowled at him without amusement. "Waiting for Kagome," he forced himself to say.

"Hey…" Shippo changed the mood, leaning in real closely, "how far exactly did you go with Kagome last night…?"

InuYasha's eyes shot wide in anger, shock, and appall. He seriously wondered if Shippo actually understood the question he was asking or if he was just ignorantly repeating the phrase from hearsay.

"What's stupid is you've actually asked me that before! Why the _hell _are you always asking such awkward questions, Shippo?"

"Adults always change the subject when I ask that," Shippo sighed. "And now that you guys are married, is Kagome going to start having babies like Sango? How does that even work anyway…?" he frowned at the sky in speculation, a finger to his lips.

InuYasha glared at him in frustration, not even close to having the desire to explain that to him. "You're still too young to ask these stupid questions and you still have no idea what the hell you're talking about so you should just the hell shut up."

"Why!?" Shippo squealed offenededly. "I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"Ya know," InuYasha barked, "you've become pretty defiant since I've neglected to beat you these last three years! You need a good pounding to set you straight!"

Kagome finally came outside of the house and saw what was happening. "InuYasha! What are you doing?"

InuYasha already had Shippo in his arms—too aggressively—about to punch him.

"Put him down," Kagome stated gravely.

InuYasha slowly, reluctantly listened.

Kagome sighed with relief. "Okay. Now, let's—"

Then without guilt, and despite Kagome's reprimand, InuYasha hit Shippo across the head with the most casual look on his face ever.

Kagome was stunned, livid. "SIT BOY!"

After crashing to the ground, InuYasha stood back up immediately to yell at her.

She yelled at him first. "What was that all about?" she shouted in his face.

"I don't know how much the little twerp knows about what happens after _marriage_ but he's asking me about our love life!" InuYasha yelled back.

Kagome turned away and put a hand on her cheek. "Eh…well that's awkward," she said good-humoredly.

Then she smilingly knelt down to Shippo's level as he was trembling on the ground. "Hey, Shippo, I'm sorry InuYasha was mean to you," she patted his head, "but we're off on our honeymoon now." Then she stood and pulled her bag higher up onto her shoulder.

Shippo sat up, less scared. "Oh yeah. 'Honeymoon'," he remembered. "Where are you guys going again?"

"Don't tell him," InuYasha muttered to Kagome immediately. "I don't want him showing up and 'interrupting' us again."

Kagome smirked in entertainment and embarrassment all at the same time. "We'll see you when we get back, Shippo. Alright?"

"Alright…" he sighed.

Then Shippo stuck his tongue out at InuYasha as they began walking away, and the half-demon just sneeringly ignored him.

"Well, once we get to the warm springs," Kagome began to say as they gained distance to the edge of town, "at least you won't have to worry about me yelling at you not to peek." She teasingly smirked up at him.

"I've never looked at you on purpose, Kagome," he groaned.

"Sure," she grinned and hopped on his back.

And like always, he ran like the wind.

**A/N:**

**So remember if you want to see what happens on their wedding night, look at my one-shot!**

**And I****'ll try my very hardest to get the next chapter out sooner than these last two, but no promises… ;p**

**The next chapter will conclude all events that happened in the last episode (freaking FINALLY). I****'m so excited to start delving more into Rin's story ;D 05/2015**

**References: **

**(1)Episode 3 ****"Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again"** (when InuYasha watches Kagome at the river)

**(2)Episode 17 of The Final Act ****"Magatsuhi's Will" **(Kaede explains that Kikyo left everything to Kagome)

**(3)Episode 65 ****"Farewell Days of My Youth"** (the female flea Shoga that Myoga was supposed to marry)

**(4)Episode 16 ****"Mystical Hand of the Amorous Monk, Miroku"** (Shippo asks InuYasha how far he's gone with Kagome, and InuYasha accidentally sees her naked)


	7. Chapter 7 - Settling Into This World

Chapter 7

Settling Into This World

**A/N: UPDATE-I added a tiny, new scene to this chapter that I completely forgot about when I originally posted this (in Jan2016). It****'s right after Rin playfully insults InuYasha, about 6 page-breaks down. 06/2016**

Kagome rolled over next to InuYasha, rousing from sleep. They had been back from their honeymoon for a few days now. She barely yawned and propped herself up on one elbow when InuYasha, still as a rock, face half in the sheets, muttered, "Hey. Get back over here."

She smirked at his dedication when he was just lazily lying there with his eyes closed.

"Just give me one second," she said, about to sit all the way up when InuYasha grabbed her torso and pulled her back into his arms.

" 'Kay, it's been one second," he mumbled drowsily into her neck.

She smiled at how funny he was—perfectly capable of flirting when he wasn't even fully awake yet. Trying to wriggle herself free from his strong hold, she chuckled, because she was mercilessly trapped and he wouldn't let go.

"Come on, InuYasha," Kagome whined playfully. "I wanna get up and get ready for the day! I want to talk to Kaede more about priestess stuff, and I want to see Sango."

"Well, aren't you just eager to leave me."

Kagome opened her mouth. "It's not that, I—"

"Just give me a moment with you before you run off with everyone else." He buried his nose in her hair.

Kagome smirked cutely. "By a moment you mean…?"

"Yes."

She grinned amorously. "Alright then." And then he finally let her loose to crawl on top of his body.

When they finally got up and ready for breakfast, ate and left the house, Kagome went on her way to Kaede's after hugging InuYasha goodbye and he went to see Miroku. Not even halfway through her walk did she notice the large figure of a familiar half-demon up the road coming into the village.

"Jinenji!" Kagome called out, running up to him.

His massive form walked up slowly to Kagome, with a sack pulled over his shoulder, and he sort of waved. "Hey… I'm here to give you your herb lesson."

"Oh, yes! Right! Thank you for coming. There's this wonderful herb garden right up this hill over here. Can you teach me about the plants there?"

He nodded calmly.

"Great! I'm very excited! Before I go I need to go grab Kaede, though," she explained before she led him to the stairs carved into hillside. When she saw he knew where he was going she continued on her way to the old woman's house.

Kagome explained to Kaede that Jinenji was here and Rin immediately expressed her longing, "Oooh, I wanna come!"

"Come then!" Kagome smiled invitingly. She was delighted for more company. And she was just the happiest she'd ever been since returning to this world.

Once atop the hill, the three girls conversed as they worked, and Jinenji shyly did his own thing until Kagome would politely ask him questions which he would hesitantly but accurately respond to.

When they were about finished up, Kagome asked Kaede if they could practice more today, in which she responded with, "Of course, child," and Rin announced that Sesshomaru should be visiting her any day now.

Then ready to leave, Kaede and Rin gathered up their pickings, and Kagome informed them that she'd be just one more second. When the two women strolled away, Kagome picked one last herb kneeling next to Jinenji and turned to show it to him. "Is this one medicinal too?"

He nodded demurely, blushed, then continued to pick plants beside her in his crouch.

Kagome put that last herb in her basket, making sure all was in order, when InuYasha showed up to check on her.

She didn't notice him come up when he said, "You're pretty focused."

Kagome smiled up at him, glad that he came by. "Yep. I need to hurry up and get used to this world."

She stood with her basket and said her thankyous and goodbyes to Jinenji and he left. She made her departure as well, taking InuYasha with her as they steadily caught up behind Kaede and Rin making their way back to their own hut—the place Rin lived now.

"You know, I really thought Sesshomaru would take her with him," Kagome voiced her thoughts to her husband, eyeing the young girl chatting with Kaede ahead of them.

"Well, Kaede told him that first she needed to practice living with humans, so Rin could make the choice herself," InuYasha explained.

Kagome nodded in agreement when a massive shadow crossed their path and they both looked up, spotting that very same dog-demon flying in the sky above them, here at the village right when Rin said he would be.

Clinging to Sesshomaru's shaft of fur, Jaken immediately noticed the young priestess below them. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome has returned!" he cried.

It irritated Sesshomaru that Jaken would point out something so obvious when it was already well-known he could smell anyone's scent in the village long before they arrived at it. And he could already smell the scent of InuYasha all over Kagome (and more intimately than he ever had). So Sesshomaru didn't look back to see. Instead, he glared on ahead, mumbling smugly, "Hmph."

Back on the ground, Kagome got excited. It had been three years since she'd last seen Sesshomaru and now they were related. She put her hand to her mouth and cheerily called up to him, "Big brother!"

Sesshomaru glared down at her immediately. And vigorously. Her carefree audacity to so easily address him in such a familiar and friendly way disagreed with his pride, but also the fact that her comment confirmed that InuYasha had married her completely irritated him. He never considered that half-breed to be his brother, so he definitely did not consider this fully human priestess to be related to him now.

It was the most disgusted glare Kagome had ever seen on Sesshomaru's face; he didn't even direct his head toward her when he stared her down with severe warning and disapproval. She really thought that after all they'd been through, especially after defeating Naraku, that he'd warmed up to her a bit more.

"That was weird, he looked really annoyed." She pulled her hand back down to her basket sadly with confusion, when she caught the look on InuYasha's face. "Huh! You too?"

"That just sounded really wrong, okay?" He didn't like her acknowledgment to that at all.

Jaken voiced his disapproval in the clouds. "How dare she be so disrespectful! We must reprimand her for such behavior."

Sesshomaru didn't care to take it that far. In fact, he'd rather just leave it be. Besides, how would Rin feel if he actually reprimanded one of her friends? Not that he'd bother to go that far anyway. The priestess was not worth his time. And a fleeting thought reminded him that Kagome was ultimately the one who defeated Naraku three years ago. And what a waste that was. He spent all that time hunting him down only to have a mere human woman deny him the satisfaction of finishing that bastard off. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. Anger _and _respect? Definitely irritation. All he knew was that these things would only be and silently acknowledged to himself and never conveyed to anyone else.

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you," he threatened Jaken.

Jaken fearfully shrank into his skin in astonishment as his lord flew away.

Kaede and Rin made it back to their house and found a box sitting on top of Rin's things. The young girl inhaled excitedly as she went up to the new present and pulled a pink decorated fabric out of the package. She paused to brush the tips of her fingers along the designs, fully appreciating it, then spun around before bringing it to middle of the room to unfold in front of Kaede.

"My, my, has Sesshomaru brought you another present?" the old woman asked.

Rin cheerfully responded as she kept it displayed across her open arms, "He brought me a new kimono!"

Then Kagome and InuYasha entered the hut through the door flap.

"I thought Sesshomaru was going to stay and visit with you, Rin," Kagome raised her chin in the direction the dog-demon left. "Why did he leave so quickly?"

"Sometimes he can't stay long," Rin explained as she folded the kimono back onto her lap. "But whenever that happens he'll always leave me a present and come back sooner next time."

"Oh, what present did he leave you?" Kagome glanced down at the fabric in the young girl's hands.

"Well, every year he gets me a new kimono," Rin held it up so Kagome could see it at its full length.

"It's beautiful, Rin!" Kagome gasped, admiring it. "Are you going to try it on?"

"I would!" she beamed elatedly. "But…InuYasha…" she pointed deliberately to the half-demon next to Kagome with an apologetic smirk.

Kagome shooed her hand at her husband. "InuYasha, turn around." And he groaned as he begrudgingly did as he was told.

As Rin began undressing, Kagome started asking more questions, "So when Sesshomaru _does_ stay, what do you guys normally do?"

"Sometimes we'll go on walks," Rin explained as she slipped on a sleeve of the new kimono, "and I'll tell him and Jaken everything that's been going on in the village. But my favorite is when he takes me on trips!" she emphasized, slipping the other sleeve on.

"Really? Where has he taken you?" Kagome was really interested in what Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship had been like these last three years.

"The beach, the snow, the mountains," she listed a few as she tied the new lime green obi around her waist, "other random places. My favorite was when I asked him to take me to see a butterfly migration. That was the coolest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Wow, that sounds amazing." It made Kagome glad that Sesshomaru wasn't completely pushing Rin out of his life. He made it a point to visit her even though he left her here to grow up amongst humans.

Then the young girl held out her arms once entirely donned in her knew ensemble. The kimono was pink with winding trails of darker pink, and lime green, yellow, and purple ornaments scattered around it.

"InuYasha, you can turn around now," Kagome told him and he did.

"Looks great," he said flatly.

"Beautiful, Rin," Kagome agreed, more enthusiastically.

Rin nodded her head gratefully then went back over to Kaede to help prep the herbs they just picked.

The old woman spoke up, "Kagome, let's practice more after lunch today, yes?"

"Sounds great, Kaede," Kagome accepted before facing her husband who was now standing quietly with arms folded in the doorway. "Hey, InuYasha, what do you wanna do now?"

He shrugged leisurely.

"Wanna go for a run?" She cocked her head amusingly.

He smirked in response then scooped her up onto his back and began running out the door.

"Bye, guys!" Kagome waved gigglingly as her hair flapped in the wind.

Rin chuckled at the scene.

Kagome didn't think it was possible to be any happier, but every day she was here life was just getting brighter and brighter. She flew through the forest with InuYasha, thinking about her future here. She wasn't worried about it at all. She knew things would continue to change, but at least she'd be able to spend every day with InuYasha.

He stopped at a cliff overlooking a vast valley, setting Kagome down as a breeze began to lightly blow across their hair and clothes.

Kagome was just thrilled to know that no matter what, they would always be together. Together as they headed toward tomorrow.

"I'll never get sick of that." Kagome brushed a tassel of wafting hair from her face and behind her ear.

"What, the view?" InuYasha bent his neck toward her and asked.

"No, riding your back!" Kagome laughed playfully, nudging him. "You run like the wind. Though the view is beautiful, too." She went back to surveying the valley over the cliff as the draft ceased to blow, but he continued to stare at her.

"Man, I've missed you like hell," he said.

She simpered a little at him, then looked down, flattered, and leaned against his shoulder blissfully. InuYasha brought his arm around her, embracing her closely to his side, as he rested his cheek on top of her hair, rubbing his thumb comfortingly into her shoulder.

He sighed. "I honestly can't believe how long you were gone from me."

Kagome focused on the ground. "It was a really long time, huh?" She honestly couldn't believe it either, especially thinking back on it now.

"Yeah," he said.

They both silently watched the horizon together, glancing down below at the numerous, sectioned off, water-filled rice patties, fully realizing and appreciating how good it was to be back together.

InuYasha slowly brought Kagome's hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles as they enjoyed this moment. "It was like fate didn't want us to back together," he added. "And then by some insane miracle, after all that time, you came back."

She had to disagree. "No way, I don't think it was because fate didn't want us together." And as if it would prove her point, she jumped up onto her toes and kissed him.

He paused to focus on her lips when she did, returning the favor.

Dropping back down on her heels, Kagome continued, "I think it was the exact opposite. I think fate _wanted_ us together. That was why I was dragged into this world in the first place—after Kikyo died."

"Kikyo," he exhaled, looking off to the side, remembering their long argument from weeks ago.

She brushed some of InuYasha's silver hair out of his distracted face. "Having the two of around at the same time was probably really hard for you," she stared into his gold eyes, trying to be empathetic. She rested her hand on his cheek.

"You don't even know," he turned his head into her palm and chuckled into it. Then closing his eyes, he took hold of it and kissed it.

Kagome gazed into his expression trying to decipher him and his past. "You know…it's stupid I even got jealous," she began while studying the side of his face. "Kikyo _is _me—I came from her, at least—and I wouldn't even be here right now if it weren't for her."

InuYasha unhurriedly lifted his head back up from her palm.

"Eventually, I, too, fell in love with the same man my past life did…" she spoke reverently, regarding him with esteem.

InuYasha took a step closer so their torsos were touching, still with a hold on her hand—held out, like they were dancing. He smiled down at her, grasping onto her waist. "I love you, too." That was when he picked her up and kissed her while she was a head above him, spun around once, then set her back down.

Kagome tilted her head into his shoulder, after smiling gleefully, trying to understand something. "You know...even though Kikyo and I share the same soul," she fingered his kimono at his chest, "we're definitely not the same person. With two separate hearts, personalities, and experiences, I find it interesting you still ended up wanting both of us."

He pulled their hands down in front of them and stepped back off her. "I guess so." He didn't really understand it himself.

Kagome glanced to the side, feeling like she knew. "If you ask me, I believe it was all an act of fate making sure _this_ soul was with _yours_,"—she pointed to herself and then him—"whether it was in my body or Kikyo's. One way or another, we were going to be together, even if it meant reincarnating my soul, pulling it out of my time, and sending it into yours to be with you. If that doesn't prove we're meant to be together I don't know what does."

He chuckled lightly at her correlation. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Our meet definitely wasn't a coincidence, InuYasha. My existence here is proof of that. I'm convinced I was literally born for you so that we could find each other again. As far as I'm concerned, we were destined to be together, and I won't let us be separated again."

Her words were powerful, and he already felt the same way, too. He remembered back when he declared similar words to the demons they were trapped with inside the Sacred Jewel. So he simply agreed with her, "I already felt the same way, Kagome. I was born for you, too." He put his hand on her face this time, stepping closer again so that their hips were touching.

Instead of reciprocating, Kagome took the hand away slowly, looking at him impishly. "Though I can't even count how many times I had to watch you kiss another woman…" she smirked mischievously, cocking an eyebrow at him provokingly.

"Hey," he warned.

She giggled, brushing it off while gazing back out at the scenery. "Well, it's okay now. I have to be grateful to Kikyo for giving me some sort of tie to this time period; otherwise, I would have never met you. I wouldn't have been born with the Sacred Jewel in my body and I wouldn't have been pulled in into this time through the well. I wouldn't have even been able to break the seal on you if I wasn't her reincarnation."

He gave an informed grunt at the ground as he raised his eyebrows. "I guess I never thought of that."

Kagome jutted out her jaw with a smug look of approval.

InuYasha scuffed a heel. "Well, I guess it was all just meant to be. I'm still sad she's gone, but I don't think you would have been allowed in this time period if Kikyo never died in the first place—since you both shared the same soul. Her fake body did had trouble reviving initially because your body already housed her passed soul."

"True." Kagome peered up at the sky contemplatively. "She had to steal a piece of it in order to gain her borrowed time in our world. I guess we both couldn't _truly _exist at the same time."

"Well, fate played a ruthless game trying to get you to me. But it was all worthwhile." He took her around the waist, pulling her into him as close as possible one more time. "I'd suffer a separation a hundred times longer than that if it meant I could have you in the end."

She glanced down then back up, shyly, smiling easily at him. "You're so sweet."

He shrugged offhandedly, and she kissed him one more time, this time more passionately.

When they released, Kagome asked, "Wanna head back?"

"Yeah. But it depends. Are we going home?"

She tilted her head questioningly, protruded her hip on one leg. "Let me guess, you want another 'moment' with me?" she teased with an encouraging eyebrow.

"After all of that? Of course I do," he said back.

"Well then, come on, let's hurry!" she tugged at his arm until he pulled her onto his back and they eagerly rushed home.

* * *

Kagome got into a good routine of priestessing with Kaede, learning how to be more useful in a village and less in the battlefield (since she was already very experienced in that). Kaede taught her purification chants and rites, barrier spells, and how to perform proper and successful exorcisms—that of which Kagome was already practicing every day. Kaede was determined to make Kagome the future matriarch of this village so that one day when she was gone, Kagome could become the chief priestess—an aid and a leader—and she was already so much more powerful than Kaede.

Jinenji would still come by to give Kagome herb lessons, and sometimes she would go and visit his family's farm to help out and learn more about plants, medicines, and antidotes there.

She continued to hang out with Sango daily, and the demon-slayer was, and had always been, the person she felt closest to here. Sango taught Kagome what it took to be a woman and a wife in this time period, and Kagome helped out with Sango's kids whenever she could—along with Rin, who was around to play with Toshie and Rena nearly every day like she always loved to do, along with taking care of Norio. While Shippo, on the other hand, had to avoid the onslaught of being habitually ambushed by the twins trying to "slay" him whenever he came around—and though they were just about his size, they were always getting bigger.

Shippo still left the village regularly to train, and was getting more and more experienced with every trip. Rin continued to train under Sango, in exchange for babysitting—whenever the young mother had the time—and Rin was eager to get stronger and bigger so she could move on from small weapons and poles and onto larger weaponry and swords. Shippo secretly looked forward to revenge on InuYasha for every time the half-demon bullied him. InuYasha was oblivious to this, beating Shippo more often than he ever had the last three years, and he and Miroku maintained their careers in slaying demons for villages in need, bringing home their various rewards from their endeavors. Kagome and Miroku even sometimes took the time to teach anyone who was interested in learning how to read and write. Kagome also liked to teach some of the basic math and science she knew from her own time period.

And even after all this time, Kagome felt like she never really left. But now it was better. Now she was married to InuYasha.

Half a year passed since she came to this world, and things couldn't have been more peaceful.

Until today.

For the first time since they had defeated Naraku, the entire gang—InuYasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango—battled a demon together and defeated it.

It was called Ne no Kubi, the Head of Roots demon, and Kohaku happened to be passing through with Kirara at the time, along with Sesshomaru. They were both drawn to the demons' trail of destruction and followed it to the village. Sango was happy and shocked to see her brother, but the situation was far too urgent for an unexpected reunion. And after getting Kohaku to protect her children, Sango quickly changed into her demon-slayer attire (for once for something other than training Rin) and ran off to jump on Kirara with Hiraikotsu—being able to ride her two-tailed companion for the first time since InuYasha's wedding. Sesshomaru went to the place Rin was at, keeping any danger around her at bay, and in consequence, everyone else around her. And while combatting this danger, InuYasha's group felt a comforting sense of nostalgia being able to battle as the four of them together again.

* * *

Tonight was the first night of the new moon this month; not a stitch of the moon was visible in the sky. It had been eight months since Kagome married InuYasha, and this wasn't the first time she had witnessed him in his human form since then, either.

It was way late into the night, during the wee hours of the morning and Kagome was fast asleep, but InuYasha sat propped up against the wall next to her, clutching the currently powerless Tetsusaiga, gazing out the window at the moonless sky.

Kagome woke to see him still awake and sighed. "Oh, InuYasha…" she propped her body up on her arms. "You still won't sleep?"

He looked down at her in their bed, his black hair hanging over his shoulders. "No. I have never, nor will I ever, sleep on the night of the new moon," he said in absolute seriousness.

Kagome smirked at him with pity. "Oh, you… Come here." She held her arms out to pull him in close and he came willingly. "I thought you'd be over this by now—since we've been together for so long now. But If you won't sleep, at least let me give you some company," she mumbled as she clutched him.

He kissed her lips smilingly. "I like the sound of that."

"You're thinking something dirty."

"So? We're married."

Kagome chuckled and kissed him more, giving him the "company" he desired.

* * *

The next morning everyone was having breakfast at Sango's and Miroku's—and Kagome was yawning like crazy.

"Kagome, why are you so tired?" Sango asked mockingly, yet concerned.

Kagome yawned again. "Sorry. InuYasha wouldn't sleep last night—night of the new moon—so I stayed up with him to keep him company so he wasn't alone all night."

Miroku whistled.

Sango and Kagome turned and glowered at the monk at the same time.

InuYasha didn't seem to care.

Brushing them all off, Kagome continued, "I guess I'm just going to have to stay up with him on those nights forever, since he refuses to sleep when he's human." Kagome yawned again.

InuYasha was irritated by that comment. "I'm not the only one who has issues once a month," he said spitefully.

Kagome gave him the wickedest glare. "InuYasha…_sit_," she exhaled.

He was yanked to the ground face-first.

Sango laughed hysterically. "Oh my," she continued to chuckle while she spoke, "you actually deserved it that time, InuYasha."

InuYasha was not amused as he sat back up. He huffed quietly as he averted his head irritatedly, "It's true though."

Kagome groaned in infuriation. "_Why _do we fight about the stupidest things? I've had just about enough of this."

"Yeah, and do you remember how our last fight ended? In sweet, _sweet_ love. That's all I remember," he muttered only loud enough for her to hear, smirking cruelly as if he just won the argument.

"InuYasha…" she chided quietly with a glare then glanced about the room to make sure no one was listening. Luckily, no one heard. "You know, sometimes I wonder if you really _are_ centuries old."

"Well, get over it, I am."

"No, really," Kagome began to publicize, "how come you are over 200-years-old but you don't speak to us like a wise, long-lived old man? You still talk to us like an immature, rebellious teenager. A pretty insolent one at that," she scoffed.

Sango gave InuYasha a good-humored grin. "Yeah. Maybe it's because demons don't just age slowly, they mentally grow up slowly, too."

InuYasha stuck his nose up, shoving his arms into his sleeves. "Keh. That's exactly right. I'm exactly mature enough for the age I look."

The twins were running around restlessly; Norio crawled toward a rolling ball while Rin followed him around the room.

"So like, what? 15…16?" Sango questioned.

"Tsk. In human years, I guess," InuYasha scoffed.

Kagome made an impish grin. "I guess that makes me older than you." She leaned into his shoulder tauntingly, daring him to challenging that.

"I've lived like ten of your lives, Kagome," he countered.

"Yet I'm still more mature than you," she chimed at the ceiling.

"Keh. Says you. I'm not the idiot who jumps in front of danger even when I tell her _not_ to."

"I can't even remember the last time that happened. Like _years_ ago."

"It happened two months ago. When the Head of Roots demon attacked the village."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry it was _such_ a burden to come rescue me. I guess you should have just let me _die_."

"Maybe I should have!"

"Well!" Kagome huffed. "I jump in front of danger with good reason! I help you, a _lot_, InuYasha. And I've saved your life, too, on many occasions! So don't go around acting like I'm completely helpless. Because I'm not!"

"You certainly are! If I was a weak, human girl, I wouldn't have gone and risked my stupid life."

Sango ignored their pointless argument and jumped right back into their previous conversation, "Well, I don't get it. If I could live that long, I'd change the world. You demons make no sense to me at all. And here you are, InuYasha, at 200-something-years, and living life just like the rest of us. So wasteful."

InuYasha was still fired up. "You really _don__'t_ get it, do you? Because this is a typical age for a demon, I'm going to spend it exactly as any human would spend theirs. If I was given extra years, I'd probably feel hunky-dory on changing the world, too, but this is normal for my species. I don't feel like I have extra time to change the world—_I don__'t_. I have the same amount of time as every other dog-demon. Actually less, because I'm half."

"Well…I guess I see both sides," Sango reiterated sheepishly.

After everyone finished breakfast, InuYasha was still irked, even as he walked home with Kagome. But he got over it quickly—and for a good reason.

When they made it back into their house, InuYasha stopped Kagome in the middle of the room.

"Okay," he started to say, pushing his hands onto her shoulders, "so I couldn't tell before, because I was human yesterday,"—he breathed out—"but I think you've been pregnant for a few days now."

"What? How can you know?" Kagome looked down at the flat of her stomach, doubtfully. "I would know before you," she looked back up at him.

He touched the side of his nose. "I can smell it. I knew every time Sango was pregnant, too, but I never said anything to her." He paused, thinking about it. "I knew she'd find out eventually, and I thought it might be…_weird_ if I told her," he glanced away uncomfortably, but then observed Kagome confidently, "But I can tell you."

"You mean you can really tell? You really knew every time Sango was pregnant?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"Yeah. The scent of your body's cycles is a bit different when you're pregnant. And your body is producing the new scent all pregnant women have." He pointed down to her stomach.

"Oh my gosh, InuYasha!" Kagome squealed giddily, realizing the truth of his statement. "I'm _pregnant_!" She leaned into him, nose-to-nose, and squished his cheeks between her hands. "With _your_ baby!"

He smirked at her overenthusiasm. "Yeah," he stated, gently pulling her hands away from his face and back down to their hip level.

"You know what this means?" she whispered ecstatically, looking into each of his gold eyes animatedly.

"What?" he couldn't help but smile in entertainment at her cute sprightliness.

"We're going to be a mom and dad!" she squealed, pushing her forehead against his at that last part.

He continued to smirk in amusement as she jumped around the room, chanting up and down about how cute, exciting, and amazing this was, and InuYasha chuckled modestly at her, happy to be the one to give her this news that made her so extremely delighted. Then she plopped down on their bed, sprawling out into a content star, sighing blissfully.

"This is so overwhelming," she giggled increasingly. "In a good way."

InuYasha came over and sat down next to her, carefully patting her belly as she was lied out on their bed. "What will I be like as a dad?" he mused. "I worry."

"Oh InuYasha, you'll be a wonderful dad," she rolled onto her side enthusiastically, leaning on one elbow. "I wonder how human or demon our baby will look?" she glanced around the room imaginatively.

He smiled at her. "Who knows. Guess we'll just have to wait and find out."

* * *

"Did you know InuYasha knew every time you were pregnant before you did?" Kagome told Sango while they chopped vegetables together for dinner.

"What? He did?" Sango popped her head back informatively while she worked with her knife. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"He said it might be awkward, so he just waited for you to find out on your own."

"Oh. I guess I understand. But why would it be awkward?"

Kagome smirked tragically, like it was ironically amusing. "He didn't want it to a lead to a conversation about how he knows when every girl is on their period—even before they do."

"_Oooh_. Right," Sango nodded her head with reminding. "I guess I always knew he was aware of all that. I just never pondered on it. He's really good at disregarding it."

"Yeah. He says it's so normal to him."

"I suppose it would be," Sango agreed. "Well, tell him I want to know next time. I don't care if he knows my body's cycles better than I do. Knowing I'm pregnant is a really awesome ability."

"I agree."

"So, how did that conversation come up between you two anyway?"

"Well…" Kagome smiled at the vegetables.

Sango immediately caught on. "You're pregnant!" She dropped her knife and gasped.

Kagome turned to her and nodded excitedly.

"Oh, this is such wonderful news!" Sango squealed, jumping on her toes a few times before she pulled Kagome into her arms for a hug.

"Thanks, Sango," Kagome grinned, embracing her tightly in return. "I'm really excited myself."

"Well, I can't wait to help you prep for your new baby," Sango said as she went back to her cutting.

"I'm definitely going to be asking you lots of questions," Kagome added as she went back to hers as well.

* * *

Later at dinner, Miroku was dishing everyone up. Sango was happily nursing Norio. Kaede was simply enjoying everybody's company. Rin was joyfully playing with the kids, while Shippo alertly avoided them. And Kagome and InuYasha were having an argument.

Sango mischievously tilted her head toward the loud couple and announced, "Hey, everybody. Kagome and InuYasha have an announcement to make."

Everyone looked up at the noisy two and Kagome immediately dropped her pointless dispute with a downward smirk the moment she saw all eyes on her. InuYasha glared in confusion, first at Sango, then at Kagome.

"What announcement?" Miroku asked.

Rin got excited, realizing what it was. "No—don't tell me!"

"Well…" Kagome began, hesitant, but cheerfully, "I guess I'm pregnant."

InuYasha's eyes widened as he stupidly realized what the unnamed announcement was, and everyone else let out sounds of delightedness.

"Congratulations you two!" Miroku leaned toward InuYasha and masculinely punched him in the arm. The half-demon glared at Miroku forebodingly, even though it didn't hurt him at all.

"Wonderful news," Kaede grinned grandmotherly.

"You two are going to have a _baby_!" Rin seemed the most excited.

Little Rena turned up to Rin when she heard that. "Baaabies!" she cheered.

Toshie wasn't paying attention, but bobbed her head up at her sister's word. "Babies?" she gasped, looking around the room interestedly at everyone.

"We're very happy for you two," Sango added softly, meaningfully clutching Kagome's hands with a bright beam.

"You'll have plenty to prepare for!" Miroku ensured as he indicated to his girls and baby boy. "For example, Toshie ate a bug today. Toshie, tell everyone about your bug." The father looked down at his daughter as he took her into his arms.

Animatedly, she babbled a bit about her bug experience.

"By the way, Rin, how have things been going with Sesshomaru?" Miroku rotated the conversation to the young girl.

She glanced up unexpectedly, placing her bowl down to speak. "Very good, thank you," she smiled politely. "He saved a village the other day from a horde of bandits when we were passing through."

"I find that hard to believe," InuYasha scoffed cynically at his food.

Rin flicked her eyes over to the half-demon, who didn't even look to be interested in this conversation at all, and gave him a polite, judgmental smile. "Well, Lord Sesshomaru likes to play the villain, but really he is a noble hero at heart." Then Rin made a taunting grin at the unamused half-demon. "Kind of like how you like to pretend you're mean, but really you're a huge softy."

"Hey, kid, watch your mouth," InuYasha openly scowled.

Rin snickered, going back to her food. "I mean, Lord Sesshomaru did say the bandits were only '_in his way_', but I know he really did it to save the village."

Kagome enjoyed Rin's story. Sounded like Sesshomaru alright to be prideful about it. Sango agreed.

* * *

A month or so later, Kagome and InuYasha were hanging out at home, unwinding on their bed after a good dinner with everyone.

Kagome sprawled out on her back and InuYasha dropped his head onto her abdomen, when suddenly he gasped in hushed surprise, "Kagome..."

"What?" she worried as she stared at him in complete consternation.

"It's _really_ tiny,"—his ear was pressed to the flat of her belly, and she'd honestly never seen such an innocently lit up expression on his face before, almost like a child—"but I can hear the baby's heartbeat."

"You can?" Kagome was bewildered and enthralled by this statement.

He nodded silently against her stomach, only concentrating on the sound of the little life inside her—that had clearly smitten him.

She was disappointed she couldn't join in on this mesmerizing moment with him. "I'm so jealous; I wish I had hearing like yours."

"You'd still have to press your ear to your own stomach—it's _really_ quiet, Kagome," he explained distractedly.

"Your ears are like stethoscopes."

"What's that?" he asked, still entranced by his curious mood because of the baby—instead of reacting boorishly like he normally did when someone brought up something he didn't understand.

"A tool doctors use in my time to hear sounds in your body," Kagome explained.

"This is so amazing," InuYasha breathed. "I had no idea I would be able to hear the heartbeat this early."

"Well, I think that makes sense. I believe its around this time when you can go into the doctor and hear the baby's heartbeat."

InuYasha nodded absently. He remained pressed to her belly.

They spent the rest of the evening in bed together (InuYasha remaining attached to her abdomen) while the two of them mused about what it was going to be like to raise their future newborn. They chatted until they both fell asleep wrapped around each other—InuYasha fastened to her waist and Kagome with her hand resting on his head lying on the flat of her rising and falling belly.

InuYasha drifted off to sleep listening to that little thumping beat like a soothing lullaby, knowing _he_ brought it into the world.

* * *

Today was a big step for Rin into adulthood.

She had been twelve for a while now and was currently not in the mood to be experiencing this important rite of passage as a young girl going into womanhood.

She approached the door flap of Kagome's kitchen and peeked her head into the home. She knew Sango and Kagome were here out of the kindness of their hearts, making lunch, giving medicines, and offering warmed bags of rice for all of the women of the village who were currently affected by their monthly cycles. Which was most of them. They all seemed to stay in sync from living and working so close together.

And since Kagome and Sango weren't affected by these specific issues because they were both now pregnant, they didn't mind offering up their homes once a month for the women who weren't feeling their best. That way, the hardworking females of the village could have a peaceful place to relax with remedies and food without the expense of their own labor, and be able to take the time they needed to recover until they could continue about their day normally. Rin would often come and help out during these times, making medicines and teas for the resting ladies.

Rin stepped into the kitchen and spoke up, "Kagome, Sango?"

Both women were busy cooking something that smelled really good. They both turned to Rin's entrance from their work—Kagome from two large boiling pots, and Sango from a few cutting boards covered with vegetables and meat—and they smiled welcomingly at the young orphaned girl. Rin could see a couple of ladies relaxing on mats and cushions in the other room, warmed bags of rice pressed to their abdomens, waiting for their pain to subside. Women came and went all throughout the week.

"Oh, hey, Rin," Kagome said casually.

"Come by to help out again?" Sango asked over her shoulder then returned to preparing her chopped foods.

"Actually, I have a question," Rin said pointedly.

"Okay," Kagome said to her first boiling pot.

"What is it?" Sango added indifferently.

"I think I started," Rin said simply.

"Oh, you did?" Kagome was very pleasant.

"Well, here, we'll show you how to take care of it," Sango was kind, too, as she stopped what she was doing, wiping her hands off on her apron.

"But isn't it too soon?" Rin asked hopefully.

"You're 12. It's perfectly normal to get it at that age," Sango said as she walked up to the girl.

Rin sighed in annoyance but acceptance, when another pregnant lady from the village came into the kitchen from the outside.

"Oh, there you are, Rin. Lord Sesshomaru is here at the edge of town—kind of near Kaede's—waiting for you."

Rin turned white, looking to Kagome and Sango for help. "What? No! I can't see him right now!"

Kagome chuckled with misunderstanding, "Wait, why not? We can show you how to take care of it really quick and then you can be right on your way."

"He's a _dog-demon_! He's always been able to smell a simple cut of mine a valley away! He's gonna know!" she had a stricken face of pure panic.

Kagome and Sango looked right to each other, not entirely sure how to give counsel to that. There was literally nothing she could do about it. "Then I guess that means he already knows," Kagome deemed with inference and an apologetic smirk. "Is it really that big of a deal?"

"_Yes_!" Rin said easily.

"Actually," Sango began a suggestion to Kagome, "maybe he doesn't know. There's a big mixture of scents with the majority of the village women on the same cycle right now."

Kagome nodded in informative agreement, "Oh yeah, you may be right."

Rin was appalled by their overcasualness. Did they not understand her dilemma at all?

Before anything else was said, InuYasha came in with three baskets.

"Here's the rest of those medicinal herbs, Kagome." He set them down and paused after he stood back up, seeing Rin there stricken near to tears. "Oh, no," he realized. "I'm not dealing with this mess of a hut filled with female hysterics." InuYasha knew. He always knew. But he wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. He never did.

But InuYasha could already detect his brother in town, and knew, just by looking at Rin, that she did not want to see him right now.

"I'll tell Sesshomaru to leave and come back in like…five days…" he promised solemnly before turning to leave.

Rin freaked out at him before he even reached the door, blocking his path, "Don't tell him! Tell him I'm deathly ill and don't want to see him!"

" '_Deathly_'? You want him to think you're dying instead?" he cocked a judgmental eyebrow at her.

"Whatever! Just don't tell him."

InuYasha glanced at the ceiling in annoyance, and instead of leaving and ignoring her, he shifted his weight and decided to explain something plainly to her instead. "Look, Rin. Of all the things dog-demons can smell—which is, well, _everything_—this shouldn't be a shock to you. It's not like this is new to me. And Sesshomaru has been around a lot longer than I have. It's _normal_."

Despite this information, Rin still freaked out in a panicked groan. "But Lord Sesshomaru doesn't hang around humans!"

"It works completely the same way with demons who take on human appearances. Sesshomaru isn't an idiot, Rin. He's going to just ignore it, too."

Even though she normally wouldn't do this over something so trivial, Rin covered her face and started crying. She felt much more emotional than normal—for no apparent reason, other than her current condition.

InuYasha folded his arms and sighed at the ceiling. "I can't do this anymore. I'm done." He rolled his eyes and carefully shoved past her and finally left.

"Thanks for the herbs, InuYasha," Kagome waved him off.

Rin turned to Kagome and Sango harshly. "I don't _ever_ want Lord Sesshomaru to know about this!" It was kind of a demand.

The two women politely disregarded her tone, giving her motherly, empathetic smiles.

"You're young, Rin, but you'll get used to this part of your body," Sango assured warmly.

"And you'll accept and just know it means you're a woman. A healthy, not-pregnant woman," Kagome consoled the distressed girl with maternal-like love and consideration.

"So it shouldn't be a big deal to see Sesshomaru," Sango added.

"But Lord Sesshomaru doesn't live with a group of people! He roams by himself!" Rin argued.

"Well, Rin, even so, he has to be used to it. In fact, I'm sure he's _expecting _it. I know he couldn't care less. Especially if InuYasha doesn't."

"I'm just not seeing him!" she declared.

"Fine. But know you'll have to deal with this from now on. Are you really just going to avoid him during this time forever?" Sango was getting impatient.

"Yes!" Rin was determined.

"You can't just let it take over your life…" Kagome sighed disappointedly.

Rin stomped into the other room with the other women who were suffering like her.

Sango sighed. "She'll learn…"

"Poor girl, puberty sucks," Kagome empathized.

The demon-slayer scoffed. "She just needs to stop freaking out. It's only her period."

* * *

InuYasha found his brother near the woods, by Kaede's, and sauntered right up to the dog-demon without even looking at him. He could tell his proud brother was just as unimpressed by his presence as he was.

"Look, I know you can already tell the women of the village are…'_communal_' right now. So you should come back and visit Rin another time. She's being…hysterical right now." InuYasha turned to leave. "I hope that's ALL I have to say."

Sesshomaru glared at the back of his brother's head, allowing this information to sink in, then turned to leave as well.

After that, Sesshomaru simply changed his visiting routine to avoid coming whenever the village girls were in sync.

That night, Kaede ironically, and fatefully, told Rin. "I'm sure you're less mad at me for taking you into the village now. Imagine _that _happening to you while out traveling with Sesshomaru."

Rin groaned into her pillow, thinking about how she would have died in horror.

* * *

After getting used to a few more cycles of this, Rin woke up to find she had started a week earlier than expected—a week earlier than the rest of the village women this month. She sat up, groaning. It was _definitely_ a week too early to be cramping and having these aches.

Rin ventured out to find Kagome to discuss medicines for her unanticipated discomfort (she explained it quietly even though she knew InuYasha could hear her anyway) and the pregnant priestess happily aided Rin with her need. The younger girl silently eyed InuYasha relaxing at the other end of the house, completely minding his own business, while Kagome went through her stored medicines, found what she needed, and handed it to Rin.

"Thank you, Kagome," Rin gratified quietly, with one last glance at preoccupied InuYasha, and then went on her way.

Kagome watched Rin saunter back toward Kaede's hut when InuYasha came up next to his wife.

"Rin's gonna be pissed," he stated idly, arms in opposite sleeves.

Kagome turned to him, confused. "What—why?"

"Sesshomaru's coming." Despite himself, he chuckled at the floor in dark humor and strolled back into their home.

Kagome heightened her eyebrows. "And you didn't tell her?"

He shrugged unapologetically. "Didn't feel like. Maybe I'm actually a little curious as to what's gonna happen next." He chuckled lightly again.

"You cunning jerk…" Kagome glared at him with a sly smirk then gazed out the door at Rin in the distance, partially wanting to run after the girl and tell her, but mostly wanting her to accept this natural aspect of her womanhood. So Kagome didn't go after her.

* * *

Rin was nearly all the way back to Kaede's when she ran into a completely familiar, tall, handsome figure standing there in the road waiting to greet her—with Jaken pulling A-Un's reigns. Rin gasped when she saw him, even throwing her hands over her mouth in unnecessary shock from the sudden apprehension and dread.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded more discourteously than she was ever accustomed to. It wasn't often he visited her twice within the same two weeks, but it was known to happen.

Sesshomaru cocked an incredulous, self-righteous eyebrow. "Seeing you." He did not hide the irritation in his tone.

Rin wasn't expecting him until next month. And he obviously wasn't expecting her to be inconvenienced with this right now when he came here today either—(neither did she)—but that didn't matter to her at the moment. Rin's usual doting smile was entirely absent.

"Well I don't want to see you right now!" she exclaimed. And she didn't mind sounding rude anymore. She was just so embarrassed.

He wasn't ignorant. He knew what this was about. Even before she approached. "Quit acting disconcerted. I don't even care. It is as natural to me as the scent of tears or hearing someone sneeze. You can visit with me now, or stop wasting my time."

Rin stemmed through shock, more embarrassment, and then more anger during this explanation. So she sassily retorted, "Perfect! Then I will _gladly _stop wasting your time! Because I don't want to see you!" And she turned on her heel and stomped away from him in a fuming huff.

He watched her walk away, unimpressed. "Hmph. Childish."

"What a rude girl!" Jaken added, and Sesshomaru actually let him get away with it for a moment. But then he stepped on the little demon before he flew off.

Rin was too embarrassed. She didn't want to go back to Kaede's and she didn't want to go to Kagome's (another dog-demon was waiting there, too). She didn't want to see anyone.

She decided to go on a walk in the woods on her own—something she liked to do quite often. She veered around the bend to the outskirts of town and headed straight into the forest to vent off steam and humiliation. This contemplative trait of habitually pondering alone in quiet places was definitely something she picked up from Sesshomaru, but she didn't want to think about him right now.

She ambled through the forest for quite a while, venturing a lot farther than she was normally prone to do, harboring reeling thoughts of anger and embarrassment, when she suddenly broke through some bushes and stumbled right into the middle of a camp of about ten thuggish bandit men.

Rin went rigid as they all glanced up at her. She instinctively reached for the weapons she would practice with (with Sango), but she was completely unarmed. And each of the men slowly stood from their spots with their own wicked, dangerous grins.

"What have we got here?" one said as they all took a step closer to her.

Rin turned to run, but one grabbed her arm. "Hoh! You're a pretty one."

Another bandit came up. "Hey! She's plenty old enough. Come on, you."

Rin gasped as she tried to defend herself with the self-defense Sango had taught her, but it really wasn't effective when she was so outnumbered and they were so strong. "Get off me!" she cried.

That was when she realized: She wasn't going to get away.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she screamed immediately. Maybe he wasn't too far off yet. He was the single person she knew who would always come to save her no matter where she was when she was in trouble. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaruuu!"

"Do you hear that, men? She's calling for the Great Dog-Demon!" the leader proclaimed jeeringly.

They all barked in laughter.

"You think _the_ Lord Sesshomaru is going to come for you? You're a funny lass," he chuckled in dark entertainment.

Then not even two breaths later, a terrifyingly low voice rumbled behind them.

"Is she now?"

They all froze in fear, ceasing their harassment on Rin, turning slowly to the source of the voice. And there, standing dangerously close, was indeed, the Great Dog-Demon Lord Sesshomaru.

He came so quickly for her.

And he was so terrifying, they all took a step back from him.

Rin scurried away from the men the moment their hands released her, immediately covering up the indecency of her underdeveloped breasts they successfully exposed. She pulled the shoulders of her sleeves back up, and that was when she discovered the deep gash down her arm. One of the bandits must have accidentally cut her with their knife (or maybe it was on purpose) in the ruckus of all of them fighting to get on top of her. It ripped through her sleeve, and the fabric laid entirely torn open from her shoulder to her hand.

The men stood completely dumbstruck, wide-eyed in horror, as the tall, intimidating Demon Lord Sesshomaru stared them all down. He did not tear his stoic, unapologetic, eyes away from them. They shakily tried to skulk away from him. But his idle stance and indifferent expressionlessness only made them more fearful to do so.

"You will not live for this crime." Sesshomaru raised his claws and cracked them.

They all gasped in terror.

"Wait! She's not hurt! We didn't do anything to her! See!" the leader cried out.

Sesshomaru readily glanced at Rin. But he didn't have to glance at Rin to know. He could smell her fear and tears, he could hear her panicked breathing and rapid heartbeat, he could smell the freshly spilled blood coming down from the wound on her arm. But seeing her gripping it with bloodied fingers, crumpled on the ground near a tree, petrified with an expression of sheer alarm, only managed to fuel his anger more. Under his calm, composed, yet terrifying demeanor, he did not feel any sort of remorse for what he was about to do to these treacherous men. He glared one more time at the sight of Rin's devastation then right back at the men.

They would not live.

Sesshomaru took an unhurried step toward the bandits.

One man screamed, one man begged.

"Wait! What does this random girl even mean to you?!" the leader pleaded in a last ditch attempt to prevent their demise.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to answer them.

They were all dead in one swift swoop—a seriously quick execution—with blood spattered all over the ground.

After flicking the blood off his fingers, Sesshomaru jumped to Rin's side, scooped her up into his arms, and quickly licked up the blood steadily streaming down her arm before he flew off in the direction of the village.

She clutched to him for dear life, still shaken, trembling with the thought of what almost happened to her. She burst into sobbing tears against his chest when the feelings overwhelmed her. If he hadn't come… If she didn't know him… She didn't even want to ponder farther on that thought.

When Sesshomaru landed, she didn't let go of him even after he carefully let her down to her feet. She clung to him, not ready to leave the comfort of his frame as she shook under her tears. He only stood there with her, in the clearing right outside the village in the edge of the woods, and let Rin do as she needed. She continued to hang on him, cleaving to his kimono, feeling safe and protected near him—even while still jittered up from those previous events.

Eventually he found it in himself to bring one hand slowly to the top of her hair and kind of hold her head against him in a protective way, hoping to give her the comfort she clearly desired from him. It was the most he would give her, and for Rin, it was more than enough coming from him.

Sesshomaru was already on his way to rescue her before she had even called his name. He bolted in the direction of her scent the moment he noticed it moving toward the camp, stopping in his tracks and completely swinging around, leaving Jaken flabbergasted in the dust.

He cursed himself for not arriving a moment sooner. He could have prevented that scarring event and the gashing cut down her arm that continued to bleed, even now as she clung to him, if he'd just come sooner.

Her long sleeve was fully torn open all the way up to her shoulder—ruined. And he had just given her this new kimono a week before, too.

"I'll get you a new kimono…" he stated nonchalantly.

He wasn't going to allow her to just bleed, so he carefully held out her arm, tore off a piece of her destroyed sleeve, examined her wound, licked up the trail of blood in another single straight swoop, and snugly tied the piece of fine cloth around it—all with a subtle look of concentration. He stood back when he was finished and said evenly, "You should get that looked at properly back at the village."

Rin didn't even comprehend what he said. She had her fist to her mouth with trembling composure, thinking about how grateful she was that every single time, without fail, if she ever called out Lord Sesshomaru's name, he came. He always came. No matter where he was at. He always came at rapid, traveling speed.

She finally glanced up at him and spoke her gratitude, crying. "Thank you so much, Lord Sesshomaru. I have no idea what I would have done if you hadn't come." She stepped back up to his figure and encircled her arms around him in a hug, catching him a bit off-guard. "Thank you so much for always coming for me. Thank you so much…" she wept as she pressed the side of her face into the lower half of his chest of armor.

He carefully placed one hand on the top of her head again, and then hesitantly, timidly, added the other one to her back with assurance. Once more, Rin could not find it in herself to let go of him.

She continued to cry against him and Sesshomaru allowed himself to pat her head a few times, then left his hand there, resting on her hair. "You're fine now," he uttered faintly, leaning over her, closer to her short height.

Her sobs were finally silencing, her trembling fading; he could feel her calming down and he found himself filling with relief when she was. His tense muscles relaxed as he was feeling more ascertain with her ease and equanimity—her peace and comfort—and he found his was regaining its presence as hers was.

As he continued to hover over her, he fully realized how much her comfort and security was relaxing and composing him—how much he was flourishing in it. Why her happiness and safety meant so much to him, he did not at all know.

"They can't hurt you now..." he added quietly, keeping her close. "I would never allow anyone to hurt you…"

Rin looked up at his close face with troubled gratefulness. Sesshomaru dropped his hand, his silver hair falling over his shoulder as he continued to lean over her. Then she did something she hadn't done since she was a child. She jumped onto her toes and kissed him right on the cheek.

He paused slightly, but his expressionlessness didn't alter in the slightest. It was hard to tell if he was ever taken by surprise with his apathy—especially with this moment of pause, since it faded as soon as it came.

"You are the greatest person alive," Rin told him.

He straightened back to his full height, nodding stoically as acknowledgment, not agreement.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you…" she said regretfully, picking contritely at her finger.

"There is no need to apologize."

There was a short silence.

Seeing she was fine, and knowing she didn't want him near her right now, he turned to leave her now. "I'll come back in a few weeks. And please. Don't wander the woods in blind anger again."

Before he was able to hop into the sky, Rin stepped out. "Wait."

He stopped leisurely and turned back to her.

"Can I still have my visit?" Rin asked nicely.

He inhaled nonchalantly then sat down on the nearest tree stump with an accepting sigh. Rin smiled slightly that Sesshomaru accepted her request then took a seat next to him in the grass. Her arm stung, but with Sesshomaru's tight bandaging job, she knew it could wait a few more minutes before she went back to the village to take care of it.

The only embarrassment Rin felt now was by her own pride earlier. Sesshomaru was her friend, and despite his extra senses, she shouldn't feel embarrassed. He sure didn't seem to care. He appeared to have already forgotten about it.

"So…I was thinking about my next trip," Rin began, "and I'd like to see the snow again."

He readjusted his posture then responded with, "Very well."

"And…what about you?" she tried to keep their conversation going since she knew he wasn't good at that. "You're still seeking opponents to become the strongest, I know—so that when you start your empire you can be the most powerful—but you haven't found anyone even close to your match since the death of Naraku. So how long will it be until you start your new empire?"

"At least a century."

She remembered Jaken telling her that similar time frame once when she was younger. "That's a long time…" she sounded dissatisfied.

"A hundred years is nothing in a demon's eyes."

Rin grimaced. "Why take so long? You're already the strongest."

"I plan to be known by all. To be undeniably recognized as the strongest in the land."

"You don't need to take a century for that. I think most people already know your name. Those, um, bandits did."

"I care not what those worms know of me."

"Well… it won't matter how many opponents you seek out and fight. You're already the strongest and that's just the way it is," Rin stated firmly. "Besides, nobody can stop you."

He didn't respond, but his silence seemed to contain thanks.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how old are you, by the way? Everyone was talking about InuYasha being over 200-years-old."

Sesshomaru honestly couldn't recall his exact age. It had been way too long ago now since the last time he kept track. But he gave her the best estimate he could come up with. "Something over 500 years."

"Wow. But you look to be…about 19 or 20? Dog-demons live forever."

"Not forever. But a very long time."

"So a hundred years to start your empire really is nothing to you," she gazed at her lap distantly. Then she realized she could figure it out exactly. "Wait, let me do some math." She paused, working the numbers in her head. "So, a hundred years to you would be like…4 years to me? Maybe even a little less. Because you don't know your exact age."

He wasn't sure if that was exactly how it worked, but he was a little impressed with her quick math.

"You've lived for so long, Lord Sesshomaru. Isn't there something else you want out of life?"

"No."

"Really? That is really all you want? Power?"

He didn't respond but she already knew the answer.

"You could learn to master the biwa in a hundred years and be better than anyone in the whole world," Rin encouraged. She thought of the few people she had seen skillfully pluck away at one of those little wooden, handheld string instruments.

"What a silly, useless skill." He leisurely looked away from her with pause, no expression. "That is hardly a feat I'd ever waste my time on."

Rin hummed a sigh of expectancy. "I figured. But seriously, you could master any skill and be better than everyone."

"I only intend to be the most powerful and feared demon there has ever been."

Rin shrugged. "I know. I guess if you really want to be the best at something, you have to dedicate your entire life to it. You're definitely the most powerful demon I have ever seen." She was smiling directly at him now—stars of admiration practically in her eyes.

He glanced over at her for a moment—his casual, indifferent expression—stopping to acknowledge her, but then redirected his gaze to the sky with nonchalant, thoughtless inadvertence.

"Oh, no," Rin then realized, breaking out of her distracted sense of admiration. "You probably have to get going. I can just imagine Master Jaken completely freaking out right now wherever you left him."

Rin could picture him panicking this very moment, frantically pacing and muttering to himself in a fluster of worrisome murmuring about where his lord must have suddenly left.

Sesshomaru condescendingly glared at the ground, without the least bit of interest in that. "He can wait," he sneered.

"Well, I have to thank you again for coming to save me even after I yelled at you…" Rin added gratefully and sheepishly.

It went without saying; of course he'd always come rescue her from danger. But he reiterated anyway, "I would never let those men hurt you. Now they can't hurt anyone ever again."

She dropped her gaze modestly. "Yes…" she agreed, playing with her fingers, thinking once more, how lucky she was to know him. "You know…I'm a pretty ordinary girl. Meeting you is probably the most remarkable thing that is ever going happen to me."

He glanced at her with the slightest display of divergence, finding her statement to have rather belittled herself unjustly. So he felt it was necessary to correct her. "Rin. You have more going for you than simply meeting a great demon."

"Perhaps…" Rin idly cast her head off to the side, thinkingly. "But if I didn't meet you, I wouldn't have a future at all."

His subtle sidelong glance toward her was full of unsettled enlightenment. He never really thought about that before, but he realized she was correct.

Rin would be dead right now if he had never met her.

* * *

Rin sprinted back into the village after Sesshomaru left and ran straight for Kagome and her excellent first-aid knowledge. She dashed into her house, and to Rin's good fortune, only the priestess was inside.

"Kagome…" Rin panted at the door. "I was just almost…desecrated by some bandits."

"Oh my gosh, Rin! What happened?" Kagome was very shocked by this sudden, troublesome news.

Rin sat down and quickly gave the details of what happened and then added, "I'm still a bit flustered. And Lord Sesshomaru might have seen my breasts. I still don't know."

Kagome sighed for her. "I can't even count how many times InuYasha has seen my breasts…" Then she chuckled, "You know—before we were married. But please, come here, so I can look at your arm."

Kagome began unwinding the bandaging ripped from Rin's ruined kimono sleeve. "We're going to need to clean this," the priestess explained after she eyed the cut. "Or else it's going to get infected."

Kagome already had some water heating for tea, so she didn't have to wait for hot water. She brought back the pot and a clean rag from the kitchen.

"You know," Kagome started to talk again, "though it's still bleeding, it looks like someone tried the lick the blood off your arm a bit ago." She observed the faded red smear under the new trail of blood trickling down her arm.

Rin started to break into a short, humored laugh. "Oh yeah, Lord Sesshomaru did that before we flew off. Dog thing, I guess."

"Oh, that's too funny," Kagome could relate. "InuYasha's tried to do that to me a few times, too. I always laugh at him."

Rin giggled at their mutual experience. "I've laughed at Lord Sesshomaru, too."

And as Kagome began cleaning Rin's cut, the young girl braced the stinging with an enduring, wincing face.

**A/N:** **So****…I went there. I'm not going to apologize, this was just something I really wanted delved into. Maybe it's awkward, maybe it's hilarious. I don't really know. ;D**

**But I am sorry for the long wait. I was going through stuff. If I'm being completely honest, I went through a really bad bout of depression. So the last handful of months I stopped doing the things that I love. But I've seen a doctor, been properly helped, and I feel even better than I did even before all this depression! So I'm back to the keyboard and hope to be dishing out chapters again at least as quickly as I was at the beginning of last year. Mostly I****'m disappointed because I wanted to be WAY farther into the story at this point, but I guess I'm just going to have to just accept things and move forward! But, I'm glad to be back :) I also made a few edits to some previous chapters. 01/2016 **

**Also! the whole root demon fiasco that I briefly mention in this chapter comes entirely from a completely CANON special chapter of the manga that takes place right after the series ended! If you haven****'t read it, go read it now! It's called Inuyasha Special Chapter: 'Since Then'. It was not in the anime.**

**And if anyone is questioning my math****… I divided 500 (the age I made Sessh) by 20 (ROUNDING UP the age Sesshomaru appears, according to the InuYasha Profiles) and that equals 25. So, every 25 years Sesshomaru appears to have aged 1 year. Then I took 100 (the number of years Rin is trying to compare her own life to) and divided that by 25 (the number I just got) and that equals 4. So a 100 years to Sesshomaru is like 4 years to Rin. The easier way to have done that would have been to cross multiply. But whatever. ANYWAY, I actually made the process of demon aging in my story a lot more complicated than that—but I'll get more into it once it comes into play later and becomes more important.**

**References:**

**(1)Episode 26 of The Final Act ****"Toward Tomorrow" **(direct dialogue and settings from the final scenes are used in this chapter—with translations from both the Japanese and English versions)

**(2)InuYasha Special Chapter: ****'Since Then' **(a special chapter of the manga that takes place right after the series ended, where a root demon called Ne no Kubi attacks the village and everyone gets involved)

**(3)Episode 162 of InuYasha ****"Forever with Lord Sesshomaru" **(Jaken mentions to Rin it could take a long time for Sesshomaru to build up his own empire, adding that a hundred years to them is nothing.)


	8. Chapter 8 - Inuyasha Vs Sesshomaru

Chapter 8

InuYasha Vs. Sesshomaru

**A/N: I could split this chapter in two, but I****'m not going to. A lot happens in this chapter; it's super long! Hopefully that makes up for the long wait ;p 8/2016**

"Hey, Rin. Sesshomaru's coming," InuYasha told the young girl while she was out practicing by herself.

InuYasha hadn't failed to tell Rin of any of Sesshomaru's oncoming visits after what happened last time. Sure, it may have been funny to make her uncomfortable, but it wasn't worth it if she was just going to run off and get hurt.

He felt so awful when Kagome told him later what happened (because it was kind of his fault) but he didn't reveal his guilt. He just silently made up for it by informing Rin of Sesshomaru's visits every single time thereafter.

"Oh, thanks, InuYasha!" Rin smiled graciously, putting her sword away, and began heading back to the village after him.

She had been practicing with Sango's sword in the forest clearing right at the outskirts of town quite often lately. The expecting mother had decided Rin was more than ready to move onto swords a while ago, but didn't want to make Rin have to wait to practice with one just because her teacher was pregnant.

So she made InuYasha show Rin how to properly hold a sword, then Sango herself instructed the girl on the safety precautions when handling the weapon—like how not to be stupid and get hurt—especially not to act like InuYasha, because he was rash and immortal. Then she coached Rin on a few simple forms that she could practice with on her own whenever she wanted—as long as she swore not to try anything more difficult until Sango was able to be hands-on with her again after she gave birth.

Rin was completely fine with doing these simple forms in the meantime.

When Rin made it back to the village with InuYasha, she gave a discreet sidelong glance to the half-demon. It was a calm, silent walk.

These last couple of months, she could tell InuYasha felt some sort of shame for the incident (even though he never breathed a word about feeling responsible for it). Mostly it was because of how he directly jumped at giving her these advanced notices of his brother's visits when he had never bothered to give them to her before.

She didn't think he needed to feel contrite about it though—what happened really wasn't his fault. She had forgiven him the moment she found out he had failed to inform her, and didn't hold it against him. But Rin definitely made a sarcastic comment about it the next day—about how he totally could have warned her but chose not to. He denied everything, of course, but Rin knew.

She knew he had a heart even if his words contradicted it, because his actions confirmed it. She knew he would have prevented it had he realized what was going to happen.

But she couldn't deny his redress definitely more than made up for it. It was really nice knowing exactly when Sesshomaru was coming.

* * *

Rin's visit with Sesshomaru was brief today. No trip this time.

After meeting the dog-demon on the road outside of Kaede's, she took a walk back with them out to the clearing where she was just practicing. She frolicked across the field and sprawled out in a spot she thought was the most comfy-looking; Sesshomaru sat idly under a tree; A-Un started eating some grass; and Jaken drearily sat atop the creature's saddle with an expression of absolute boredom.

Rin inhaled a big sigh of contentment brightly at the sky.

"Next month, I turn thirteen!" she announced, beamingly. "I'm so excited!"

Then she rolled over to her side and scooched her mouth over in diminishing verve. "But…Kaede told me I have to start wearing shoes when I'm thirteen. I don't really know how I feel about that."

She started quoting Kaede with cheek, "She says, I'm becoming a 'lady' and it's 'improper'—so it's 'unacceptable' to be barefoot when I don't have to be."

Rin chuckled ironically to herself, "I just don't like wearing shoes..."

She continued to talk even though her two silent companions weren't responding. "But I guess I figured I couldn't be shoeless my whole life," she exhaled, glancing up to see if they were reacting yet. They were just keeping to themselves—pretty normal. At least she knew they were listening. "And once Sango has her baby, she'll start working with me one-on-one with my sword training. I'm at least looking forward to that!"

_Just one more step closer to my goal of becoming more equal with Lord Sesshomaru once I choose to travel with him again__…_ she thought to herself gratifyingly.

* * *

The next visit, Sesshomaru arrived the day of her thirteenth birthday.

Based on Rin's comments last time, Sesshomaru took charge of providing the shoes she would soon be forced to wear by Kaede because of her age. Jaken presented them to her as a birthday gift and she, with prodigious happiness, accepted them gratefully.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin couldn't relinquish the smile that stretched across her cheeks—because she just knew he had been listening to her last time.

And then she was completely unprepared for Jaken to bring over yet another gift. She took it carefully, unsure about this unexpected generosity, and unfolded a nice, new, elegant kimono. She beamed radiantly.

"_Wow_. Thank you so much, Lord Sesshomaru," she breathed, eyeing the designs.

Jaken continued to converse about the greatness of his lord and the greatness of the presents, but his lord remained silent. Sesshomaru was just aloofly standing off to the side, completely uninvolved in these exchanges—though Rin continued eyeing him, hoping he would say something.

Then with a bounce, Rin decided to go try on her new clothes, "Well I'll be right back; I'm gonna go try these on." When Sesshomaru suddenly spoke. Not Jaken.

"There's one more thing," he said.

Rin stopped. "There's more?" she raised her eyebrows in surprise. Two items were already out of the norm—but three? "You are _literally_ spoiling me, Lord Sesshomaru," she mocked cheerfully.

He pulled a sword from his side—and that was when she noticed there were three there, not his usual two—and he laid the blade across both his open palms. Rin dropped her mouth open in speechlessness.

And for the first time ever, he personally presented her with one of his gifts.

Rin carefully took the blade, gasping wordlessly in awe, as she stared down at it laid out across the flat of her open, small hands.

"It looks so nice…and strong," she finally spoke, hesitantly and unsurely, as she rotated the weapon in her hand, the metal glinting in the sunlight.

Jaken commented proudly, "Infused with demon bone for slaying demons _as well_ as perverse human males."

Rin giggled.

It was true. She could see the similarity in Sango's blade with demon bone infused into the metal.

Then she finally snapped out of her entrancement. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She looked up at him expectantly. "Where did you get a sword!"

"I had Totosai make it for you," he said evenly.

"No way." She glanced back down at it momentarily. "I have an exclusive weapon made by Totosai himself. The man who forged Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga." Totosai had also been making weapons for Kohaku over the years, so Rin felt empowered now that she would be able to catch up with him and not be left behind anymore.

"Hn."

"This is the best present I've ever received from you," Rin said with thankful reverence.

Sesshomaru was hoping this would prove to be a notable present. And he could see that he did not fail. He just couldn't ignore the fact that she needed her own blade after learning she started sword training.

Rin dropped to her knees and skid toward Master Jaken to entrap him in her arms. "Oh Master Jaken! Give this hug to Lord Sesshomaru!—because I know he doesn't want one! I'm so happy!"

Sesshomaru watched standoffishly to the side, a few steps away from them.

"Release me!" the little demon squirmed in Rin's arms.

Jaken really hated how she could just pick him up and squeeze him with ease, especially now because she was getting much, much bigger than him—more so than she already was—though Rin was still significantly shorter than Lord Sesshomaru.

One day, Rin planned to be completely competent with this sword. And by that point, she'd be able to sufficiently defend herself on her own when out on trips with Sesshomaru.

She wasn't completely helpless anymore; though she was sure Sesshomaru would never let her fight a demon on her own if one ever appeared in front of them. Not that Rin felt she was even close to ready for that anyway (with her current abilities) but at least she'd have a sword to protect herself with if something went awry. And she'd continue to get better with it, because she was still wholeheartedly planning on traveling with Sesshomaru again once "the time" came.

She had wondered many times over the years if anyone (especially Kaede or Lord Sesshomaru) actually thought about an actual timeline for that. She never really asked. She planned on bringing it up when she turned sixteen (totally old enough to be considered an adult) and felt like no one could really tell her otherwise at that point.

Then, when she traveled with Sesshomaru again, she could still get the best of both worlds—by visiting the village at least once a month as Sesshomaru had already made a habit of doing—and seeing Sesshomaru a lot more than she was now.

* * *

"This is such a hassle. Do you have to do this?" InuYasha groaned over the shoulder of his very pregnant wife.

She was due next month, and Sango had about three months left of her pregnancy.

"I wanna make lunch for everybody. Is that such a big deal?" Kagome retorted in annoyance as she worked at her cutting board.

InuYasha dully groaned.

Kagome ignored him, skirting the edge of her big knife around the melon, trying to figure out how best to cut it. When she got about halfway through it, the knife wouldn't budge anymore, suctioned in with all the juices. She tried to slide it out but it was pretty stuck in there.

InuYasha was watching her nervously. "Uh... Are you sure you can do that?" He pursed his lips warily.

Kagome looked impatient. "InuYasha, I can cut a melon," she said over her shoulder in annoyance.

He lifted his eyebrows unconvinced, slowly nodding his head without meaning it, clearly concerned she was going to hurt herself.

And before she could even continue, he jumped in front of her to move her to the side by her hips and took over. "Okay! I wanna do it now."

Forced off to the side, Kagome glared at him, insulted. "I can cut fruit, InuYasha!" she repeated angrily.

"I'm not gonna let you be stupid while you're pregnant!"

"I'm not doing anything stupid!"

He slid the knife out with ease and cut the entire melon like it was butter. He flipped the knife once in his hand, showily, and placed it back on the cutting board. "You just stick to your bow."

She shook her head with scoffing appall. "_What_? Just because you have sword skills you think that means you have superiority over me with _cutting fruit_?"

He was being genuinely unpretentious when he said, "I'm also a hundred times stronger than you. So…yes it does."

"You're impossible," Kagome huffed and turned to leave. "I'm going to see how Rin's doing."

"Why? What's wrong with her?" InuYasha asked innocently.

"I don't know—nothing? It's just away from _you_," she glared and left the house.

InuYasha felt the animosity stab his chest, but he remained stubborn. "Well, fine," he said defiantly.

He watched her leave then tromped into the other room to fall back onto the floor in annoyance.

"_Pregnant_ _women_…" he groaned, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Kagome knew where to find Rin. It was where Rin always was lately.

Kagome took the much needed walk to the clearing and it helped her calm down.

As she broke through the trees and Rin came into view, she saw the young girl perfectly poised, holding her sword exactly, practicing the forms Sango had taught her a few months ago.

And it was an odd sight to see: a girl in an elegant kimono practicing with a samurai sword in the woods.

That was when Kagome noticed all of those things were different.

When Kagome finally made herself seen, she said, "I'm assuming your visit with Sesshomaru went really well?"

Rin stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Oh! Hello, Kagome."

Kagome's pregnant belly had gotten so big. It was kind of a shock every time Rin saw it.

"Wow," Kagome commended. "A new kimono, shoes—shoes? You're actually wearing shoes?—and…that's definitely a new sword! It certainly isn't Sango's. What a birthday!"

"Thank you," Rin cocked her head, smiling brightly. "It really was. What brings you out here?" She sheathed her sword and held onto the unfastened scabbard so she could talk.

Kagome sighed with surrender. "Just taking a breather from InuYasha."

Rin chuckled with understanding. "Another dumb fight?"

Kagome smirked at herself with humor. "Yeah, it really was dumb. And completely my fault. He didn't do anything wrong."

Rin tilted her head with consideration and smiled. "Well, I'm sure he'll happily hug you and make up with you when you get home."

"Yeah…" Kagome exhaled at the ground with cordial acceptance. "Hey, wanna take a break? I have something special for you back at the house. And you can help me finish lunch for everyone, too, if you want."

"Sure! I can take a break," Rin agreed then strapped her sword onto her back (because it felt too clunky at her side) and began walking back to the village with the pregnant priestess.

When Kagome made it back into the house she apologized immediately to her husband. "Hey, InuYasha, I brought Rin over. And I'm sorry about earlier. I know you were just worried about me."

"I—! Oh…" He suddenly realized she wasn't trying to argue with him anymore. "You finally figured that out, huh?"

She nodded cutely and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah. I'm gonna finish the food now. I'll be careful though."

"Uh, okay," he agreed, still a little unprepared by her instant remorse.

Rin walked into the kitchen with Kagome and began helping her finish the food.

"So there's this tradition in my time,"—Kagome began explaining to the young girl as they worked—"when it's somebody's birthday. I didn't do it for you—or anyone—last year, because I was still settling into my new life here. But I'd like to start the tradition now."

"Oh," Rin was very interested, "what is it?"

"It's called a birthday cake," Kagome winked, putting a finger to her lips.

"A birthday cake?"

"Yeah. But I had to substitute it out with something different than I'm used to in my time, but that doesn't matter. The main part is blowing out the candles."

"Sounds fun!"

InuYasha called from the other room, "Miroku and Sango are here!"

To the announcement, Rin and Kagome looked up from their conversation toward it.

Then they heard InuYasha groaning, "Oh, great, and the demon-slaying obsessed twins are already climbing up my body…"

Kagome and Rin turned to each other and quietly snickered.

Then Sango came into the kitchen with a basket of food. "Oh! Hey, Rin. Wasn't expecting you here this early. How was your visit with Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Amazing! He brought me a ton of presents!" Rin answered energetically.

"Wait. Are you wearing shoes?" Sango examined Rin.

It was okay to wear shoes in the kitchen; it had a door to the outside and was just a dirt floor. But that wasn't why Sango was asking. Rin never wore shoes. And now she was wearing this new kimono, too.

Then Sango noticed something else.

"Did he get you a _sword_?" the demon-slayer asked incredulously.

Rin nodded elatedly while turning her back to show off the scabbard.

"Well, that's a relief! Now I don't have to stress about getting you one later," she said with teasing liberation. It would be hard crafting the right weapon on her own now that her old demon-slaying village was uninhabited. So this was good for Sango.

"Let me look at it," Sango set her stuff down to reach for it and Rin handed it to her unhesitantly.

Sango unsheathed the sword and let the blade peek out about halfway through the scabbard. "Wow, this is really nice. Did Totosai craft it?"

"Yes he did."

Sango handed it back to Rin and she put it away. "I can't wait till I have this baby and I can start working with you with that sword," Sango said with forthcoming.

Rin nodded joyfully then went back to her work, when Kagome and Sango began chatting about their pregnancies.

"So we finally decided," Sango started to say as she went through the stuff she brought in. "If this baby is a boy we're going to name him after Miroku's grandfather, but if it's a girl, we're going to name her after my mother. What about you?"

"Still figuring out names," Kagome sighed. "It's so difficult. We could just go your route and do family names. But…"

"You can be creative and have fun with it like you want," Sango smiled with assurance. "No stress. The name will come to you guys when it comes."

Kagome exhaled so hearteningly. "I'm so happy we're pregnant together—you make this so much easier."

"I'm so excited for _you_! Your first baby!" Sango squealed.

"I know," Kagome squealed back. "I'm still a little nervous, but you being there for me helps so much. Thank you so much, Sango."

"Hey, I have a question," Rin spoke up. Then the women both looked at the girl. "Your baby is going to be like one-fourth demon, right? How will that affect how it grows up?" After a moment's pause, she added reflectively, "How long do demons stay babies anyway?"

"InuYasha actually explained this to me a while ago," Kagome enlightened. "Dog-demon babies grow up just as quickly as human babies. Then everything starts to slow down after they become a child. And once they're fully grown, the pace of their aging levels out."

"So you won't be taking care of a baby for a super long time?" Rin sounded comforted for her.

"Fortunately not," Kagome replied with humor. "And since InuYasha already ages a little faster than regular dog-demons because of his human half—our baby will probably age a little faster than him as it grows older, too."

Rin nodded. "Makes sense."

"But who knows. It's not like InuYasha has ever met anyone less than half demon before. So we really won't know how it will work until the baby is born and grows up."

* * *

Kagome was a little nervous to be doing this without the modern medicine she was familiar with from her time (just in case something went wrong) but Sango assured her that her body was built for this—that she was a really tough girl and was very healthy and strong—so she would be able to do it without issue. That comforted Kagome. And if Sango could have three kids without problems, so could she.

She spoke a lot to InuYasha about her concerns. One day in particular she said, "I know traditionally men don't help during labor, but in my time a lot of them do. I really want you there holding my hand, InuYasha."

He looked at her very seriously. "Then I will be by your side," he promised her. "I won't leave you."

Kagome enjoyed the fact that she would be able to squeeze his hand as hard as she like when the time came and not hurt him at all. There was literally no physical way she could ever hurt him as a human.

And when the time did come, Lady Kaede voiced her concerns over it being strange that InuYasha was there, but of course she let it go. InuYasha was there holding Kagome's hand the whole time.

And though Kagome was super nervous as to what was going to happen, she had tons of support and beforehand prepping, along with coaching from Kaede, Sango, and Rin. So everything was fine. And everything went well.

Kagome was now a mother.

"Oh my gosh, look at his hair; it's snow white," Kagome whispered in a hush, cradling her baby. "InuYasha, come hold him," she lifted her head up to her husband, smiling exhaustedly but enthused.

He scooted closer, leaning the side of his head against Kagome's before she handed their son to him.

InuYasha gazed down at him silently, a calm closed-grin on his face.

Rin asked interestedly, "So what's the name you guys came up with?"

"Since he's a boy: Sachio," Kagome told her gently.

Rin smiled pleasantly. "What does it mean?"

"It means fortunate or well-born. We want him to know that his existence is important—regardless of where he came from or how the world may view him."

"I like it. That's a very good name for him."

"Thank you," Kagome smiled faintly, but graciously.

InuYasha rubbed Kagome's back comfortingly as he continued to lean against her with their son cradled in his arm.

Kaede, Sango, and Rin muttered their last assurances and congratulations then left the couple to have their moment as a new family.

InuYasha felt entranced and overwhelmed. This was it. He was a father. He couldn't believe he'd gotten this far. He actually started a _family_. And with the woman he loved.

As a half-demon, he never thought this opportunity would ever arise in his life—that this sort of happiness could ever exist for him—as long as he remained the half-demon he was. But here he was, with Kagome—the woman who loved him exactly for what he was—and his new son, the happiest he'd ever been in his entire life.

"He might as well be human," InuYasha uttered calmly to Kagome when they were alone.

She carefully took Sachio from InuYasha arms so she could nurse him. "Seriously. No dog ears, just a tuft of white hair. Maybe he won't grow fangs or claws either. He could just grow up telling people he was born without pigment in his hair and no one would suspect a thing."

InuYasha glanced at the ceiling, captivated. "Huh. That's actually a good idea."

"But I'm not going to let him do that," Kagome asserted, flashing her husband a stern look. "I don't want him to hide his heritage. He should be proud of where he came from."

InuYasha smirked and rolled his eyes, kissing the side of Kagome's cheek.

In reaction, she giggled quietly, nestling her face into her shoulder.

Then she became solemn.

"InuYasha…" Kagome began carefully, staring down at their newborn baby pushed to her breast.

"Yes?" he seemed concerned by her sudden mood change.

She looked over at him sadly. "What's going to happen to you guys when you have to go on without me…because I'm gone?"

He pulled the corners of his mouth down and shook his head deliberately, closing his eyes. "I really don't want to talk about that. Let's just cross that bridge when we get there—and just enjoy _now_."

Kagome squeezed her lips together, acceptingly, and nodded her head. InuYasha kissed her sweetly and held her close, soothingly. And when he let go, to rest the side of his head against hers again, it was very easy for Kagome to look down at Sachio and smile, as InuYasha embraced his wife around the shoulder and did the same.

* * *

About a month after Kagome gave birth, Rin caught Kagome taking a walk by herself without Sachio.

She ran up to the relaxing mother on recess and called out, "Hey, Kagome! I just remembered—now that you're not pregnant anymore, I was wondering if you would possibly consider teaching me how to use a bow?"

Kagome was taken aback, but happy by this request. "Well, of course! I'd love to!"

"Really?" Rin wasn't expecting such an eager response. "Great! When could we start?"

"Right now if you'd like. It's been awhile since I picked up my bow."

"Really? Okay!" Rin was overly excited by her immediate willingness. "We can exchange my lessons for babysitting time if you'd like. I love to babysit."

"That's right—I know you do!" Kagome laughed.

After introducing Rin to the basics of archery, Kagome went home to relieve InuYasha from watching Sachio, and took her newborn over to Sango's. Miroku and InuYasha left the kids with their wives and went out to go to work.

"I feel bad," Sango expressed to Kagome when they were alone with the kids. "Rin's already more than perfected those simple forms I taught her, and she hasn't been able to move on because I'm stuck here pregnant." She tossed her head back in regret and sighed fretfully.

"Oh, don't feel bad, Sango. You know Rin doesn't mind at all," Kagome reassured pleasantly while cradling her newborn.

Sango held her round belly, focusing down on it determinedly. "I just need to hurry up and have this kid so I can work with her again." Then she glanced up, with an idea. "Maybe I can ask InuYasha to teach her a few, more complicated, techniques in the meantime…"

"No, don't do that," Kagome assured, quite insistent on the fact. "He doesn't want to impose on your teaching. Besides, he was—_hm_—'self taught'. And Rin's having fun with you as her teacher. She gets to spend more one-on-one time with you and I know she likes that. And Rin just asked me to start training her with a bow, so I know she's not bored right now."

"Oh, she did? That's great! I don't have to worry anymore," Sango said with cheerfulness.

"So is training Rin for babysitting a really good deal for you?" Kagome asked curiously. She knew Sango spent a lot of free time and hard work doing it.

"Honestly? I would have trained her for free. But Rin insisted." Then Sango suddenly became demure, glancing out the nearest window. "I owe that girl everything. I risked her life once…" She continued to look penitent.

"Oh Sango." Kagome felt bad. She put her free hand on her friend's shoulder with concern.

Sango put her own hand on top of Kagome's. "It's amazing though. Rin has absolutely and completely forgiven me. I don't even know what to say to her. I haven't said anything yet."

"Well, maybe you don't need to say anything," Kagome suggested helpfully. "You show your love for her so much, and I know she feels that."

"She told me the other day she looks at me like her own mother," Sango admitted, honestly looking like she was about to start crying. "I can't even begin to explain to you how much that meant to me." She sniffed once and wiped her hand under her eyes.

Rena stopped playing with Toshie and Norio when she noticed her mother's distress. "Momma? Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Rena—thank you." Sango quickly wiped her eyes one last time and smiled encouragingly at her daughter. "I'm just talking about how much we love Rin."

Rena perked up. "Oh, yes! We love Rin very much. She plays with me and Toshie all the time. And me and her are the same. She was saved by Lord Sesshomaru, too. That's why I don't have a family name like Toshie and Norio, but a special name instead."

Kagome reacted to this, realizing Rena was very, very aware of her similar situation to Rin's. "Well, Rin really is such a benevolent person," Kagome agreed with much deference. "And a wonderful girl."

Rena nodded with a grin and went back to play with her siblings.

"I really can't believe how much good Rin has in her," Sango continued, watching her children contemplatively. "She literally has no ill will toward anyone. And after everything…I can't believe she looks up to me like she does."

"Well, of course she does, Sango. Like you said, she loves everyone. And you're a wonderful role-model," Kagome encouraged.

Sango let a faint smile release. "Well, I've tried my best to do everything I could for her as she's been growing up here. I want to make sure she has everything she needs, and I've been trying my very hardest to be a good mother-figure in her life. I'm just happy she so easily let me take on that role."

Kagome smiled lovingly. "Well, of course she did. She loves you, Sango. That's why."

Sango glanced down, lightly smirking from Kagome's sweet words. "Well, I honestly can't even thank her enough for all that she's done for me—just by letting me be that role for her. And if all I had to do in return was teach her slaying skills, I'm definitely getting the better half of the deal. She helped me forgive myself. And she's been nothing but kind, and bright, and loving—she is always at my house, helping out, and has built such a good relationship with my family. I love her so much."

Kagome beamed brightly. "And I know she loves you, too. And now she's regained the family she lost by living in the village. Sango, don't forget that you're a blessing to her, too."

Sango complied fondly, nodding her head at her best friend.

* * *

A little over a year passed since Sango gave birth to her new baby. It was a boy and they named him Miyatsu, after Miroku's grandfather. Rena and her twin sister Toshie often helped take care of him with Rin. They were both five now. And Rin was now fourteen.

Rin laughed when Miroku decided to sit his twins down and tell them the crazy adventures he had back in the day with his Wind Tunnel curse, now that they were old enough to really appreciate it.

Mostly Rin laughed because of how far-fetched he told his stories. And the way Sango chided in a scoff, "_Yeah_, because _that__'s _how it happened."

Rin found it ironic, because the Wind Tunnel stories were already epic enough—he didn't have to spice it up to make them sound better. But she didn't know if she could expect anything less from Miroku.

In the end, he gave his mesmerized daughters the long sky blue prayer beads that used to wrap around his right hand to keep his Wind Tunnel closed. He told them it would protect them just like it did him. The twins were very fascinated by this and, as very close and well-behaved sisters, decided to take turns wearing it around their necks. Rena wore them first.

"Mama, did Daddy really have a Wind Tunnel in his hand?" Toshie asked eagerly.

"Yeah, did he?" Rena encouraged.

"Yes. He did," Sango sighed reluctantly, because it definitely wasn't as crazy as Miroku was telling it. But then she glared at her husband. "And he used it more times than I can count at the expense of his own life and worried me to death so many times that there's just no excuse. I thought I'd lost him multiple times."

Miroku's face turned lightheartedly nervous, fearful of her sudden, stinging reproof.

But Sango smiled at him admiringly instead. "But…he did it to protect me. And others. So I forgive him."

Miroku sighed relievedly into his shoulder.

Sharply, she glared at him again. "But it was still reckless."

Miroku chuckled nervously.

The twins were curiously attentive to this challenging exchange between their parents.

"I'm a witness, too," Rin offered, trying to take some attention off of poor Miroku. "He definitely had a terrifying hole in his hand that sucked things up." Rin pointed to the lifted palm of her right hand.

The twins looked so enthralled to learn that their dad's stories were indeed true, by Rin's verification. Now there was no denying it.

Rin stood. "Well, guys, I'm gonna get going. It's my turn to make dinner tonight at Kaede's. Is there anything else I can do for you, Sango?"

"No, Rin. You've done plenty. Thank you," the mother smiled.

Rin nodded then left for her home.

"Wait!" a little voice chimed behind Rin as she ventured out Sango's door.

Rin turned around in the yard, and there stood little Rena, with her father's long rosary wrapped around her neck twice.

"Um…Rin?" Rena approached the teenage girl calmly, seeing that she now had Rin's attention.

Rin noticed her reticence and bent down to the young girl enthusiastically. "Why, yes, Rena?" she beamed attentively, like the adoptive older sister she had become for her and her siblings over the years. But Rin had especially become close to Rena—she was the twin Lord Sesshomaru saved with Tenseiga after all, years ago.

"I was wondering if…" Rena began sheepishly, placing her hands behind her back, "next time Lord Sesshomaru comes to visit you...if I can go talk to him…and tell him thanks."

Rin grinned knowingly. "Why, of course, Rena! I can't believe I never thought to ask you that before—I'm sorry. You need to speak with the amazing man that saved your life!—I completely understand."

Rena would see Lord Sesshomaru come into town for Rin's visits all the time, but she never spoke to him. He was always aloofly standing at the edge of town waiting for Rin, or leaving with her. He never ventured too far into the village. And his self-important personality made him look very unapproachable.

"It's okay, Rin," Rena admitted, as she continued to coyly play with her sleeves, "I was always too shy to talk to him before, but now I think I'm ready."

"Well, I will happily introduce you to him!—properly," Rin promised excitedly.

* * *

Several days later, Rin ran into Sango's house, singing Rena's name.

"Rena!" Rin chimed brightly and enthusiastically.

The little girl became alert, along with the rest of the household. "Yes, Rin?" Rena asked.

The older girl intentionally smiled more, dipping her chin into her shoulder with presentational informativeness. "He's _here_...!" Rin sang more excitedly.

Rena perked up, gasping readily. When she realized what was coming next, she became suddenly nervous, hunching her shoulders inwardly.

"It's okay, Rena. Don't worry," Rin caught her mood change. "Lord Sesshomaru likes to act big and scary, but on the inside he's actually very kind."

Rena nodded with motivation.

"Well, come on!" Rin encouraged.

She took the little girl's hand and ran at her pace toward the edge of town where Sesshomaru usually waited for her. When Rin could see him up ahead on the road, standing idly next to Ah-Un and Jaken, staring with boredom off into the sky, Rin slowed to a measured pace, and smirked down at Rena to silently point out the demon lord to the little girl.

Rena inhaled bravely, smiling with preparedness, and began walking confidently with Rin toward the great dog-demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin greeted pleasantly as she got close.

Even though he already knew of her presence before she approached, he didn't turn to her until the sound of his name.

"I brought someone who wanted to talk to you," Rin gestured to the little girl holding onto her hand. She smiled down at little Rena to encourage her to shyly wave at Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin glanced back up at the demon lord, "I know you remember Rena, Lord Sesshomaru. And now she's all grown up and wants to say something to you."

Sesshomaru didn't look the least bit interested. He silently glanced down at the little girl from the corner of his eye, over his nose and lifted chin, giving her his unwilling attention—but not reserving an ounce of his condescension.

"Um..." Rena began, bashfully pushing her shoulders into her ears, rubbing her toe into the dirt, "thank you, Lord Sesshomaru... For saving my life when I was a baby."

He only continued to stare her down, intimidatingly.

Rin got flustered by this and bumped into him intentionally (even though it didn't even nudge him) and whispered sternly, "Lord Sesshomaru—_say_ _something_."

She wasn't going to allow him to be his usual, detached, antisocial self now—little Rena had mustered up a lot of courage to come and talk to him today.

"It was nothing," he said flatly, then turned from the both of them, removing himself from the conversation.

Rin looked away from the dog-demon and smiled down at Rena apologetically. "Lord Sesshomaru isn't a very social person," she consoled, kneeling over to her level with hands on her knees. "He really did appreciate your thanks though, I promise—he's just not very good at showing that."

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't care about the likes of pathetic humans," Jaken debated offhandedly, lazily atop of A-Un's saddle, without a care in the world.

Rin straightened, looking up at him with disapproval. "Master Jaken," she said with hushed rebuke. She could take his unbearably inconsiderate behavior on a regular basis, but she didn't want to make Rena have to.

Rena was smiling the entire time anyway. "It's okay, Rin. I said what I wanted to to Lord Sesshomaru. That was all I wanted."

Rin smiled at the unexpected reassurance, glad the little girl was satisfied. "Well, great. Do you want me to walk you back home?"

"No, that's okay. Thank you so much, Rin, for taking me over here." Rena hugged her goodbye then skipped back off into town.

Rin watched the young girl frolic away then turned back to her demon companions. "Well, I'm ready for our trip," she announced to them then climbed atop A-Un, securing her small bag of things to his saddle.

Jaken whipped A-Un's reigns and they bounded into the sky. Lord Sesshomaru was already way ahead of them the moment he heard Rin say she was ready to go.

* * *

Rin kicked off her shoes. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but she didn't like to wear them. Out in the wilderness, she took them off whenever possible. Nobody could tell her what to do out here. Nobody would see her but Sesshomaru and Jaken.

Rin sprawled out across A-Un's saddle, stretching out after a long day of travel. They were on their way back from the snow, from atop the year-round snowcapped mountains—one of Rin's regular requests. She adjusted the sword strapped to her back—her now most valued possession—and maneuvered how she was laying out on A-Un as he tromped along.

Back in the village, she didn't carry her sword around with her wherever she went (she really only took it out to practice with and train with Sango) but whenever she left the limits of the village, she always had it on her—especially on these trips. (Not that she ever had the chance to actually use it when Lord Sesshomaru was around). She'd honestly never used it in self-defense before.

She let out a sigh on top of A-Un after it was very clear that, once again, the three of them were just going to contently sit in silence unless she said something first. So she spoke up.

"Kagome says in the future we'll have machines that do all the washing. And that people live a lot longer because of advances in medicine. Sounds really cool; I want to live in her time."

Jaken asked haughtily, "But don't you already _have_ a contraption that does the washing?"

"No, not a washboard." Rin sat up on A-Un to clarify. "Like a container with internal parts that move on their own—and does all the work for you. Kagome explained it to me once. It's pretty confusing actually. Apparently, like, harnessing the power of lightning is involved—or something like it. Which sounds pretty cool, but I have no idea how they do that."

Kagome actually educated her pretty well on the science behind it, but it involved pretty complex stuff (details about interchangeable, moving parts; pumping water; conducting electricity; so on) so Rin was not confident in her ability to relay that information to someone else when she had absolutely no visual or physical experience with the concept whatsoever. So she left it at that.

"Hm," Jaken actually looked a bit impressed. "Sounds interesting."

Lord Sesshomaru gracefully sauntered past them, his silver hair flowing elegantly behind him. "We'll stay here for the night," he announced.

Rin hopped off A-Un, ready to get to work and set up camp for the night. "Master Jaken, help me with the fire!" She frolicked into the woods to go find firewood.

Jaken sighed irritably, "Fine…"

Sesshomaru made himself comfortable below a tree, resting a limp hand over a propped up knee as he leaned back against the trunk, staring idly up at the oranges and pinks of the setting sun.

When Rin returned, Jaken had built a little fire pit with kindling, surrounded by a ring of stones. Sesshomaru was still under that tree, seemingly ignoring everything.

Rin tossed the firewood to Jaken. "Set this up while I get the food I packed!"

"Gah!" Jaken exclaimed as the logs piled on top of him.

Rin was too determinedly set on her task to look back at his sound of distress. He was always complaining about the silliest things anyway; it was a waste of time to tend to each one.

Rin grabbed a pan, a small sack of chopped vegetables, and the rest of the wrappings of goose meat she had packed, then brought them back over to the ring of stones and set them out next to her.

She struggled to get the fire going, striking the flint stone over and over again with fail, when Sesshomaru finally stood, sauntered over, and lit it in one shot with his glowing whip of light.

Without saying a word, he walked back to his spot under the tree and sat back down silently.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin smirked over her shoulder at him.

In neutral response, he measuredly glanced at her from the side of his turned face.

"You _have_ to have some of this with me, Master Jaken," Rin told the little demon when the food was ready.

"I'm not hungry," he said bluntly as he watched her dishing it up out of the fire.

"But it's super yummy! Look at all the vegetables I made with it." Rin presented her cooking to him contentedly—probably the fifth time trying to convince him to eat her cooking this trip.

Jaken glared at the sky before he finally agreed, half-heartedly, "Fine, I'll have some."

It took a ton of convincing, but Jaken always ate her cooking. He tried to hide it, but Rin knew he always liked what she made—regardless of his constant act that he wasn't interested.

And Lord Sesshomaru never ate. At least, he never ate in front of them.

Rin and Jaken sat around the fire until the sun went down, briefly and inconsistently chatting about random things Rin would casually bring up. She'd occasionally bring Sesshomaru into the conversations—usually by mentioning him playfully then looking over at him for a reaction—but he wasn't having any of it.

Sometimes he'd grunt, "Hn," back at her if she asked a question he could actually respond affirmatively to. Those questions were normally Rin asking unnecessarily, _"Right, Lord Sesshomaru?" "Don't you agree, Lord Sesshomaru?"_ with her bright and teasing eyes.

He'd normally ignore those comments whenever she urged him to respond like that, and just stare plainly at her without any humor. To Rin, that was more than enough of a reaction.

When Rin was ready for bed, she bid both demons goodnight and climbed atop A-Un's saddle, pulling out her blanket, and tucking herself in. She lied on her stomach as she lullingly fell asleep to the rise and fall of the two-headed demon's deep, sleepy breaths.

* * *

Rin woke up with a start from a nightmare.

It was still and silent—some random hour of the middle of the night. The only movement was from A-Un's breathing, slowly bobbing her up and down.

She pushed herself up onto her arms, feeling her heart still racing from the panic, and an accumulated sheen of sweat on her forehead.

These nightmares didn't make her cry anymore like they did when she was a child (she stopped trembling in her sleep since then and hadn't slept-walked either), but they still caused her quite a bit anxiety.

She wiped her face off with her sleeve then looked up from atop of A-Un's saddle. She saw Sesshomaru across the way, right where she had left him before she went to bed. He was already staring directly at her.

He wasn't even asleep, but of course he wasn't. He was just gazing at her, expressionlessly, as he was sat up against his tree. Surely he was alerted the moment she woke. Or more likely: Earlier, when her heart started pounding out of her chest in the middle of her nightmare. His ears missed nothing.

When it was clear he wasn't planning on saying anything to her, Rin huffed a tired sigh and slid off A-Un back onto the ground, pausing to make sure she didn't wake the creature. She glanced around in the silence of the night, to make sure Master Jaken was still soundly asleep at the base of A-Un's belly. She left them, leaving everyone to the peace of their sleep, sauntering over to Lord Sesshomaru quietly.

Lord Sesshomaru watched her stoically the whole way.

"Mind if I sit by you for a bit?" Rin plopped down right next to him.

"Do as you please," he said lowly, without looking at her—staring straight ahead.

With a sigh, she let her head fall exhaustedly against his arm.

He paused and glanced down at her by this action. But he let her stay.

She always felt better next to Sesshomaru. Even though these were just nightmares, and they couldn't hurt her physically, she still felt safer sitting next to him and his strong, abled body. She soaked in the warm feeling of peace being with him—the complete opposite of what she felt before—and was calming down already.

After a moment's silence, Sesshomaru leisurely turned his head and glanced down at her shifting demeanor. "Was it the same nightmare," he asked plainly.

She didn't even have to explain it; he knew her so well.

"It always is," Rin sighed tiredly.

She couldn't hide a thing from him.

Sesshomaru was very aware of her usual nightmare (by her previous verbalizations of it when she was younger)—Her family murdered by bandits; getting mauled to death by wolves.

These weren't just nightmares. They were awful, horrendous memories. Events that afflicted her in her past.

He found it somewhat frustrating that he had every power to protect her from everything she feared in real life, but had literally no power over this anguish inside her. He couldn't protect her from these visions in her head; he couldn't vanquish these memories for her—she had to face them herself.

And ever since she was a little girl, she had to face these foes in her sleep—this one thing he couldn't prevent her from suffering. He knew he could at least protect her from something like that ever happening again, but he couldn't do a thing about her nightmares.

"I can't scream in those dreams…" Rin began to vent, "because I'm always mute in them. Just like I was after my parents died."

Sesshomaru was very motionless and silent as he barely inhaled with unexpected sympathy.

She continued, "I just cry, and panic, and run. My heart is pounding so hard, I can't even breathe. It wouldn't be so bad if these nightmares weren't from my memories, but I'm so scared in those dreams; they bring back the very moments in my life I want to forget."

Rin sniffed, on the verge of actually crying. She wiped her eyes so as to prevent the tears from actually falling.

Sesshomaru parted his lips, as if to say something, but it was more likely his reaction to the shock of this concerned affection he was now feeling toward her.

Rin wanted to distract herself, so she did what she normally did in the silence of their company together: She started asking Lord Sesshomaru questions.

"Well!" She forced herself to smile, inhaling hard, slapping her hands down on her thighs to calm herself down. "Are you ever going to try my cooking? I know you told me you don't eat human food when we first met, but if that's the case, what _do_ you eat, Lord Sesshomaru?" Her usual peppy attitude was already returning.

He adjusted, exhaling under his still demeanor. "Usually cattle…I suppose."

"Cattle? _Wait_, like whole?" Rin smiled with realization. "Lord Sesshomaru, do you eat in your _dog-demon_ form?"

He inhaled, seeming rather disinterested in answering. But he did anyway. "Hn."

"Wow! No wonder I've never seen you eat," Rin commented with awe. "How often do you have to eat?"

Rin could see he was mustering all the patience and tolerance he could. He tolerated so much when it came to her—sometimes she liked to test it.

"Every three days or so," he finally said with monotony.

Rin processed this, tilting her head. "Lord Sesshomaru, if you eat in that form, and are more powerful in that form, why don't you just _stay_ in that form?"

He spoke evenly, "I think you can answer that."

"I guess it's easier for you to get around when you're not the size of a building," she chuckled musingly. "You can fit through trees and walk among others without having to knock everything down," she continued to muse. "Oh! And you can't talk in that form either. Well, maybe you could to other dog-demons? But that's still very limiting. You also seem more animalistic in that form. Not very responsive or approachable, honestly. But still better than InuYasha when he's possessed by his demon blood. But perhaps you prefer to be in more control of your primal instincts during your day-to-day life? So why stay in that restrictive dog-demon state all the time when you don't have to?" She paused, thinking of another point. "You probably fly better in that form, too." Then she changed her mind. "No wait, if you did, I'd see you as a dog-demon more. I bet its way easier going long distances in a humanoid form. At the very least, it's definitely more inconspicuous—that's for sure."

He gave her a challenging look. He wasn't upset; just not prepared for how much she understood of his nature from simple observation. (Of course, if Jaken said any of that, he would have clobbered him before he even finished.)

Rin was different of course.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she continued, wide-eyed and intrigued, "what does it feel like to transform?"

He glanced up at the sky with an unconcerned, vapid expression. With a slouched huff, he answered the question willingly anyway.

"Exhilarating," he said, truthfully.

Rin eyed him admiringly. Lord Sesshomaru was so powerful. She felt so safe with him.

Despite everything that happened to her in the past, she felt at least grateful those things were able to lead her to him. Lead her to him and everything he was able to do for her—everything he _chose_ to do for her.

Rin curled up closer to his arm. "Lord Sesshomaru, thank you so much…"

He slightly flinched to her gripping touch and appreciative words. Not from repulsion, but from unexpectedness. He wasn't exactly prepared for her affection. But when he realized what he was doing, he relaxed, and just let her.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," she repeated. "You don't even know how much it means to me that you let me follow you around. You changed my whole life. You were the first person to give me the courage to speak again after my parents died. I was all alone. But knowing you fixes everything—fixes all of my past. Just being with you makes everything better. It means so much to me that you just let me stay with you like that. Lord Sesshomaru, thank you."

And he couldn't believe it. That was all she had to say and he wasn't frustrated anymore. Maybe he couldn't protect her from these memories that haunted her dreams, but he at least had the ability to make her life better _now_. He was content his efforts had changed her life so far—simple as they may have been for him—and that was all he needed to hear to feel reposed again.

He felt especially satisfied knowing his presence comforted her. He couldn't deny he enjoyed the presence of her brightness and optimism. Consequently, he was overwhelmed by this warm fondness now lodged in his chest that he had no control over. These easy feelings happened a lot around Rin. He didn't know why she made him feel so warm, but because of it, he was drawn to her so much.

He couldn't make the feelings go away even if he wanted to. It was just a part of being around Rin.

"I did no such thing…" he responded measuredly, evenly. "I simply let you do as you pleased."

Rin let a small laugh escape her lips at his reluctance to admit the actual case. "Same thing." She cuddled up with the end of Sesshomaru's shaft of fur trailed over from his right shoulder, behind him, and to his left side—where she was sitting now. It felt nostalgic, reminding her of moments with him as a child—comforting, safe, and warm. She ended up drifting off to sleep against his arm while holding it.

Sesshomaru remained sill as a statue the rest of the night, so as to not disturb her.

He looked down at the girl next to him.

He would never allow a soul to hurt her if he could help it.

* * *

Then next morning Rin woke to see she was still leaning against Lord Sesshomaru. The trail of his soft fur was wrapped around her bent legs, keeping her warm and comfy the whole night. She looked up into the statuesque face above her as he was idly staring ahead. She was pretty sure he didn't sleep a bit. (Not that he needed it.) She honestly couldn't believe how content he was silently remaining stationary all of the time, usually contemplatively gazing off into the distance. He had a keen ability to tune out the rest of the world, and a calm, disimpassioned nature.

She sat up. She hadn't accidentally fallen asleep on his body since she was kid. She normally slept on or near A-Un. He obviously didn't care though, he stayed right next to her the whole night, so she knew it wasn't a big deal.

Rin stood and brushed out her wrinkled skirt. "Well, I'm ready to go back if you are."

Sesshomaru stood next, slowly straightening to his full height, and looked over at A-Un and his sleeping ward. "Jaken. We're leaving."

The little demon jolted to attention at the base of A-Un's body. "Yes, yes, m'lord! I wasn't sleeping. Yes."

Sesshomaru was already walking away and Rin had already climbed atop A-Un.

"Come on, Master Jaken, or you'll get left behind!" Rin encouraged, and he scrambled to the top of A-Un. She whipped the reigns once he was, and they flew off back to the village.

They followed Sesshomaru through the sky and landed in the clearing right at the outskirts of town in the woods.

But Sesshomaru didn't stand and wait for Rin to hop off A-Un like he normally did, he was glaring off into the distance, aggressively. And this wasn't just his contemplative stare. It was an alert, attentive one.

Rin didn't get off A-Un right away; instead, she watched him warily.

"I smell wolves," he said in disliking, still focused on this unseen location the scent was coming from.

Rin couldn't help it; her heart jumped in panic. But she hid it in her voice when she said, "Um, demon wolves?" she clarified.

"Hn," he breathed.

Rin gazed off in the direction Sesshomaru was concentrating on. Then she took in a deep, brave breath. "Well, if Koga's coming to visit, I've got no problems with that. I wonder how the gang will feel; they haven't seen him in a while."

She was trying to act like it was no big deal, even though on the inside she was panicking. She knew it really wasn't something to fret over though; InuYasha would never let anything happen to her. And she knew her friends would really love to see Koga again. So she couldn't just want him to leave because of her discomfort.

She was so grateful for the warning though.

Sesshomaru didn't avert his eyes from his distant object of attention; he only concentrated harder, narrowing his eyes more.

"Hey, it's okay," Rin assured, approaching his side encouragingly. "I'll be fine." Then she chuckled lightly at herself in irony, "I mean, that doesn't mean I'm still not absolutely terrified of them, but I'll just stay with Kaede until they leave. Or go do Sango's laundry or something."

He continued to glare toward the scent.

Koga's wolves may have been the reason Rin died the first time, but Sesshomaru knew (after a previous encounter with him) that he was completely against attacking humans now—and even went as far as protecting them. That fact alone wasn't enough to keep Sesshomaru away though. It would change, immediately, if the wolf-demon even so much as made her gasp in surprise. And in the moment anything was even _attempted_ on Rin again—he would not hesitate to kill him.

But, for now, he knew that was an unlikely case. And that InuYasha was more than capable of keeping that demon at bay from anyone—including Rin.

"I know you feel like you need to do something about it, Lord Sesshomaru, but you don't have to," Rin continued to assure. "I'll be fine."

Accepting of her words, he dropped it with a nod, then jumped into the sky and flew away. For now, he'd leave Koga be. Sesshomaru didn't go far though. Rin's worst fear was wolves. And she just had another nightmare about them last night. So he wasn't going anywhere until they were long-gone from the vicinity of her scent.

Rin would be fine under his watch.

* * *

"Look what I found! An extra stash of Kagome's ninja food!" Shippo announced in front of the half-demon hanging out in front of his house with his wife and his baby.

"Where did you find that?!" InuYasha proclaimed, trying to snatch it as Shippo waved it tauntingly in his face.

Shippo smirked proudly and mischievously, like he'd break into proud laughter any second. "I hid it from you! Because you always ate it! And then I forgot about it!"

"For 6 years?!" InuYasha bellowed. "You runt!" That was even before they defeated Naraku, InuYasha reminded himself irritatedly.

Kagome spoke up in the middle of their pointless bickering, "Hey, InuYasha? I need you to watch Sachio for me. I'm going to head off for a bath at the river."

Their eighteen-month-old baby was sitting up on a blanket in their yard, aging just as normally as a human baby would—though much stronger—playing with a toy.

"Wait! Before you go off…" InuYasha stopped Kagome before she turned to leave with her bathing stuff.

Kagome paused alertedly, facing her husband.

"Can you still eat it after all this time?"

InuYasha had successfully snatched the ramen from Shippo, holding it up to Kagome, albeit the little fox-demon was still clutching to it for dear life.

Kagome rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I mean, yeah. It probably won't taste as good. But it's still edible."

Shippo continued to dangle from the container of noodles, while InuYasha carried it around like no one was clinging on to it.

"InuYasha!" Kagome chided seriously. "Don't neglect our son over some stupid, expired cup of ramen!"

"Yeah, yeah," he waved her off with his back to her.

Kagome huffed with great tolerance, but left her husband to the care of their child so she could bathe.

InuYasha prepared the boiling water for the ramen over a fire in the front yard, Sachio happily playing on the blanket next to him, with Shippo constantly being pinned down by InuYasha's foot, hand, or whatever he could do to keep the little demon away.

"InuYashaaaa!" Shippo whined.

InuYasha only continued to ignore him, concentrating on the scent of the beautiful cooking ramen.

When it was ready and had cooled, InuYasha took a big, slurping bite and joyously cried, "Even when it's old, it's still _so _good!"

Then off in the distance, Kagome screamed.

InuYasha stood instantly, dropping the cup of noodles. Shippo caught it clumsily, but saved the whole thing. InuYasha's nose immediately filled with the strong scent of demon wolves.

"Shippo, watch Sachio!" InuYasha commanded and darted in Kagome's direction without a second thought.

"Fine by me," Shippo scoffed with a mischievous smirk, slurping away at the abandoned noodles.

_Damn Kagome__'s ninja food! _InuYasha thought to himself harshly as he ran like the wind. _The delicious smell distracted me! If that damn wolf touched her I__'m going to _kill_ him! _

InuYasha broke through the trees and didn't even stop to take in the situation inside the secluded recess by the river before he ran right up to the Kagome in the shallow water (who was completely naked) and Koga on the riverbank (who seemed confusedly embarrassed, facing away from Kagome awkwardly) and pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath, guarding his wife, and barked at the demon, "I've already physically laid claim to her, wolf boy, so BACK OFF!"

Kagome turned angrily beet-red. "SIT!" she shrieked. And he was pulled face-first into the shallow water before her.

Koga had already long turned from the sight of Kagome's bare body, embarrassedly blocking the side of his view with a hand.

All at once, Kagome began drastically scolding her husband, "For your _information_, InuYasha!—he didn't know I was naked when he ran over here to talk to me! Naturally I screamed, but he turned away. As for _you_: _WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? _Is that _really _how you see me? Some _item _you just _physically _laid claim to?! Why would you word it so pervertedly like that?!"

InuYasha sat up from the water, indignantly. "He's a _wolf-demon_, Kagome! So I used a mating phrase he would understand!"

"We're not mindless animals, InuYasha! I'm sure Ayame doesn't want to be an object either!"

"Why are you still standing there naked?!—Get your clothes on!"

Kagome ignored him, noticing something important. "Where's our son?!"

"I left him with Shippo—he was being all annoying about—"

"You can't just pawn off our son to _Shippo_! He's a kid! And I don't care if Shippo was annoying you! You're too mean to that little demon! Besides, you can't just hand off your son to whomever you feel like and go run off somewhere! You're his _father_—take some responsibility!"

InuYasha got defensive immediately. "_Hey_! I thought you were in trouble! I'm not just going to drag our son with me all the way over here when I'm about to face danger!"

"Well, there's no danger here! So you were wrong!"

"Dammit, Kagome! Just put your clothes back on already!"

"I would have done it _sooner _if I didn't have to stand here and defend my _dignity_!" She glared at him, taking her sweet time to get out of the river, dry off, and get dressed. She marched to shore and snatched up her clothes, slowly putting them back on as she glared directly at InuYasha, her eyes screaming defiant volumes at him.

He glared begrudgingly back.

"You can turn back around now, Koga," Kagome said evenly as she continued to glare at her husband. She didn't remove her harsh eyes from InuYasha even when the wolf-demon turned to her.

"Yeesh. Seriously, I am sorry. Didn't mean to cause that couple's quarrel," Koga apologized to the both of them. "And sorry again, Kagome. I didn't realize."

"It's fine, Koga," she said it clipped, but only because she was still icily glaring at her husband.

"Like HELL you didn't know," InuYasha barked, the lowered Tetsusaiga now pointed at Koga again.

"He _really _didn't know, InuYasha," Kagome asserted. "You didn't see his shocked face."

Koga sheepishly smirked and began explaining while rubbing the back of his neck, "I got excited 'cause I smelt your scent and I haven't seen you in so long. Sorry I barged right in."

InuYasha glowered harder at him.

Kagome became more civil as she spoke to the wolf-demon this time. "Koga, what are you doing over here anyway?"

"There's another clan of wolves running around about here," he began to explain. "Ayame and I have been gathering our outer sister tribes these last few years—trying to get them in on our 'eat no human' stance. We've mostly been successful, but we've been chasing down this rogue pack for a couple days now. They've been tormenting and ransacking every village they've passed through since they've wildly been on the loose, and we tracked their scent nearby."

Tetsusaiga shrunk down and InuYasha put it away. "It all does reek like wolf stench. But I just thought that was you and your pack."

"I can smell the difference; there are wolves around here that are not my pack at all," Koga responded. "And they are on a vicious rampage. They have to be stopped."

InuYasha could already smell her before she approached, but Ayame emerged from the bushes in front of them.

"Koga, They've split. I'm going to have to chase the other half going east," Ayame explained to her companion, but she wasn't about to leave and go do that before she caught sight of the two she hadn't seen in so long. "Kagome, InuYasha! How are you two? I've wanted to see you for so long, Kagome!"

Kagome was very excited to see the female wolf-demon, too. "Ayame! It's been _years_! We're great! How are you? So you finally married Koga? I mean—mated?" she corrected herself unsurely, based on InuYasha's comment previously.

"Actually, you can call what we had a marriage," Ayame shifted her weight and explained smilingly. "It was a union between two leaders to unite separate tribes. So, though we _are_ mates, we did get married, too."

"Oh. Okay," Kagome accepted these wolf-demon traditions she'd never heard of.

Koga walked right up to Ayame and put his arm snuggly around her, and she smiled up at him elatedly.

InuYasha was still jealously suspicious of Koga's past infatuations with Kagome, even now as he eyed the mated couple affectionately interacting. And like the jealous imbecile he was, he scoffingly jeered at the wolf-demon, "What? You're already over your obsession with Kagome?"

Ayame poutingly glared at him. Koga chuckled loudly.

"Oh—no. Don't worry about that," Koga assured. "I'm madly in love with Ayame."

To that, Ayame grinned approvingly, gazing up at Koga lovingly again.

He took her hands and focused only on Ayame's eyes while he spoke to InuYasha. "Once I married her, I realized she was the only one for me. I always knew it. That's why I asked her to marry me before I even knew you guys all those years ago. I always knew I was supposed to be with her."

Ayame beamed adoringly at Koga.

Then Koga smugly glanced back over to InuYasha. "Besides, I already know Kagome is your girl." He paused, clearing his throat with humor, looking him up and down. "You made that very clear…"

Kagome puckered her lips at InuYasha disapprovingly (who was just standing there looking at Koga with pert eyebrows).

"_Yes_," she responded to wolf-demon, still glaring at her husband. "But he's yet to feel my wrath with _how _he decided to announce that to you."

"I can never be sure with this guy!" InuYasha threw an arm out to indicate the wolf as he defended himself. "He's always been all over you!"

"InuYasha, that was at least 6 years ago! It's ancient history!" Kagome retorted. "Even so, you didn't have to say it like _that_!"

"Well, he's a wolf-demon, and mating is different than marriage. That's why I said it like that."

"Well that was obviously unnecessary," Kagome spat, "because he had a _marriage_, too!"

Lost to this argument, InuYasha muttered to himself unintelligibly.

Kagome continued to rant. "Besides, he's married now—or mated—whatever you want to call it, InuYasha! And so are we. He's not going to be inappropriate."

InuYasha turned from his wife and leered at Koga perniciously. "I'm watching you, wolf boy."

Ayame giggled in amusement. "Oh, InuYasha, you don't need to worry."

Kagome ignored everyone else and stepped in front of InuYasha to get his undivided attention. "You know," she said curtly, "I've been meaning to suggest we build a bathhouse in the village. But now I'm _insisting_ it. Especially after all of this." She waved her hands about. "I don't care how long it takes—you're going to work until you make enough to build one—because I'm SICK OF THIS!"

"Well, great! I'm sick and tired of people trying to catch a glimpse of you bathing, too!"

"NO. _I__'m _doing this because I'm sick of how _annoying _and PARANOID you get every time I take a bath!"

Ayame watched the couple locking horns in anger with humor. Though glaring fiercely at each other, they still seemed very deeply in love and concerned for the other. Ayame smiled cutely at them.

"Well," Ayame interrupted their stern staring contest, "it was so good to see you again, but I have to get back on this pack's trail. I can't lose them before they attack another village."

Kagome nodded quietly. "It was good to see you, too, Ayame."

Ayame walked up to Kagome and embraced her in a hug, and Kagome full-heartedly held her back.

"Okay," Koga veered his head toward his mate. "While you do that, I'm going to continue to head for the rogues coming toward the village. If you can't appease the ones you're following east, just try and round 'em up and I'll meet you in the middle. Then we can take care of the rest together."

"Got it," she nodded and ran off.

Now alone with Koga, InuYasha protectively grasped Kagome around the waist and brought her securely closer to him.

Koga ignored the clearly unreasonable and suspicious act. "Well, I hope you two have a good afternoon with your son," he mocked friendlily, turning to leave—

When he froze.

Koga sniffed the air. "They're _here_."

InuYasha stopped alertly and did, too. With concentration, he could distinguish Koga's wolves from the rogue ones. There were definitely rogue wolves in the village. And next to…

Then they heard a scream.

They all looked urgently in it's direction.

"Rin," InuYasha said.

No one had to say anything, they all sprinted toward the source, InuYasha pulling Kagome onto his back, darting to Rin's aid.

* * *

Rin was farther down the river, doing Sango's laundry (per her own suggestion to Sesshomaru earlier). She was not expecting to see demon-wolves so close to the village—especially not without Koga—randomly approach her and surround her for no reason. So of course she screamed from the fright—tipping over Sango's laundry basket, spilling the contents around her feet.

Rin was frozen in terror; she couldn't believe this was happening right now. Every awful, horror-filled memory she ever had about wolves rushed back to her mind, and it took everything in her not to let the intense paralysis of fear overwhelm her and cloud her mind from reacting logically and reasonably in this situation.

Rin inhaled. _Stop. Be brave. They won__'t hurt you. They are controlled by Koga. He likes humans now._

Why were they acting so hostile? Why were they aggressively surrounding her like this? She thought Koga's wolves had changed. She had to admit though, they were strange to her memory. They didn't look familiar at all.

"Uh…shoo, shoo!" she stated timidly, as they all stared her down. "I know Koga. He's a friend to this village. Please leave me alone."

But they were only viciously snarling and growling, moving in closer.

Her heart started pounding harder, their maws pulling back, revealing sharp, deadly teeth.

Rin took a very nervous step back, tripping over the laundry basket, landing on the clothes.

She started panicking.

They had tightly surrounded her now, just waiting for their alpha to cue them.

The anticipation for the looming foreboding was killing her. Her legs buckled.

Mere seconds from the moment the wolves approached her to the moment Sesshomaru arrived, was short. He was already at her side, having slaughtered a whole lot of them, leaving only a handful alive—not by intention, but by situation.

He came just in time to intervene. There wasn't a scratch on Rin. He cursed himself for listening to her reluctance earlier; it wouldn't have happened at all if he were just with her. He would be sure to slaughter the rest of them now that this happened. None in the area would survive.

Before getting to that, he knelt at Rin's side to make sure she was okay. He knew she was flustered. She might have nearly passed out from the fear. She was so shocked she could barely breathe. His original purpose was to help her get back on her feet, but she was too startled to do that. He stood, leaving her on the pile of soft clothes, to go savagely execute the rest of the lingering wolves scattered about around them—when Koga showed up.

"Hey!" the wolf-demon shouted commandingly as he jumped determinedly for Sesshomaru. "_Don__'t_ kill my wolves!"

Even better. Sesshomaru would murder Koga.

He lunged for the wolf-demon instead.

"Whoa!" Koga dodged with a long backflip over the smallest part river. Sesshomaru followed him across with a swift jump—completely ignoring the bridge, just as Koga had.

Koga ducked, evading, when Sesshomaru swiped down with a rebound slash, but Koga avoided with another back handspring through the air and landed firmly on the ground, crouched on one hand, knee, and foot.

InuYasha arrived just then, with Kagome on his back—he was slower than the wolf-demon, even at Koga's Shikon Jewel-absent pace. He set Kagome down next to him, taking in the situation, before yelled across the river, "Hey! What the hell're you attacking Koga for? Those aren't even his wolves, Sesshomaru!" He could see the dead carcases lying all about Rin, and the live ones swiftly fleeing the scene.

"His scent irritates me." Sesshomaru spat flippantly without looking at InuYasha.

Koga's eyes narrowed—not given a real explanation. "So does yours," he said without humor.

InuYasha was half-expecting Sesshomaru to say something about Rin, but this made more sense to him. "I know he smells like wolf-ass, but you can't just _kill_ him."

Sesshomaru vowed back then when he first met Koga that if the wolf ever threatened Rin's life again, he would kill him. Now he was only fulfilling this self-issued promise.

Kagome had run to Rin's side at the riverbank. She cradled the young woman lying on the laundry and propped her head up. "Rin?" the priestess chimed openly. The girl appeared unconscious.

Hearing Koga's claim of responsibility to those wolves was enough for Sesshomaru. He was going to kill him for making Rin pass out. Worse—for almost killing her with his pack. Again.

Sesshomaru bared his claws and lurched for the wolf-demon again. Koga evaded radically.

Sesshomaru would never admit out loud that he had an attachment to Rin and was fighting for her sake right now. He denied ever caring about her whenever accused of it. But it couldn't be hidden in his actions.

Though certain people still remained ignorant of it.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell?" InuYasha spat as he watched the fight go on.

Sesshomaru didn't even bother to respond; he lunged for Koga again.

Koga was fast, so he was able to avoid every one of Sesshomaru's very proficient moves. Watching Sesshomaru was like watching a skilled assassin. His moves were like lightning. But Koga's were, too. So he was able to dodge each one.

Finally, InuYasha crossed the bridge to the field they were fighting in and got in Sesshomaru's way.

Sesshomaru paused upon the half-demon's blockade and glared. "Out of the way, half-breed, or you'll be sliced in half, too."

"I'm not condoning this. Stop."

Koga chimed in. "What're ya defending _me_ for?! I'm doin' just fine!" He kept dodging.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken suddenly burst through the forest on their side of the river, riding A-Un. He landed the creature and took in the scene. "Oh? A battle? Ha! Kick his butt, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru ignored the little demon. Not surprisingly, everyone else did, too.

Koga continued to evade. But Sesshomaru was relentless, so Koga did what he had to do—he summoned Goraishi, the item he earned from the wolf-demon ancestor spirits for valuing his comrades over the item—realizing he had to go on the offensive if he was going to get out of this. The clawed weaponry appeared on his right hand and he charged for Sesshomaru.

To this, InuYasha drew his sword. "If I have to keep you guys from making a wreck over here, I will!"

And because Koga and InuYasha had both drawn weapons, Sesshomaru finally unsheathed his superior, dangerous blade, Bakusaiga.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Koga hesitated. "Isn't that Bakusaiga? Isn't it pretty dangerous?"

"What? My sword ain't scary enough?" was all InuYasha said.

"Your sword can't make somebody's body fall to pieces from a single scratch!"

"Well, it can send your ass to hell! _In _pieces!" He swung it forward to show it off.

Sesshomaru swung Bakusaiga at Koga while they were arguing. InuYasha backed off easily and Koga barely avoided the blade with a seriously intense expression of concern.

He did not want to find out if the rumors of Bakusaiga were true.

InuYasha retaliated by sending a horde of Wind Scars over and over again at Sesshomaru (directed toward the forest, away from the village), trying to keep him away from Koga. Sesshomaru dodged them all, with sheer irritation, as he continued to pursue Koga, but was ready to knock the half-demon out cold if he kept it up.

Then Rin finally came to. She sat up groggily from Kagome's lap and gasped when she saw what was going on in the field across the river. "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Her cry was urgent enough to distract Sesshomaru with a jolt in her direction with concern, and InuYasha's next Wind Scar hit Sesshomaru square in the chest and sent the dog-demon flying back, skidding across the field and crashing into a bunch of trees in the forest.

It didn't hurt him—Tetsusaiga couldn't hurt him—Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga were connected, and they protected each of their users. But it still knocked him back with much ferocity.

Rin slapped her hands over he mouth. She knew Sesshomaru was not going to take that lightly.

Sesshomaru stood, debris falling from his body, a death-glare struck across his face at InuYasha. The half-demon Sesshomaru was simply trying to ignore, was now his main target. Koga didn't matter at all to him anymore.

"That's it. Today. You really die, half-breed," Sesshomaru promised with dangerously piercing eyes.

He had dropped Bakusaiga back in the pile of rubble—probably out of not actually wanting to kill InuYasha—just morbidly hurt him. A challenging brawl would properly satiate his rage—but it actually had to be _challenging_. This was a battle for his pride now.

He dashed for InuYasha.

InuYasha was slightly caught off-guard (because this confrontation seemed entirely random to him), so he didn't defend himself in time when Sesshomaru was suddenly right in front of him at lightning-fast speed and knocked Tetsusaiga clear from his grasp. It spun wildly through the air, until it stabbed itself into ground at the other end of the field, very _very _far away from them.

Rin gasped. Kagome's eyes widened in troubled foreknowing.

Tetsusaiga reverted back to its skinny, rusty sword shape.

InuYasha glared at his brother in misunderstanding.

Then Sesshomaru punched him across the face. Waited. Nothing. Did it again.

"—the _hell_, Sesshomaru?!" InuYasha yelled.

The dog-demon kept it up. He was trying to do it—trying to get InuYasha to change.

He didn't even know why he was doing it. He was just so aggravated and affronted by the fact his pride was wounded. The frustration of having not fought a truly challenging foe since the death of Naraku, the sheer humiliation of InuYasha getting the upper hand, completely overtook him. But InuYasha, in his demon form—_that _would be truly satisfying. Probably a reckless and dangerous battle. For sure. There was a time even InuYasha caused Sesshomaru to feel a moment's twitch of fear in his demon form. He wanted that rush again.

Sesshomaru slammed InuYasha to the ground in such a shuddering bash that Kagome and Rin both jumped as the ground cracked.

Koga stood back and gawked. "Damn…"

Kagome cried, "Sesshomaru, stop! InuYasha's gonna change!"

But that was exactly what he was trying to do.

Rin never pulled her hands away from her alarmed, open mouth once.

Sesshomaru had InuYasha pinned down now, pounding him mercilessly with fists—beating the human conscience out of him.

In a battle of blades, InuYasha actually stood a good chance against Sesshomaru. But in hand-to-hand combat, InuYasha was only half-demon. He couldn't defend himself against his brother's full demonic strength.

And it began. InuYasha's demon blood started to take over as he was pelted relentlessly by Sesshomaru. His aura pulsated. The air seemed to freeze around him and it sent chills up everyone's spines. Jagged, purple stripes ripped down his cheeks. His eyes turned red, and suddenly InuYasha was the opponent Sesshomaru was trying to get him to be.

Koga had never, in the entire time he'd been acquainted with him, seen this happen. "Whoa. What the hell? What's happening to mutt-face?" He'd seen him as a human, but not this.

InuYasha was a completely different opponent than he was a moment ago. Animalistic, mindless. He was going to kill anything that moved.

Kagome's heart dropped. This was so dreadful. Terrifying. Frightening. This was the first time she'd seen him like this in six years. But despite being completely scared, she was more concerned for him than anything. "InuYasha!"

He did not respond. He did not turn his head. The distant, beastly stare that was no longer InuYasha's, but now a killer. An uncontrollable, bloodthirsty demon.

InuYasha's half-demon body couldn't control this kind of power coursing through him (his human half made him defenseless in this sense), but Sesshomaru had complete control over his feral instincts. And that was the difference between Sesshomaru and InuYasha. They were both strong, but Sesshomaru was a full demon—with control.

Sesshomaru dodged gracefully when InuYasha lunged at him with deathly intent and speed. This was oh-so much more satisfying for the older brother. He straightened gracefully—knees slightly bent, stance braced—then dodged again.

Sesshomaru knew this would happen. It seemed like a good idea. It finally felt like this uncontrollable rush of violent aggravation could be quashed, by brawling it out with InuYasha's terrifying, possessed form. He knew he could easily kill him in his other state, so this was the only way. And now that it happened, InuYasha was an actual match for Sesshomaru. Something crazy and challenging and worthy against his skills. But InuYasha didn't know logic right now. He didn't have control; he was stripped of his awareness. He knew nothing but to kill.

Kagome knew she didn't have any time to lose.

She didn't think for a moment; she sprinted across the bridge for Tetsusaiga at the other end of the field.

Rin followed her across, but stopped at the end of the bridge as Kagome continued her sprint into the battlefield. Rin watched on, a hand to her chest worriedly, fully invested in the hope that what was going to happen next would be good. She held herself comfortingly with her other arm.

_If I could just get near him I can nullify his possession,_ Kagome thought anxiously, but was heading for Tetsusaiga first. She knew she was strong enough to calm InuYasha demon's side in one go. She'd just have to hug him and he'd be purified—just like last time (when she unlocked her full-potential as a priestess after her battle with Magatsuhi). But she wanted all the help she could get. Every time he changed he got worse, and it was harder and harder to get him to come back.

Sesshomaru smacked InuYasha around some more. The half-demon could never land a single hit, though he was terribly strong and extremely fast now. And with InuYasha being more robust, the full-demon brought out his claws and demonic whip. But he never went back for his lethal sword Bakusaiga.

Sesshomaru skillfully and gracefully avoided every single one of InuYasha's rash, sporadic, speedy moves. Then suddenly, InuYasha was bored of Sesshomaru. He was successfully dodging each and everyone of his violently executed attacks. So InuYasha jerked his head, leaving him in the dust and quickly moved onto different prey. He found Rin vulnerably on the sidelines. And he darted for her.

Rin gasped when she saw him coming. She was all too aware of InuYasha's demon side, and how terrifying it was, having seen it once as a child.

Sesshomaru jolted for InuYasha urgently, eyes widened angrily in alarm. "NO, your opponent is _me_!"

Rin fell on her butt as InuYasha came at her, and Sesshomaru lunged at InuYasha as he was mid-jump at Rin, and yanked him back by the ankle and knocked him down to the ground in front of the bridge with a loud thump.

Sesshomaru crouched over InuYasha, holding him by the throat, but the half-demon's claws came up in a razor, sharp flash and slashed Sesshomaru across the face. The full-demon jumped back before it did any damage, but now the mindless InuYasha was free.

Sesshomaru grabbed his arm and pulled him back once again, but InuYasha turned and wildly clawed deeply down Sesshomaru's arm until he was forced to let go, and the half-demon bounded on top of Rin.

She dropped back with a forced oomph from her lungs, hitting her head, and Sesshomaru immediately tackled InuYasha, knocking the wind out of Rin underneath the both of them—but he had no choice. He bound InuYasha's arms and ripped the mindless half-demon off the girl once more—but InuYasha was relentless.

It was impossible to keep him pinned down for long.

Sesshomaru's life wasn't at risk—but that wasn't the problem. Fighting InuYasha was an enjoyably satisfying challenge and he wanted desperately to put the half-demon in his place. The problem was, _Rin__'s_ life was at risk.

This was getting out of hand. He wanted to settle this battle. Win it. Feel satisfied. But it wasn't worth risking Rin's life while she lied at the foot of this battle. It was easy avoiding attacks directed at him, but it was hard keeping the half-demon away from others. Sesshomaru was at an impasse. Bruise his pride? Or risk Rin's life? The answer was easy and obvious to him, but it was still unbearably irritating.

"Watch out, big brother! I'm coming to my husband and you better _let me_!" Kagome called as she came running toward them with Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru briefly glared at her for calling him "brother" once again, but then quickly knocked InuYasha, hard, slamming him into the ground. And then he backed off to let Kagome nullify him—instead of jumping in and fighting InuYasha like he was still just itching to do. It infuriated him so much to stop right there when he was still so angry and furious. He wanted to settle this so bad. But…Rin.

He stood in front of Rin, by the bridge, as she was catching her collapsed breath, blocking her from any further damage. He watched Kagome reach for InuYasha's attention.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried in a high-pitched gasp.

InuYasha's animalistic head jolted toward her, and something seemed to light up in his distant, red eyes as he lied on the ground from his last crash. But he sat up and darted for the priestess like he was ready to kill her anyway.

He lunged for Kagome, and she inhaled nervously but readily, determined to reach out to his human heart again like she used to always do, but he was already so close, he knocked her down in one rapid bound.

"InuYasha, it's Kagome. InuYasha, please listen to my voice," she said after quickly recovering her breath. She had dropped Tetsusaiga from the impact, but it was touching, right beside them.

Kagome's unruffled plea seemed to alert something inside of him, because before he stabbed his raised claws into her face, he froze, staring right into her calm, composed face.

Kagome was terrified, but she remained calm. "That's right, InuYasha. It's _me_. Kagome. Your _wife_. We have a beautiful son and I love you very much. Don't you remember?" His face was still very demonic, but he wasn't moving. So Kagome continued.

"InuYasha, I know we had an argument earlier, and I'm sorry for all the mean things I said, but I love you. I love you so much. It's _me_. We're married, and I love you. Please come back to me."

She clung to him tenderly, trying to hold onto him as best she could in this form, reaching for his humanity with her spiritual powers of purification.

"Ka…gome," he was beginning to calm down. His puffed chest and violent high seemed to be diminishing.

"Yes. It's me. Please come back to me." Kagome slid one hand onto his face, gazing intensely into his red eyes that were slowly reverting back to normal. And then he was himself again in a breath.

Tetsusaiga was still near, lying next to them.

"Kagome," he sighed with relief on the ground with her, then brought her close into his arms then kissed her. She full-heartedly kissed him back, holding fast to the back of his head as she tasted his lips in sweet relief.

"InuYasha…" Kagome breathed with bliss, "I was so scared. I'm so glad you're back with me."

InuYasha didn't let go of her. In fact, to her words he fastened tighter, grimacing his brows together, burying his mouth into her shoulder, glad nothing went as far as it could have.

The rush, thrill, and sheer panic of being possessed again was overwhelming and terrifying. It had been so long since the last time he had changed, his body felt like it was on fire. He honestly had no idea how long it would have taken him to change back if Kagome wasn't so strong. With such a significant jump in his demonic blood taking over, he wondered worryingly if next time would be worse—if it would be exponentially more difficult to get him out of it.

Sesshomaru stood and watched the two recovering, still dissatisfied. But there was one more person he could still kill…

"Lord Sesshomaru, don't! Please stop!" Rin cried pleadingly before he even turned to Koga.

He glared at the suggestion. Those demon wolves just tried to eat her. Plus, he needed _something _to kill.

But he momentarily hesitated due to Rin's request, even though his entire intention was to kill Koga.

Not only was Sesshomaru frustratingly denied his kill by this request of Rin, but his bastard half-brother almost murdered her in his frenzied demon possession.

Rin felt guilty because she knew this entire brawl was entirely caused by her. She was afraid of Koga and his wolves, but she didn't want Sesshomaru to fight him.

Sesshomaru inhaled with great impatience, but he was so still and silent with the action he only appeared to be calmly composed.

He wasn't finished in the least bit. He had a clear score to settle. And he couldn't stand the fact that InuYasha had kept the upper hand.

He needed to finish this. He wanted it to be with Koga or InuYasha.

But, Rin…

Rin began to approach him, but before she could take another step, he commanded harshly, "Don't come near me."

Rin halted her steps, worriedly. Jaken froze, too, on the forest sidelines.

"That imbecile isn't worth my time," he stated, then turned to leave.

InuYasha ran up to him to open his mouth and say something, but Sesshomaru spat at him before he could even say anything, "Go apologize to your wife, InuYasha, your mindless rampage almost killed her."

InuYasha paused, glaring at him unimpressed. _What the hell?_

Sesshomaru stormed off toward the forest, reequipping Bakusaiga, feeling as if he just gave into a humiliating weakness. In a manor that was considered only dignified to Sesshomaru, he ripped out his green-lit whip from two rigid fingers and began hacking away at every tree in his line of sight, making an unnecessarily wide path for his course. He didn't look back, he didn't acknowledge anyone. He only appeared smug, bored of his opponents, sauntering away with as much pride and dignity as he could muster as he leisurely mowed down obstacles in his way.

Rin watched him with concern, and a little guilt, wincing as trees were falling steadily, left and right, with stable pacing in between.

She knew he stopped purely by her request and not because he wanted to. She also knew he refused to show that to anyone else.

InuYasha seemed to entirely accept his excuse as he had witnessed Sesshomaru end battles on a fickle whim all the time.

"That's right, you fools! Become stronger opponents and then maybe you'll be worthy against _the _Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken jeered, then steered A-Un away to leave with Sesshomaru.

But Rin grabbed his reigns, pulling the creature aside. "Now, hold on a minute, Master Jaken."

Koga approached Rin solemnly. She turned to him when she noticed the wolf-demon, momentarily ignoring Jaken, completely nervous because she'd never actually had a conversation with the guy.

"Hey," he said respectfully. "I know my wolves had a tuft with you in the past. I bet this was really terrifying for you; sorry."

Rin nodded sheepishly.

"But just so you know, those wolves weren't mine," he continued. "I've been trying to stop that rogue pack for a few days now. My wolves wouldn't have hurt you."

Rin sighed, and forced a relieved, friendly smile. "I was wondering why they attacked me…" Then she muttered quietly, "Thank you, Koga." She meant it.

He nodded.

She felt some closure. Though she never had a grudge toward him in the first place (she knew what happened back then wasn't personal). But it made her a little more brave. Koga was different now.

"Oh, no…" Rin exhaled as she came back to the issue at hand, and studied the trail of destruction Sesshomaru left from his grand exit.

"What is it?" Kagome had hovered near her and asked.

Koga was standing there with arms folded, impartially eyeing Sesshomaru's wreckage. InuYasha was completely detached and uninterested with the whole situation.

"He's going to hack away at everything in front of him until he cools off," Rin explained with dismay. "It could take days… You guys have seen him like this before."

"Before? We have?" Kagome was interested.

"That time InuYasha took the Meido Zangetsuha from Lord Sesshomaru. It took forever before he cooled down and I could finally give him back Tenseiga after he discarded it."

Kagome looked immediately curious. "Does he do this a lot?"

"No. Just when he's super frustrated. I better go follow him and warn the villages up ahead."

"Oh, wow," Kagome realized, looking off into the direction Sesshomaru had left. She could tell where he was because of the large tree billows timbering down deep into the forest, and the birds that were flying away sporadically. She worried for the unfortunate soul who dared stand in his way while he was like this.

"Come on, Master Jaken," Rin hopped on A-Un and secured the little green demon in front of her so she could control the reigns.

"Rin, unhand me at once!" Jaken commanded as he flapped between Rin's arms holding the reigns.

She ignored him as she whipped A-Un to take off and they flew into the sky to go after Sesshomaru.

* * *

"He's been at this for _days_," Rin murmured, simply out of exhaustion. She was lying atop A-Un's saddle staring up at the sky as it zoomed past. "Why is he so stubborn?" Rin sighed in wonder.

Jaken appeared unimpressed, arms folded with the Staff of Two Heads snug between his limbs. He was up against the edge of the saddle by A-Un's two necks. "The better question is _why_ he listened to you in the first place, and stopped fighting."

Rin gave him on offhanded shrug while on her back. "Because he doesn't like to make me upset," she chimed like it was obvious.

"Sure," Jaken groaned, "but now look how upset _he_ is."

They both went over to the edge of the saddle, flying high above the ground, and looked over to witness the demon lord hacking away at every tree and obstacle in his path below them as he leisurely paced through the forest.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind too much," Rin shared her optimistic assumption. "It was more important to him that I wasn't upset," she tilted her head with contentment as she sat back down.

Jaken looked up at the sky with irritation, arms still folded. "He honestly doesn't even know why he listened to you himself…" he muttered as he eyed the demon lord over his shoulder below them.

Rin was curious. She had seen Jaken express exactly what Sesshomaru was feeling many times over the years. And now, she really wanted to know exactly how that all worked.

"Master Jaken," Rin began her question respectfully. "I know Lord Sesshomaru has that…_connection _with you because of the Staff of Two Heads," she gathered her thoughts carefully, "but _how_,exactly, are you two connected?"

They had already been at this for two days, so Jaken didn't mind elaborating—especially since this was a subject he was very interested in discussing.

"Well, I can feel whatever Lord Sesshomaru is feeling. Sometimes if the feeling is unwanted, he can push it onto me."

"Wait," Rin realized, "like that time you claimed you sneezed in Lord Sesshomaru's stead?"

"Precisely. But emotionally, he really hates it when I commonly reveal what he's feeling. But I can't help it when enemies like to act like they're so much better than him. I just _have_ to express his anger to them to put those worms in their place!"

"But then you just get beaten up by Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin smirked at him with pity. "You _know _he hates that." To this day, she didn't understand why he couldn't just stop doing that.

"I know…" Jaken sighed despondently. "He doesn't care what the feeling is; he just always wants to appear emotionless."

"No wonder you panic so much when he's mad at you. You can actually _feel_ how much he wants to hit you when you're being careless."

"Yes, yes," he nodded pathetically with closed eyes. "You'd think he wouldn't care so much when I express his malice or irritation, but he cares a _lot_!"

"Then just…stop," Rin chuckled like it was obvious.

"It's not that easy! Sometimes I'm just not thinking!" he defended himself. "It just makes me so mad when people think they're better than him!"

Rin giggled understandingly under her smile. "I know."

Moving from that, Rin adjusted her legs and looked up at the sky. "You know, I think a lot of people believe Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have the ability to feel emotions. But I know that's not true. It's just that Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like to show them."

Jaken became confident with himself. "Exactly! Which is why its so helpful I have this ability through the staff. I can speak on his behalf and tell people to get lost or that they're irritating him when Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want to! Then he can maintain his aloof air of dignity like he wants to." He nodded firmly once.

"But _not_ when you go blabbing about stuff he doesn't want you to," Rin teased with a grin. "No wonder he wants to hurt you all the time. There must be something more he gets out of this connection?"

"Oh—he can read my thoughts," Jaken explained.

"Oh, right," Rin suddenly remembered. "There have been so many times it seemed he knew exactly what you were thinking."

"Yes. Any thought I have regarding him he can read. At first, this was necessary to know if I was trustworthy, but now he just uses it to punish me…" He looked down crestfallenly. "Whenever I think something bad of him…"

Rin breathed out a suppressed, controlled laugh. "Well maybe you should stop having bad thoughts about him, Master Jaken."

"It's not that easy!" Jaken defended. "I'm not treated as nicely as you…"

Rin smirked off to the side, apologetically. She couldn't do a thing about that.

"But," Jaken continued, "because I can get a general sense of what he's feeling, I can usually figure out his thoughts." He paused. "Of course, all of this is only possible if we're near each other and I'm holding the Staff of Two Heads."

"Hm," Rin adjusted her seating with a small, intrigued smirk. "Can he read your thoughts now?"

"Yes," Jaken glanced over the edge again. "But he's too frustrated right now to care that I'm having a conversation with you about him."

"That must be true," Rin grinned with a puff. "Because he would have hit you or thrown a rock at you at this point."

Jaken grumbled to himself, irked by the truth to her words.

"But I don't think it's because of me," Rin voiced again.

"Rin," Jaken started seriously, "I can feel when he's mad, determined, ready for battle, intent on killing someone—everything. Most of the time he just has the desire to fight someone powerful," he threw in. "But right now, I can feel his frustration and confusion for listening to you. He's relieved you're okay, but he's so angry about having his pride trampled. So why he listened to you is a mystery to all of us."

Rin grinned in misunderstanding. "No it's not," she shook her head. "I already told you. He doesn't like to make me upset. So he did it for me."

Jaken eyed her with pointedness. "And _why _he feels the need to do that _is_ the mystery."

Rin pursed her lips. "Well… Okay. But I don't think it's that difficult to understand." She knew Jaken had a soft side for her, too. But he didn't like to show it.

"Oh look!" Rin straightened up on A-Un's saddle. "I see smoke up ahead; there's another village!"

"Wonderful," Jaken muttered irritatedly, slouching deeper into his folded arms with boredom.

"A-Un, faster!" she whipped his reigns and they flew on far ahead of Lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

Nao could tell something bad was going to happen today. She didn't know what, but her premonitions told her. She had received countless, helpful premonitions in her short 16 years of life.

Luckily, she knew it wouldn't be that bad, because her visions would have shown her more details if danger and calamity were involved.

But then she saw her visions were dead wrong.

Out her window, down the long road between the spaces of the village's scattered houses at the edge of town, she could see it. And he was perfectly calm and poised.

The Great Dog-Demon Lord Sesshomaru.

Panic aroused immediately.

"It's the Dog-Demon Sesshomaru!" people cried out in the village.

She'd never seen him before, but he looked exactly as rumor described: Long silver hair, aristocratically formal dress, long shaft of fur, gold eyes, crescent moon on his forehead, stripes on each cheek, terrifyingly handsome, apathetic expression, two dangerous swords at his side. There was no mistake this demon was _the_ Lord Sesshomaru.

She knew he cared of nothing but to attain power; and even when entire armies stood in his way, he destroyed them entirely, just because they were in his path. His destruction did not limit him to women and children either. He was known to show no mercy at all. He held no care for life, and he had no issues at all with ending one—especially many. At least he was quick and concise. He spared no time to torture or havoc. He merely demolished everything that was in his way.

Unless you were a worthy threat. Which she knew she was not, and never would be, even without her current injuries. He would not even bother to stop and give her a glance of pity.

He would rip the face off her hut, witness her pathetic, worthless, injured existence, and without any bit of remorse or sympathy, would simply end her. Because he could. Because she was in the way. A pathetic existence, in a state like hers, would probably make him decide to end her sooner. He despised the weak—and only desired worthy opponents for more strength and power. It was rumored that the only way you'd ever witness his true form as an enormous, terrifying dog-demon was if you were a worthy a opponent. She considered herself so lucky.

But it was the most awful circumstance of misfortune imaginable. _The_ Lord Sesshomaru decided to saunter through their pathetic, tiny village—of all villages—_today_.

Why didn't her fortunetelling specifically warn her of this? She knew this was what her dark feelings were about. Her premonitions were always so good at specifically warning her of extreme dangers directly involved, by giving her detailed visions following them. That didn't mean she could stop the inevitable, but her ominations never failed her. So why this one?

Nao wished she was the type of priestess that could ward off evil spirits and demons, but she was nothing of the sort. Her abilities ranged from contacting the dead, visions, and to being psychic. She failed to help her village in the one way she could today: by warning them of their demise. She only hoped there wouldn't be too many causalities.

She glanced out the window again, hearing the chaos outside, and saw that nobody was even bothering to try and defend the village. They knew it was futile. Everyone just ran.

She wished she had the same luxury. Last week she had broken both of her legs.

She had a vision it would happen, but she couldn't do a thing about the random carriage that came wildly down the hill, snapping her legs. Her visions were helpful, but they couldn't stop the inevitable. She was at least able to prepare for the oncoming healing process that was going to take up so much of her time. Which was why she was so concerned as to why this vision didn't forewarn her of the pure destruction Lord Sesshomaru was surely going to cause today. The town could have prepared so much more.

She grimly worried she was losing her edge. And of all times to do so...

Right now she was babysitting her one-year-old baby sister, with the aid of her very helpful, and perfectly mobile, six-year-old sister, while her father was out on a two-day hunting trip with other men, and her mother was in another village, just for the day, visiting her sister.

"Nao?" her six-year-old sister came in from the other room and asked worriedly. "What's going on outside?"

They heard someone cry loudly down the road, "Run for your lives! It's the Dog-Demon Sesshomaru!"

The little girl gasped with fear, looking to her older sister for instruction.

Nao, quickly panicking, glanced out the window one more time. Sesshomaru walked expressionlessly, at his own leisure, in an open straight line, headstrong for his obvious goal: pass through at the shortest route. He couldn't care less about anything around him, and it was evident by the bored, casual expression that sat on his face.

Ignoring all, he maintained his proud saunter, as if he were the most important, most significant creature in the vicinity. A god amongst mere bugs. And he continued onward without giving anyone or anything a second glance.

When a building was in his straight line of path, he knocked it down.

To Nao's utter dismay, their home was in that straight line of path. And he was coming this way. She desperately hoped some of her neighbors were around, but it was likely they were not. People didn't just sit around in their houses all day. She was just the exception because of her injury.

And a lot of the men were out on that hunting trip right now with her father. Her mother was away. Most of the villagers had run off in a panic. She knew if any were nearby they would have thought to come help her. But none did. So, surely she would be forgotten in all of this chaos.

Nao saw the treacherous beast coming and feared she had no time.

"Take our baby sister and _run_!" Nao commanded so violently.

The six-year-old glanced outside to see the terrifying silvered-haired man coming toward them in his slow, steady pace, carelessly hacking away at carriages, crates, and even entire homes with his claws and the demonic power extended from his fingertips. She completely understood, grabbed her baby sister, and ran in a perpendicular direction from Sesshomaru entirely near to tears, as she screamed an emotionally stricken cry that clearly expressed her pain of knowing Nao was unavoidably going to die.

Nao braced herself for the inevitable, for the end. Hearing the havoc of screaming people and the crushing of large objects outside, she reminded herself, at least he would be quick, without any desire to waste a bit of time on her—when a young woman in a fine kimono came in through the doorway.

"Oh—someone's actually in here," the young woman said to herself.

At first, Nao was utterly shocked at the entrance of this completely unfamiliar face (and the girl's perfectly out-of-place composure), but then Nao was completely overjoyed.

"Oh, praise the gods!—Please help me!" Nao reached out for the woman, trying to get up off the bed without any success.

"Oh… Both your legs are broken," the young woman noticed apologetically. "You shouldn't get up at all."

"I'll break them both more!" Nao was getting desperate from the reluctant stance this woman was conveying. "It's better than dying!"

To Nao's utter dismay, the girl turned away from her. "Wait right here," she said calmly.

Nao wailed in a desperate cry, "_Don__'t_ leave me!" And in her urgent attempt to grab at the young woman, Nao rolled off the floor bed, sending an awful pain shooting up her broken legs.

"Oh! Please don't hurt yourself!" the young woman ushered, before she turned back around and left the hut entirely.

Nao watched the young woman in utter appall. She couldn't care less about hurting herself; she just wanted to _live_. Why did this woman care so much about her injuries if she wasn't going to help her out of this damned hut?!

Nao could see the young woman right out her window, standing firmly and strong, hands on her hips, several feet in front of her home. Nao couldn't help but stare in baffled astonishment, wondering what in the world this young woman thought she was doing.

Lord Sesshomaru already hacked away through every obstacle in front of him, between him and this girl, and she just kept standing there.

Nao could only see the back of the girl's head, but she could imagine an angrily serious expression to match her out-of-place stance of confidence.

Lord Sesshomaru leisurely made his way up to the woman, staring right at her without a single ounce of expression on his face except maybe a slight look of irritation to his eyes.

Nao's heart pounded out of her chest through the entirety of Sesshomaru's smooth, leisure gait up to the brave young woman right in front of her home. Nao's breathing completely stopped as she waited for him to make his move. This was it.

Bu then he stopped. And stood right before the girl.

"Rin. Move," he said so blatantly.

The only thing that flashed through Nao's head was that _the _Great Demon Lord Sesshomaru knew this girl's name. She wondered why. She wondered how.

Rin stood firm and true. "Sorry, but no. Not this home, Lord Sesshomaru."

(Rin knew he wouldn't kill the helpless woman, but that wouldn't stop him from completely demolishing her home—while she was still inside it.)

The demon lord carefully tilted his chin up in pride, staring down at Rin past his nose, one of his sleek brows heightening as if to question her audacity at such an attempt of authority she was trying to haul over him.

Rin pucked her lips disapprovingly (only Lord Sesshomaru could see) and she pushed open the hanging door flap of the doorway, revealing to Sesshomaru Nao's hiding place. (Sesshomaru could already smell the injured woman inside; Rin was just making her point more dramatic.)

Nao froze in fear on the floor; her sore tender legs leaving her immovable. The demon lord was staring right at her, from down over his chin, and she couldn't even run.

But Lord Sesshomaru didn't even glance at her for more than a second, before he turned, left Rin's presence, and walked around the entire hut, and continued on his way, down his same directed path. He completely ignored Rin, the hut, and the impaired woman inside.

Nao was too baffled to even breathe.

Rin peeked back in. "Sorry about that. I hope he didn't scare you too much. I have to run ahead of him and make sure the other homes are empty as well. Get well soon!" She smiled and left as soon as she said it.

Nao stared in bewilderment at the place Rin used to be in her doorway. She was waiting for her heart to calm down along with her own rushing thoughts.

_Did that woman just _save_ me from THE Lord Sesshomaru?_

Was that even possible?

She realized no one would believe her when she told them.

* * *

"Hey! Wake me up sooner next time, would ya?" Rin met Jaken at the other end of the village in the woods, chiding him with friendly protest. When he didn't respond, she disturbed the tiny demon resting on top of A-Un with a nudge. "I could have had that entire village cleared out like the rest of them if you would have been paying attention on A-Un like I asked you to," she added with concern.

Jaken was flustered awake. "I couldn't care less what happens down there to those lowly humans!" He sat up, immediately wielding an opinion. "If Lord Sesshomaru feels good enough to go through and knock down an entire village with all of its citizens still inside, well so be it!"

Rin hopped atop of A-Un next to him, and teased with an accepting glare, "You are an annoying, tiny, little demon, Master Jaken…"

"Hey!" Jaken nagged.

"Besides, Lord Sesshomaru looks like he's finally calming down. Let's go meet up with him."

It had been kind of fun for Rin to run into all of those villages and calling out in a panic that Lord Sesshomaru was coming. Usually they didn't believe her, and she had to prove it. But it wasn't hard. People could see the falling trees in the distance. Then all the chaos would ensue as they fled their homes. And because Sesshomaru was so slow, they had all the time they needed to evacuate their old, wounded, or sick. But when Jaken failed to wake her up this time, she barely made it to the perimeter of the village just as Sesshomaru did.

Rin had tried to talk Sesshomaru out of running through every single one of those villages before he arrived at them—multiple times. But he completely ignored her. He didn't care when she explained how long it would take them to rebuild their homes, or the economic damage it would cause to such poor towns. He absolutely did not care. He was in a terrible mood.

But when Rin came across that woman with two broken legs, she wasn't shocked at all when Lord Sesshomaru listened to her riposte and walked right around the home.

Rin could see the effect she had on Sesshomaru. How he let things slide around her. That he was a little more sympathetic when she was around.

She only took advantage of it when it was for the better of the people around him.

And sometimes she did it to tease him.

* * *

"Nao, there is a perfectly straight path of destruction outside, and yours is the only house in it untouched."

Nao's eyebrows twitched up to these words from her fellow villager. Lord Sesshomaru really did spare her life.

A neighbor came in with both of Nao's little sisters. "Nao! Thank the gods you're alright! We thought you were a goner. What in the world made that demon leave your house alone?"

The neighbor released Nao's sister and the six-year-old ran over to her bedside and clung to Nao's arm. She wanted to jump on Nao, but she had to be careful of her legs.

"Did you use your spiritual powers to banish the demon?!" the first villager asked.

"No," Nao breathed out, barely comprehending all of the information she was receiving, now holding her sister's hand with comfort. "You know very well my powers only work in premonitions."

"Then what in the world happened?"

This was it. Nao knew they wouldn't believe her, but she told them anyway. "There was this girl, who _told_ him to walk around me, and he did."

"Hahaha!" a few more villagers had shown up and laughed at her door, entirely believing she was joking.

"He would never listen to a mere human. It must have been your powers!" another supplied.

"Once again, I'm not that kind of priestess," Nao asserted. "Besides, this was _the _Lord Sesshomaru. There hasn't been a single known priestess who has thwarted him. Why would it be me? Of all people."

No one seemed to care. They brushed it all off, saying how amazing she was. That the gods protected her, if anything else. And Nao was the only one who believed the truth.

Then, one of the village leaders came in. "Nao? Everyone's been accounted for. There wasn't a single tragedy. No one was even hurt."

Nao's eyes widened. Her premonitions didn't fail to warn her of anything. Not a single person died during this terrifying encounter. Was this intentional? Or just an incredible coincidence.

Regardless, she still didn't understand why it happened.

* * *

A week had past. Nao's mother returned from her trip and her father returned from his hunting trip with the other men. They were overjoyed to find she had been spared. Everyone in the village was recovering from the events that happened that day, but still, no one believed her about the strange woman that talked Sesshomaru out of demolishing her home.

Nao wasn't expecting a visit from her cousin today, but here he came anyway. Nao's cousin, Ryoji, was mysterious—always out traveling. He visited rarely, usually out of selfish desire for Nao to give him his fortune.

"Nao! Nao!" he ran into the hut, startling the priestess lying on her bed. "Is it true? Did _the _Lord Sesshomaru attack _this _village?"

"Well, cousin, it's good to see you, too," she mocked.

He ignored her, very eager to know. "Well, is it?"

"Yes. It is true," Nao said solidly, though she was still a bit shaken up by the event. She discreetly clutched at her chest to stop her beating heart from the memories.

"And—and—" he couldn't even talk straight, "he walked _right around _your house."

Nao spoke gravely, "He looked me straight in the eyes, Ryoji. And it was as if I was staring right at my own death."

"But…you lived!"

"I…I know," Nao glanced away. She was starting to believe what she saw didn't really happen at all, either. "No one believes me, but there was this girl. She told him to walk around me. And he…listened to her." She started speaking more confidently, "It was the most bizarre thing I have ever seen. Everyone laughed at me when I told them. I'm sure you feel the same."

He looked very serious. "No. I believe you."

"You do?" Nao was genuinely shocked. She thought for sure he'd mock her, too. "Why do you believe me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're a psychic. Why would you lie?"

"I guess…" She was uncomfortable. The whole village knew she was psychic too, but no one else chalked it up as true. They just said _Nao__'s powers are too great for a demon. _They were much too confident in her.

"Also, I've heard certain rumors about Lord Sesshomaru," Ryoji started to explain.

Nao's interest perked, but with deep doubt in whatever he was going to reveal next. "What other 'rumors' have you heard?" She was suspicious of any truthfulness to the information he was about to reveal. She'd already heard it all about Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru used to be seen trouncing around with a little human girl," he began to explain. "Even though he doesn't anymore, there's talk that he still _visits _her. But nobody knows where. You can't track down the Lord Sesshomaru without him finding you and killing you. She'd be nearly full grown now. I believe the girl that told him to walk around your house was _her_."

Nao looked at him dubiously. "Now _I _don't even believe that story. There's no way he's friends with a _human. _He's a the most blood-thirsty demon around."

"Well, how else would you explain what you've seen?"

Nao looked down, stumped. "I guess I can't." Then she realized something. "Wait a minute. Where did you hear _that _story. I've never heard a bit of that before, and I travel to all sorts of villages all the time."

"You won't hear that rumor from other humans."

Nao's heart jumped. "_Demons_…?" She couldn't believe it. What did her cousin think he was doing? "Ryoji, you've been talking to demons? How are you not a dead man?!"

"I have reasons they let me live."

Nao glared at him in deep concern. That could not be good in the least bit.

"Well, thank you, Nao. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to cut this visit short."

Nao looked at him unsurely.

_You gave me more than I came for_, he thought to himself charmingly.

She glared at the back of her cousin's head as he walked out. That was definitely the most strange visit she ever had from him. She shrugged it off though. She was sure he'd be back in another handful of months for another reading, just like he always did.

**A/N: Sorry the wait was SO LONG. Obviously, I don****'t have my life together yet ;p**

**For those of you wondering, this fic has a plotted 28 chapters through a span of 5 parts. Next chapter will start Part 3:**

**PART 3 - Rin is Grown Up**

Chapter 9

Rin's Realization

**I reserve the right to change all of my planning! ;p**

**And I must thank everyone for the reviews, especially the ones I received from guest reviewers which I cannot respond to! Heart you all :) 08/2016**

**I added a tiny, new inu-kag scene to the previous chapter that I totally forgot about, right after Rin playfully insults InuYasha, if anyone cares to check it out. It****'s super short, but I think it's cute :)**

**Pronunciations: (sort of)**

**Sachio - sah-chee-oh**

**Miyatsu - mee-yaw-tsoo**

**Nao - nah-oh (or like ****"now")**

**Ryoji - ree-yoh-jee**

**Note! Nao and Ryoji become more important later!**

**References:**

**(1) Episode 23 of InuYasha: The Final Act ****"Naraku: The Trap of Light" **(when Sango risks Rin's life for Miroku's, and when Kagome unlocks her full potential as a priestess after defeating Magatsuhi [who was blocking her full potential according to priestess Hitomiko from Episode 16 of The Final Act])

**(2) InuYasha the Movie 2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass **(as of this movie, Miroku's grandfather was given the name Miyatsu. Though we are never given a name for his father…)

**(3) Episode 35 of InuYasha ****"The True Owner of the Great Sword" **(when Sesshomaru claims he doesn't eat human food, its said Rin's family was murdered by bandits and made her mute, Rin is killed by Koga's wolves, and Tenseiga protected Sesshomaru from InuYasha's Tetsusaiga)

**(4) Episode 99 of InuYasha ****"Koga and Sesshomaru, A Dangerous Encounter" **(when Sesshomaru runs into Koga and learns he's against attacking humans)

**(5) Episode 83 of InuYasha ****"The Female Wolf Demon and the Lunar Rainbow Promise" **(when Koga promises Ayame that he'll marry her one day)

**(6) Episode 2 of InuYasha: The Final Act ****"Kagura's Wind" **(when Koga receives the weapon Goraishi)

**(7) Episode 17 of InuYasha: The Final Act ****"Magatsuhi's Evil Will" **(when Bakusaiga is seen for the first time destroying anything that it cuts, and when it is assumed that Jaken and Sesshomaru's minds are connected)

**(8) Episode 45 of InuYasha ****"Sesshomaru Wields Tokijin" **(when Sesshomaru admits that even he felt fear for a second because of InuYasha's possession)

**(9) Episode 67 of InuYasha ****"The Howling Wind of Betrayal" **(when Koga sees InuYasha as a human)

**(10) Episode 51 of InuYasha ****"InuYasha's Soul, Devoured" **(when it is explained that Sesshomaru has control and InuYasha doesn't)

**(11) Episode 22 of the Final Act ****"Naraku: The Trap of Darkness" **(when Rin approaches InuYasha while he's possessed by his demon blood)

**(12) Episode 15 of InuYasha: The Final Act ****"True Heir" **(when Sesshomaru refuses to reclaim Tenseiga after the Meido Zangetsuha was taken from it)

**(13) Manga Chapter 417 **(when Jaken sneezes in Sesshomaru's place. If this happened in the anime it would have been around Episode 5 of the Final Act, around the Kinka Ginka battle)

**(14) Episode 9 of InuYasha: The Final Act ****"Sesshomaru in the Underworld" **(when Jaken claims he is crying and expressing gratefulness and happiness in Sesshomaru's stead)


	9. Chapter 9 - Rin's Realization

**PART 3 – Rin Is Grown Up**

Chapter 9

Rin's Realization

Sango had been training Rin rigorously these last few years and the demon-slayer had never been afraid to yell at her when she did something wrong. She coached Rin strictly, ensuring the young girl would become the competent and self-disciplined demon-slayer she had been working so hard for. And that she had.

Rin had exceeded in skills of large and small weaponry, self-defense, poisons, a bow (thanks to Kagome), and especially a sword. Specifically the sword Sesshomaru had given her when she turned thirteen.

Next month she was turning sixteen.

Rin already had the pleasure of slaying a few minor demons herself. She had gone out with both Sango and Kagome, individually, when they both took turns babysitting the kids so the other could go out with InuYasha and Miroku to help villages with demon problems. Sometimes one of the two men would volunteer to watch the kids so all the girls could go out together.

Today, Sango and Rin were in the woods, sparring with each other.

"I can't wait till I start traveling with Lord Sesshomaru again," Rin expressed as she clashed swords with the demon-slayer, "and fighting demons with him. I'm so excited!"

Sango seemed a little surprised to be hearing that. "Oh, you're still planning on traveling with him again?" This was the first time she'd heard this brought up since Rin was a kid. "Don't you want to find a husband and settle down—start a family?"

Rin paused her sword-swinging, taking a breath. "I mean, yeah, I do. But I don't know; not yet." She took a few more deep breaths. "I wanted to be able to spend a few years traveling with him again—as more of his equal. I've really been looking forward to that since I was a kid."

"Oh. Okay," Sango replied halfheartedly. "I mean, you could still do all of that, doing exactly what you're doing with him now. He can still visit you and you can stay here—maybe find some possible prospects."

Rin pursed her lips apologetically, not backing down. "No…not yet," she replied politely, still winded. "I've wanted this since I started living here in the village."

"Well, come on," Sango peppily changed the subject. "Let's finish up by throwing Hiraikotsu a few times."

"Phew…" Rin sighed, putting her hands on her knees, already exhausted. "I still can't get over how heavy that thing is."

"Don't give me that! You've been throwing it just fine. You're completely strong enough."

"Only because you've been kicking my butt," Rin smiled tiredly.

"Honestly, Rin. I'm so proud of you. I can't believe how strong you've become in just a few short years. And you didn't even grow up in a slayers' village."

"It's because I have such a good teacher!" Rin commended as she straightened up.

Sango grinned contently.

Rin sauntered over to Sango, ready to throw the weapon, and the demon-slayer stabbed the edge of Hiraikotsu into the ground, making a hefty, slamming sound. It didn't matter how many times Rin did this, that always intimidated her.

"If I could just catch it, I'd be happy," Rin sighed with foreknowing.

"You'll get there," Sango promised.

Rin gripped the ties of the giant boomerang bone and braced herself. She aimed at a spot across the clearing and threw it as hard as she could.

"So," Sango started casually after Hiraikotsu twirled into a pile of trees failing to return to Rin. "What is Sesshomaru to you anyway?"

Rin let the words sink in. "Um, I don't know," she hummed thoughtlessly. "A really important person. I honestly can't imagine my life without him." She started marching across the clearing to go retrieve Hiraikotsu.

"How do you think he views you?" Sango chimed curiously.

"The same," Rin called back as she pulled Hiraikotsu from the rubble.

"But what type of relationship is it?" Sango urged. "Is it like a father-daughter relationship?"

Rin chuckled like it was funny. "No. Definitely not. It's not like he raised me." She trudged back up to the demon-slayer, bringing Hiraikotsu with her. "He just let me hang around him."

When Rin reached her side, she looked up to the woman, with praise, to tell her one more thing, "If anyone gets credit for that, it's you, Sango."

Sango smirked gladly. "We definitely have a mother-daughter relationship," she agreed.

"That's for sure." Rin stabbed Hiraikotsu into the ground next to Sango, though it was definitely not as ferocious as the demon-slayer had previously done it. "How many times have you had to remind me to put on shoes? Or got mad at me when I didn't come back from my trips when I said I would?"

Sango chuckled. "Yeah, I think I can shamelessly say I've earned the title of your mom."

Rin laughed at that with mutual concurrence. "Yeah. And Lord Sesshomaru has never been anything like that for me. With him, I'm allowed to do whatever I want. He gives me my space, but I'm expected to take care of myself. It's not like he has ever made me food or helped me with personal issues." She paused. "Or scolded me." She gave Sango a direct smirk. "He protects me—no questions asked. He'd never let anyone hurt me. But he's not about coddling me."

"Hm," Sango nodded thoughtfully. "What about the gifts?"

Rin shrugged. "I don't know; that's just what we do. He was making up for making me sad as a kid." She glanced up at the sky then continued, "I would have started giving him gifts in return, but I know from after our first meet—when I tried to give him food and he wouldn't take it—that there is literally nothing a single person on this earth can give Lord Sesshomaru that he'd ever want. He's only interested in power. And if there's anything else he needs, he's more than capable of getting it himself. But I know he enjoys my presence. I think my playful personality compliments his stoic nature, so he likes my company. He's not very affectionate, so I think the gifts make up for that."

"Wow," Sango mused. "Well then, what would you call you two?"

"Best friends," Rin responded easily. "He's definitely mine. Though he's never said it, I suspect I'm his, too."

Then Rin chuckled, leaning toward Sango to infer, "I mean, who else does he talk to?"

Sango smirked appropriately in response. "I guess I can't argue with that."

* * *

This was it. Today was the day Rin was going to ask Kaede.

She was ready with every excuse in the book if she received any sort of rejection. But she was sure the answer would be a very fair _yes_.

She had lived and learned in the village for a very long time now. Enough to be able to decide if she wanted to travel with demons again or stay safely in a human village. But she wasn't planning on leaving forever. Just a few years—and then she would return and settle down.

Rin approached the old priestess, who was doing her own thing in the hut they both shared as family. The woman was sitting peacefully on a cushion under her folded knees and Rin sat down right across from her.

"Lady Kaede," Rin greeted pleasantly as she straightened out her elegant skirts. "So…I'm sixteen now. And I think I'm ready to make that decision. I'd like to travel with Lord Sesshomaru again."

Kaede glanced up, fully attentive now. She sighed expectantly, "So, this day has come. I was beginning to wonder if you were just planning to stay in the village forever."

"No," Rin shook her head smilingly. "I was just waiting for the right time to bring it up."

"Well, you've lived here for years now, and know what it feels like to be accepted and belong in a human village. You know the difference between traveling with demons and what options you have offered here. So, yes, of course you can go. It's only fair. The choice is yours."

"Thank you, Lady Kaede!"

Rin gave the woman a tender, heartfelt hug and held it there. When she released, she continued optimistically, "And I won't be leaving the village forever. I'll come back after a few years—and I'll visit just as often as Lord Sesshomaru does now. Which shouldn't be a problem since he's already been doing that for eight years now."

"And you've become quite the fighter," Kaede commended. "You should be able to defend yourself if the chance arises."

Rin nodded, enthusiastically.

After a moment's silence, Rin swelled with emotion and exclaimed, "Oh, I love you so much, Lady Kaede!" She wrapped her arms around the old woman and squeezed her meaningfully again. "You've taken such good care of me over the years; I've come to look at you as my own grandmother."

"Ohh," Kaede chimed with much flattery as she maintained their embrace. "And you as my own, Rin."

Kaede sighed in the tight grip of their hug, refraining from some tears, then sat back on her heels to speak to Rin more seriously. "Now, you don't need to pack up everything to go with you. You can leave all of your stuff here. This is still your home, Rin. And you're always welcome back."

Rin's lip quivered as she smiled and nodded, blinking back a few tears herself. "I know."

"I expect to hear back from you often," Kaede said. "Visit often like you said. And when I'm gone, Rin, I want you to know that this house and everything in it will be yours. This house is always yours. You never have to wonder if you have a place you belong ever again. This is where you can call home."

Some sort of emotion flickered in the back of Kaede's good eye.

Rin smiled sincerely to Kaede's dear words, little tears welling up in the corner of her lashes.

"Thank you so much, Lady Kaede."

And then Rin couldn't help it; she fell on the old woman's lap and embraced her once more.

Kaede held her lovingly in return.

* * *

Sesshomaru was scheduled to visit any day now. Rin didn't want to tell anybody else about her plans to travel with him again until after she asked Sesshomaru first.

When InuYasha told her he could smell the dog-demon coming this way, Rin hurried and waited at the edge of town by the forest with the long sleeves of her newest kimono softly brushing in the wind.

She saw the two approaching in the sky—Sesshomaru gracefully gliding over the trees and Jaken steering A-Un. They landed on the road in front of Rin, who was just standing there smiling broadly, mouth closed, hands behind her back.

Jaken scoffed at the scene with an edge of irritation. "And what are you so excited about…?"

Rin smiled wider, then burst, unable to hold it in any longer, "I want to travel with you guys again!"

Without a stitch of emotion, Sesshomaru glanced up, lifting his head.

"It won't be like last time; now I can completely defend myself on my own!" Rin expressed convincingly. "You won't have to protect me anymore."

She had been so excited to tell him those exact two lines for years now.

Sesshomaru seemed to huff with well-mannered smugness at that. "You think I won't have to defend you from the extremely strong opponents that are worthy enough to go against me? That's amusing."

Rin bent her chin into her shoulder, cracking a smile. "Well, I guess not. It's just that—I'm not completely helpless anymore. I'm bigger and stronger. I've told you about the few demons I've slayed on my own, and I've shown you some of my better sword moves. Master Jaken won't have to babysit me somewhere far away anymore like he used to. I can at least stay on the sidelines now."

"I suppose you've earned that," Sesshomaru agreed, very aware she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

"I already told Lady Kaede. So, what do you say? Can I travel with you guys again?" Rin grinned excitedly, already knowing the answer.

"Do as you please," he said. It wasn't like he was going to say no to her anyway. Plus, her newfound skills were impressive.

Jaken opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He looked more exasperated than ever. He grumbled something to himself about Sesshomaru letting a human hang around them again even after all this time without one.

But the dog-demon and the human girl both ignored him.

"I can be ready by next visit," Rin explained perkily. "I want to have some time to say goodbye to everyone."

"Hn," Sesshomaru accepted.

Then Rin had one more question, "And we can still visit the village just as often as you are right now, right?"

"Hn."

"Ah! I'm so excited!" Rin exclaimed energetically. "This is my dream come true!"

Growing up while having Sesshomaru and Jaken remain exactly the same was the most gratifying thing to Rin. The security of always having them as a constant in her life while she had been changing, maturing, and learning so much over the years was so amazing. What had grown between them though was their relationship—those inseparable ties becoming stronger through the years—while Sesshomaru and Jaken constantly got closer to Sesshomaru's goal of finding ultimate power, becoming well-known in the land, and more than likely being the most powerful demon there was around. She was sure one day he'd reach Most Powerful in the World.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin went on, wanting to make this visit a bit longer than brief, sitting down on a fallen tree nearby, "how has vying against worthy opponents been?"

Jaken voiced his response on Sesshomaru's behalf, "He has faced many powerful foes over the months, all seeking to gain the recognition of defeating the Great Lord Sesshomaru! but none are ever able to even hinder him. For now, he is really just keeping tabs to make sure he remains the strongest."

"Hmm. That really is unfortunate you haven't had any good battles since Naraku," Rin relayed to the nonvocal dog-demon. "I know you like a good challenge."

Jaken responded for him again, glaring suspiciously side to side. "Hmph. Lord Sesshomaru still holds a silent grudge against the priestess that ended Naraku before he could have the satisfaction of ending him himself."

Jaken was instantly hit upside the head.

"Kagome?" Rin laughed. Jaken recoiled from the welt he just received from Sesshomaru. "She's been back for years now. Do you want to fight her, Lord Sesshomaru?" she teased him.

It was clear Sesshomaru didn't actually have a desire to fight Kagome. But he spoke for himself this time, cool and evenly. "It would not be a match. It would be an execution."

Rin twisted her feet and chortled companionably. "That's true. She is only human. Though her spiritual powers are pretty tough. And InuYasha might get in your way," she winked at him.

"That half-breed is no match for my power," Sesshomaru added dully, glancing away from the two.

Though it was true, Rin was tempted to point out the many times InuYasha had actually successfully 'defeated' him, and how InuYasha was probably the best opponent out there for Sesshomaru if he really ever wanted a decent match. They were both the son of their Great Dog-Demon father after all. But she didn't say anything. She didn't want to encourage their fighting, and she definitely didn't want to help draw attention to InuYasha's name when he was living so peacefully with Kagome in the tiny, quiet village all of these years.

If word got out InuYasha was competitively brawling _the _Lord Sesshomaru, he'd be famous instantly. Especially when they found out he was Sesshomaru's brother. Especially when they found out he was a half-demon. And then people would seek _him _out_—_more than likely to_ put the little __'half-breed' in his place_. InuYasha wouldn't take it sitting down, of course—they'd all be dead—but then his safe haven in the village would be ruined.

Additionally, Rin knew Sesshomaru had already realized deep down a long time ago that InuYasha probably was the only potential, worthy opponent out there for him. Which was more than likely why he continued to let InuYasha live when he very well could have killed him already. Almost like he was saving him for last... But if Sesshomaru really was serious about taking him on in a fair battle to the death, to see who truly was the most powerful, InuYasha would not make it easy. Likely, they'd have to return for battle multiple times after exhausting each other to the point of quitting because they were so evenly matched. Sesshomaru was a tough full-demon but InuYasha was so stubborn he didn't know how to give up. And in this sense, they were practically equals.

The problem was Sesshomaru had the wrong motivation for power. It was selfish and unmotivating. InuYasha only wanted it to protect—to protect himself and others. InuYasha's reason gave him much more of a drive while battling whereas Sesshomaru would never receive an increase because he wasn't doing it to help anybody. It was a purely selfish urge—for pride and for glory. He especially didn't need to become stronger to protect those he cared about when fighting InuYasha, so he would never gain more power while battling him. But InuYasha needed that increase against Sesshomaru, and he pretty much always got it when fighting his brother. And because of that, he could (in most situations) match his brother.

So if Sesshomaru ever got his way, and he got the brawl to the death he always wanted with InuYasha, the two would destroy entire valleys and mountains, but still nothing would be settled. It was bad news no matter how Rin looked at it. But for now, in every battle, for one reason or another, Sesshomaru never let it get that far; he simply let InuYasha live, then left him to his own devices.

But Rin was sure that particularity was more because of another very serious reason she had observed over the years but never dared to tell him: How she deeply suspected Sesshomaru actually liked being InuYasha's older brother. To Rin it seemed he was never saving InuYasha for last; he was just _acting _like he was. He didn't actually want InuYasha to die; he just wanted to prove he was stronger without killing him. He had reluctantly conveyed some sort of brotherly love toward his sibling many times in the past and had even detachedly helped him out of dire situations as well, but Rin had no idea the magnitude of the terrible reaction she'd receive if she ever suggested he actually liked having InuYasha as a brother. So she never did.

But Sesshomaru had never been cruel to her before, so maybe one day she would bring it up.

* * *

Kagome held her newest edition to the family as she sat on the floor: her eight-month-old baby girl, named Hisae. She had black hair like her mother. Kagome's son, Sachio, was a little over three now, playing with Sango's kids. He stood out with his white hair amongst everybody else. Everyone was at Kagome's house for dinner right now.

Sitting on the floor next to her, InuYasha took Hisae from Kagome's arms to play with her. He helped his eight-month-old stand by letting her cling to his pointer fingers with her tiny baby grip. Hisae cooed and babbled at him as she did a little baby jig hanging onto his hands.

Though InuYasha could be really distracted and irresponsible at times, he was a really good dad—and he loved giving attention to his kids.

Kagome grinned serenely next to him.

"Hey, food's ready," Rin announced, bending over to the group sitting around the short floor table. She placed the trays of food on the low tabletop and looked over at InuYasha and Kagome. "Can I take Hisae while you two eat?"

"Just give me _twoo_ more seconds," InuYasha mumbled as he distractedly focused on his bouncy daughter.

Rin playfully rolled her eyes as she veered back into the kitchen and muttered with acceptance, "Alright."

But she stopped when she saw Kaede bent over in InuYasha's kitchen panting like she just ran a mile. "Kaede, are you alright?" she eyed her concernedly.

Kaede stood upright immediately. "I'm fine, child," she assured pleasantly. "I just dropped the fruit." She pointed to the couple of rounded fruits she rolled over onto the dirt floor.

"Don't worry; I've got it," Rin grinned and swiftly picked them up from the floor, brushing them off and replacing them in the basket. She brought that out and put it on the table next.

Rin had asked Kagome yesterday if she could use her kitchen to make dinner for everyone tonight (she had an important announcement to make!) because Kagome's kitchen was just so well equipped. All they had at Kaede's was a little fire pit in the middle of the room.

Rin watched as Sango and Miroku entertained their children while also trying to settle them down for dinner. The twins, Rena and Toshie, were very obedient to their parents, now both seven. Mostly the problem was their two little brothers, Norio and Miyatsu, who were now five and three.

"Slay the demon!" Norio and Miyatsu exclaimed in a battle cry to Sachio (InuYasha's three-year-old) completely disregarding their mom and dad.

But the white-haired little boy loved it.

Sachio scoffed his cocky three-year-old sneer and huffed in his tiny voice, "_Good luck_!" as he hopped and ran from the two boys with ease, like the partial demon he was.

It was just a game they often played. They had a lot of fun together.

And Shippo, much to his displeasure, didn't look a day older. All of these children were either gracefully catching up with or towering over him. He hoped that once InuYasha's kids left their toddler years they would stop growing as quickly, just like him. And that was most likely going to be the case.

Then Sachio suddenly stopped running. "I have a better idea!" He smirked mischievously at Shippo. "Let's slay the full-fledged _fox-_demon!"

Shippo inhaled nervously. When those kids ganged up on him he hardly ever got away.

"Aaah!" Shippo squealed his little whine and ran around the house while they all chased him.

The older girls, Rena and Toshie, were smirking with humor at the table. "Poor Shippo."

In the middle of his sprint, Shippo accused rudely, "_You guys_ used to do this to me, _too_!"

"Oh right, we did," Toshie smirked to her twin sister.

"Sorry, Shippo," Rena laughed apologetically.

Watching the children with a grin, Rin joined Kaede at the table with everybody else. The sixteen-year-old sat down right next to InuYasha giving him a smiling, pointed look that said she was ready to take his baby now.

InuYasha sighed in surrender and handed her to Rin. "Watch out for her fangs," he warned as Hisae was passed on to her.

"I know," Rin smiled, happily taking the youngest member in the house so everybody else could focus on eating the food she just prepared.

"Hey!" Rin suddenly called harshly but lightheartedly to the rampaging children that were not coming to the table. "Stop bothering Shippo! Come sit down and eat the food I made." She continued to cradle baby Hisae as she eyed them blatantly.

The children stopped immediately and obeyed. They all loved Rin. She was their babysitter. Each kid went and sat down around the table ready to eat. Shippo sighed with sweet relief and joined everybody else.

"Thank you, Rin…" Sango exclaimed with gratefulness.

Rin smiled brightly, nodding at Sango.

The sixteen-year-old let everyone chat and eat for awhile before she would inform them of her news. She gave Hisae a little bit of soft food and played with her a bit as everyone went about their conversations and dinner. Rin wasn't hungry; she ate beforehand for this exact purpose. When it seemed appropriate in the middle of the meal, Rin looked up and smiled.

"So!" she began, cuddling baby Hisae. "I have an announcement to make."

Everyone paused what they were doing and gave Rin their undivided, curious attention.

"I've decided to go travel with Lord Sesshomaru again," she said.

Rena instantly popped up from her food with gasping excitement.

Sango said acceptingly, "So you decided on that anyway?"

"_Really_, Rin?" InuYasha glared down at her sitting next to him with much disapproval.

Kagome elbowed him, but before anyone could even say anything to him, Rena interrupted everybody.

"You're finally fulfilling your dream of going off to be with Lord Sesshomaru again!" Rena squealed, clasping her hands to her lifted chin, practically expelling hearts from her eyes for the older girl.

Rin showed just as much enthusiasm as Sango's daughter. "Yes! Thank you, Rena! It's so nice of you to be just as excited as I am! But I'll come back and visit all of the time! Don't worry!"

"Good!" Rena expressed. "Because I want to see Lord Sesshomaru again, too!"

Then Rin let out a laugh in undertones. "I wonder if we can ever get him to say more than one sentence to you before he walks away."

Rena chuckled in return. "I know—it's so funny to tease him."

Rin glanced at the ceiling with humor. "Poor Lord Sesshomaru. Doesn't know how to react to all the attention he gets from the two girls he saved."

Rena winked at the older girl with joking tempo. "Maybe he should have thought of that before he saved us."

"He'll come around eventually," Rin waved her hand in the air reassuringly.

InuYasha groaned, rolling his eyes. "Okay!" he forced the subject to change. "Enough of that! So when do you leave, Rin?" It was the first thing he said anything with seriousness this conversation.

Rin turned to him peppily, bouncing baby Hisae. "The next time he visits."

InuYasha glanced around at his lap with silent discomfort and then discreetly at Kaede.

The old woman didn't notice. In fact, she gracefully sat up from the table as everybody else distractedly asked Rin more questions about her plans, and InuYasha just kept watching her.

Nobody gave the woman a second glance, but InuYasha could hear Kaede's heartbeat rise making her blood pump harshly and her breathing quicken. He could smell the sheen of sweat emerging gradually from her pores, caused from what must have been her extreme effort to hide it. And with the perfectly calm look on her face, she hid it extremely well.

"If you'll excuse me, please," Kaede said with so much composure. But hardly anyone acknowledged it. They were all focusing on Rin.

InuYasha might have believed her ruse if he didn't have the olfactory senses he did, but he could _smell _something wrong with her body. To everybody else it probably looked like she was heading off to do important priestess duties as she walked away so casually, hands behind her back as if she were the perfect picture of peace and calm.

But InuYasha wasn't falling for it.

This had been going on long enough. He couldn't just stand here and watch her anymore. He knew she was hiding a lot of her pain. And he'd at least give her that: She was _really _good at it.

But he'd be damned if he let this go on any longer.

He skulked away from the distractedly conversing group and he followed her outside through the evening air.

He slipped in through the door flap of her hut a few minutes after Kaede sneaked in and caught her leaning against her raised floor, catching her breath, wearing a cringing face of struggle.

She straightened immediately when she noticed InuYasha standing there inside and completely composed herself.

"InuYasha," she said, perfectly poised. "I didn't see you there."

"Okay, spill. Why are you hiding it?" InuYasha confronted her. "You're really sick, Kaede; I can smell it. And you have been for awhile. You're obviously suffering a lot, so why don't you let us know?"

"Oh, InuYasha…" Kaede shook her head slowly, looking down with pursed lips, knowing she was caught. "I knew I couldn't hide this from you." She sighed. "I'd hoped you'd keep it a secret a bit longer. I want to go on as long as I can without being a burden."

"You're an idiot if you really believe any of us would let you do that."

Kaede sighed and sat down sluggishly on the leveled floor. "I suppose."

"Kaede, if you think for one second any of us are going to let this go on while you just suck it up, you're wrong. You've done so much for all of us—for me, for Kagome. Kagome's too weak-hearted to sit back and not do anything about this; she's going to want to take care of you. And you know Rin will help you with _everything _in a heartbeat. You're practically her grandmother. We're here for you, Kaede."

Kaede couldn't help it; a tear strolled down her good eye as she barely breathed out, "Thank you, InuYasha."

The half-demon nodded respectfully then left, seeing Kaede was ready for everyone to know her secret. He went straight home to tell his wife and everyone else.

He walked in nimbly and noticed everyone had already finished eating and dispersed from the table. The adults were helping clean up and the younger kids were being crazy again. Nobody seemed to notice he left.

InuYasha approached the sixteen-year-old first. He knew this news was going to be harder on her than anyone else.

"Rin?"

She stopped in front of him when he blocked her way to the kitchen and she looked up at him curiously. "Yes?"

"I just want you to know… We're here for you." And he took her into his arms.

"Wha… What?" Rin was completely caught off guard, holding a few empty bowls out in her open arms.

Had InuYasha ever _hugged _her before?

He pulled her out at arm's length and said very carefully and considerately, "Kaede is really sick."

Everyone had already paused to watch this exchange because it was so strange to begin with. And now they heard the reason.

Rin's eyes widened in horror as she breathed out in a slump, "What…?"

Every one of the adults had just as much of a shocked face as her. The younger kids were still running around in a flurry.

The noise was such an outlier to Rin and the dreadful feeling she was having right now. She didn't know how to process it all.

"I'm sorry everyone," Rin apologized, shaking her head in a fluster, "but I need to go talk to her." And she dropped the wooden bowls to the floor in a clatter and sprinted out the door and left.

Kagome watched the girl leave then turned to her husband urgently. "How long has she been sick?"

"Quite awhile now."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" she was floored by consternation.

The kids had quieted down, feeling the tension in the room, and stared at the adults ignorantly.

But Sachio heard the whole thing over the previous chaos. He tugged on his mother's free arm—the other was holding Hisae. "Mama, is Lady Kaede okay?"

"Ow, sweetie, that _hurts_," Kagome said with control. But she only sounded irritated because she was waiting for InuYasha's response.

InuYasha catered to his son first. "Be nice to mom, she's only human." He bent over and took Sachio up into his arms as Kagome kind of glared at her husband.

"InuYasha," she repeated, sternly.

Miroku and Sango were waiting patiently, too.

InuYasha shrugged with his three-year-old on his hip. "She obviously didn't want anyone to know," he said simply.

"What kind of sickness is it?" Kagome asked more calmly, taking an eager step forward, wanting to know.

"I don't know, but I've smelt it many times before. A lot of people her age usually suffer from it then die. I don't think there's anything we can do except make the rest of her time here more comfortable."

To that, Kagome dropped down to the floor with Hisae still in her arms, stopping her train of thought to figure out what disease Kaede might have. Cancer? Bronchitis? Meningitis? She wasn't a doctor, and wasn't familiar with the symptoms involved with old people diseases—though her grandfather just loved to diagnose her with some back in the day.

She let InuYasha's last sentence sink in.

"Kaede's going to…die?" Kagome barely let out as she looked up at her husband in dismay.

Miroku and Sango waited painfully for InuYasha's response.

"Afraid so," he said with much more respect than was normal for him. "Though I'll be honest, I'm shocked she lived as long as she did."

Kagome never really stopped to think about that before, but the life expectancy of this time period was much shorter than her own.

Kaede _had_ lived a full life for her time, even though Kagome never thought of the woman's age as such. Until now.

Kagome covered her mouth, for this was too much for her to handle. Sango knelt down and put her hand on her best friend's shoulder, equally sad about this.

Kagome wasn't mentally prepared for Kaede to die. She really did believe she'd live for at least twenty more years.

Then Kagome looked up, horrified. "How are we going to tell Rin?"

"If she hasn't already figured it out…" InuYasha pursed his lips gravely. "She'll be sad, but I know she'll want to take care of Kaede. Besides, I think Kaede is already talking to Rin about it right now herself."

* * *

InuYasha strut into Kaede's hut like he didn't have a care at all to be there.

"Hey, old woman. How're ya feeling today?" he asked dully without sincerity as he walked up to her bed.

Rin perked up when she saw InuYasha and Kagome enter. Shippo scurried in next to them.

"Fine, fine, thank you." Kaede sat up.

"Liar," InuYasha huffed.

She ignored him. "Thanks for stopping by."

"Not stopping by. Here to take you to Sango's for dinner." He crouched down next to her. "No more walking. Doctor's orders."

"What doctor? _You_?" Shippo sneered.

InuYasha swung at him, but he dodged with a squeal.

Kaede ignored the exchange, worried. "But...I can't just be confined to my bed all day. I have important things to do."

"Quit your complainin', old woman. I'll carry you wherever you need to go, whenever you need to go there."

"You'd...really do that?" She knew it wouldn't be difficult for him in the least bit.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Don't make a big deal out of it."

"Thank you, InuYasha."

Kagome helped Kaede onto InuYasha's back and he stood with her fastened tight to him. He carried her softly all the way to Sango's as Rin, Kagome, and Shippo walked alongside them.

After watching Kaede trying to walk around everywhere these last few days, and the evident strain it had been putting on her because of her sickness, everyone decided she needed to be carried from now on.

And when Rin had learned of Kaede's condition, she immediately jumped at taking care of her, remaining at her side for any beck and call the woman could usher.

Kagome had sadly mentioned a few times to everyone else wishing they had modern medicine from her time. But everyone knew that was hopeless. Kagome hadn't been able to go back home since she returned.

The whole village was helpful and concerned. Kaede was the village's matriarch after all. They all looked up to her and her abilities, and yearned for her council and advice.

And it concerned Kagome and the others to no other when Kaede would randomly spout out a random monologue out of the ordinary. It became more prominent during the next few weeks. Her words were always important, but out of context. And it was unsettling because everyone knew Kaede was uttering her last words. But she was not gone yet.

She never spoke these words dramatically or sadly, they were just comments in passing moments. But they were powerful words, a strong notion she really wanted conveyed before she was gone.

It was even more disconcerting the first time Kaede called the young woman from the future "High Priestess Kagome".

Kagome had to turn her head away and stifle a tear. That was Kaede ultimately accepting the fact that she was going to die and had to pass the title onto her.

And then it was even worse when Kaede started addressing her like that in front of everyone else.

Soon, the entire village was addressing her as such: "High Priestess Kagome".

"You have great and awesome powers," Kaede cared to remind Kagome one day, "the best I have seen of any priestess in my entire life."

Kagome was flattered. But it would have been nicer if she wasn't near to tears.

Kaede had been training her to be the chief priestess for years now. She really looked up the old woman. But Kagome didn't think it meant she'd be gone _so _soon.

This was happening. This was real.

Another day, Kaede got InuYasha alone.

"InuYasha…" Kaede chimed like it was the most beautiful day and she was the happiest woman in the world.

Her moments with InuYasha were usually more impersonal—passing comments in front of the gang, usually around dinner, because she knew how he was.

But today she asked him to take her out to one of the fields, all by themselves.

"What is it, old woman?" he said boorishly, but softly.

"Thank you for proving me wrong," she said contently.

She continued to stand next to him as the wind lightly blew through their hair.

"Wha?" he eyed her with ill-bred scrutiny.

She only gazed straight ahead. "I knew you were more than the loud-mouthed villain you were trying so hard to portray yourself as in the beginning."

"Keh," he rolled his shoulders, keeping folded arms as he looked away from her. "As far as you think."

"You've protected this village more times than I can count and have completely become a part of it," Kaede went on. "You're the most honorable person I have ever met."

He looked away from her again, obviously touched, hiding his embarrassment. He surveyed the ground guiltily, stirring his emotions.

She continued, "You worked so hard to put my sister's soul at peace, and I don't think I could ever thank you enough for that."

InuYasha couldn't talk anymore. So he just let Kaede do it.

"And being able to watch your story unfold—though delayed as it was—from beginning to end… I was happy to be a changing yet active part of your life. I was able to see my sister again. I was able to see her peace. That was the greatest thing to ever happen to me. And I have you to thank for that, InuYasha."

He didn't say anything for a really long time.

He leaned over and put the side of his head on top of hers as he pouted at the grass in discontent and sadness.

"Yeah," he said meaningfully. "You're welcome."

* * *

For days on end, the words Kaede said to each individual circled their heads and clung to their thoughts—this was what the old woman wanted them to hear before she passed after all.

One night, Rin and Kaede had a good, long, heartfelt talk, about anything and everything. Kaede had a lot of well-wishes and good advice she wanted to give to Rin for every future event in the young girl's life she was going to miss.

And before they went to bed, Rin told Kaede the same thing she had told her for the past couple of weeks since she learned of the woman's sickness.

"I love you, Lady Kaede," Rin chimed peacefully. "Wake me up if you need anything."

"Okay. I love you, too, Rin."

* * *

Kaede glanced around. She didn't know where she was but it was empty and bright.

She looked down. She was kid again. She felt her right eye. It was perfect.

She felt incredible—whole. Bright and pure.

"Kaede?"

She turned to the voice, and there stood Kikyo, beautiful, and bright.

"Sister…?" Kaede started crying.

"Welcome home, little sister," Kikyo smiled, crouching down to take her hand, and they walked into the illuminating distance together.

* * *

InuYasha opened his eyes.

That was it. She was dead.

He could smell the scent of death wafting in from over here.

A tear pooled in the corner of his eye, but that was all he would allow. He shook his head and sat up in his bed.

"Kagome." He touched her gently.

"Hm? Yes? What is it?" She rolled over sleepily to face him. It was the middle of the night.

"Kaede just died."

Kagome's eyes immediately welled up with the distraught sadness of the impact. She inhaled bravely then said, "Should we go tell Rin?"

"No," InuYasha looked down at the sheets. "I'll go over there before day breaks. Before she wakes."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist as he laid back down, and gently cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Rin."

Rin opened her eyes and saw InuYasha there, sitting next to her bed sullenly.

Sunlight had not risen.

Rin burst into tears instantly, knowing what it meant.

She distressfully jerked her head toward the old woman's futon and saw that she was not breathing.

"Kaede..." she cried in a softly broken chime, her face contorting distraughtly, about to break into hysterics any second. It took everything in her not to break down in front of him.

The rest of the day was just sad and cheerless.

The whole village worked together to plan a funeral ceremony and completed it that day. They burned Kaede's body in a funeral pyre and buried her ashes in the same place Kikyo's had been. Miroku blessed the place with some beautiful prayers.

InuYasha allowed himself to cry that day without any shame, subtle and dignified. Clear tears would periodically trail down his cheeks before he wiped them away.

Kagome and Sango stayed on either side of Rin the whole event, soothing the lone girl, and the three of them cried together.

For Rin, it was easier to mourn with everybody else, but now that evening was hitting the darkening skies and everyone was venturing off to their own houses, it was going to be a lot harder.

Now she was all alone.

She had lived with the old woman and spent more time with her than anybody else here these last several years.

It felt wrong to leave Kaede's house. And Rin didn't want to.

Kagome caught the young girl staring distractedly at the old woman's home in the evening twilight.

"Rin, you can stay in our house with us if you like—if staying there is too sad," Kagome offered kindly.

"What? No," InuYasha whispered harshly before Kagome elbowed him in the gut. Not that it hurt him.

"It's okay," Rin assured as she turned to Kagome with a brave smile. "But thank you. Kaede would want me to stay here. Someone has to take care of her house." _She told me it was mine now._

Kagome nodded reverently. "I understand. You'll be a good home keeper to Kaede's house."

Rin nodded sadly. Then she ventured inside.

* * *

Sesshomaru could smell her tears from here. Fresh and potent.

It had been nearly a month since the last time he had visited Rin, and now he was simply returning to come pick her up like she asked him to. It was the middle of the night, and he was initially going to wait until morning to see her, but now all he could focus on was the scent of her tears.

When Jaken and A-Un fell asleep, he left them in the place they camped out in the woods and flew to the edge of the forest where it touched the outskirts of town. He didn't understand why he couldn't just stay behind and wait until morning like he'd planned, but at the same time he knew exactly why he couldn't do that. He perched himself up in a tree within the nighttime darkness and now fully understood the extent of what was going on.

He could clearly smell the old woman Rin was living with was now dead. The whole village was quietly asleep in their own homes and Rin was all alone.

She was crying all by herself.

He couldn't forsake her when she was suffering like this. Though he felt like he should have some sort of guard against feeling pity here, it didn't ever work with her. He always had an uncontrollable need to alleviate her pain.

He ignored every argument in his head as to why he shouldn't do this and flew across the expanse of fields toward the village and landed silently on her roof.

He could hear her sadness more clearly now. It was muffled, like she was lying facedown crying into her arms.

He had already decided he was going to do everything in his power to end her misery—but now he didn't know how to approach it. Surely she didn't want to remain all alone.

He quietly jumped to the ground in front of the hut and stealthily entered her home. She didn't hear a thing.

He approached her prostrate form lying on her futon in the corner of the room and knelt down on one knee beside her. He hovered over her for a moment before simply placing a hand on her head to show her he was there.

In surprise, Rin halted her cries and slowly lifted her head from her arms and turned to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru…?" she breathed out in recognition, her puffy eyes wide with astonishment.

But she was only speechless for a moment before she burst into tears again.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru," she sat up as she cried with self-pity. "Lady Kaede is dead." She clapped a hand over her crying mouth and then fell into his arms.

He caught her in surprise, sitting back onto the floor with her body, propping one leg up to brace her and encased her with the other. Her body stayed low to the ground as she clung to his waist, her stomach pressed to her folded knees, her toes tangled with the blanket. He was more relieved by the fact she sought comfort in him than he was taken aback by the whole action of her suddenly hanging onto him.

He gently patted her head a few times with sympathy. "I know," he said solemnly.

Calming a bit, Rin lifted her collapsed body and sniffled. "Where are Master Jaken and A-Un?"

He responded stoically to the girl below him, "In the forest. Asleep."

Rin exhaled. "You only came in here right now because you knew I was crying," she realized with pure gratefulness, making her cry more. He had never come in here to see her before.

He only nodded slowly, gazing down at the tearful girl in his loose arms.

"You're the most wonderful person I've ever known," Rin cried, pushing her face into the crook of his arm (to avoid his armor) clinging to his sleeves at the biceps. "I thought I was going to cry in here all night by myself."

Something twinged for her in his still heart.

"I won't leave you," he promised, allowing her to continue to hold on to him. "Not until you fall asleep."

Rin gaped at his promise, sharply catching an involuntary gasp of her breath, overwhelmed by his kindness. She jaggedly sputtered another inhale before she dropped into his arm once more, the trails of her tears softly dampening his sleeve, her muffled lamenting vibrating into his skin.

She knew she subjected herself to the torture of being in here all alone when she refused Kagome's offer. But on the other hand, she would have been a terrible houseguest crying in their home all night if she hadn't. Now she was glad she did it. Now she was able to receive Sesshomaru's dear consideration.

Sesshomaru himself had never seen her so inconsolable. The pain of her grief only made him want to hold her more—more earnestly, more fondly. Her suffering internally hurt him.

As she shook against him, he gradually tightened his arms around her, pulling her tiny frame more up his body. He gently guided her head to the crook of his neck near his plush, tuft fur and held it there, bracing her body with his palm to the small of her back.

She willfully received him, arching her figure as she hung from his neck (careful to avoid the front spikes on his armor) her knees barely keeping her body propped up.

He thoughtlessly brushed the tips of his fingers in aimless circles on her spine as the heel of his palm rested idly on her back. The careful motion deeply consoled Rin, and she felt his silent care in each touch. The way he held the back of her head so fondly, turning his face into the side of hers, made her sigh in between panting sobs. She rested her chin on his shoulder, her face buried in his soft fur.

She couldn't believe how much the wonderful feeling of being inside his arms eased and composed her, but she didn't question its reason. She was just so overwhelmingly grateful he was here with her right now. It made her melt with comfort, just like it did after having nightmares as a child.

Calming down now, feeling soothed and pacified, her cries soon diminished and her body went limp and she slipped from his neck.

She was so exhausted.

Sesshomaru blinked down at her when she lost the stiffness in her limbs. Noticing the fragility of her frame, he let her tired body fall back against his arms and he held her there, extended out, away from his chest, then carefully laid her weary figure back into her bed.

Though her eyes were closed, and her face a calm scene of sleepiness, she clasped her hand at the end of his sleeve—she didn't want him to leave just yet.

He noticed the gesture, and watched her as he pulled the blanket up over her resting body and saw her grip loosen on his kimono then heard her sighing like she was falling sleeping.

And then she did.

Instead of getting up and leaving immediately, he remained at her side, taking a moment to observe her.

He touched her open fingers and watched her torso rise and fall under the sheets, listening to her tranquil breaths, watching the now peaceful look on her face.

Without warning, he felt suddenly so content to be her savior in her time of need.

Something stirred within him, and instead of pausing to contemplate it, he removed his hand from hers and left.

* * *

The next morning Rin was happy to discover she was refreshed from a good night's sleep. She easily could have been achy and sore from a torturous night of tossing and turning, but Lord Sesshomaru decided to make an appearance that easily comforted her. She was so grateful for his kind deed and how safe she felt in his company. She was still very sad about Kaede, but at least she wasn't completely exhausted to go along with it.

Last night was the most affectionate Sesshomaru had ever been toward her. It felt so nice. She wondered how many walls she had successfully broken down of his over the years. Whatever it was, she knew she'd never forget his kindness as long as she lived.

Rin walked toward the edge of town, where she usually met Sesshomaru and Jaken, knowing they were already nearby to come and pick her up.

She held no baggage or gear. She was not planning to leave the village with them for good just yet. She was too depressed. But she was glad Sesshomaru was here. He would keep her from becoming a dysfunctional slump today.

She watched as Sesshomaru flew over the trees followed by Jaken on A-Un and landed right in front of her in the road.

Sesshomaru was aware of her mood. He simply stood before her and waited for her to speak. Rin wondered if maybe he informed Jaken about her situation, too, (but more likely it would have been Sesshomaru _commanded _him to be nice to her today) because he seemed to be respectfully waiting for her word as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin began soberly, playing with her hands. "Do you mind if I postpone traveling with you? It just feels…wrong…to completely leave the village right now."

Rin wanted to spend the time that she would be mourning, here, with everyone else—with her friends suffering the same way. It felt like the right thing to do.

"Do as you please," he simply agreed.

"Although…" Rin continued softly, avoiding his eyes, "I would still like to take a trip with you this visit. If that's okay."

He paused before barely nodding his chin. "Hn."

Kaede was like her grandmother. Rin loved her like family. The woman had taken such good care of her. And now she was gone. Just like Rin's brothers, father, and mother.

Pondering her newfound loss made her think of these past ones.

The first thing she said to Sesshomaru when she glanced back up was, "When was the last time you visited your mother, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He raised a brow at her. The question felt incredibly out of context.

"When I brought you there," he responded evenly.

Rin was openly disappointed. "That was really the last time? Are you serious?" She dismally dropped her eyes to the ground. "What I'd do to see my mother again…" she exhaled.

Sesshomaru was unsure of how to contribute further, so he casually glanced away in a disinterested manner.

"I want to visit your mother, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin stated in a definitive tone.

He looked back at her rather irritatedly.

Rin stood her ground, not giving into whatever objection he held toward this request. "Your visit with her is long overdue, Lord Sesshomaru."

He turned away from her aloofly. "If we go, we are only going for your sake. Not mine."

"That's fine," Rin said uprightly, hands at her sides. "I want to thank her properly."

"Very well," Sesshomaru complied.

He jumped into the sky as Rin climbed onto A-Un situating herself next to Jaken.

"Good job. You irritated him again," Jaken congratulated sullenly as they jumped into the sky after him.

Rin pouted at him with disapproval when suddenly a rock was hurtled at the little demon's head.

Rin dropped her mouth open in shock and amusement. She hadn't seen that in a while.

Jaken joltingly recovered before sending a heartbroken cry up to his lord, "Where did you even get a rock!? You're way up there!"

"Silence," Sesshomaru muttered without turning over. "Or I'll kill you."

Rin giggled silently as Jaken sulked into angry muteness, and the group made their way through the clouds following Lord Sesshomaru to his mother's castle in the sky.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't my son," the Lady Mother cooed just as condescendingly as she was shocked.

The group made their way up the stairs of her castle in the sky and stood before her on her throne. She just sat there smirking haughtily, watching them.

"I noticed your scent coming this way, but I didn't think you'd actually _stop_ here," the Lady Mother smiled pleasantly yet superiorly. "What brings you here, Sesshomaru? And much sooner than last time." She leaned toward her son condescendingly, placing a hand daintily under her chin.

The Lady Mother was just as daunting and beautiful as she was the last time they saw her. Silver, satiny hair pulled back onto each side of her head; luxurious, layered robes lined with tuft dog fur; a matching crescent moon mark on her forehead, just like her son's. She still wore the large pearled necklace of the Meido Stone along her shoulders, and her claws were painted bright red. She was a gorgeous and intimidating ruling-class lady with pointed ears and golden eyes.

And Sesshomaru never responded to her. He just stared her down with his stern resting face.

Rin stepped forward, ready to say something in place of him. "Actually, I wanted to visit you."

The Lady Mother perked up when she noticed Rin's appearance. "Oh my. That was fast. You're all grown up." She shamelessly looked the girl up and down.

Sesshomaru wasn't even paying attention. He went and leaned against the railing next to the staircase, leaving Rin to finish her visit. Jaken joined his lord.

Rin smilingly shrugged. "Yeah. I guess that's what humans do…"

The Lady Mother adjusted her sitting position, remembering Rin's face and scent, but not her name. "What may I call you, human girl?"

"You may call me Rin, my lady," she nodded politely.

Rin had no recollection if they had ever been properly introduced before, so this worked. But now she hadn't the faintest clue what to call her.

The Lady Mother filled in. "You may call me Lady of the Sky," she gave in place of her name. It was her proper title.

"Oh. Lady of the Sky," Rin bowed her head respectfully. "I wished to pay you a visit—so that Lord Sesshomaru could say hello, and so I could thank you properly for saving my life all those years ago."

"Is that so?" she smirked admiringly. Then she turned to her son. "Sesshomaru. Did you want to say hello to me?"

He continued to ignore her on the banister. He didn't even acknowledge her as he glared off to the side. Jaken seemed to panic as he eyed the two—in particular, his lord disregarding the lady of this castle.

"Um, sorry, my lady," Rin spoke sheepishly. "I'm afraid he's only here because I asked it of him. I am so very grateful for what you did for me in the past. It was very high-minded of you. I thank you very much, Lady of the Sky," she bowed deeply again, further.

The Lady Mother grinned impressively, but she disregarded Rin's thank you for a moment to turn back to her son and smirk cruelly.

"Oh, I like her," she said to Sesshomaru as if he should act more like Rin. "You should bring her here more often, Sesshomaru. I actually see you."

Bored, he glanced up at his mother then looked away again.

"It was no trouble at all, my kind girl," the Lady Mother returned to Rin. "But you know I only did it because of how sad the little demon said Sesshomaru was—after your little incident in the underworld. Regardless, you are very welcome."

"It's Jaken, my lady…" he could be heard muttering forlornly in the background.

But Rin was blushing. What the Lady Mother just revealed was very enlightening. Rin had no idea Jaken had actually expressed to everyone how sad Sesshomaru felt in the moment she was lying there dead. She couldn't help but feel so flattered.

Jaken's connection to Sesshomaru was incredibly useful; the dog-demon would never reveal his emotions to anyone under any circumstance. Though Rin already knew Sesshomaru cared about her, there had never been an incident she'd actually heard about his feelings of losing her. So it was wonderfully reassuring to know.

"You know," the Lady Mother's silky voice brought Rin back to reality. "I'm quite shocked Sesshomaru still lets you hang around him." She beamed her brilliant smile. "It's so unlike him to let a human follow him around." Then she turned that smile, cruel and wicked, toward her son. "But if he's not going to eat you, perhaps he keeps you around because you've grown to be so pretty."

Slowly, Sesshomaru rolled his apathetic face back toward his mother. His expressionlessness wasn't fooling anybody though—his eyes were glaring fire at her.

Jaken's jaw was dropped.

Rin couldn't believe his mother would assume something so impulsive. Their relationship wasn't like that at all. But when she saw the way the Lady Mother cocked her head mischievously, very aware she just struck a nerve with her son, Rin realized the entire commentary only transpired because she was trying to prod a reaction out of her stoic child. And she did so very successfully provoke him.

But Rin was so embarrassed by the comment. Even if the Lady Mother was kidding, she had it all wrong. Rin smiled apologetically to Sesshomaru across terrace, knowing he was not impressed with his mother at all.

"Well, actually,"—Rin wanted to clarify— "Lord Sesshomaru is my best friend," she explained. "He's very kind to me and protects me."

The Lady Mother smirked wider, almost laughing. "Now _that_ is very entertaining." Though she was looking at Sesshomaru, she said it to Rin—but it was very obvious the comment was actually aimed at her son. She twitched her raised brows at him, mocking him.

Despite it all, he didn't respond or bother to counter. He was still very irritated with her at the moment.

The Lady Mother rotated her chipper face back to Rin and spoke very seriously to her. "The truth is, it really isn't so surprising. Sesshomaru has always been more like his father than he cares to admit."

_He has?_ Rin wondered curiously. _Is hanging around a human what makes Lord Sesshomaru like his father?_

That got Sesshomaru to finally say something.

"Father was foolish."

"Hm." The Lady Mother puckered her lips smugly, satisfied to have finally gotten her son to react. "Perhaps. But I've never seen another love someone like he did that mortal woman. Maybe he felt saving her was the greatest thing he ever did."

Rin wondered about that. Was the Lady Mother bitter about what happened between her and her mate?

"He _died_ saving that mortal woman," Sesshomaru said.

The Lady Mother retorted with sass. "And if you could ever love like he did, perhaps you would have done the same thing," she chimed high and mightily, as if challenging her son's ability to ever do so.

He didn't seem to care. "I wouldn't have died," he emphasized. It seemed his only issue was he felt his father wasted his life unnecessarily.

"Hm," the Lady Mother hummed smugly. "The only reason your father was as powerful as he was was because of his love for others and his desire to protect the weak. And the only reason you have become as strong as him is because you possess similar traits, my son." She spoke with an air of superiority. "You cannot be powerful without a purpose more than yourself—to protect those that are important around you."

Rin understood right then that the Lady Mother saw just as much as she did in Sesshomaru—though Sesshomaru himself would probably never admit to possessing these traits. Rin realized it was these traits that made him like his father.

"I think it's romantic," Rin smiled, trying to keep Sesshomaru from swaying the subject into another negative direction.

But then she realized that was probably really inappropriate to say. Rin glanced at the beautiful woman upon her throne; she had no idea how the Lady Mother felt about her mate running off with a human. Though, the demoness didn't seem to hold any animosity toward her mate—with the way she talked so highly of him—and she appeared as completely unaffected by Rin's comment as Sesshomaru was.

Rin hoped it was okay to brush across it so trivially. She was honestly a bit embarrassed by what she just said, and was praying it was easily forgiven. She made a mental note to be more careful in this conversation from now on.

"Where is the other human that was with you the last time? The one with the jewel shard," the Lady Mother asked Rin, the conversation moving on naturally and smoothly.

"Kohaku?" Rin asked. "He no longer has the jewel shard inside him."

"So he is dead," the Lady Mother said bluntly.

"Actually…" Rin corrected politely, "when it was removed, the spirit of a priestess named Kikyo used her light to save him. Part of her remains in him now sustaining him."

"Interesting," she leaned back, rather intrigued. "So he was able to cheat death as well. What is he doing now?"

"Now?" Rin responded. "He is traveling the lands, helping humans with demon problems. He's become quite strong—him and his crew. I haven't seen him for a few years though."

"What about you, Rin?"

Rin slightly straightened, nodding her head. "I'm learning to be a proper woman back in my village and training to fight."

"You no longer travel with Sesshomaru?" the Lady Mother seemed a bit offed by this.

"Well, I was supposed to start traveling with him again today…" Rin glanced off to the side uncomfortably, remembering what brought her here. "But some things happened back in my village, so I'm staying behind for a while." She readjusted then continued, "But he visits me frequently and takes me on regular trips like this one. Today I wished to come here."

The Lady Mother brought her long sleeve covered hand to her mouth and giggled. "Hoh-oh. I very much like this." She turned to her silent son again, seeing if he was paying attention. He was not.

"Come, Rin," the Lady Mother stood. "I will give you a tour of the castle," she offered as she gracefully rose from her throne.

Rin nodded expressively. "Okay." Then she looked over her shoulder at her distracted demon companions. "Lord Sesshomaru, would you like to come with us?"

He did not respond; he only glanced up to look over in Rin's direction and then glared off to the side again.

Rin was very aware he wasn't in the mood. He didn't even want to come here today.

"I want to come!" Jaken proclaimed excitedly, jumping up. "It would be the utmost honor to view the place my lord grew up in!" His eyes seemed to twinkle in wonderment.

"Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru interrupted with his deep voice.

Jaken turned around. "Er, yes, m'lord?"

"You're staying here," he boomed.

"But my lord!" Jaken was clearly disheartened by the refusal.

Sesshomaru only glowered harder.

"Sorry, Master Jaken…" Rin apologized with a sympathetic smirk before she scurried after the Lady Mother waiting for the guards to open the massive castle doors behind the throne.

Jaken grumbled away, stomping over indignantly back to a stubborn Sesshomaru.

Normally he'd be more submissive and apologetic to such a command by Sesshomaru, but Rin could see he really wanted to see the castle.

Rin went through the doors with the Lady Mother, venturing out of sight from Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken.

* * *

The Lady Mother took Rin down nearly every hallway, corridor, floor, and path—every one lined with guards and passing stewards. She showed Rin the indoor throne room and listed off the number of every type of room in the castle—a few long sparring rooms, several sitting rooms, kitchens, dining rooms, guest rooms, meeting rooms, bathhouses, and so on. Rin got to spend some time in the beautiful inner courtyard and view the gardens, impressive pillars, and koi ponds.

And down a massively long hallway, opulently embellished, lined with many sliding doors, the Lady Mother stopped and said, "This was the room Sesshomaru grew up in." And she slid the door open and stepped inside.

Rin stepped in after her and took a generous look around, trying to imagine what it must have been like for Sesshomaru when he lived here.

The ceiling went up so high, just like it did in the hallway. The sleek, dark wood of the floorboards and walls was just like the rest of the castle in this large room, decorated with ornate wooden furniture, intricate floor rugs, and lustrous weapons hung fancily on the walls.

There were two more sets of sliding doors on the wide back wall and another on the right. A large bed laid out neatly on the floor behind the pair of opened, elegant sliding doors on the back wall, cluttered with silky throw pillows. Definitely something one would imagine a prince to have.

"It's very nice," Rin admired with awe.

"And next door is one of the sparring rooms," the Lady Mother motioned to the other door on the right and slid it open to show her. "He spent many hours learning the art of the sword here, and practiced often with his father, until he was old enough to fend for himself. And on that day, he moved out. The wretched child…"

The Lady Mother slid the door shut with a little bit of hostility on that note.

"Was he really that young?" Rin asked with wondering alarm.

"Quite. He moved out on his hundredth birthday. And what a sight to see! I was quite saddened. He visited more often as an adolescent—he needed more assistance in his training. And he was just _oh-so _determined to defeat his father in battle, once he was powerful enough, and earn his title of power. But that opportunity was lost to him the day InuYasha was born and his father died."

Rin had told herself she was going to be more careful with this subject, but now that it was brought up again she wanted to know what the Lady Mother actually thought about it—what she felt.

So Rin asked very cautiously, "What exactly…happened with all that?"

"What do you mean?" the Lady Mother questioned carelessly.

But before Rin could respond, the Lady Mother beckoned to the sitting cushions in the middle of the room. "Come, sit." Then she called toward the hallway, "Azami! Bring the tea!"

Rin sat, along with the Lady Mother, bearing wide eyes and an awkward expression. She didn't know if she could recover from that impolite and suggestive question after being interrupted, and she didn't know if she could go along with asking it again after realizing how ill-timed it really was.

But the Lady Mother didn't seem to mind at all. She turned back to Rin with her full attention and smiled, encouraging her to finish.

"Oh, um…" Rin felt super embarrassed now, but she came out with it anyway. "Didn't he, um, cheat on you?"

The Lady Mother broke out in loud laughter. "Oh my! Heavens no. We broke up several years after Sesshomaru left the house."

The Azami lady scurried in with the tray of tea, placed it on a short side table near them, and poured them each a cup.

"You…broke up?" Rin seemed rather shocked by this. She also felt a little uncomfortable talking about this while Azami was in the room. But the Lady Mother didn't seem to care.

Rin picked up the tea that was handed to her, distracted by this information.

"Yes," the Lady Mother replied confidently, cradling her own cup. "It's quite hard to cheat on your mate as a dog-demon, you know, dear girl," she explained with a knowing smirk. "Our noses wouldn't miss out on an unfaithful mate. The intimate smell of your other partner would be obviously all over you. And besides, once you've chosen a mate, other dog-demons know you're taken—they can detect your two scents melded together from the mating bond. But it's not impossible to cheat. It just hardly ever happens. However, he never cheated on me. We were quite faithful to each other, but that didn't mean we were happy. We had an arranged marriage. So once our parents died off, nothing was keeping us together, so we broke our mating bond."

"You can do that?" Rin was so surprised.

"Of course," she seemed rather entertained by Rin's shocked ignorance. "It's not like some binding spell permanently cast on you for the rest of your lives."

"I was under the impression dog-demons mate for life," Rin explained. Though _Jaken _gave her that impression. And he tended to exaggerate things to make Sesshomaru sound better.

The Lady Mother sighed, leaning to the side. " 'Dog-demons mate for life' is such an arbitrary saying. They say 'dog-demons mate for life' because we usually do. It's easy to remain faithful and devoted when it's practically impossible to commit infidelity—and yes, our ties are stronger than most because of the mating bond we create through our demonic auras—but that doesn't mean every relationship is fated to last.

"The Inu no Taisho and I are the perfect example of this. Our parents arranged our marriage for high-class social and economical purposes, not for happiness. We didn't choose each other. He was a war general and I the princess to this Castle in the Sky. A perfect political match. Though we deeply respected each other, were entirely faithful and devoted to each other, I wouldn't say we were necessarily content with the pairing.

"As a demon war general, he found personal fulfillment and enjoyment in protecting the weak. He was the type of person that desired a deep, lasting relationship and love with another, but unfortunately, he could not get that from me. I have never been one to want or need a deep bond with another person. I don't really have the capacity for relationships, and I'm perfectly fine with that. I don't get lonely and I'm entirely content keeping to myself. I know my son took on these traits of mine in a similar aspect.

"So, naturally, the Inu no Taisho was not happy. And to be perfectly honest, I wasn't comfortable keeping him in the clutches of our confining mating bond when he could be out there seeking the actual relationship he was yearning for. So I set him free and we broke our bond.

"It wasn't hard for me. I was fine with solitude. It has always been how I prefer it. I haven't looked for another mate since, and I really don't plan to. If I want company, I go seek it.

"He returned to his homeland in the Western Lands where he was famous and well-known for protecting the denizens and continued defending his people there. He often waged war against the demons threatening the area.

"And though the Inu no Taisho and I broke up, we remained very close and did keep up. I mean, we did have a son together. We maintained a deep friendship and always held rich respect for each other. He's still probably the only real friend I ever had. And in this friendship, I was able to learn of his pursuit of love, and eventually, when he met her, he told me about Izayoi."

"InuYasha's mom…" Rin reiterated the connection.

"That's right. And I've honestly never seen a person so in love. As he visited me, I was able to see what that human woman did to him—how madly and deeply he fell in love with her. I've never in my life seen a love as deep as his for that woman—an admiration as fond as his for another. The helplessness of her weak and mortal life accompanied by her love and selflessness really captured him heart and soul. He was clearly ready to do anything for her—the way her talked about her."

"I bear no ill-will toward my mate. He wanted this and I am very happy for him to have found what he was looking for. But he seemed to predict his untimely death, leaving the Meido Stone along with some other things in my possession. It seemed he knew his cavorting with a human princess would draw unpopular attention to himself. And though no human opponent would ever be a match for him, he had many demonic enemies and it seemed he knew there would potentially be a day he would be too wounded to protect the helpless ones he loved—and live. But he already knew he would choose to protect those important to him over his own life. And that he did. The day InuYasha was born, after his intense battle with the dragon demon Ryukotsusei."

"Wow," Rin awed. "You loved a great man."

"As far as I am capable of loving, yes. May he rest in peace. The world definitely suffered a great loss from his death. The only other person who could possibly surpass him in power already has, and that is Sesshomaru."

Rin smiled as she looked out the bedroom door, as if the great dog-demon himself would come sauntering in the room right at this moment.

"Yes," Rin agreed. "Lord Sesshomaru is so powerful." She glanced around his old bedroom with curiosity. "I wonder what Lord Sesshomaru was like as a kid."

"He hated being coddled or touched," the Lady Mother issued. "The spiteful child... He never let me hug him."

Rin giggled sadly, "That's actually kind of funny."

"I don't mind, though. I guess I can't blame him because he's so much like me in that sense. He's always kept to himself. All he did was focus on his goal to become the strongest demon alive."

Rin smiled with comfort. He really wasn't that much different now. Though… He had somehow broken that barrier of refusing affection from others with her. She felt very flattered by that.

"I feel very lucky to be treated as an important person to him," Rin shared. "I honestly don't know what my life would be like without him—still dead on the road, if not a starving orphan. But thanks to him I'm alive and well."

"My…" the Lady Mother appeared rather amused by this.

Rin held out the long, elegant sleeves of her ensemble to show it off to the lady. "You know the kimono I'm wearing right now is from him," Rin grinned contently.

"Well now," the Lady Mother smiled splendidly, "that is certainly the thing I find most strange about my son. Though he definitely takes after me, he still takes after his father, too—and it is the most peculiar combination." She grinned at the ceiling with wonder. "Though he is prideful and seeks power on his own, he still found time to protect someone helpless—and a _human_, at that—even though he never seemed the type to do that. He's always openly hated humans. Even still, he took after his father in the strangest way." She cutely huffed.

Rin was honestly curious. "Is it…really so surprising?"

"Well, Sesshomaru didn't seem to care so much when his father and I broke up. But he _did _care when his father started consorting with that human princess. He told the Inu no Taisho he was foolish and disgraceful for making a bond with such a pathetic creature. And I just find it ironically humorous because Sesshomaru's doing the exact same thing with you, now."

Rin squinted unsurely at the demoness. Was she implying something? _No—she couldn__'t be_, she thought. Regardless, Rin had to push her bright grin to the side containing her brightly gleaming embarrassment because she couldn't believe how highly the Lady Mother thought she was reflected in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"He even brought you all the way out here," the Lady Mother continued, "and simply because you asked for it. He never comes to visit his mother."

Rin simpered apologetically.

But that wasn't the lady's purpose for saying it at all.

"I feel as though Sesshomaru is going to repeat some of his father's history," the Lady Mother offered with pensiveness.

"You mean you think he's going to die?" Rin spat out worriedly.

"No, you silly girl," the Lady mother smiled with humor. "Fall in_ love_."

"With…_a human_?" Rin questioned with as much surprise as was on her face.

The Lady Mother tilted her head down chidingly, eying Rin with an ushering look.

Then Rin suddenly realized what she meant by that converse gaze.

"With…_me_?" Rin asked so doubtfully, almost whispering.

The Lady Mother nodded smugly, softly.

Rin was so shocked by this. She could only mouth "Wha…" as it took her a moment to actually comprehend what the Lady Mother just said. Her heart beat faster and she felt incredibly stupid for not catching on earlier.

The Lady Mother nonchalantly leaned back on a hand, idly staring over her shoulder. "Yes. He obviously holds you higher than any other in his life." Then she mused in addition, "Even his own mother."

"I…I mean," Rin barely got out, "I don't think he views me that way." She shifted apprehensively.

"Do you view him that way?" the Lady Mother countered teasingly. But by the sound of Rin's thumping heart, she guessed that she did.

The human girl glanced away. "I…I..." She honestly didn't know what to say.

Rin had always imagined Sesshomaru ending up with some high-strung, fancy demon lady some two-hundred years from now, after he started his empire—once he got over his _I__'ve never desired a bond like that _because surely he wanted to sire children one day. (In a functional family unit.)

But Rin's words never came to her. She stared at the floor, pondering this intriguing new thought with wide, distracted eyes.

Sesshomaru…_ Fall in love with her_?Was it even possible?

"Rin, you don't seem to believe me," the Lady Mother smirked. "I know I joke like he's unfeeling, but really he's not."

Rin was sure she understood that more than the Lady Mother knew.

"He may be unaffected by most like me," the lady continued, "but he's also like his father who had such a deep capability to love I just don't see how it's not possible for Sesshomaru to possess a similar trait as well, considering everything my selfish son has done for you, a lowly, orphaned, human girl. You don't seem to understand what kind of a big deal that is, the fact that he's stayed in contact with you for _this _long. All this fuss over one human girl… He really is just like his father. He probably doesn't even realize it himself, but he loves you, Rin."

Rin nervously smiled like it was a dramatic hoax. But on the inside her heart was pounding out of her chest. "That couldn't possibly be true…"

"Hm…" the Lady Mother adjusted, contemplating this for a bit. "Well, considering how much of the Inu no Taisho he really has in him, I really must say it's true, Rin. Sesshomaru's pride may hinder him a bit from admitting it at first…but give it time. I think he'll come around."

Rin stared straight ahead, unsure of how to process all of this overwhelming information.

A few moments later, she could hear the sounds of Jaken far down the hallway excitedly pointing out everything he was seeing.

"Oh, and just look at that artistry!" the little demon praised. "Such fine craftsmanship!"

And then, as silent as ever, Sesshomaru came in.

Jaken was still down the hallway loudly observing everything.

Rin glanced over, holding her warm cup of tea close, eying cautiously the man they were just talking about.

She couldn't believe how nervous she felt looking at this now perfectly familiar stranger standing right in front of her.

"Hn. I can't believe you kept this place entirely as I left it," Sesshomaru scoffed condescendingly at something he acknowledged on the wall. He wasn't impressed. He was being absolutely pretentious.

"Ah, Sesshomaru," the Lady Mother finally greeted, as if he never said anything. "Couldn't resist the smell of your favorite tea, I see?" she taunted.

He inhaled, tolerantly. "No, Mother," he sighed with monotony. "I came to see how long this was going to take." And he took a seat on the nearest piece of sleek wooden furniture with a suppressed gruff.

It had only been an hour, but Rin could tell he was just about done being here.

"I didn't realize it was such a burden to visit your mother," the Lady Mother chimed with a mock pout.

"I didn't know you drank tea," Rin proclaimed with a broad smirk.

Though she'd honestly never seen him drink anything. She just learned a few years ago he ate in his dog-demon form. She supposed he just drank whatever he wanted, then.

Sesshomaru didn't respond to either of them.

Jaken finally approached the open doors, still gawking at things in the hallway.

"And this must be Lord Sesshomaru's old room!" he awed, taking a careful step in, even watching his own foot, as if he were taking his first step into heaven. "What an honor!"

He looked as if he were about to cry tears of joy.

Rin giggled silently at him into her sleeve-covered hand.

When Jaken entered he took a wide once-over of the large room.

"Little demon, come bring Sesshomaru a cup of tea," the Lady Mother waved him over to the small side table holding the tea set.

"It's Jaken, m'lady. Yes, m'lady," he muttered as he waddled over to the little table.

Jaken brought Sesshomaru a cup of tea and the dog-demon took it begrudgingly.

He did not drink it.

Rin smiled at him pleasantly. "Sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. We can leave soon," she promised, seeing he was not enjoying himself.

"Oh, dear, don't let his sour attitude boss you around," the Lady Mother undermined whatever obligation Rin seemed to have toward Sesshomaru. "You can stay as long as you please, Rin." Then she looked right at her son, venomously. "If he wants to leave, he can leave."

Sesshomaru was firmly glaring at her again, his mouth a perfectly straight line of apathy.

Rin was sure she'd never seen anyone sass Sesshomaru before and get away with it. Not until today, that is.

"Oh, no," Rin politely declined the request. "I really should get going," she explained. "We just lost someone very dear in the village and I really should be with my friends right now…"

It could be seen in the distant look on Rin's face that she was very sad again.

"My condolences," the Lady Mother offered kindly. "But what ever possessed you to come see me right now with your current loss?"

"I wanted to make sure Lord Sesshomaru was keeping up with you…" Rin was honest. "Even if it was just a silent visit…" She discreetly glanced at the demon lord. She was surprised to see him actually looking right at her at the moment. Rin quickly lost her nerve and turned right back to the Lady Mother. "I lost my mother as a young girl," she explained.

"Well, I thank you, dear Rin, for bringing my son over here to see me," she nodded her head with sympathy.

Sesshomaru stood. "Are we done here, Mother?"

"Oh, you, stop being so unpleasant," the lady brushed him off harshly. She turned back to Rin. "As you can see, my selfish child would never come here on his own—not unless it befitted himself."

Rin pursed her lips, unsure of what to say to that. Sesshomaru sure as well didn't have anything to say. And Rin doubted the Lady Mother ever went out of her way to go see Sesshomaru either, so it wasn't one-sided, though the lady attempted to guilt-trip him like no other. Not that it affected Sesshomaru.

"We can go now, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin assured with a grin.

She caught his eye contact again—he, gazing steadily at her once more—and instead of keeping the contact, she glanced away from him quickly.

"Very well," the Lady Mother stood. "Let me walk you out, Rin."

Back out on the terrace, the Lady Mother plopped down on her throne again.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, Lady of the Sky," Rin bowed in front of her.

"Please come again anytime, Rin. It actually brings my son around," she responded with a stately nod, eying her son spitefully.

Rin turned away with a wave and began making her way down the steps with Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"Goodbye, my son," the Lady Mother waved them off gracefully. "Rin, take care." Then she added as an afterthought, "Goodbye, little demon."

"Will she ever remember my name?!" Jaken cried into his sleeve as they continued their decent down the steps.

Rin was unusually silent as they made it to the bottom of the stairs where they parked A-Un. Sesshomaru waited for Rin to untie the creature's reigns from the post and Jaken clung to the long, trailing end of Sesshomaru's shaft of fur for the trip back. Rin climbed aloft the saddle, and without a word Sesshomaru bounded into the open sky, Rin whipped A-Un's reigns, and the four of them flew away.

But Rin couldn't help it. As she steered A-Un through the clouds, she gazed at Sesshomaru across the way. He was off to her right, elevated slightly above her. The contours of his strong set jaw and the firm concentration of his expression was so attractive. From this angle, he looked like a posed god flying through the sky.

She could tell just then, just by gazing at him, that she was madly in love with him.

And she had been for a long time now.

She just never let herself admit it before.

She never let herself admit it before because she knew how he felt about humans.

And she knew how he felt about relationships.

So how could that possibly change now?

Before today, it had never occurred to her that she could possibly be the one exception.

But should she dare let her hopes up?

At this moment, he was all she wanted. And she was willing to risk it all for him.

**A/N:**

**Pronunciation of Hisae: hee-sah-eh**

**I can****'t even tell you guys how many times I rewrote those last handful of scenes before I was even somewhat satisfied with it. I hope it turned out alright ;p**

**The next handful of chapters is just going to be the trials and journey of Sesshomaru and Rin's love story! YAY! (So excited.)**

**And sorry for another long wait. Besides moving out of my old house, I****'ve been in China and Taiwan for the past month and a half. So I'm posting this from Taiwan! ;) (I go out of the country a lot on business to help send high school students in Asia to study abroad in the U.S.) 12/2016**

**References:**

**(1) Episode 8 of InuYasha: The Final Act ****"Among the Twinkling Stars" **(I sort of paralleled the scene in this episode where Kikyo talks to Kaede as a kid after she dies in sort of an ethereal experience)

**(2) Episode 9 of InuYasha: The Final Act ****"Sesshomaru in the Underworld" **(They meet Sesshomaru's mother, Jaken addresses her as the Lady Mother, the Lady Mother infers the only reason Sesshomaru would have humans around would be to eat them, Jaken expresses how sad Sesshomaru is after Rin dies, the Lady Mother says Sesshomaru has taken on one of his father's odder traits)

**(3) InuYasha the Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler **(the Inu no Taisho tries to teach Sesshomaru the lesson of the power to protect, the Inu no Taisho saves Izayoi and baby InuYasha, he is too wounded from a previous battle with the dragon Ryukotsusei to live, Sesshomaru expresses his desire to defeat his father in battle but lost the opportunity when he died)

**(4) Episode 20 of InuYasha: The Final Act ****"When the Jewel is Whole" **(Kohaku's jewel shard is removed and a piece of Kikyo's light saves him)


End file.
